


My Heart (Was Right About You)

by EffortlesslyOpulent



Series: Our Hearts [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, No Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, clexa wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 80,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7919737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffortlesslyOpulent/pseuds/EffortlesslyOpulent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their fake dating stunt fell through and they fell in love, Clarke and Lexa are getting married. Meanwhile, in order to make Lexa happy, Clarke is secretly on the hunt for her birth parents. Throw in Alie, the bone chillingly robotic wedding planner, the Delinquents and their penchant for trouble, and Abby’s attempts to make it the most perfect wedding ever- and you have a recipe for disaster.</p><p>It’s a wedding rom-com sequel.</p><p>And it’s angst free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Summer Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> It's all fluff, smut, and light hearted family goodness. If you were hoping for more of a gritty, angsty time- I'm afraid this won't be it! 
> 
> That being said: Here's the beginning of Clarke and Lexa's journey to tying the knot. Everything goes wrong, in the best ways ;)
> 
> Note: Lovely guest author @green78 wrote the fun little smut portion of this chapter (spoilers: there's smut), so all the credit in the world there!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Think of this chapter as a prologue.

 

The wedding was beautiful; everything Aurora and Alie had slaved over came to fruition in a lovely ceremony. Octavia and Lincoln were off on their honeymoon without a care in the world, all their guests departing and scurrying back to their respective corners of the earth with fond memories and smiles.

Clarke and Lexa were back to their normal routine of long work days, seeing each other only in the evenings. Clarke missed Lexa, but she knew it was what was best, for the growth of the business, and along with it, Lexa’s dream.

“Clarke? Baby, why are you up?” Lexa’s voice softened as Clarke shuffled out of the warmth of their bed over to where Lexa was quietly reaching for a tie by the closet, to accompany her attractively trim, fitting suit. “It’s five-thirty.”

“You…” Clarke grumbled, tugging the edges of her tank top down to cover her exposed midriff, “-Have been leaving earlier, and earlier.” She huffed, blinking the sleep from her cobalt gaze. “I barely see you anymore. I forget we’re engaged.”

A frown tugged at Lexa’s plump lips as she eyed Clarke apologetically. “Clarke, I-”

Clarke shook her head, holding up a hand. “Don’t apologize. I just miss you.” She grumbled tiredly as she plucked her favorite black tie, glancing up at Lexa with an unasked question.

“Thank you.” Lexa murmured, her hands falling to her side as she allowed Clarke to smooth over her crisp shirt before sliding the tie around her neck, hands effortlessly at work to create the ever difficult eldredge knot, her signature, predatory sort of claim on Lexa’s dapper look.

“Why do you look so good?” Clarke grumbled as she took in Lexa’s perfume with each fluttering motion of her hand. “Why are you so attractive? It’s not fair. I bet your clients are all in love with you.” She mumbled sleepily, slurring her words slightly, but keeping her motions crisp.

Lexa chuckled, the vibrations from her throat jolting through Clarke’s hand. “Thank you, Clarke. But I’m spoken for.” She blushed slightly, and Clarke wanted to roll her eyes fondly because she still _blushed_ at little compliments and they were going to be _married_ soon.

As Clarke finished the knot with a little tug, her eyes widened when she felt Lexa’s arms snake around her waist, lifting her up, her thighs immediately wrapping around Lexa’s waist.

“I love you.” Lexa murmured, leaning in to place a soft kiss to Clarke’s lips. “So much, Clarke.”

Clarke grinned tiredly, kissing her, and then burying her nose in the crook of Lexa’s neck. “I love you more, nerd.”

Lexa softly kissed Clarke’s head, sighing as she held Clarke close for a moment, taking in her warmth, her scent, the comfort of her bedroom. “Game night tonight?”

“You better believe it.” Clarke grumbled into her shoulder. “I don’t care if you’re some hotshot C.E.O, now. Game night is game night, and you’re a nerd, so bring your chess set and don’t be late.”

Lexa snorted. “My chess set is already in the living room-”

“Shh.” Clarke hushed her. “I might be up for sex after, so don’t kill my mood by bringing up chess.”

“But you brought it up-”

“Shh.” Clarke grinned into her skin teasingly. “Ugh. We’re so sappy. Since when did leaving for work become so dramatic?”

“Well, considering your mother said we lacked intimacy...I’d say it’s a positive.”

“You mentioned my mother, and _wow_ , my sex drive is gone. Bye, Lexa.” Clarke teased, leaning up to kiss Lexa’s jaw.

“Clarke.” Lexa’s eyes softened.

“I know, I know.” Clarke smiled supportively. “You’re late for work.”

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Lexa murmured, kissing Clarke between each pause. She gently set Clarke down on the edge of the bed. “Please go back to sleep.”

“Oh, I plan to.” Clarke lied easily, feeling guilty for how naturally it came to her. “And I’ll stop sending you those sexy texts in the afternoon.”

Lexa pouted, and Clarke relented, a wry smirk on her features.

“Just teasing, Lex.”

“I’ll leave early. I will see you back here at six in the evening, Ms. Griffin.” Lexa saluted.

“And not a minute later, Alexandria.” Clarke mocked, narrowing her eyes. “Or I’ll get suspicious and accuse you of having an affair with…who are you meeting with today, again?”

“Walsh Brothers Marketing Firm.” Lexa informed her with a cocked brow, amused smile dancing on her lips.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Okay, maybe not. But still. You better not come home with…ink stains…on your collar and… tax receipts… in your pocket, Woods.”

“Never.” Lexa promised, pecking Clarke before turning to grab her briefcase. “Sleep, Clarke.”

“Yeah yeah.” Clarke waved her off with a grin, tucking herself under the covers.

As soon as she heard the door shut, she whipped out her phone from the nightstand, shooting a text over to Raven.

_Rae, as soon as you get this, message me back. I need you to come over for help with a huge, secret operation. And don’t you dare tell Anya, because she’ll tell Lex, and it’s a secret. Got it?_

Two minutes later, Clarke received:

_Fuck you, what the fuck?! Five AM, Clarke?!_

Clarke smirked. Her plan was officially beginning to fall into motion.

* * *

 

Raven arrived promptly at noon, three hours later than Clarke had invited her, but of course, what had she really expected?

“What’s the big news?” Raven grumbled as Clarke yanked her into the apartment with a huffed “You’re late.”

Clarke sat her down on the couch, clasping her hands together with a sigh. “Rae, I’m-”

“Oh, fuck.” Raven’s eyes widened. “You’re pregnant? Aren’t you? Oh my god, how the hell-”

“What?” Clarke scoffed. “Rae, no, I’m-”

“Cheating on Woods.” Raven guessed again, kicking her feet onto the coffee table, a habit Lexa absolutely abhorred. “That’s why it’s a secret from her, right?”

“Huh?” Clarke gasped at that, a look of disbelief on her face. “No, Raven, I love her, how could I ever-”

“You finally got a real job?” Raven smirked, and Clarke hurled a pillow at her.

“Hey, will you shut up? Also, art is a full time job!” Clarke snapped.

“Right, yeah, I busted my ass for a degree in mechanical engineering so little miss Bob Ross and I could make the same salary.” Raven snorted.

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Not my fault you aren’t gifted.” She winked at Raven’s playful teasing, knowing full well Raven was one of her biggest supporters, perhaps a step down from Lexa.

“So.” Raven clicked her tongue boredly. “What’s the big surprise?”

Clarke smiled, leaning back in her chair. “I want to find Lexa’s parents.”

Raven cocked a brow, visibly shocked by the news. “Whoa, hold up. You what?”

“I want to find…or find out what happened to…Lexa’s parents. Her biological parents.” Clarke confirmed slowly, as if explaining to a toddler.

“Okay, well…” Raven sighed. “Aren’t they, like, dead?”

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “Rae, this is a delicate subject, so can you try not to sound so casual?”

“Sorry.” Raven snorted, putting her hands up apologetically. “It’s just…there’s a reason why good ole’ Lexa was…placed…into the system, Clarke. They didn’t want her.”

“You don’t know that.” Clarke argued softly. “What if they couldn’t afford to keep her? What if it wasn’t safe?”

Raven sighed, shaking her head. “I don’t know, Clarke. Most of the time…it’s druggies, and-”

“Okay, stop.” Clarke cut off her path of thought with a shake of the head. “I can’t afford to think like that.”

Raven silenced herself, pursing her lips together for a moment before asking, “Well…Why now? Why would Lexa want to find them now?”

Clarke leaned forward, nervously toying with her thumbs. “I didn’t know at first, either. But when Lexa told me…it kind of made sense. Now that we’re…starting a family together…”

Raven cocked a brow at that. “Baby talk already?”

Clarke shook her head, then paused. “Well, no, I just meant getting married but…Yeah, someday. It’d be good to know her roots…so to speak.”

Raven shifted slightly. “You care about that stuff?”

Clarke immediately shook her head. “I care about her. And…if this is something she wants, but she’s fearful of…then I’ll help her.”

“But are you?” Raven leaned forward, eyeing her friend with a look of caution. “Are you helping her? Isn’t this something she needs to do herself?”

Clarke bit her lip. “I…considered that. And yeah, when we find them…if we find them…She’ll make the final decision to meet. If they want that. I’ll tell her, when we get to that point. For now, she’s so wrapped up in work, and then the wedding…I don’t want this extra burden on her shoulders, okay?”

Raven nodded. “Alright, Griff. I hear you. But…shouldn’t we tell Anya?”

Clarke’s eyes narrowed. “Something tells me she can get anything out of you.”

Raven rolled her eyes, but a rosy blush found her cheeks. “Um, yeah. And she can help! She’s Lexa’s best friend!”

Clarke almost growled slightly.

“Whoa there.” Raven smirked, putting her hands up. “Besides you. You’re lovers. I don’t think Anya has that advantage.”

“She better not.” Clarke grumbled, leaning back in her seat with a sigh. “Fine. You can tell her. Just make sure she doesn’t tell anyone else.”

“Aye aye, Griff.”

“So…I call it operation FAP.” Clarke announced with a grin.

Raven burst into tears, sliding off the couch as her shoulders shook and she heaved for air.

“What the…” Clarke sighed, reaching down to steady Raven. “The fuck, Rae?”

“Fap! What are we, five?” Raven snorted, tears streaming down her high cheekbones. “Oh my god you’re too funny, Griff.”

Clarke frowned, releasing Raven as if she’d bitten her. “What? Why is that funny? Fap. F. A. P.”

Raven grinned, shaking with the effort of containing her laughter. “You don’t know?”

“It stands for Operation: Find Alexandria’s Parents.” Clarke grumbled. “Why, what does Fap mean?”

Raven chuckled some more. “Oh, it’s so obvious you grew up going to private school.”

“Why?” Clarke demanded wryly. “Tell me, Rae.”

Raven grinned. “Look it up on urban dictionary. What’s next, huh? Oh, this is too good. Operation A.S.S.? Alexandria’s secret surprise, maybe?”

Clarke growled to herself, rolling her eyes. “I hate you.”

“This is too good! Lexa’s ASS.” Raven grinned. “I’m inviting Anya, and that’s definitely what I’m calling the group chat.”

“The Lexa part is excessive.” Clarke sighed, wondering how on earth she was going to pull this off with a sidekick like Raven Reyes.

* * *

 

Clarke Griffin was furious. She was storming around the apartment, most unkind to her neighbors below, raging about as she kept glancing at the clock.

It was seven thirty. In the evening. Lexa was an hour and a half late, a new record for her, after she’d promised to make it on time.

Clarke was nothing but supportive of Lexa’s work, and she’d have been happy to come over and coax Lexa out of the office, but no.

Lexa was ignoring her calls. And texts. And messages.

Either that, or she was in danger, or hurt, or worse. Clarke felt chills run through her as she glanced out the window, watching the thick rain beat down on the streets below, the darkened sky gray and void of life.

Clarke picked her phone up once more, hitting Lexa’s contact number, watching her fiancée’s gorgeous face fill up the screen.

It rang, and rang, and rang.

There was no breathy, “Hi baby” or “Hey, Clarke” or “Griffin, for the love of god, I’m in a meeting.”

There was silence.

Clarke felt the phone vibrate slightly as the tone rang out, the monotonous, automated voice telling her to leave a message after it.

Clarke sucked in a breath. “Alexandria Woods.” She croaked weakly, starting to feel incredibly uneasy. Charlotte had said she’d left the office almost an hour ago.

The office was almost within walking distance, though the storm certainly wasn’t encouraging Clarke.

“If…When you get home, I’m going to murder you.” Clarke continued shakily. She glanced at the clock, brows furrowing, trying to keep it together. “It’s…stormy, outside, and you drive like a grandma, but still…Babe, I’m worried. I-”

Clarke’s head whipped around when she heard a knock echo against the wooden door to the apartment. Her eyes widened slightly as she cautiously made her way over, knowing it couldn’t have been Lexa, because Lexa had a key. And a backup key in her car. And probably one in her briefcase, because she was always a little too well prepared.

Forsaking any sense of cautionary measure, Clarke threw the door open, phone still in hand when her icy blue gaze fixated on the love of her life, soaked head to toe in her trench coat, holding her messenger bag at an awkward angle.

Clarke dropped the phone, ignoring the way it clattered to the ground. “Woods.” She ground out, though her voice was just dripping with relief. “If you _ever_ do that to me again-”

Lexa put a hand up, apologetically smiling, almost sheepishly. “Clarke.” She huffed. “My phone died, and as I was walking out to my car, I thought I’d pick up some takeout for you, and-”

“Woods.” Clarke snapped again, arms itching to wrap around her. “You better have a damn good reason.”

“I do.” Lexa sighed, moving her coat to reveal a soaked, fluffy little head sticking out of her bag, whining softly. “This is Fish. I found him in the rain at-”

“Oh my god!” Clarke shrieked, launching herself at the golden puppy, gently reaching into Lexa’s bag to pull out his little body, holding him close as she felt herself shake with laughter. “A puppy?”

“Clarke, I-”

“Oh my god, he must be freezing!” Clarke gasped, turning towards the bedroom with the puppy in her arms, Lexa following as she shucked off her coat.

“Clarke-”

“Oh my god, he’s so cute!” Clarke cooed, wrapping him in a towel, watching the way the small golden puppy nuzzled into the warmth of her arms, the towel warming him considerably.

“Clarke!” Lexa snapped, and Clarke’s eyes darted up to Lexa. She stepped forward, pressing her lips to Lexa’s in greeting as she looped her free arm around Lexa’s neck.

“Hi.” Clarke murmured against her lips. “I was so worried about you.”

Lexa chuckled, shaking her head. “And now you’ve moved on, I see.”

“You…are infuriating.” Clarke sighed. “I want to hate you for being late…and you bring me a homeless, adorable puppy.”

Lexa sighed, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Sorry I’m late. I was walking down the alley to cut across, you know the shortcut.”

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed with a huff as she watched the puppy’s eyes droop, nuzzling further into her arms.

“I heard whining coming from behind the dumpster.” Lexa frowned. “I decided to check it out, and…here he was. Pawing at some old cans. I call him Fish, because it was next to the old seafood place, but…He’s not ours, so we’re not going to name him.” She huffed childishly.

Clarke bit her lip to keep from commenting on how adorable Lexa was. “So you brought him home?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Wasn’t my first choice, obviously.”

Clarke hid her smile at Lexa’s proclivity towards cleanliness and not having pets in general. “But you did, you big softie.” Clarke smirked, setting the puppy down on the bed, watching him slowly drift to sleep. “You’re a hero.”

Lexa smiled, pulling Clarke up and back into her arms. “I’m sorry I’m late, and that my phone died. I did, however, manage to buy some dog food.”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “We’re keeping-”

“For now.” Lexa cut her off curtly. “And, before you argue, I brought you some takeout as well.”

Clarke raised a brow. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

Lexa smirked, leaning in to kiss Clarke softly. “So, am I forgiven? Is game night still on?”

Clarke nodded, pulling Lexa forward by her tie, placing a hot kiss on her lips, though her arms wrapped tightly around Lexa’s waist. “You’re doing an awfully good job of impressing me, Woods.”

Lexa chuckled, holding Clarke for a moment as she closed her eyes, taking in her scent, the feel of her arms wrapping around her, the feeling of home, burning through her heart.

“Now, go get changed, nerd.” Clarke murmured, pushing her chest softly. “I’ll grab the takeout from your car.”

* * *

 

Clarke grinned when she saw Lexa pad into the living room wearing a soft looking hoodie and shorts, glasses on, the bundle of fur in her arms.

Clarke had set up plates, arranging their food as she brought it to the couch, where Lexa had gently set Fish on the floor beside them, the puppy still snoozing contentedly.

“You look so cute.” Clarke swooned as she handed Lexa her plate, sitting beside her with a sigh.

“Because of the puppy?”

“Yeah.” Clarke nodded as she popped a noodle into her mouth deftly with the chopsticks. “Don’t you know, kittens and puppies make hot people hotter? Haven’t you seen those calendars of really buff firefighters holding puppies?”

“No, Clarke.” Lexa snorted. “It seems we moved in different circles.”

“Now our circles are touching.” Clarke teased lamely, slipping a free hand under Lexa’s hoodie, scraping softly against her abs.

“Incredible.” Lexa scoffed, though her cheeks burned red and a little fire lit itself in her abdomen.

“What? My charm?” Clarke smirked.

“No, the fact that you call me the nerd, dork.” Lexa countered, though she bumped Clarke with her hip, good naturedly. “We’ve got to be the strangest couple ever.”

Clarke shrugged, digging into her plate. “What makes you say that? I bet Raven and Anya have way kinkier sex.”

Lexa choked slightly on her food, and Clarke smiled to herself proudly.

“We can too, if you want.” Clarke offered, nudging Lexa, watching her fiancée choke embarrassedly before reaching for the bottle of water before her, giving it to Lexa and pressing a kiss to her head.

Lexa rolled her eyes, downing the water and clearing her throat. “Not what I meant.”

“What did you mean?” Clarke queried, attention back to her meal.

“I meant…we still joke like we’re best friends. We call each other names, and pinch each other, and tickle each other…” Lexa rambled.

Clarke smirked. “We are best friends. I think it’s great. I mean…Yeah, a lot of couples say they’re best friends, but they can’t stand actually being with each other. But you? I grin every time you come home from work. I tell you dirty jokes, I gossip with you, and I cuddle with you every night….You know everything about me…I love it, Lex.”

Lexa was thoughtful, smiling softly up at Clarke, shaking her head. “So lucky.” She murmured almost inaudibly before setting aside her plate, Clarke following suit, then leaning back into Lexa’s open arms as Lexa softly stroked her hair.

“So.” Clarke clicked her tongue.

“We’re not keeping the puppy.” Lexa grumbled.

“We are though.” Clarke shot back.

“Yeah?” Lexa teased.

“Yeah. Or so help me…I’ll marry Murphy instead.” Clarke smirked.

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Please do. I’m a catch.” She teased, and Clarke enjoyed her newfound bravado. It meant she was confident enough in their relationship to joke around. They were making progress.

“But baby.” Clarke huffed, leaning down to scoop up the sleepy puppy, placing him between her body and Lexa’s, watching as her curled into Lexa’s side lovingly. “He loves you as much as I do.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, but leaned down to kiss Clarke’s head. “We can see how it goes.” She grumbled.

Clarke smirked, leaning down to press a kiss to Lexa’s chest. “I love you, Lex.”

“You won’t be saying that after I completely destroy you in chess.” Lexa challenged cockily.

Clarke rolled her eyes this time. “God, Lexa. It’s a good thing you’re attractive, because I never want to hear you brag about chess again.” She teased, though the soft kisses she was pressing to Lexa’s hand spoke multitudes about just how much she adored it.

“Queen’s castle.” Clarke smirked, trying to switch over the pieces in question, stopped by Lexa’s long fingers wrapping around her wrist.

“It’s King’s castle, first of all.” Lexa grumbled to herself, mostly.

“Don’t be sexist.” Clarke fired back.

“And second of all, you’re in no position to do that, Clarke.” Lexa smirked from behind her side of the set. “I win. Again.”

Clarke shrugged absently, rubbing Lexa’s hand with her thumb. “You see it that way.”

“What?” Lexa scoffed. “No, I don’t _see_ it that way, I won, thank you very much.”

“You’re so competitive.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “It’s cute.”

“I am not cute.” Lexa defended, Fish curled up in her lap, breathing softly as he stuck to Lexa.

Clarke chuckled at the statement, kissing Lexa’s hand, causing her to blush behind her glasses. She plucked them off Lexa’s face, sliding them up the bridge of her nose. “Baby, you’re a little blind.”

“I hate when people do that.” Lexa grumbled, but her eyes were locked on Clarke’s face, in awe of her beauty, especially wearing her glasses. “You look stunning, as usual.”

Clarke blushed slightly, handing the glasses back to Lexa as she blinked owlishly. “Nah. You though? They suit you.” She arranged her lighter pieces, positioning them for Lexa to demolish once more. “So, how was work?”

“Busy.” Lexa huffed.

“No sexual affairs with the Walsh Brothers?” Clarke quipped, reaching for a piece of fruit from the bowl beside them.

“Hmm.” Lexa’s face screwed into one of thought. “Nope, I’m still incredibly gay.”

“If they were the Walsh sisters-”

“Shut up, Clarke.” Lexa grinned, softly petting Fish almost subconsciously.

“By the way, I think we need to maybe _not_ get married, if you’re planning on counting fruit as dessert, Lexa.” Clarke sighed.

Lexa snorted. “I bought chocolate ice cream. It’s in the freezer.”

“You’re so sexy when you talk dirty. Tell me something else.” Clarke teased.

“There’s fudge on the second shelf in the fridge.” Lexa whispered, buying into Clarke’s game.

“Mmmm, keep going.” Clarke hummed, grinning.

“Whipped cream in the fridge door.” Lexa whispered, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on Clarke’s neck, watching her girlfriend’s grip tighten on the edge of the table. “…And we can wake up tomorrow and go for a nice, long run in the morning to work it all off.”

Clarke deflated visibly at that, smacking Lexa on the arm as she got up with a huff. “You disgust me.”

“I’m getting good at playing your game.” Lexa shrugged, making the first move while Clarke retrieved the ice cream. She leaned back, cradling Fish as he climbed up, settling onto her chest with a small yawn.

Clarke froze, watching the two with a small smile. She set the carton of ice cream down, eyes wide with adoration as she watched Lexa nuzzle the puppy affectionately. She let out a wistful sigh, watching as Lexa leaned down to softly kiss the puppy’s nose.

They were _so_ keeping him.

“Lexa.” Clarke called as she pulled out a spoon, not bothering with plates as she lazily flopped down beside Lexa, smiling when she felt Lexa shuffle to be closer to her.

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed, laying her head down on Clarke’s lap, Fish on her chest.

“You’re really good with him.” Clarke noted, carving a bite sized scoop of ice cream with her spoon.

“It’s hard to be uptight with a puppy.” Lexa commented weakly.

“Who says you’re uptight?” Clarke grinned.

“You do. Every day.” Lexa smiled when Clarke fed her a spoonful. “Gonna have to work that off tomorrow.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Case in point.”

Lexa shrugged loosely and swallowed her ice cream, nuzzling into Clarke’s thigh.

“So…” Clarke bit her lip. “Seeing you like this with Fish…I don’t know. It makes me think of a future, not too far off, maybe…with a baby…”

Lexa’s eyes lit up at Clarke’s hesitance. “Thinking ahead, are we?”

Clarke immediately backtracked. “God, no. I don’t mean now. Or soon. Just…in a few years, maybe. It’s stupid, I don’t-”

“I want kids.” Lexa murmured contentedly, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s thigh before turning back up to glance at her.

“Okay.” Clarke breathed, happiness flooding her tone. “I mean, someday.”

“I’d want to be such a good parent.” Lexa rambled softly, and Clarke knew it was a rare moment in which she was letting go. “I’d want to give them everything you gave me…”

Clarke felt tears pricking at the back of her eyes, and her sniffle gave it away. Lexa gently set Fish off to the side, leaning up to pull Clarke into her arms, hands cupping Clarke’s cheeks. “Clarke?” She murmured, ignoring the puppy’s whines of protest at the loss of warmth.

“Sorry.” Clarke sniffled. “Sometimes you just…You say the right thing and I remember how much I love you.” She laughed weakly, pressing her forehead against Lexa’s. “I love you, Lexa Woods. A lot.”

“I love you too, Clarke.” Lexa whispered as Clarke’s lips met hers in a flurry, Clarke’s arms wrapping around her neck as she crawled onto Lexa’s lap.

“I missed this…” Clarke groaned, subconsciously rolling her hips against Lexa’s lap. “We haven’t…You’ve been so busy…”

Lexa nodded frantically, picking Clarke up in a swift, easy motion as she struggled to keep the kiss, blindly stumbling into their bedroom, falling back on the bed as Clarke straddled her waist, pressing hot kisses to her neck.

Lexa leaned forward, gently peeling back Clarke’s shirt to reveal the soft expanse of her stomach, kissing her tenderly there as she trailed up to her bra clad chest. “You’re so beautiful.” She murmured, feeling Clarke practically purr in contentment. “I love you so much, Clarke.”

“Show me.” Clarke ordered softly, rutting against Lexa’s thigh with uncontrolled desire, Lexa’s eyes glazed as it fixed on the wetness against her thigh.

Lexa nodded, long fingers fumbling with Clarke’s bra as she undid the clasp, tossing it to the floor, unaware that the silent puppy had just made a new home in it, curling in for an evening of rest.

* * *

 

Lexa pushed Clarke to the bed, both of them naked and giggling. One of the things Lexa loved about their relationship was that they could do things like that - mix their love and laughter together. Clarke was never so beautiful as when she smiled, except maybe when she crying out her release. Seeing a mix of both was a gift.

Clarke scooted backwards on the bed as Lexa kissed her way down her chest, stopping to nibble at the generous curves of her breasts. Lexa gently teased Clarke’s sides with her fingertips, evoking a laugh from her fiancée that turned into a gasped “oh” of delight as Lexa’s lips found a rosy nipple and sucked. Clarke wove her fingers into Lexa’s hair as she arched her back into her mouth, enjoying the tender ministrations. But soon it wasn’t enough, and Clarke gently pushed Lexa further down.

Lexa smiled as she trailed her lips down Clarke’s stomach until she reached the apex of her thighs. She inhaled deeply, letting out a soft groan as she took in the heady scent of Clarke’s arousal. The only thing better was her taste, so Lexa licked deep into her folds, gently swirling her tongue around Clarke’s entrance before lapping at her clit. She cherished the sound of her fiancee’s whimpered pleas as she sucked lightly on the small bundle of nerves, slipping two fingers into Clarke’s silken heat as she did.

 _“Lexa…”_ Clarke breathed as long fingers slid within her, curling to brush that spot against her front wall that made her see stars. “Baby, _please…_ ”

Lexa hummed against her clit, making Clarke mewl and buck her hips into her fiancee’s mouth. “That’s it, baby,” Lexa soothed as she sped up the movements of her lips and fingers. “Come for me.”

And Clarke did, screaming Lexa’s name as fireworks went off behind her eyelids, raw ecstasy cascading through her body in trembling waves. Lexa eased her through her climax, slowing the thrust of her fingers even as she continued to circle Clarke’s clit with her tongue. Clarke finally collapsed with a shuddering sigh, limp against the pillows. Lexa crawled up to lie beside her and was met with a beaming smile and drunken kisses.

“Sit on my face, Lex,” Clarke requested, and Lexa blinked in shock.

“Um, are you sure?” she asked. She wasn’t unfamiliar with the practice, but it wasn’t something they’d tried before.

“Please?” Clarke pouted. Unable to resist her fiancee’s pouty face, Lexa gave her a smoldering kiss before crawling further up the bed until she was kneeling over Clarke’s face, gripping the headboard. Clarke eagerly grabbed Lexa’s ass and pulled her down until wet heat met waiting lips and probing tongue.

“Oh, _fuck,”_ Lexa gasped, tightening her grip on the headboard as she fought the urge to grind down on Clarke’s face. Clarke took this as a sign that she should continue and lapped up every drop of Lexa’s arousal she could find before sliding her tongue into her fiancee’s center, nose brushing against her clit. “Clarke, oh God, _Clarke,”_ Lexa moaned, finally giving in and pushing herself harder against Clarke’s mouth. Clarke swirled her tongue faster within silken heat, relinquishing her grip on Lexa’s ass so she could rub her clit with her thumb. She smiled against her fiancee’s center as Lexa’s breath started coming in short gasps, her soft curses getting higher in pitch. A moment later, Clarke was rewarded with a shout of her name and the flood of Lexa’s release.

Lexa rode out her climax until her legs were trembling beneath her, and she had to roll to the side so she wouldn’t collapse onto Clarke. Her very smug fiancee only giggled and held her close, pulling the sheet up over their bodies.

“I love you, Clarke,” Lexa gasped as she clung to Clarke, unable to keep the smile from her face. She felt Clarke’s lips curve into a similar smile against the bare skin of her shoulder.

“I love you, too, Lex.”

* * *

 

Lexa curled into Clarke’s tight hold, softly nuzzling into Clarke’s neck as they both laid beneath a thin layer of sheet, hot, spent, and under the beautiful spell of love.

It was almost completely peaceful, with the soft patter of rain against their window, coupled with Clarke’s stabilizing pulse as they came down from their high of bliss, falling into their high of love.

 _Almost_ completely peaceful.

Clarke’s phone hadn’t stopped vibrating on the nightstand, going off again and again, slicing through the comfortable silence of the night.

At first, Lexa thought it would cease. She burrowed deeper into Clarke’s warmth, almost purring contentedly at the way Clarke was tiredly stroking her back.

But there it was. Those incessant buzzing vibrations, one after another. They were driving Lexa to the brink of insanity.

“Clarke.” Lexa groaned into her skin, her voice coming out as a sort of whine.

“Mmm.” Clarke mumbled barely coherent, eyelids heavy. “Babe?”

“Phone.” Lexa grumbled, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s skin.

“Kill it.” Clarke demanded, relinquishing her hold on Lexa momentarily. Lexa rolled over reluctantly to the source of the noise, smiling amusedly when she felt Clarke’s arms follow her needily.

Lexa took the phone up into her hand to investigate the source of the sound.

“Clarke?” Lexa blinked at the lit phone screen, eyes widening in surprise, amusement seeping into her tone. “Why do you have a group chat named Lexa’s Ass?”

* * *

 

Clarke awoke to the sound of Lexa’s buzzing alarm clock, and felt the fire of a thousand suns burn within her as the anger built up. She registered Lexa, curled tightly into her, stirring in efforts to reach for the snooze button.

Clarke acted fast, knocking it off the nightstand as it clattered to the floor, effectively silencing it. She smiled smugly as she retracted back into the sheets, wrapping her arms back around Lexa’s waist.

“Did you break my clock?” Lexa grumbled into her chest.

“It’s 2016, Lexa. Use your phone like a normal person.”

“Why? So you can break that, too?” Lexa teased, kissing Clarke’s bare skin. “Good morning, my love.” She added softly.

Clarke smiled warmly at that, stroking Lexa’s back. “Good morning. I can’t remember the last time you and I actually got to wake up together.”

Lexa hummed her agreement, moving as if to get up and stretch.

Clarke whined, tugging her back down. “Alexandria, don’t you dare.”

Lexa grinned at that, chuckling softly as Clarke’s stomach growled. “How about breakfast?”

“You mean…you’ll make it, right?” Clarke clarified, fingertips dancing along Lexa’s back.

“Clarke. The last time you made pancakes, the fire department came.” Lexa informed her with a shit eating grin.

“They were…crispy.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Sorry I can’t be the perfect wife and cook gourmet meals for you.”

Lexa smiled even further, kissing Clarke’s jaw affectionately. “You are the perfect girlfriend, fiancée,…and you will be the perfect wife, Clarke, because you’re you.” She whispered, sitting up with a sigh, blushing slightly when Clarke’s eyes unabashedly raked her figure.

“Damn.” Clarke nodded with satisfaction. “…I scored.”

Lexa rolled her eyes, but her dimpled smile was genuine. “Maybe, if you hurry, you can score one more time in the shower?”

Clarke was off the bed in seconds. “Just one more time?”

She grabbed at Lexa’s waist, tickling her softly, both of them in a stumbling laughing fit. They froze in front of the bathroom door, however, as they witnessed something peculiar.

“…Lexa…” Clarke breathed, blinking a few times. “Is that my bra?”

“Yes.” Lexa confirmed, a smirk on her lips.

Fish was a new addition to their home, and slightly forgotten until that moment. “Oh my god.” Clarke rolled her eyes, but smiled affectionately at the puppy, staring up at them from his new home. “Bras are expensive, Nerd! I paid like sixty bucks for that!”

Lexa chuckled, arms wrapping around Clarke from behind. “I’ll buy you a new one.”

“Hmm, I’m enjoying this fine stud side of you.” Clarke teased.

Lexa cocked a brow. “Fine stud?” She repeated amusedly.

“Lex, we’ve been over this. It’s what Rae and O call you when you get your sexy business game face on.” Clarke explained as she dragged Lexa into their bathroom.

“Oh?” Lexa smirked a little proudly, and Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Don’t get any ideas. They don’t know how much of a nerd you are.” Clarke mumbled, starting up the shower. “..Even though you’re like…the pinnacle of physical perfection.” She began practically drooling over her own words, pushing Lexa against the wall as she attacked her abs with her lips. “And you’re the perfect balance of…” She peppered kisses along inches of Lexa’s skin. “-Soft-spoken and then…” she trailed up to Lexa’s lips, Lexa absolutely shocked, breathless, and very awake. “So sexy.” She was full on rambling to herself now, yanking Lexa under the hot stream of water, kissing her senseless.

Lexa wasn’t entirely sure how she’d ever landed Clarke Griffin, but she knew that she had to cherish every second of her affections.

And so she did.

* * *

 

“How do you have energy to be so chipper after that?” Clarke complained, unfortunately fully dressed, watching Lexa flip the pancakes with her deft hands.

“You give me energy.” Lexa hummed happily, watching the golden retriever puppy writhe in Clarke’s hands. “Do _not_ get attached, Clarke.”

Clarke pouted. “Lex. He slept in my bra. How many people can say that?”

“Just you, hopefully.” Lexa mumbled, watching the batter begin to bubble on Clarke’s batch.

The doorbell rang, and Clarke made a motion to answer it, Fish still in her arms. “Hey, Rae.” She smiled, watching Raven gape at the puppy in her arms.

“What the fuck?” Raven smirked, immediately reaching out to touch the puppy. She pinched Fish’s rolls, grinning. “Lexa? Is that you? The commander put on a little weight.”

“Why did we invite her, again?” Lexa called from the kitchenette, rolling her eyes.

“Because the Griffin parents are in town and I’m their honorary adoptive child.” Raven smirked. “They here yet?”

“No, they should be here in…” Clarke glanced at the clock. “Well, really soon, actually.”

Raven nodded closing the door behind her as she cooed over Fish. “He’s so damn cute.” She murmured, leaning forward to pat his head.

“No cursing in front of my children, Reyes.” Lexa grumbled, finishing a pancake, adding it to the pile.

“So…why is there an animal in the commander’s home? And I’m not talking about you in bed last night Clarke.”

Clarke made a look of disgust, shielding Fish from such gross behavior, turning back towards Lexa. “Lex found him yesterday. I’m trying to convince her to keep him.”

Lexa snorted over the sound of the sizzling butter melting in the pan. “Not likely.”

Raven nodded, wolfing down the pancakes meant for Clarke, smiling through a bite when Lexa shot her a glare and tossed her a napkin.

“Like you, Commander tight ass, can say no to this face?” Clarke smirked, wiggling Fish in Lexa’s direction.

“No.” Lexa replied amusedly, watching as Clarke gaped.

“Okay…” Clarke huffed. “What about this face?” She offered her own pout instead, and Lexa leaned forward to kiss it. “Hah! You caved, I win. He stays.” She kissed Fish’s head, cradling him like a teddy bear.

“Clarke.” Lexa began in a cautionary tone. “…A puppy is a lot of responsibility.”

“Ew, can you not sound like my mother? We just had sex.” Clarke rolled her eyes, setting Fish down as he tilted his head up at them adorably. Raven scooped him up almost immediately, settling him down on her lap.  

“My point is, Fish will be a huge dog.” Lexa sighed, stacking the pancakes as she slid them over to Clarke. “He can’t live here.”

Clarke took a breath, nodding dejectedly. “Yeah.” She sighed. “You’re right.”

Lexa took a step forward, pressing Clarke back against the counter as she tilted her chin, their eyes meeting. “Which just means that we’ll have to buy a house.” She murmured with a smile, watching Clarke’s eyes light up.

“Lex?” She questioned, hope laced into her tone.

“I’m thinking a two story house.” Lexa continued thoughtfully. “For the children-”

Clarke’s lips were on hers, pancakes and Raven long forgotten as she pushed Lexa back against the refrigerator, fisting her hands in her shirt as Lexa’s arms slid around her, welcoming the contact.

They didn’t hear the door creak open, Abby and Jake standing in the doorway with looks of apprehension. “So… kids.” Jake cleared his throat, and Raven grinned when they looked like two deer caught in headlights.

“What’s going on?” Abby demanded, brows knitted together.

“Oh, the usual.” Raven grinned, swiveling in her chair to reveal Fish, nibbling on a pancake in her arms. “Clarke and Lexa had a baby.”

Abby paled at the words while Jake’s eyebrows shot up.

Clarke smirked while Lexa glared at Raven.

“You know what?” Abby tutted. “I’m not going to ask. Will someone please tell me why I’m in a group chat called Lexa’s Ass?”

Lexa reddened and Clarke whirled around on Raven. “You added her too?!”

Raven shrugged. “We needed her to see-”

“Whoa, Lexa, the pancakes!” Clarke practically shoved her fiancée back to shut Raven up as she ushered Jake and Abby to the guest room, shooting Raven daggers as she went.

Lexa’s eyes narrowed suspiciously on Raven as she twirled the spatula in her hand.

“Interesting, how you can make a spatula threatening.” Raven gulped, praying for Clarke to return.

“Reyes.” Lexa’s tongue clicked, and Raven cocked a brow when she saw her advancing.

“Think of Anya…” Raven tried. “You wouldn’t want to maim your best friend’s girl, right?”

“Reyes.” Lexa moved forward. “What is on that chat?”

“You wouldn’t hurt Fish, would you?” Raven held up the puppy in defense, muttering “Sorry” as he grumbled a low growl unhappily.

“Are they…pictures, of me?” Lexa demanded intensely.

“Pictures?” Raven scrunched up her face in a look of surprise. “Oh! You mean the ass part, right? No. That’s an acronym. It’s-”

“RAVEN.” Clarke scolded, slipping into the room, eyes narrowing on Lexa. “Put the spatula down, babe.” She sighed, taking Fish out of Raven’s hands with a pointed look. “Really? You were going to use my baby as a shield?”

“Clarke.” Lexa whined softly. “I want to know.”

“It’s a group chat where I discuss how attractive I find you, with my two best friends.” Clarke rolled her eyes, lying smoothly.

“But Abby-”

“Was added by accident.” Clarke snapped, turning to Raven. “Please remove her.”

“On it.” Raven mumbled, brandishing her phone.

Before Lexa could say anything else, Jake and Abby returned, seating themselves at the table as Lexa placed their pancakes before them, still wary.

“Hey, kiddo.” Jake threw an arm around Lexa, pressing a kiss to her head, Abby following suit.

“Hey J- Dad. Mom.” Lexa murmured, and they both grinned triumphantly, squeezing her tightly between the two of them.

“Hey.” Clarke protested, though she herself was grinning at the sight. “Please refrain from breaking my fiancée please, I need her.”

“Sorry, honey.” Abby tutted. “It’s just…we’ve never had a daughter who can cook before.”

Clarke opened her mouth in a hurt expression while Lexa smiled bashfully. “They’re just pancakes, please.”

“Still.” Jake chuckled, squeezing Lexa’s arm supportively. “You know what happened when Clarke tried to make pancakes back when she was living at home?”

“Oh.” Abby waved her hands, grinning over a mouthful of pancake. “The whole fire brigade showed up. She set off the smoke detector-”

“That happened here too!” Lexa exclaimed with a grin, while Clarke stuffed a pancake into her mouth with a roll of her eyes.

“I’m so glad I’m not the object of our family roasts anymore.” Raven smirked as she bumped Clarke on the arm, sliding into a seat beside Jake.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend to annoy?” Clarke grumbled.

Raven smirked. “She’s at work. I’ll settle for your family, thanks.”

“So.” Jake motioned to Lexa’s crisp white dress shirt as she slid into her seat beside Clarke, discreetly wrapping an arm around her waist. “You’ll be showing me around the office today, right?”

“Of course, sir.” Lexa stiffened slightly as she realized her mistake. “-Uh, dad.”

Jake chuckled, and Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand under the table.

“Don’t leave me for too long.” Clarke murmured, resting her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“Never.” Lexa promised, lacing her hand with Clarke’s, bringing it up to her lips to kiss it.

Raven made a disgusted noise while she sat Fish on her lap, leaning forward with a smirk. “So, the Linctavia wedding was pretty damn impressive, huh Abby?”

Clarke’s eyes widened as she kicked Raven under the table, whose smirk only grew in response.

“Regrettably.” Abby mumbled with a roll of her eyes, while Jake smiled over the top of his cup. “But, that reminds me, thank you, Raven-”

“No problem Abs.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Noted.”

Abby leaned forward, eyeing Lexa and Clarke with a wicked smile.  “Anyway. That reminds me: What do you all think of picking up where we left off your engagement: A summer wedding?”


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke realizes she's made a mistake. Lexa and Jake bond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, sorry for the long wait. I have not abandoned this and I don't intend to! (I actually have a few chapters written ahead of this!) 
> 
> Just a reminder/note: This is more focused on the relationships than the actual plot (I'm pretty sure what I've written is SO not how the system works, but it works for the purposes of this story.) That being said, give me about TWO chapters to set this baby up (just like the last fic in this series) and then we're rolling through the shenanigans in no time. That's all I ask, I couldn't format it any other way or rush right into the thick of things :/ 
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy <3

“God, I’m pretty sure even Jack and Rose from the _Titanic_ didn’t have such a time-consuming goodbye.” Raven grumbled from her position against the wall as she watched Clarke and Lexa embrace each other for what seemed like the billionth time.

“I think it’s sweet.” Jake chimed in, straightening his collar. “I mean, I am dragging Lexa away.”

“For like…half a day.” Raven snorted.

“Young love is like that.” Jake shrugged. “I’m surprised you and Anya aren’t attached at the hip, yet.”

“We have lives.” Raven drawled, wearing a look of faux boredom.

“Is that why you’re in the middle of my daughter’s apartment, doodling with her art supplies?” Jake quipped with a smile.

Raven feigned a look of hurt. “You used to be cool, Papa G.”

“I’m getting old.” Jake shrugged with a wink.

Meanwhile, Clarke and Lexa seemed keen to reenact their version of the Titanic’s farewell scene. “Don’t forget to feed Fish.” Lexa reminded while Clarke straightened her tie, as was their morning ritual. “And yourself. Make sure to eat something, Clarke.”

“I already ate.” Clarke smirked, breaking out into a full blown grin when Lexa turned beet red, relieved to see that no one had heard.

“Baby.” Clarke murmured, catching Lexa’s glance.

“Hmm?” Lexa hummed, fingers fiddling with the hem of Clarke’s shirt.

“Can you please relax? It’s my dad. Not the IRS.” Clarke smirked. “No one’s going to audit you.”

“Clarke.” Lexa breathed. “He is the most important person to impress, aside from you. He gave me the loans, he gave me half of my clients…he’s the father of the love of my life, my bride to be…” Lexa trailed off when Clarke gave her a kiss, which was absolutely ruined by a giddy smile.

“Lexa. You’re freaking out over the wrong guy. My dad’s greatest threat to you is his godawful sense of humor.” Clarke scoffed. “Watch this.” Clarke, still holding Lexa by the lapels of her jacket, turned to her father, calling out, “Okay, Dad, I’ll call you later!”

Jake grinned. “Don’t call me later, call me dad.”

Raven made a face at the dad joke, while Clarke rolled her eyes, turning back to Lexa, who wore a sheepish smile.

“See?  Nothing my Commander needs to worry about.” Clarke murmured, leaning up for a kiss. “I love you.”

Lexa hummed quietly into her lips, shy about kissing in front of Clarke’s father, even though they were to be married soon.

Clarke adored that.

“I love you too.” Lexa pressed a quick kiss to Clarke’s forehead, causing Jake to smile as he grabbed an umbrella by the door.

“Bye kiddo.” Jake ruffled Clarke’s hair, causing her to grimace.

“Don’t worry, _sexy Lexy_.” Raven smirked, winking at Lexa, who shuffled uncomfortably at the old nickname Clarke had given her, once upon a time. “I’ll hold down the fort until you get back.”

Lexa glanced at Clarke uneasily.

Clarke rolled her eyes, shooting a glare at Raven. She ushered Lexa and Jake out the door, murmuring, “Lex, everything is fine, we’re all relaxing here, go.”

As soon as Lexa was clear of the slam radius, Clarke shut the door, whirling around on Raven. “You little shit!” She snapped.

Raven cocked a brow. “That time of the month?”

Clarke made a face, stepping towards Raven threateningly. “Oh, don’t give me that crap, Raven! Really? The group chat? Who else have you told?”

“Just Anya!” Raven threw up her hands in defense. “I swear! She’s coming over, she might be able to help.”

Clarke huffed out a sighed as she turned to find Fish, intending to fill his bowl. As she did so, Raven found her seat on the couch, feet on the table once more, eyeing Abby as she came out of the guest room, freshly changed.

“So.” Abby clasped her hands together, eyeing Clarke with a smirk. “What’s my baby been up to?”

Clarke lifted a brow curiously. “Art? Work? The usual?” She shrugged.

“Lexa.” Raven snickered.

“Yes, because you know, we’re _engaged_ so…” Clarke scoffed, watching Fish hungrily attack his kibbles, making a mess on the floor Lexa had painstakingly laboured over with the swiffer just two days ago. Clarke inwardly cringed at the thought of the lemony scent of the floor turning to something else. She glanced at Fish’s bag of dog food, wrinkling her nose. Lexa wouldn’t enjoy the house smelling like “ _Turkey Giblet surprise”_.

Abby smirked still, eyeing Clarke with a knowing look, rousing her from her thoughts. “You love him, don’t you?”

Clarke glanced up in confusion. “Fish? How couldn’t I? He’s so sweet.”

Abby took a step forward, placing her hands on Clarke’s shoulders. “You know what else is sweet?”

Clarke paled. “Oh, mom, please-”

“Children.” Abby persevered with a nod, leaving little room for an argument. “And Lexa seems perfect for the task-”

“Mom.” Clarke groaned. “Please. We’re not even married yet.”

Abby shrugged. “It’s never too early to think about it.”

“Yes, it is.” Clarke shrugged her off. “Lexa and I only brought it up last night-”

“Ah-hah!” Abby smirked at Raven, who smirked back devilishly just to egg her on. “I _knew_ she was thinking about it.”

“Tell her, Abby!” Raven grinned, purposefully egging her on, just to spite Clarke, while Clarke rolled her eyes.

“Mom.” Clarke hissed. “I have some…important family business to worry about, right now.”

Abby nodded gravely. “Lexa’s A.S.S.? Raven told me as much.”

Clarke’s shoulder slumped hopelessly as Raven buried her laughter into a pillow.

“Can we all stop calling it that?” Clarke groaned. “It doesn’t even make sense!”

The doorbell rang, and Clarke muttered something less than kind as she strode over to the door, opening it to reveal Anya, in a pressed work suit, looking a little something like Lexa.

Raven wolf-whistled while Anya pulled Clarke into a hug.  Their dynamic had largely changed now that she trusted Clarke with Lexa’s affections.

Abby waved her greeting, while Raven stood, only to pull Anya to the couch.

“You’re just in time.” Raven smirked. “We were just discussing Lexa’s ass.”

Anya rolled her eyes. “Poor name choice, Griffin. It doesn’t even make sense.”

Clarke threw her hands up in the air exasperatedly, muttering something incoherent before sitting across from them.

Abby looked to take a seat, but Raven stopped her, trying to stifle a laugh. “Wouldn’t want to sit there, Abby. That’s where Clarke and Lexa-”

“Rae!” Clarke snapped.

Abby grimaced, muttering, “That’s not sanitary, Clarke. I taught you to use disinfectant, at the very least. I have some hospital grade stuff from the office-”

“Okay.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “Can we please talk seriously? About Lexa?”

Anya nodded, leaning forward, her hand laced with Raven’s. “So, she talked about wanting to find her birth parents?”

Clarke nodded.

Abby frowned immediately, and Clarke knew she had to take the bait, or the frowning would never end.

“What is it, mom?” Clarke sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“It’s just…” Abby shrugged. “We could be that for her. Your father and I love her more than anything, we could always-”

“I know, mom, I know. But sometimes, it just isn’t enough. She deserves to know...” Clarke shook her head. “And Lexa wants this. And…I want what she wants. So, can I trust you guys to help me?”

They all nodded their agreement.

“Anya.” Clarke turned to Lexa’s best friend, besides herself. “You know Lexa the best. Do you know anything that could help us?”

Anya bit her lip. “Listen. Lexa moved around…a lot. More than anyone in the system should. If you want answers, you’ll have to skip backwards, down the list of the people she’s stayed with. That’s a lot of work.”

Clarke looked absolutely determined, sheer willpower dripping from her tone alone. “I’ll do it.”

Raven smirked. “This is like…some detective shit.”

“Doesn’t she have records you could access?” Abby pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Not if her birth parents didn’t leave contact information.” Clarke sighed.

“Which they didn’t.” Anya murmured. “Lexa already tried once. Didn’t get very far. Lost her will to do it, shifted gears, left it alone after that. Clarke might actually be the push she needs.”

“Okay.” Abby nodded. “So…who’s her most recent contact?”

Anya winced. “Okay, Clarke. I want to tell you this. I really do. But...I can’t.”

Clarke blinked, as if she’d just been slapped. “What?”

Anya looked uncomfortable, the words coming slowly from her lips, her posture rather serious. “I think you should do this with Lexa.Together.”

Raven glanced at her girlfriend with a pointed look. “Doesn’t that defeat the purpose of a surprise, babe?”

Abby interjected softly. “She’s right, Clarke. This seems...emotionally taxing. This is something you should do with Lexa, not for her.”

Clarke bit her lip. So she had been thinking of that. She’d figured that, once she found the information, she could hand it over to Lexa, to give her the ultimate option, the decision, the weight of it all. She hadn’t considered that unearthing bits and pieces of her fiancée's past was invasive, to say the least.

“Okay.” Clarke cut off their mixed ramblings with a nod. “Fine.” She exhaled. “I’ll tell Lexa tonight. You’re right, she deserves to be a part of the whole process.”

“Good.” Anya nodded, looking satisfied. “She’ll tell you everything in time, Clarke. Just be there for her.”

* * *

Jake let out a low whistle as he entered the building beside Lexa, receiving endless morning greetings and waves from her employees, all on their best behavior.

From the moment Lexa and Jake stepped into her office on the top floor, Charlotte was bounding towards them on her endlessly high heels, offering to take their coats.

“Thank you, Charlotte.” Lexa responded formally, motioning to the painting on the wall that had Jake captivated. “It’s Clarke’s.” She explained. “Dante Wallace, the local gallery owner, is one of my clients. He came in and was absolutely blown away. He’s been employing Clarke ever since.” Lexa informed him dutifully, not a boastful note in her tone.  Though every word seemed to drip with unfettered pride.

Jake was beaming, shaking his head in disbelief as he followed Lexa into her private office, eyes widening slightly at the view. “My god.” He shook his head once more. “Would you look at all this?”

Lexa immediately backtracked. “I hadn’t intended for the location to be so…Well, I hadn’t intended to purchase and live beyond my means, but the business picked up, and then-”

“Lexa, kiddo…” Jake chuckled, rubbing his temples. “I cannot believe you.”

Lexa paled. “Sir, I-” she stumbled to find the right words. She paused awkwardly, searching for some sort of explanation for some crime she hadn’t even known she committed.

Jake glanced up in surprise. “Whoa, easy Lexa, don’t have a stroke on me. I’m trying to tell you how impressed I am! Are you seriously about to apologize for your company’s success?” He shook his head. “Look what you’ve done with the place! From a startup in your apartment kitchen, no less.” He grinned.

Lexa wasn’t able to describe the emotion she felt in that moment. It was one she did not experience often, yet it was one that Jake was inherently good at making her feel.

* * *

“Look at this place.” Jake whistled. “Damn. You did better than I ever could have hoped for. And that little stunt with Dante Wallace? I mean, Lexa, do you think you could’ve impressed me more if you even tried?”

Lexa turned beet red, and the warm feeling within her bloomed. It was pride, she began to recognize. It was a similar sort of feeling when her professors had told her she did well, or was on the right track. It was the same feeling after getting her apartment after series upon series of minimal paychecks. It was that, intensified, so much brighter and warmer. It was what she’d longed for, as a child. “Thank you.” She murmured quietly, and Jake wrapped her into a bear hug.

Lexa felt herself give in, hugging him back as he chuckled, smelling of cologne and what she assumed a real father smelled like.

“You did this.” Jake reminded, nudging her as she parted, slowly.

“You-”

“Invested.” Jake shrugged with a wink. “I took a chance. And boy, did I pick a winner. And now, she’s going to be my daughter-in-law.” Jake grinned nonchalantly. “We Griffins have impeccable luck.”

“That you do.” Lexa returned with a smile, straightening out her jacket.

“Lexa, I’d reassure you, tell you it’s transferable by marriage but…Looks like you don’t need luck after all.”

Lexa was absolutely glowing.

“So.” Jake glanced out at the view, hands in his pockets, taking it all in. “How about you let your soon-to-be old man treat you to lunch?”

* * *

Lexa had never laughed so hard in her life, apart from when she was with Clarke.

Lexa had made a habit of guarding herself, building up impenetrable walls of defense in order to keep her head above water for so long. She remained composed, stoic, calm and professional.

Until the Griffins happened to her.

Abby was everything Lexa had imagined a cool mom to be, until of course she blew up at the first sign of competition. Still, Lexa respected the surgeon immensely. Clarke needed no explanation; She was the air that Lexa breathed, her love, her best friend…The first and only person to tear down Lexa’s walls completely.

And then there was Jake, whom Lexa had formed an intricate little bond with.

Jake had an ever powerful ability to heal, it seemed. He didn’t let Lexa’s inner inhibitions simmer, or old wounds fester. Like Clarke, he was bright and bold, he made Lexa feel like she was at home.

Perhaps, for the first time, just now as a vicenarian, Lexa truly felt at home.

All because of the Griffins.

“And I mean, Clarke was always a troublemaker, but this?” Jake’s shoulders shook as he laughed. “We were pretty sure we had to move after that one.”

Lexa couldn’t help the grin on her face. Yes, it was partially from talking about Clarke’s past (she adored every piece of the beautiful collage that was her fiancée), but it was also just Jake’s light sense of humor and storytelling ability.

The two had opted to eat a light lunch, knowing Abby would murder them both if she cooked something and they couldn’t eat it.  Jake had chosen one of the finer bars in the area, and took Lexa in for a little “business drink” as he called it.

One drink turned to two, and the stories continued to flow as Jake told Lexa all about Clarke’s troublesome childhood.

“Sorry to interrupt.” Their waitress reappeared, a young woman with bright eyes that attempted to mask a long work day. “Is there anything else I can get for you?” She offered.

Jake shook his head, offering her a charming smile and a word of thanks, before turning to Lexa. “I think we ought to get home before Abby and Clarke kill us, kiddo.”

The waitress smiled. “Is this your daughter?” She motioned to Lexa. “You have a beautiful family.”

Before Lexa could answer, cheeks tinged red, Jake laughed and nodded. “She is, thank you.”

Lexa was wrong.

She’d never really felt anything like _that_ before.

* * *

Anya and Raven had left without another word on the subject of Lexa’s upbringing, while Abby and Clarke had gone out shopping. Abby had claimed that the mall near Clarke and Lexa’s apartment, (if the worn down strip of boutiques could even be called a mall), had such cute products for sale.

And so, at her mother’s behest, Clarke ventured out into the pouring rain, just to look at some stupid baubles or trinkets.

But Clarke knew her mother better than that. Abby had been doing this ever since Clarke was little, and she felt the need to have a heart to heart conversation. In fact, Clarke couldn’t remember one big milestone in her life where she’d actually sat Abby down to speak with her, with eye contact and pursed lips.

Clarke remembered the time Abby had told her that Jake’s mother had passed away. It was in the middle of a parking lot, on the way back from a rather odd shopping trip. The black dresses would have tipped Clarke off, but she’d been too young to take notice. And then it came, as awkwardly as ever. Abby simply uttered, “Clarke? Grandma Griffin passed away last night.” And then, as if nothing ever happened, Abby added, “By the way, honey, do you need some new school clothes? You keep coming home with these nasty paint stains.”

Clarke quickly learned that this was Abby’s way of dealing with important news, questions, and serious conversations. Some people fidgeted, others avoided eye-contact, but Abby? Abby enjoyed dragging Clarke to faraway shopping trips.

When Clarke had told Abby that she wanted to have a serious talk one morning, after she’d seen Clarke slightly intimate with a girl when she came to pick her up from a middle school party, Abby all but dragged Clarke out to the mall.

It was, between the racks of an entirely too expensive designer dress shop that Clarke whispered, “Mom. I’m bi.”

“Oh, I know sweetie. Try this? It’s a medium, it looks perfect for you.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, but Abby took her for ice cream with Jake, later. The real heart to heart happened there, but the ice had been broken.

Clarke wondered what Abby wanted to discuss so badly that she was willing to step out into the onslaught of rain to achieve it.

Afraid to leave Fish alone, Clarke nestled him safely into her open purse, his head resting comfortably on the edge as he napped quietly. Clarke stroked his head lovingly as Abby stopped along the sidewalk, peering through the window, into the display of a shop.

“Mom?” Clarke huffed, trying to keep as warm as she could, despite the chilly breeze. “Is there a reason you’re bringing me out into this hurricane? Did someone die again?”

Abby snorted. “I can see Lexa is the more tactful one of the two of you. Look at that plate. I love it.”

“Really, mom? You came all the way to D.C.’s artsy district to shop for fine china?” Clarke smirked.

Abby sighed, turning towards Clarke with an odd sniffle. Clarke cocked a brow, looking entirely too confused, until she realized that Abby’s eyes were brimming with tears.

“Mom?” Clarke gasped slightly, now even more surprised. “Mom, what’s wrong? What happened? Seriously, who died?”

Abby snorted a laugh at that, the sound of the rain slapping the asphalt of the street beside them. “No one, Clarke. And I’m not coming out, either.”

Clarke quirked a brow. “Is there a reason you’re crying like a maniac in the streets, then?”

Abby wiped at her own tears. “I’m just…being emotional. You’ve grown up so fast, and your life has changed in so many ways, and I…I….”

Clarke blinked. “Uh, mom? Do you want to talk about this over some tea, or coffee? It’s freezing, and I think Lexa would kill me if I accidentally killed our baby.” She pointed to Fish, who glanced up at her with wide eyes.

Abby nodded, wrapping her arm around Clarke as they made their way to the coffee shop around the corner, boutiques long forgotten.  

Clarke held the door for them as they opened, the rich aroma of roasting coffee beans filling their lungs, heat in the air contrasting with the biting cold of the outdoors.

“I’ll order. Do you still drink what you used to? The sugary crap?” Abby pressed lightly.

Clarke smirked. “Yes, mom, the sugary crap.”

Abby quirked a smile. “Alright.”

Clarke thanked her and moved to the back couch, slipping Fish out of her bag and cradling him in her arms. “Hey, little buddy. You’re a quiet one, huh? Just like Lex.” Clarke murmured, scratching behind his ears as he leaned into her palm.

She glanced up at the brick wall, covered in posters of famous bands and artists. Clarke smiled fondly at the memories she had with Lexa there, back when they’d been in their shy, flirty phase of “best friends”. God, looking back, Clarke realized how stupid they both were. Nights spent between these walls, sitting beside each other, resting their heads on each other’s shoulders while they bitched about their days in true best friend fashion. It was hard to believe that they hadn’t gotten together sooner.

Abby arrived back at the sofa with two drinks in hand, and a small handful of biscuits, sitting beside Clarke as she set the items out.

“Biscuits?” Clarke questioned curiously.

“For my grandson.” Abby winked, bending down to rub Fish’s head before handing the treats to Clarke. Fish took a single whiff and then dug in excitedly, forgetting about Clarke and Abby entirely.

“That’s okay for him to eat, right?” Clarke asked, after she’d stopped laughing at the little whining noises Fish made.

“You’re asking me now?” Abby scoffed. “Some mothering skills you have there, baby.”

Clarke rolled her eyes but smiled kind-heartedly nonetheless.

“Don’t worry about it.” Abby waved her off. “They're dog treats, Clarke. They have them up at the counter.”

Clarke nodded, thanking Abby as she was handed the cup intended for herself.  “….So, what’s with the sudden burst of emotion?” Clarke asked after a momentary pause of silence, several coffee shop patrons silently cooing at Fish from afar, seeming to sense that Clarke and Abby weren’t particularly poised to take on visitors at the moment.

“It’s not sudden.” Abby sniffed. “I’ve always been emotional.”

“Tell me about it.” Clarke snorted into her cup.

Abby sighed, warming her fingers around the cup, watching steam rise from the edges. “It’s just, with all this talk of marriage, and Lexa, and you...I can’t help but notice how grown up you are.” She spoke evenly, but the pride in her voice sent ripples of emotion through Clarke.

“Really?” Clarke joked halfheartedly. “It wasn’t moving across the country that did it for you?”

Abby chuckled. “Well, that was certainly a challenge for me as a mother, too, but...marriage? There’s some air of finality to it. And don’t get me wrong Clarke, I’ve dreamed of this day since you born. I just…” Abby bit her lip, shaking her head. “You’re my baby girl.” She gushed.

Clarke fought the urge to gape at her mother. She must really have been hit hard with some sort of emotional bug to acting like this. All of Clarke’s life, Abby had been resilient and proud, stubborn and stern. Fun, but guarded. This sudden breach in her walls was evidence that Clarke’s life was drastically going to change. All because of a certain brunette who used to live next to her.

“Sorry, is this weird? Am I being weird?” Abby recoiled comically.

Clarke wore a smile, leaning forward to wrap her free arm around her mother. “God no, mom. I think this is the most normal you’ve ever been. In fact, I’m a little scared.”

“Oh, shut up.” Abby laughed, dabbing at a tear that hadn’t quite fallen. “Clarke...I actually wanted to apologize.”

At that, Clarke paused for a beat, lowering her cup slowly, eyes blinking away the confusion she suddenly felt all over again. “Sorry?” she murmured, voice relaying her inability to understand.

“Yes.” Abby nodded, smoothing her coat with her hand. “This is long overdue, honey. But seeing you now...so happy, so successful...It’s got me thinking, about when you asked me to pursue art school. Do you remember that, Clarke?”

Clarke nodded. “Sure. You told me it wasn’t a smart career choice.” Her voice held no malice.

Abby nodded vigorously. “Clarke, I was trying to look out for you. But in doing so, I almost ruined your shot at happiness. And for a mother, Clarke, that is the ultimate loss. Seeing you now, with the woman of your dreams, and the job of your dreams...Well, it makes me feel like a damn fool for ever having said you should do otherwise. I’m sorry I made you feel, even for a moment, as if your aspirations weren’t perfectly valid, sweetheart.”

This time it was Clarke who looked like she was on the verge of crying. So much time had passed; she’d played this situation over and over again in her head, wishing for the impossible, for Abby to understand. And now, it was happening. She’d finally come out and said it. And while Clarke had never felt a divide between herself and her mother, something was undeniably lifted between them, ameliorated by Abby’s words.

“Thank you.” Clarke murmured, sighing when Abby leaned forward to press a kiss to her head.

“You’re so welcome, Clarke.” Abby murmured into her daughter’s golden hair, pausing for a moment before piping up once more. “This was good for us. You think your father and Lexa are having any such luck?”

Clarke smirked at the thought. “We’ll find out soon enough, won’t we?”

* * *

Contrasting with Abby and Clarke’s calm, cathartic walk home and entry into the apartment, Jake and Lexa came back with damp patches all over their clothes, roaring with laughter.

Clarke could tell instantly, from the moment Lexa’s voice rang from the entry way, that she was tipsy, at the very least. She found herself smirking as she stood from the couch, Fish at her heels. So, Jake and Lexa had bonded after all. She hadn’t expected any different.

“Honey!” Jake called comically, Lexa chuckling at his antics for no apparent reason. “I’m home!”

Abby sighed and took off her reading glasses, giving Clarke an exasperated look. “Not even six, and they’re already buzzed.”

Clarke smiled wryly. “Maybe we should join them.” She teased. “Better than dragging them outside and having heart to hearts while staring into boutique windows.”

Abby whacked her on the butt as she passed, leaning back into her seat.

Clarke lit up when she made eye contact with her fiancée, who’d been shucking her coat off to hang it on a peg.

“Clarke.” Lexa breathed, savoring the taste of the word on her lips.

“Hey babe.” Clarke smirked. “Looks like you two had a little more than lunch, huh?”

Lexa smiled, which quickly formed into a snicker and a mischievous nod. “We tried a few drinks.”

“I can see.” Clarke hummed as she stepped forward, slipping her arms around Lexa’s neck. “Well, welcome home.” She murmured as she leaned up to kiss those soft, lush lips.

Lexa sighed into the kiss, melting nearly instantaneously. Clarke might never have understood it, but those words were laced with a secondary meaning- Clarke being Lexa’s home more than any measly apartment ever could.

“Where’s my son?” Lexa cooed, bending over to pick Fish up, a stark contrast with her sober self, who’d never dream of picking him up, let alone call him her son.

Clarke grinned, watching her pick him up and nuzzle him, the puppy’s tail wagging excitedly in recognition of his savior. “God, that’s cute. I should take a photo for when you’re sober. So can we keep him?”

“Whatever you want.” Lexa assured, dropping gentle kisses to his fur.

“Oh, you’ll regret saying that.” Clarke called over her shoulder as she moved to greet her dad.

Lexa shrugged. “I think I’m going to nap, now.”

* * *

Lexa blinked the haze from her vision as she moved to sit up, but instead found Clarke reading a book beside her, the sleeping bundle of fur snoring in between them.

“Clarke?” Lexa croaked, sitting up with a glance to the clock.

Eight in the evening?

“Oh, look who’s back.” Clarke smirked. “How you feeling, stud?”

Lexa grimaced. “Fine, but...gross. Why was I napping?”

Clarke shrugged, setting her book aside. “Well, you drank, and you never get enough sleep lately, so...I let you.” She murmured, Lexa sitting up. “C’mere.” She motioned, and Lexa sighed, leaning back into her arms.

“Oh my god.” Lexa froze, launching up so quickly she nearly dislocated Clarke’s jaw.

“What?” Clarke blinked, learning to never jump to conclusions with Lexa’s tendency to freak out over nothing.

“I got drunk...with your dad.” Lexa groaned. “Oh my god, Clarke, it was perfect up until then. I was the image of propriety and good sense.”

Clarke laughed, fingers curling around Lexa’s wrist. “He drank, too. He loved it. Wouldn’t shut up about how you’re the other daughter he’d always wanted. Whatever that means.”

Lexa felt a blush rising up her cheeks. Clarke’s family was so loving, and accepting...it was almost enough to repair the gaping wound left in her as a result of never really knowing her own roots.

Clarke seemed to notice her shift in demeanor, and sat up. “Lex.” She breathed, catching her attention. “I was hoping we could talk, tonight.”

Lexa visibly stiffened, eyes widening slightly before returning to her schooled expression. Those words always frightened her, even if the fear was irrational. Lexa’s broken past involved the constant reminder that nothing was permanent: she was constantly ripped from each home, carelessly dropped back into the system, exchanged with as much haste and carelessness as a common cold. To find a home in Clarke was both the greatest thing to happen in her life, and the scariest. Clarke was her everything, and the feeling was mutual. But, of course, certain thoughts always crept into Lexa’s mind. What if she wasn’t good enough? What if Clarke suddenly changed her mind? Lexa’s stunt at Clarke’s family reunion was proof that she was no longer able to simply run away to defend herself from whatever might have been in the future. She was in too deep, too fast. Little did she know, Clarke was setting out to remedy that very gap in her childhood, to do her best to make Lexa feel whole, again.

Clarke seemed to notice Lexa’s small moment of insecurity. Rising, she cupped Lexa’s cheeks, planting a gentle, reassuring kiss on her lips, that quickly burned into something more, as their kisses always did. She bit down softly on Lexa’s plump bottom lip, eliciting a soft whine from the brunette. She pulled away slowly, their foreheads pressed together, chests slowly rising and falling from their momentary lapse of breathing. “It’s not bad, Lexa. Stop worrying so much. I’m not going anywhere, remember?” She held up the diamond ring that sat on her left ring finger, Lexa’s eyes taking it in with the fondest sort of ache in her heart. “Now, are you hungry?”

* * *

“Do my eyes deceive me, or is Clarke Griffin actually...cooking? Successfully?” Lexa chimed as she stepped into the kitchenette, freshly showered, having shaken off her earlier stupor.

“She is cooking, nerd.” Clarke grumbled good naturedly, shoving a plate against Lexa’s chest.

Lexa smiled bashfully when Clarke’s eyes raked her up and down, Lexa wearing a tight shirt that was particularly complimentary to her toned abs.

“...Maybe we don’t need to talk. Or eat.” Clarke murmured, leaning forward to press a kiss to Lexa’s neck.

Lexa turned red, eyes darting back and forth. “Clarke!” She hissed. “Your parents are-”

“-Gone to dinner.” Clarke laughed at Lexa’s squeamish behavior. “But anyway, pasta?”

“Ah, your one strength in the kitchen.” Lexa tutted, earning herself a slap on the ass from Clarke. “I may have had some help from Prego…” She mumbled, motioning to the jar of pasta sauce.

Lexa grinned at Clarke’s rare sheepish behavior. “That’s alright.” She consoled, thanking Clarke as she served Lexa a healthy portion, going to sprinkle some freshly grated cheese over it.

“Go sit.” Clarke directed her to the table. “I’ll get the drinks.”

“Thank you.” Lexa pressed a sweet kiss to Clarke’s forehead that made the blonde swoon.

Clarke joined her a few moments after, sitting across from her as she set her glass of wine down with a sigh. She wasn’t entirely sure how to broach the subject, particularly when Lexa was in such a bright mood. What if she rejected the idea? What if she was reminded of her past, to the point where it ruined her good mood? Clarke found herself downing the wine and sighing with a heavy heart that Lexa instantly recognized.

“Clarke?” Lexa paused, midway to sipping her wine, that smile already wiped off her face, in it’s place, a concerned frown. “Clarke, what’s the matter?”

“I hate how we can read each other like that.” Clarke groaned, reaching across the table for Lexa’s hand.

Well, she’d already spoiled things. It was now or never.

Lexa laced her fingers with Clarke’s giving a gentle squeeze. “Clarke, you can tell me anything.” She promised solemnly.

“I know.” Clarke sighed. “It’s just...this is about you.”

Lexa frowned, a clear look of worry on her face. She tried to remember Clarke’s earlier consolation. She wasn’t going anywhere, so what else could this possibly have been about?

“Lex.” Clarke pushed her plate back with a resigned sigh, standing up to pace before the table. “Remember Octavia and Linc’s wedding? When we were dancing?”

Lexa nodded slowly, trying not to smile fondly at the memory. “...Yes, of course, Clarke. What’s going on?”

“Do you remember what you told me?” Clarke murmured.

The memory flashed smoothly before Lexa’s eyes, as if no time had passed at all.

_Lexa smiled faintly, shaking her head with a sigh. “It’s…about family.” She began gently, the dancing helping to distract her from the humiliation of admitting it to Clarke._

_“Ours?” Clarke queried._

_“Mine.” Lexa admitted. “I mean, my parents.”_

_“Nia?” Clarke asked, her voice hardening noticeably._

_“No. My birth parents.” Lexa shook her head, pulling Clarke a little closer to avoid bumping her into Octavia and Murphy, behind them._

_“Oh.” Clarke bit her lip, unsure of how to broach the delicate topic. Lexa had never really brought them up before. “I thought you never knew them?”_

_“I don’t.” Lexa admitted._

_“But you want to.” Clarke finished knowingly. “You never wanted to before.”_

_“I wasn’t getting married before.” Lexa pressed softly. “I wasn’t going to marry the most amazing woman and possibly start a family with her…” Lexa trailed off, and Clarke felt her eyes water. She blinked the emotion away, pressing a soft kiss to Lexa’s lips. Their circles were getting slower and slower, though they swayed in time with the music._

_“That’s what this is about?” Clarke asked softly._

_Lexa shrugged. “It’s stupid. I just…found myself getting curious, surrounded by your family all the time.”_

_“Our family.” Clarke reminded gently._

_“I know. I know I sound unappreciative-” Lexa was cut off, as Clarke shook her head._

_“No. Lexa, your feelings are valid. If this is what you want, I’m behind you. Always.” She murmured, and Lexa sighed, leaning down to press her forehead to Clarke’s as they swayed._

_“I’m not even sure about what I want. Hell, I wouldn’t know how to find them. And what kind of damaging effects could it have if I didn’t like who they were? What would we talk about? What if they’re not even around, Clarke?” Lexa admitted nervously, back tracking slightly. “All I know is, I want to marry you, Clarke Griffin. You’re enough, for me. More than enough.”_

“I told you that I wondered about my parents. My family.” Lexa recalled softly. “But I told you that I didn’t know what I wanted, in the end. Just you.”

At that, Clarke visibly softened. Lexa stood up, coming around the table to rest her hands on Clarke’s shoulders, softly rubbing them. “What is it, Clarke? What’s in that beautiful, restless mind?”

Clarke bit her lip. “I wanted to surprise you, at first.” She blurted out.

Lexa paused momentarily, coming around to face Clarke. “Surprise me with what?” She questioned gently, un-accusingly.

“I was going to look for you. For them.” Clarke clarified with an awkward clearing of her throat. “I even asked Anya, my mom, Raven…” Clarke admitted, sounding fearful of Lexa’s reaction, but the words, uncorked and ready, poured out of her uncontrollably. She laughed bitterly, “I was ready to enlist a damn task force to ensure you had the happiest wedding possible, with your parents at your side, or...answers, at least. But I was so caught up in trying to do that, that I hadn’t even considered what you wanted. I’m so sorry.” Clarke glanced up, heart shattering when she saw that Lexa was wiping at her tears, trying desperately not to cry.

Clarke felt guilty, hot tears prick at her own gaze. “I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad. Lexa, I never meant to intrude like that, I just-”

Lexa froze, a look of bewilderment on her face, tears like crystals sitting on her high cheekbones. “Clarke.” She breathed, a shy, familiar smile on her lips. “How could I ever be mad at you? Especially when you tried to do something so sweet, I-”

“Wait.” Clarke sniffled, pausing to catch her breath. “You...you’re not mad?”

“Mad?” Lexa scoffed, voice barely above a whisper. “Clarke, you seriously overestimate the relationships I’ve had, my past in general.” Lexa murmured. “I’ve never had a best friend, let alone someone I love, who’d take care of me like that. Who’d want to go to such great lengths to make me happy. God, Clarke, I love you even more, if that’s even possible.”

Clarke’s shoulders sagged with relief as she launched herself into Lexa’s arms, hugging her as tightly as she could manage, emptying her apologetic feelings into the hug, wordlessly transmitting everything she couldn’t ever hope to say over choked sobs.

Lexa rubbed her back, Clarke’s face buried in the crook of her neck. “Thank you, Clarke.” She murmured genuinely, taking in every warm, bright feature of her girlfriend’s embrace. “Thank you for trying, for caring...for loving me.”

Clarke smiled sadly into her shoulder, pressing a kiss to the delicate skin there. She couldn’t have imagined Lexa’s past, but the fact that she had to thank Clarke for loving and caring about her, indicated that she’d seen some cold times. It made Clarke’s heart clench.

“Sorry.” Clarke repeated once more, words muffled by Lexa’s shirt.

“No, don’t be.” Lexa murmured, with a decided air of finality, as she stroked Clarke’s hair. “Let’s do it.”

“What?” Clarke blinked, lashes tickling Lexa’s neck as she leaned back, glassy pools of blue staring into Lexa’s virid eyes.

“Let’s do it together.” Lexa’s words rang with a tone of commitment.

Clarke’s heart leapt at the opportunity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, kudos! 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading, leaving your lovely kudos and comments, and supporting the story in general! 
> 
> I'm on tumblr @ effortlessly-opulent if you have any inquiries, or just wanna chat! 
> 
> Expect somewhat regular updates from now on! (I'll stick to the wednesday evening time frame with hopefully an update AT LEAST once a month!)


	3. Meet the Griffins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa gets an important interview for her career. She and Clarke find a massive surprise waiting for them at the Griffin home.
> 
> (Posted today in honor of Clexa Week 2017: Fake Dating Day)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Much like the first fic, this is what I consider to be the final “filler” or transitional chapter to most of the story’s core events. I hope you enjoy! (This is unbeta’d, so...godspeed).

 

A month had passed since Jake and Abby’s initial visit. A month where Abby had constantly assured them over the phone that she was handling things on her end in California, where everything was to be held. Their friends, their family, Lexa’s past- everything they needed was there, far from the rainy, wind fueled storms of D.C.

The thought of what had happened the last time she and Lexa were together there made Clarke’s heart hammer in her chest every time.

Lexa had _proposed._ Her best friend had bent down on one knee, and _proposed_.

And now they were going to be _married_. She was going to marry the once shy-turned-smartass beauty who used to live next door. Sometimes, life seemed unreal to Clarke Griffin.

 _Especially_ when she’d walk in on Lexa doing yoga in just a bra and tights in the living room. Hair up in a bun, exposing her long neck and lean shoulders, muscles tightened with her pose as she stretched, stomach taut with the lines of abs.

Clarke loved the dichotomy of Lexa. Clarke adored her femininity and her ability to be such a physical spectacle. She loved that Lexa was both chivalrous and the sweetest girl. She loved Lexa’s inability to fit into one box or stereotype.

Rays of light flitted in through the open window, and all Clarke could hear was the soft panting of Fish (as he diligently watched from his bed beside the couch), and Lexa’s deep breaths as she moved in a graceful fashion. Clarke’s mouth watered as she watched the scene. Lexa was already astoundingly beautiful, but with a puppy at her heels in their shared apartment? The domesticity of it all gave her chills.

“I can hear your breathing.” Lexa spoke up without glancing at her, reaching up with her arms as part of her stretch.

“You sure that’s not Fish?” Clarke replied, making her presence known as she took a step closer.

“Fish typically doesn’t murmur ‘ _Holy fuck Lex, your abs’_ under his breath.” Lexa quipped, biting back a smirk.

Clarke went beet red. “...I said that?” She groaned. It wasn’t entirely unlike her to say something and not even register it when she was under what she called a “ _Lexa Induced Trance”._

“Mmhmm.” Lexa hummed affirmatively, grinning when she felt Clarke’s arms snake around her waist from behind, hands settling flat over her abs, feeling them appreciatively.

“Well they are mine.” Clarke whispered in her ear possessively, pulling Lexa back against her, eliciting a soft whine from the other girl.

“Says who?” Lexa quipped, but Clarke knew it was just a game she was playing to tease her.

“Says this rock on my ring finger.” Clarke grinned, waving the engagement ring in Lexa’s face cockily.

Lexa laughed softly, music to Clarke’s ears as she turned in her arms, leaning down slightly to capture her lips, arms winding around Clarke’s neck.

“Good morning.” Lexa murmured against their ritual of soft greeting kisses. “You slept in, and I couldn’t stand to wake you. Mostly for fear of how grumpy you are when you don’t sleep a lot, but also because I love you.” Lexa grinned cheekily.

Clarke rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. “Not my fault I was exhausted.” She drawled suggestively.

Lexa blushed, glancing at what Clarke was wearing. One of Lexa’s flannels and a pair of panties, barely covering anything at all. And what a glorious sight it was. Lexa realized how easily Clarke could have become an artist when she had a muse as beautiful as herself to stare at in the mirror all day.

Clarke’s neck was littered with hickeys, where Lexa had been bruising Clarke with possessive kisses the night before, after a week and a half of lame quickies, only when Clarke’s parents were out of earshot.

“You and I have a lot to talk about.” Clarke informed Lexa as she tapped her nose adoringly, turning to greet Fish, who’d definitely grown fatter (if not a tiny bit older) since they’d rescued him. She lifted him up (much to Lexa’s disdain for the act), and nuzzled him sweetly, planting little kisses on his head as he whined excitedly.

“What is there to talk about?” Lexa asked curiously as she ceased her workout in favor of heading to the fridge to grab one of the many protein shakes that lined the doors.

“Our wedding, for one.” Clarke replied as she sat onto the couch, patting the spot beside her invitingly. “Oh, new flavor?”

“It’s their new vanilla. Wanna try?” Lexa offered the bottle to her fiancée with a knowing smirk.

“Sure, let me just- OH.” Clarke grimaced as she pushed the bottle back towards Lexa, trying to rid her tongue of the taste. “That tastes like my cooking.”

“It’s not that bad.” Lexa quipped, earning her a smack on the thigh.

Clarke couldn’t help the smile that graced her features. Lexa had really learned to come out of her shell: to make jokes, to feel free enough to be her cheeky self without fear of reprimand. Fear that was put into her by monstrous people from her past, people that she and Lexa were bound to face in their journey tracing her steps. It made Clarke’s blood boil to think that anyone was less than perfect to her love.

“What are you thinking about, Clarke?” Lexa asked softly, leaning back to look into Clarke’s eyes.

“Nothing.” Clarke covered quickly. “Just- I can’t believe your company got an offer to be in Business Mag’s _30 under 30_ article. “You’ve come so far in such a short time.”

“That’s probably why they want an interview.” Lexa tutted. “They probably suspect I’ll burn out at this rate.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You are such a pessimist. This is your dream! My old neighbor Lexa would have died at the mere thought of getting this far. Pretty soon you’re going to need to spread out. I’m thinking major cities: We’ll take New York, Los Angeles, London...Paris…” Clarke trailed off, noting the way Lexa was staring at her. “What? Too ambitious?”

Lexa blinked, as if she hadn’t been listening.

Clarke frowned. “Did any of that register, babe?”

Lexa shook her head. “You said this is my dream.”

“It’s not?” The confusion was evident in Clarke’s tone.

“Well, it was.” Lexa murmured. “And then the thought of spending every day of the rest of my life with you occurred to me, and I don’t think I’ve dreamt of anything else since.”

Clarke blinked in shock, unprepared for the sudden wave of emotion that washed over her. How could she even respond to something like that?

Lexa glanced up at her with a soft smile, and Clarke couldn’t help reaching over to cup her cheeks, almost shoving her drink aside as she climbed Lexa’s lap, moving to straddle her.

Lexa’s hands immediately flew to rest on Clarke’s full hips, guiding her closer.

“I love you.” Clarke whispered against her lips, admiring every aspect about them- from the plumpness to the softness to the small freckle that adorned them. “I love you so much.” She added breathlessly, hands tangling in Lexa’s hair. “Can you believe we were sitting on this couch, just about a year ago, and you asked me what kind of intimacy we should have for the reunion?” Clarke prodded, pulling back slightly to catch Lexa’s expression.

Lexa nodded, her blush turning a deeper hue of red at the thought. “I wanted to kiss you so badly.” She admitted, feeling rather sheepish about it all.

Clarke smirked. “Me too. But ugh, you were so hard to approach!”

“Was not.” Lexa protested. “You were the intimidating socialite. I was the nobody from next door.”

“Lex, you were so caught up with business meetings that I had to scale our balconies to talk to you.”

Lexa’s eyes widened and Clarke could tell she was recalling the memory in that beautiful, bustling mind of hers. “...My best friend, Clarke Griffin.” She murmured. “After a lifetime of wondering what it’d be like to have best friends, I’m marrying the first one I ever had.” She chuckled wryly at the thought, giddy at the mention of marriage.

“That’s not true, what about Anya?” Clarke protested, littering Lexa’s neck with soft kisses as she continued her interrogation.

“Not the same.” Lexa replied coolly, sighing blissfully under Clarke’s lips. “I have to go to work and start wrapping things up. Being away for a month is going to give me anxiety.”

Clarke snorted. “It’s a company, not a baby.”

“I still raised it.” Lexa fired back.

“Right, okay nerd.” Clarke kissed her cheek, leaning back. “We’re still on for making _that_ phone call, right?”

Lexa gulped audibly. She’d almost hoped Clarke had forgotten, even though she was perhaps just as curious as Clarke.

“Yes.”

Clarke nodded, rubbing her shoulder as she rose, turning for the bedroom. “It’s going to be okay, baby.” She called softly over her shoulder. “I’ll be right there with you.”

Lexa closed her eyes, exhaling slowly.

She thought her days with Titus were long gone.

* * *

 

Clarke was sitting in one of Lexa’s only unused office rooms on the executive floor of her building, leaning back on the leather seat, eyeing the people on the streets below with an exasperated look.

“Honey-” Jake’s voice was equally as tired.

“Dad, I know your sweet talking voice. What’s the matter? Why can’t I talk to mom?” Clarke pressed, twirling a lock of hair between her fingers as she huffed out a sigh.

“I think…” Jake paused and Clarke could just see him looking both ways before starting up again with a hushed tone. “I think your mother has accepted defeat with this whole wedding planner business.”

Clarke’s eyebrows shot up. She’d never have guessed that was Abby’s reason for avoiding her calls.  “She what?”

Jake sounded almost horrified, and Clarke wanted to laugh, if it hadn’t been at the expense of her own wedding, she would have.

“Clarke, she tried all the venues, all the caterers...they’re booked, sweetheart. And you know your mother- always trying to one-up Aurora Blake. So, she declined all the decent offers in search of better ones, and...well, you know what they say about gambling.”

“And what is that?” Clarke sighed once more, for perhaps the trillionth time.

“...it sucks?” Jake tried rather lamely.

“Thanks, dad.” Clarke bit her lip. “I just have to get a wedding together in a really short amount of time. No big deal. Lexa is going to file for a divorce before we’ve even started.”

“Wait, Clarke, before you get all down on me kiddo, hear me out.” Jake pleaded over the phone.

“Okay, dad. Let’s hear it.”

“...Your mother went and hired the crazy lady from Octavia and Lincoln’s wedding.” Jake blurted out uncomfortably.

Clarke’s eyes widened for a moment. _Crazy lady? What on Earth was he- Oh._ “The wedding planner?” Clarke demanded.

“Yeah, the one with no emotions.” Jake confirmed, even his voice sounded afraid of Clarke’s reaction.

“...Dad? Put mom on.” Clarke licked her lips, readying herself for the upcoming battle.

Jake balked. “Clarke, she’s not home, she-”

“Dad, I can hear her breathing next to you trying to gauge how mad I am.” Clarke rolled her eyes.

She heard a soft _“dammit”_ from the other end, and a deep chuckle as Jake managed an “I love you, kiddo” before the phone was handed off like a baton at a race.

“...Clarke.” Abby’s voice filled the receiver. “Now you remember, marriage is supposed to be one of the happiest, best-”

“You hired the crazy planner.” Clarke ended her attempt to soften the blow rather promptly.

“Yes.”

“Because Aurora did.”

“Well-”

“Because you squandered all our time-”

“Yes-”

“-Looking for the most outrageously expensive and showy locations and catering-”

“...yes”

“So that you could beat Aurora’s planning-”

“-yes, but-”

“And you ended up hiring Alie the robot wedding planner in the end anyway?” Clarke clarified.

Abby’s voice sounded dryly amused, at this point. “A thank you would suffice, Clarke.”

Clarke scoffed. “Mom, a thank you? Lexa wanted to hire this robo chick in the first place! The only reason I shot that down was because you said, and I quote, ‘ _Clarke, oh Clarke, honey, let me handle it! I can do it! I’ll even take some time off work-”_ Clarke faded at the end with diminished enthusiasm.

“Okay, fine, I caved into my competitiveness. There’s just something about Aurora that’s so damn smug-”

“Mother.” Clarke gritted. “What are we going to do if we can’t get this together on time?”

Abby shook her head. “Clarke, honey, Alie has...how do you kids say it? _All the hookup_ s. She’s connected-”

“Mom please use lingo from your century, thank you.” Clarke pressed and Abby laughed, warming her daughter’s heart a little. She missed her parents so much, sometimes.

...As long as they weren’t cockblocking Lexa and her.

“Just come on down, and she’ll walk you two through it all, okay? And Lexa will be ecstatic, I’m sure. They’re both so organized, it’s amazing. It’s like they’re soulmates.”

Clarke snorted. “Robots don’t have souls, mom.”

Abby sighed at her daughter’s sense of humor, just as she had been for the last twenty years, since Clarke developed her sassy mouth.  “Clarke! Give her a chance. She booked the ballroom you wanted!”

“What?!” At that, Clarke nearly leapt out of her seat.

“You know how you wanted that poetic wedding venue- the same ballroom in the same hotel where Lexa proposed?”

Clarke sighed at her mother’s need to always explain everything seven times over and miraculously never get to the point. “...yes, it was booked for like eighteen months in advance.”

“Well, she got it! Same date. We’re working on the invitations right after you approval.”

Clarke nearly fell over. “...Alie did this?”

“Yes.”

“Oh….” Clarke breathed, heart pounding.

“A thank you would suffice.” Abby scoffed amusedly. “But since I know you’re incapable in moments of shock, let’s change the subject. How’s Lexa? Today is her interview, right?”

Clarke grinned proudly, and Abby could almost feel it seeping through the phone. “She’s in her office right now, getting interviewed as we speak.”

Abby’s pride rang through. “Your father is pre-ordering every copy of that magazine. He’s so proud, I swear. You wouldn’t believe the bond those two have.”

Clarke’s heart hammered at just the idea of giving Lexa a home, a family, that untouchable, beautiful sort of happiness only achieved by being surrounded and appreciated by loved ones. “I think I have an idea.” Clarke replied.

“So we’ll see you?” Abby asked, prompting Clarke for an answer. “Next week?”

Clarke paused momentarily. “Yeah.” She recovered, dopey smile on her face when she realized that when they returned, they’d be newlyweds. “Yeah. See you then.”

* * *

 

“How did you earn the faith and trust of those first and crucial investors?” The interviewer sat across Lexa, in one of the leather chairs, legs folded, lips curved in a curious, flirtatious smile.

She knew little of the loaded question she was asking. Lexa’s mind flew to her antics of pretending to date Clarke to get Jake’s approval, and she felt her mouth dry slightly, glancing down at the phone recording their conversation a bit apprehensively.

The journalist across Lexa waited patiently, a flow of russet colored curls resting over her shoulders. She was beautiful, intimidating- but Lexa managed to keep her cool.

Clarke, however, did not.

Clarke entered Lexa’s office against her secretary Charlotte’s behest to stay out, knowing that Lexa had requested her presence more than once before she went in. Clarke quietly leaned against the heavy door, engraved with Lexa’s name and title, watching the exchange with a proud smile.

Luna, unaware of Clarke’s presence, paused the recording momentarily, eyeing Lexa with a smirk. “Lexa- Can I call you that?”

Lexa blinked. “Of course…”

“Lexa, you have such eloquence with words.” She reached out to caress Lexa’s hand, and that was when Clarke coughed unbelievably loudly, causing both of them to jump.

Luna cocked a brow as if to say “ _who the hell is this_?”

Clarke stepped over to Lexa, draping her hands over Lexa’s shoulders. “You’re the journalist from business mag?” Clarke inquired, and Lexa could detect hints of derision in her tone.

Luna looked taken aback. “I am, I’m Luna Rivers. And who are you, exactly?”

Lexa cleared her throat. “This is my fiancée, Clarke Griff-”

“-Oh, Clarke Griffin?” Luna looked surprised. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were engaged.”

Clarke wore a proud, cocky smirk. “Over the summer.” She replied loftily.

“...Right when Lexa’s business started picking up.” Luna remarked dryly, and both girls were suddenly aware of the image they were painting.

“...right. Mind if I sit in for the rest of this?” Clarke asked in a saccharine tone.

Luna glanced at Lexa, who was looking at Clarke with an unreadable expression. “...That is...fine, with me. It’ll make for unique commentary, to say the least.”

Clarke sat quietly into the leather seat beside Lexa’s, quietly lacing their hands as she readied herself for the storm.

“So… the question was-”

“-About how I obtained my investors.” Lexa nodded, watching as Luna restarted the recording.

“Ms. Woods, it says here that one of your first prominent investors was Jake Griffin. Your _fiancée’_ s father, if I’m not mistaken, and a business tycoon. How did you manage that?”

Lexa kept her game face in place, jaw ticking slightly in a way that made Clarke’s heart clench in sympathy and her thighs clench in an entirely different emotion.

“I suppose I impressed him.” Lexa replied, with little patience.

Clarke was more than surprised to see Lexa’s dominant, commander side come out to play. It was hot, to say the least.

“And, for the sake of understanding, at what time did you start courting Ms. Griffin here?”

Lexa shut her eyes, trying desperately to watch her words. The whole world didn’t need to know that she’d been unable to get her business any momentum without pretending to date-

Clarke could almost hear the turmoil in her head, and decided to step in. “Are you implying a correlation, Rivers?” Clarke asked rather sharply, surprising Lexa.

Luna balked at Clarke’s power play. “I…”

Lexa knew better than to leave Clarke in the cold. She braced herself and dove right into the heart of the matter. “Ms. Rivers- D.C. Weekly has ranked me in the top ten upcoming businesses of the capitol, I have several politicians and important public figures as clients, and I have investors from nearly every corner of the globe. Your poorly masked implications about my romantic life are fitting for a tabloid, rather than a reputable business article.”

Clarke’s eyes were wide as she watched Luna’s reaction to being completely obliterated.

Luna dropped her pen, simply reeling from Lexa’s comeback. She moved to pause the recording, glancing up at Lexa’s triumphant stare.

“I’m assuming your professionalism will allow you to get over that and we can continue as planned?” Lexa pressed further.

Clarke bit her lip.

Okay, so she hadn’t planned on being _soaked_ today.

“...Right.” Luna cleared her throat, moving a finger to press record. “So, Ms. Woods, what plans do you have for any…”

The rest of the conversation droned on, and Clarke listened, occupying herself with rubbing Lexa’s hand with her own, occasionally getting a squeeze in return.

Luna finished with a strong point about Lexa’s command over her people and her ability to run such a tight ship at such a young age.

Lexa thanked her, and the interview wrapped up. Luna stood, and Lexa mirrored her, moving to shake her hand.

“So, you two are actually engaged?” Luna inquired, voice revealing tones of confusion.

Clarke looked at her as if she were the dumbest person in the world, while Lexa cleared her throat, trying to appear more diplomatic in her response.

“What do you mean actually?” Clarke seethed, and Lexa could tell she was trying to bite back any more sarcasm than had already slipped out.

“This is off the record.” Luna offered, mostly to Lexa, with a wink. “Whatever business reasons for this engagement, Lexa, I’d love to buy you a drink some time to discuss your vision-”

“Okay.” Clarke laughed humorlessly. “I think we’re good here. Are we good here? Charlotte! Can you show Luna out?”

Lexa looked purely as insulted as Clarke. “Ms. Rivers, Clarke and I are engaged because we’re genuinely in love, not because of a business arrangement.”

“Oh.” Luna paused. “It’s just...one would assume that-”

“One would be wrong.” Clarke licked her lips, watching as Charlotte came in, likely hearing her call, and held the door open with a nervous smile. “Thank you for your time, Luna! _Such_ a pleasure.”

Luna barely mumbled a response before she was whisked away by Lexa’s secretary, the heavy door shutting behind her, leaving behind the faint smell of perfume and defeat.

Lexa slowly turned to face Clarke, who was sitting in her seat, looking up at Lexa expectantly.

“...What just happened?” Lexa asked breathlessly.

Clarke’s eyes widened slightly. “You tell me?”

“...Oh, god. I hope I didn’t just destroy the interview! I was nervous, and was it me, or was she a bit off? I couldn’t even-”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Yeah, she’d totally trash you in her article after she just spent the whole hour flirting with you.”

Lexa froze, glancing down at Clarke, long fingers ceasing their wrapping against her desk nervously. “...What?”

Clarke’s jaw dropped when she realized Lexa wasn’t kidding. She truly, really had no idea?

“What do you mean?” Lexa pressed.

“Are you kidding me?” Clarke scoffed. “She reached across and held your hand!”

“She was giving me the courage to speak!” Lexa defended.

“Oh yeah? And when she just asked you to go out for a drink?” Clarke insisted.

“That was a business offer, Clarke.” Lexa shook her head.

Clarke grinned, suddenly, pearly and amused. “Oh, my sweet, innocent fiancée.”

“Clarke?” Lexa blinked, shaking her head. “She wasn’t-”

“Oh yes she was.” Clarke grinned, rising out of her seat, stretching almost like a cat before leaning up to face Lexa. “You’d have to have been blind to miss it.”

Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke’s antics. “Well, excuse me.” She was blushing at the implications of Clarke’s words. “Believe it or not, I’m not entirely used to being hit on.”

Clarke feigned a gasp. “What? A hot piece like you? I thought they’d be eating you up in college. And if not there, certainly in high school.”

Lexa smiled a melancholy sort of smile, glancing away from Clarke’s gaze. “...I guess being the new weird foster kid didn’t do me any favors. My game was...nonexistent, to say the least.”

Clarke’s heart shattered into a million pieces once more, and she found her arms looping around Lexa’s neck reassuringly. “Sure worked on me.” She replied softly, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to Lexa’s lips, as if to say _“I’m here.”_

Clarke had always wondered about Lexa’s past and her childhood from the little comments made by Lexa here and there. It gave her a sort of thrill to know that they were getting closer and closer to uncovering her, to healing her wounds. She was excited for Lexa.

“I’m sorry.” Lexa apologized gently.

“What for?” Clarke scoffed, equally as soft in her tone.

“For not having said something sooner.” Lexa admitted. “I didn’t know how to react, and whether it’d affect her interview poorly, but I shouldn’t have let her talk about our relationship like that. I’m sorry, Clarke.”

Clarke looked at her in disbelief. “Lex. You said all the right things. Why would I be mad?”

Lexa frowned. “I just hate that anyone would think I fell in love with you over a check.” Lexa admitted, in her raw, careful tone that indicated she was experiencing many emotions, threatening to overwhelm her.

“Hey.” Clarke shook her head. “I know the truth. You know the truth. Our friends and family know the truth. So don’t give it a second thought, alright?” Clarke sighed, pecking Lexa’s cheek as she moved away towards Lexa’s door, locking it.

Lexa looked at Clarke quizzically. “Clarke?” She asked, rolling the name off her tongue in the way she always did, in the way that always got Clarke particularly wound up.

“Lex. You should’ve seen yourself when you were talking back to Luna.” Clarke practically purred, moving back over to where Lexa was standing. “You were so commanding and dominant, baby. The way you put Luna in her place?”

Lexa was breathless, watching as Clarke took Lexa’s hand in her own, sliding it towards her inner thigh. “You made me so wet, Lex.” Her voice was husky, laced with desire.

Lexa went slack jawed.

She was, bar none, the luckiest person in the history of mankind.

Clarke was smirking, feeling Lexa’s fingers drag against her. “See what you’ve done?”

Lexa mumbled out a strangled response.

“I’m thinking you deserve a reward.” Clarke licked her lips, clearing off Lexa’s desk with a single swipe. “Would you like that?” She sat back on Lexa’s desk, her legs wrapping around Lexa’s waist, pulling her forward.

Lexa nodded dumbly, mouth dry, hands on either side of Clarke as she was tugged down for quite the kiss, rushed and open mouthed.

“Clarke.” Lexa panted breathlessly, kissing Clarke’s lips, though she was slowly pulling away.

“Get my shirt off.” Clarke commanded, for a change of pace, letting Lexa dominate their affairs.

Lexa was more than eager, long fingers delicately scraping the skin of Clarke’s shoulder as she moved to remove Clarke’s shirt, peeling upwards at the hem.

Clarke shucked it off with ease, cupping Lexa’s cheeks, pulling her face to her chest, on perfect display with her best bra. Lexa’s eyes were wide, almost comically so.

She dropped rushed, suckling kisses against Clarke’s chest, eager at the thought of leaving behind bruises for Clarke’s enjoyment later on.

“Ugh, Lex.” Clarke groaned, fingers threading in her hair. “I missed the feel of your lips on-”

Lexa nearly jumped away from Clarke as her phone started ringing. Clarke groaned in exasperation, growling, “Whoever that dumbass is-”

“It’s your father.” Lexa replied breathlessly, glancing at the familiar face filling the screen.

Clarke looked taken aback. “Oh, fuck.” She mumbled. “Whatever, fine. Answer it.”

Lexa cast her an amused, slightly apologetic glance before picking up, clearing her throat with a gentle, “Hi Jake.”  

Jake’s voice, rich with excitement, poured in through the other end. “Lexa! Kiddo, great to hear your voice. I’m not interrupting your interview, am I?”

Lexa grinned, and Clarke mirrored her, pleased with how proud he could make her feel. It felt awful knowing that she’d grown up with her father and mother’s support all her life, while someone as deserving as Lexa didn’t. Clarke lived for the shy grin on her face.

“No, I just finished up.”

“God, that’s fantastic, how’d it go? Were you nervous? Was it intimidating?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. She was a bit...excited...before. And now she had to wait for the onslaught of questions to be answered? She wore a smirk. Not a chance.

“Well, it was certainly interesting, to say the least.” Lexa admitted. “I..Think it went well.” Lexa began. “The main questions were about how I started this all up, mainly about my-Ah!” She jerked, eyes shooting daggers at Clarke as she squeezed her hands again, ghosting over the tight roundness of Lexa’s ass.

“You what?” Jake chimed. “Think you got cut off or something.”

“I…”Lexa cleared her throat, Clarke smirking as she moved forward, lifting the bottom of Lexa’s crisp shirt. “Um…”

“Lexa?” Jake queried.

“Sorry.” Lexa coughed. “I meant to say it was mainly about my investors.” She scowled at Clarke, who’d pressed a soft, innocent kiss to Lexa’s now exposed abs, holding her in place.

“Oh yeah?” Jake questioned, while Lexa muted the microphone, hissing at Clarke,

“-Not while I’m on the line with your dad, please, Clarke-”

“-How’d you answer that? They tend to be a bit nosy. I remember I blew my first interview, way back when. It’s all about wording.”

“Well…” Lexa unmuted the mic, eyes fixed on Clarke as she stroked her tongue against the taut muscle of Lexa’s abs, teasing her without trying very hard. “I…”

Clarke snickered against her skin, watching Lexa struggle to breathe. This was fun.

“I tried to answer as...truthfully as I could.” Lexa admitted, watching helplessly as Clarke moved to unzip her pants, grinning at Lexa’s lavender colored panty choice with a look of pure evil.

“Yeah, honesty is the best policy.” Jake agreed on his end.

“Clarke did raise a few questions when she came in.” Lexa admitted, shaking her head at Clarke, who rolled her eyes in response.

“Clarke? She came in during your interview?” Jake sounded surprised.

“...Yes. That raised a sort of alarm about the funding of it all. I think the journalist’s angle was that our relationship must have been a front for the investment.” Lexa replied sharply, Clarke pausing to glance up at her.

Jake sighed. “They’re like leeches, I know. I start to question the legitimacy of journalism these days. A watchdog for the government and an informant to the people, right? More like a monopoly of tabloids at this point. Ah, well, I’m proud of you regardless, kid. Did Clarke talk to you yet? Is she there?”

Clarke fiendishly chose that exact moment to place a broad, flat swipe of her tongue against the fabric of Lexa’s panties, ripping an unholy moan and gasp from her throat.

“Hello?” Jake pressed. “Lexa, is everything okay? You’re panting like you ran a flight of stairs. And are you...in pain?”

Clarke stifled a laugh with Lexa’s panties. This was priceless. Her rigid, shy girlfriend, devoured deliciously on the spot.

“I...jammed my finger against the desk drawer!” Lexa gushed out, face red, breathing labored as Clarke peeled back the barrier between her and the wet warmth of Lexa’s inviting core, pulsing at the attention it was receiving.

“Oh no, you better go ice that.” Jake replied, still sounding somewhat confused. “Okay, well, I’m so proud. You take care, alright honey? Can’t wait to see you two. Big plans.”

Lexa sucked in a breath, swearing that she’d murder Clarke...after she had her way with Lexa, of course. “Thank you so much, Jake.” She replied, a little quickly. “We’ll call soon.”

“Bye Lexa, we love you!” Abby called from the background of the call, before it ended somewhat abruptly.

Clarke, unfazed by any of it, was going to town between Lexa’s thighs, enjoying the taste of her slick heat and soft lips, eyes locking with Lexa’s as she glanced down.

“Clarke….” Lexa gritted, though her hands betrayed her, fingers lacing in the golden hair.

“Love you.” Clarke grinned cheekily, and Lexa forgave every sin that took place in her office for the next two hours.

* * *

 

Clarke and Lexa had somewhat of a tradition with Raven and Anya, having dinner in with them on friday nights, if they weren’t too occupied with each other.

The day of their flight was no different, as the four of them had met up at a nice restaurant just by the airport, so they wouldn’t be in jeopardy of missing their flight and unleashing the wrath of Abby Griffin.

Fish, being a harmless, tiny looking puppy, was made comfortable in the carrier they’d bought for him earlier. (Clarke had went out and bought one, and then Lexa had come home with one that cost nearly two hundred dollars more, and that was when Clarke knew she was as whipped for that golden ball of fluff as she was for her own fiancée.)

He was napping (as usual) in his carrier, tucked between Clarke and Lexa’s legs, quite enjoying his new life and adventures in the lap of luxury.

Currently, the human members of the family were making their usual idle chatter, save for Raven.

“Woods, damn, how’d you get us into this place?” Raven asked with a raised brow, Anya shaking her head in exasperation.

“My fiancée is important.” Clarke bragged, leaning on Lexa’s arm.

“She must be. All this from a financial company?” Raven queried. “You sure you don’t handle government secrets or something? This place is booked back for weeks.”

Lexa blushed, not used to all the attention. “Raven, the owner is my client. I’d mentioned I had a flight tonight, and she offered us a table.”

Raven nodded. “So the food is...free?”

“She didn’t say that.” Anya snorted, taking a sip of her wine.

“...So I shouldn’t have ordered the filet mignon and scallops…” Raven drawled, biting her lip.

Anya muttered, “I can’t bring you anywhere.” Into her glass.

Lexa shook her head. “Raven, please, you’re my guest-”

Anya scoffed. “Lexa, don’t be-”

Clarke sighed. “I know where this is going.” She mumbled. “Rae, bathroom break? I hate the airport ones.”

Raven nodded, rising from her seat as she waited for Clarke, who snuck a quick kiss to the corner of Lexa’s mouth, the two never able to say farewell to each other (even for a ten second bathroom break) without some affectionate gesture.

Fish glanced up through the meshed net window of his carrier, whining softly as Clarke walked away. Lexa felt the exact same way.  

Lexa watched her go, a dreamy expression on her face.

...Until Anya gave her a rude awakening. “Hey, earth to lover girl.”

Lexa glanced up, blinking to clear her vision of Clarke’s perfect retreating figure. “Huh?”

“Wow, this gay puddle is what once was former businesswoman Lexa Woods, all work and no play. How the tables have turned.”

“Are you done monologuing?” Lexa rolled her eyes. “I was enjoying the view.”

Anya mimicked her with an eyeroll of her own. “Okay, put the lust away for a second, Romeo. I wanted to ask you about something.”

Lexa’s face sobered as she glanced up curiously. “Oh. About what?”

“So, I hear Clarke approached you about the whole...past thing.” Anya spoke less than eloquently, not sure if there if there was any way to really dodge the awkwardness of bringing it up.

Lexa raised a brow. “How’d you know?”

Anya smirked. “Raven’s not particularly good at keeping things from me, if I’m...persistent.”

Lexa grimaced. “...Too much information.”

“What, I’m supposed to act like I don’t see you and Clarke sucking face all the time?”

“Shut up.” Lexa defended. “Anyway, what was so pressing that you had to wait until Clarke left?” Lexa was her usually perceptive self, even after an afternoon glass of wine.

“I’m just wondering how much you’ve told her.” Anya questioned honestly. “How much does she know?”

“About what?” Lexa’s eyes flicked up, weary of the conversation of her past.

“About you.” Anya pressured.

“It’s not like I’m hiding something, An.”

“I know, but she should maybe have an idea of what to expect?”

“Anya, I don’t even know what to expect.” Lexa shrugged, as if it were all nonchalant, not even close to an uncommon occurrence. “It’s just Titus.”

“Just Titus?” Anya repeated, her voice low, leaning forward. “Lexa, he shaped you into the freakishly neat, orderly weirdo you are now.”

“So?” Lexa stiffened.

“Lexa, do you not remember the nights you would punch a wall and cry to me about how none of your relationships ever panned out because you didn’t know how to be anything other than callous, and cold? You blamed it all on-”

“Titus, I know.” Lexa gritted out. “But he’s not relevant anymore.”

“And then what?” Anya queried. “You stop by, magically remain untriggered by all that’s happened to you in that miserable slice of your life, and then what?”

“I work backwards. Follow my records down and see who knows anything about my...biological parents. If not Titus than Nia, and if not Nia, then-”

‘Nia?!” Anya stiffened, paling. “Lexa, you-”

Lexa glanced up, noticing Clarke and Raven returning from the bathroom, chipper as ever.

“I want this to end.” Lexa murmured lowly, eyeing Anya with a look of forest green tinted determination.

“Lexa, last time you tried-”

“I have Clarke, now.” Lexa bit her lip. “Things are different.”

Before Anya could get out another word edgewise, the waiter had stopped by, returning Lexa’s card to her as she silently thanked him, ignoring all the gaping mouths and surprised faces staring at her.

“Are we ready?” Lexa wore a smile, turning to Clarke.

“....Hold up. How did you do that without me noticing?” Raven pried, eyes narrowed.

Anya smirked. “That was pretty slick. Guess I’m just going to have to sneak the money to you some other way.”

“I learned it from a mentor of mine.” Lexa shrugged, noticing Raven’s curious stare.

Clarke sighed in defeat, sliding an arm around Lexa’s waist as she pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you.”

Lexa looked at her with the most selfless, giving expression Clarke had ever seen. “You’re welcome. Always.” She murmured.

“When will I buy you a dinner? This relationship feels one sided.” Clarke complained.

“You’ve given me everything else.” Lexa quipped, and though the words were disguised as a joke, they truly weren’t meant to be.  “This is the least I can do.”

“Oh, I haven’t given you everything just yet.” Clarke whispered, mirroring Lexa’s grin as they made for a cab.

* * *

 

Once they were tucked into their seats, Clarke lifted the dividing armrest between her and Lexa’s seats, grabbing a blanket from the pocket of the chair before her. The lights had dimmed, as it was an evening flight, and most people had drifted off into their movies, books, quiet conversations, or sleep. Anya and Raven had cashed out in their seats across the aisle, comically draped on one another in an uncomfortable looking position. Fish was silently snoring, stowed underneath their seats, once he was satisfied that they weren’t going anywhere without him.

“Lex.” She prodded, glancing at Lexa, who seemed preoccupied with typing away at her laptop.

“One second, love.” Lexa replied absently, Clarke’s heart pounding at the affectionate name.

“What could you possibly be doing right now?” Clarke questioned, mirth evident in her tone. “Game of Thrones fanfiction?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I don’t write fanfiction, Clarke.”

“...Right.” Clarke feigned a disbelieving tone, earning her a slap on the arm.

“I’m working.”

“Here? On a plane?”

“...yes?”

“Lexa, I may never say this again, but: My art is selling. For once, you and I are financially stable without help from the Griffin family fund. We’re going to be married very, very soon. This is like our pre-honeymoon. I’m going to need you to relax.” Clarke sighed dramatically, shutting the top screen of Lexa’s laptop down.

Lexa wore a smile as soon as Clarke had mentioned marriage. This was it. This was really happening. “I can’t believe Alie got the hotel. Clarke, admit it, I am an amazing judge of character.”

Clarke snorted. “You got lucky. My mom turned to her because she was jealous of Aurora.”

“So?” Lexa pressed cheekily, and Clarke adored it. “I was right.”

“You were.” Clarke grumbled, patting her shoulder. “C’mere beautiful.”

Lexa smiled, almost shyly, if Clarke didn’t know better (Lexa was just the most modest soul on the planet.) She leaned her head down, resting her weight on Clarke’s body as she felt Clarke drape the blanket over them, Clarke’s arms tightening around her.

And yes, it was a bit childish to take so much comfort and solace in being in Clarke’s arms. But she couldn’t help it. A part of Lexa had never had that, growing up. She now had someone who adored her, who valued her above all else, who would be there to love her, to care for her, so that she no longer had to do all of these things by herself. She finally, finally belonged to a family. And yes, that family was large and beautiful but for Lexa, it began with Clarke.

She was allowed to be vulnerable with Clarke, and that was one of the greatest gifts she’d ever received in the entirety of her lifetime.

“What is going on in that mind of yours?” Clarke was relaxing Lexa by stroking her hair.

“A lot.” Lexa admitted quietly, savoring the sweet scent of Clarke’s perfume. “We have a lot of planning to do.”

“I know. Isn’t that what we hired robocop for?”

“Stop calling her that.” Lexa tsked, her hand grabbing Clarke’s pressing a kiss to her wrist.”

“You have a nervous energy about you, baby.” Clarke noted, stroking Lexa’s hand with her thumb. “Is marrying me really that daunting of a prospect?”

Lexa shook her head instantly, wordlessly berating herself for sending Clarke those messages. “No, it’s not that at all.” She replied.

“Then it’s the idea of visiting Titus.” Clarke murmured, mostly to herself, as a confirmation of her own thoughts.

“Not just Titus.” Lexa explained quietly, stoically, going back to the old Lexa Clarke knew. “It’s my entire childhood, my past. It wasn’t...delicate. It wasn’t family albums filled with photos or early christmas mornings. It wasn’t visiting my friends or going to summer camps. It was coming home from school to a house that smelled like booze, more often than not. It was not being able to make friends, let alone have them over. It was lying about whatever bruise I had for the day, or why my clothes didn’t fit right. It wasn’t fluffy or perfect or spotless, like yours.”

There was an undeniable bite to Lexa’s tone with the last words, one that she immediately regretted. Clarke’s eyes glistened with fresh tears, and they spilled over as her lips jutted out to form a telltale pout.

Lexa’s heart shattered into a million pieces, and she thought that maybe jumping out of the plane would have been a fair punishment for ever making Clarke Griffin cry.

“Oh no.” Lexa pulled back, sounding as if she hated everything about herself in that instant. She tentatively brought up her hands, shaking almost as much as her head, going in to cup Clarke’s cheeks. “That was insensitive.” She murmured, words berating her own actions. “I-” Lexa never finished.

“What?” Clarke blinked through her tears, Lexa’s thumbs dabbing them away carefully, painstakingly. “Lexa, no, I’m crying for you. Not me.” She whispered, trying to keep her quiet sobs under control as she pressed her cheek against Lexa’s hand. “I’m so sorry.”

Lexa felt guilty at the relief that coursed through her body, as she cupped Clarke’s cheeks, now aware that she hadn’t insulted her fiancée in some way. Even though Clarke had sworn to her over and over again that their relationship wasn’t that fragile, and that she could handle anything Lexa had to say- Lexa was always a little guarded. She figured it was mostly because she’d never really been able to be close to anyone for too long, and while Clarke had shattered that barrier, Lexa still had the smallest of reservations.

“Lex, I’m afraid I shouldn’t have brought this up.” Clarke admitted softly, Lexa gently rubbing at her cheeks, coaxing the words from her. “I feel like you’re going to unearth whatever traumas you went through, and I can’t help but feel like it’s my fault-”

“No.” Lexa corrected her softly. “I asked to do this, Clarke. I asked because, I think, a little part of me has always wanted this. And I never pursued it, because I had no one to fall back on, if I didn’t like what I found. But now? Clarke, I have you. I’m not afraid.”

Clarke nodded slowly, turning her cheek to kiss Lexa’s palm, pressed against it. “You have me.” She promised, voice clearing up like the sun coming out after a bout of stormy, melancholy gray weather.

“I was worried, because…” Lexa took a breath to admit it. “What if you didn’t like what you saw? What if it colored your opinion of me?”

Clarke’s face molded into one of pure shock; she certainly hadn’t even considered that _that_ might have been the cause of Lexa’s anxiety.

“Lexa.” Clarke shook her head. “Whatever happened to you...happened. I know that. I fell in love with the person who came out of all of it. I fell in love with the way you resisted it from breaking you. I fell in love with the strong, stoic, resilient, uptight girl next door, and I fell even harder for the soft, beautiful girl underneath. This is about you, not how I feel. I’m here to support you, not judge whatever happened to you, alright? I love you. More than anything.” Clarke murmured, pulling Lexa in for a kiss.

Lexa reciprocated eagerly, the only way she could possibly convey how in love with Clarke she was, particularly in that moment, and moments like those.

With her concerns about Clarke out the window, and the bliss of her impending wedding thrumming through her body, Lexa quickly found sleep, she and Clarke nestled in the arms of one another, clutching tightly.

* * *

 

“I still think it’d be fitting if we stayed at the hotel. I mean, we’re getting married there, shouldn’t we be staying there?” Clarke grumped for the millionth time as she sat behind the wheel, having just taken Fish on an “emergency walk” (inspired by Raven, who’d screamed _‘Griffin, your puppy is peeing and these shoes cost more than your rent!’)_

“Why, so you can have loud sex?” Raven snorted from the back, earning a laugh from Anya, who’d been sitting beside her. “You guys are insatiable. It’s gross. Like, if you weren’t a gay couple, I’d worry about how many buns would be coming out of Clarke’s oven.”

“Shut up, Rae.” Clarke growled defensively at the lewd words,  but it wasn’t too threatening.

Lexa spoke up, Fish panting happily in her lap in the front seat, her hand petting his head, the other laced with Clarke’s over the gear shift. “If I recall correctly _, we_ heard _you and Anya_ having aggressive sex from our shared hotel room wall last time. So if we’re going to talk criticize unhealthy sexual appetites, we might as well start with yours.”

Anya buried her face in her hands, while Raven’s jaw dropped as she formulated a response, or at the very least, attempted to.

“Damn that was hot.” Clarke smirked as she shot Raven a triumphant look from the rearview mirror. “Good one, Lex.”

Lexa’s lips quirked up in the smallest of smiles as she shrugged nonchalantly and scratched Fish’s ears.

“I can’t believe you’ve never been to my house.” Clarke hummed, seemingly forgetting Raven and Anya as they slipped into their own chatter in the back.

“Well, every time I’ve seen your parents after the reunion, it’s been in D.C.” Lexa defended logically.

“My childhood bedroom is so gross.” Clarke mumbled. “My parents kept a lot of it the same, ever since I left for college.”

“What, your childhood room?” Raven smirked, leaning forward, face between Clarke and Lexa’s. “Monstrosity, that place.”

“Lex, do you have a map?” Clarke gritted out.

“A map? I assumed you’d know the way, living here for most of your life…” Lexa drawled, moving to pull out her phone’s GPS.

“Oh, I’m not lost. I just want Raven to show me where I asked for her opinion.” Clarke smirked, her tone saccharine, adding more bite to her sentiment.

Raven formed an “o” with her mouth as she took a breath.

Anya couldn’t stifle her laughter, mumbling, “I have to call the police, I think I just witnessed a murder.”

Raven, persistent as ever, shook off their playful laughter and insults. “Seriously, Lexa, it’s terrifying.”

“How so?” Lexa queried intelligently, leaning forward with interest.

“Well, for one thing, it’s, like, off-pink.” Raven grinned. “And filled with all kinds of embarrassing shit.”

“You’ll need to be more specific.” Lexa nodded intently, trying not to smirk at Clarke’s obvious discomfort.

“Fairy lights, band posters, trophy cases…” Raven ticked off.

Lexa nodded, but she found none of it to be bothersome- she’d longed to have such a room when she was growing up. Hell, she’d longed for an empty room that she could actually call home, and know she could still do so in a few years’ time.

“And then she has this ugly board, filled with the most embarrassing pictures from high school!” Raven snorted.

“Rae-” Clarke’s attempt to cease her were futile.

“And she had, like, this shrine to her high school boyfriends.” Raven smirked.

That caught Lexa’s attention. She raised a brow, momentarily. She hadn’t even remembered that Clarke had a romantic life before D.C. The thought intrigued her, more than it made her jealous, but there was still a little bit of envy. She was human, after all.

“I told my mom to take it down.” Clarke grumbled.

“As if. That thing is a Griffin family landmark. It’s how I know I’ve made it to your room after a night of drunken stumbling: I look up and see pictures of partygirl Griffin slobbering over her pubescent Romeo for the month, or even worse: Clarke with braces, and I know I’m home.”

Lexa froze, blinking as if she’d been stricken across the face. “Clarke.” She spoke, rolling the name delicately on her tongue. “You had...braces?” Her mind was running wild with all the possibilities. Chubby cheeked toddler Clarke running around, streaking paint all over the house. Clarke with pigtails, crying as she parted with Jake to go to kindergarten. Clarke in elementary school, beating up all the boys who would pick on her friends. Clarke in middle school, apparently with braces? The thought made Lexa’s insides melt. Clarke blooming, blossoming in high school to her peak physical perfection, the way Lexa knew her now.

_Clarke, Clarke, Clarke._

She was marrying _Clarke._

She glanced back at Raven, Anya, and Clarke, who were now full out screaming at each other and laughing at the prospect of Clarke’s embarrassing adolescence, filling the car with bubbly giggles at fond memories, and snarky comments with no real bite.

She was marrying into this _family._

No more lonesome nights, wishing she had just one friend to talk to, about whatever troubles were plaguing her, or whatever funny thing happened to her on the way home. No more wondering what it’d be like to find her place with people who loved her for her, and not the government check they would make off “caring for her”.

Fish was letting out little excited barks, contributing in his own way to the spike of excitement in the air around him.

Lexa was so caught up in it all, she didn’t even notice Clarke pull up to one of the most stately, beautiful houses she’d ever seen. She almost barely heard Anya’s awed mumble of “Well that’s certainly not a cookie cutter California McMansion.”

Lexa couldn’t have cared less, she was buzzing with the warmth that was tangible in the air, and flowing through her veins.

She was marrying Clarke, she was marrying into this family, it was the single greatest achievement of her life, and-

Abby showed up hurried before the windshield, and Clarke slammed her brakes with a sharp cuss of “Jesus, mom!”

Abby, all dressed up for such an early time in the morning, looked like she’d seen a ghost.

“Mom, is everything okay?” Clarke asked, opening her door as she stepped out to greet her.

“No.” Abby shook her head frantically. “Clarke, did you stop for breakfast?”

“Yeah, and we had to rent a car-”

“Clarke, you’re two hours late!” Abby tsked, and it was so unlike her to completely ignore all of the other girls, who were glancing at her with the most curious faces.

“...So?” Clarke scoffed. “It’s not like we’re expecting-”

“I invited the family! All of them! From your father’s side, and mine! And they all want to meet Lexa!” Abby blurted out, looking entirely ashamed.

Clarke went red. “You what?!”

“You can kill me later, Clarke, you need to go and get changed. Right now there are nearly seventy people in the yard, waiting for brunch.” She hurried back to the door, mumbling something about food. “Oh!” She hurried over to give Lexa a hurried hug and forehead kiss before turning back to the door. “Hi honey.”

Lexa blinked, trying to keep her jaw from falling to the floor. Seventy people? That was what Clarke considered to be close family?

Raven smirked, mumbling, “Oh, sexy Lexy is gonna get the interrogation of a lifetime. I heard uncle Greg used to work for the NSA or CIA or something-”

“Shut up, Rae.”

Lexa resisted the urge to run to the beautifully intricate garden to the side, with it’s glorious fountain, bubbling and trickling, and puke her brains out.

She could do this.

After all, she was _marrying into this family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far- the rest of the fic (save for maybe one other chapter) is all filled with "action" and the thick of the plot. I hope you enjoy!


	4. Because it was beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa faces the extensive Griffin family, and her soul searching begins. Jake makes terrible jokes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! If you notice any spacing issues, sorry! I plan on fixing those. 
> 
> Note, for the billionth time, :THIS IS NOT A SUPER SERIOUS FIC. It's one of those entertainment ones where you forgive those plotholes cause "Eh, it's a fun ride". Forgive my plotholes, dammit.

“Ladies, let’s go, go, go.” Abby wound her arms like she was directing a plane from a runway, and Lexa had never seen her so frantic. For a surgeon, she certainly wasn’t keeping calm under pressure.  

“Mom, wait!” Clarke huffed as she scrambled beside Lexa. “Our stuff! We have to change-” 

“I’ll send Jake out to bring it in. Go!”  “But...Lexa! Can she at least wait in my room, with Fish?” Clarke pleaded.

 Abby made a face of pure horror. “They’re here to meet her, Clarke, now give the puppy to Raven and she and Anya can go rest. You need to do this, Clarke. It’s just brunch, and then they’ll all leave.”  

“Don’t worry puppy.” Raven cooed as she stole Fish from Lexa’s grip, the puppy wiggling with disappointment, Lexa’s arms quickly becoming his favorite place to be. “Momma Rae’s got you.”

 Lexa was still stunned, as Abby waited exasperatedly by the door.  “Lexa!” Clarke hissed, turning towards, her, cupping her cheeks with an urgent look.  Lexa blinked, eyes searching Clarke’s. Was that fear? No, it was worry.  Worry for...who, exactly?  

“Lex.” Clarke bit her lip. “You will be under fire in there. Just, keep calm. Remember I love you. If we get separated, look for beacons of light. Me, my dad, Raven or Anya...Not my mom, she’s a traitor.”  Lexa’s head was spinning. Was Clarke even being serious?  “Also remember you love me.” Clarke coached Lexa, words moving rapidly. “Remember that you 

proposed and you wanted into this, okay?”

 Lexa shook her head, blinking owlishly. “I- of course I did. Clarke? What on earth is happening-” 

“No time, let’s do this.” Clarke leaned forward, planting a hot kiss on Lexa’s lips that made Anya and Raven groan, and Abby blush as she held the door open.

 Lexa had no idea what she’d be walking into.

* * *

 

Lexa was entirely sure, that in some past life, she had to have been some sort of soldier. Some sort of warrior, destined to take the battlefield with grace, poise, intelligence, and cunning.

 Or, at least, that’s how she felt when she was assaulted by Clarke’s extended family.

 The girls hadn’t even had a moment to freshen up. Lexa was glad she’d traveled in her dress shirt and good pair of jeans (though, Clarke had told her on more than one occasion, Lexa made every pair of jeans look flattering).  Anya, Raven, and Fish were lucky enough to slip away to one of the guest rooms (Lexa couldn’t wrap her head around the idea that Clarke grew up in a home that had multiple guest rooms, but what else could she expect from a surgeon mother and a CEO father?).  

Clarke was becoming a vision of Abby, herself. She had a wild look in her eyes, as if she were a feral cat who’d been brought to a zoo full of onlookers.

Lexa couldn’t understand why.  

Until she stepped out into the garden portion of Clarke’s yard, brimming with life in the form of swaying flowers and bubbling fountains.  

But the life was purely artificial. Lexa realized, far too late, that they’d stepped into hell. The music playing was akin to something that could be found on a “golden oldies” playlist. The birds she’d thought she’d heard chirping were the voices of shrill old women. There was a white table, stretched across the grassy clearing, with seats lining every available spot.  And, god, there were so many people. Aunts, Uncles, nieces, nephews, cousins, neighbors, family friends- Lexa couldn’t even see straight. Her senses were assaulted by it all. The sugar dusted crepes, the platters of croissants piling up into the air, and the lacy white doilies.

Oh, god, no wonder Clarke had been overwhelmed at the prospect of returning home.

 This was a suicide mission.  

“Clarke?” One man piped up from the farther side of the yard. “Is that you?”  

“Clarke?” Another voice.  

“Oh look, Clarkey’s home!”  

“Clarke Abigail Griffin would you look at that!” A man chuckled.

“Looks like she’s gained weight.” A woman’s voice hissed.  

“You gained weight, Sharon, and nobody pointed it out.” A defensive voice shot back.  

“Who’s that with her?” Another voice chimed in.  The voices grew and grew, a cacophony swelling in Lexa’s ears as she registered the words and the faces that were bombarding her with every passing second. 

She was unused to being the center of attention in front of so many people, other than at board meetings, where she felt fully in control and in her element. 

This was terrifying.

“Is that Alex?” A woman squinted. “I thought Clarke married a boy.” 

“No, Susan, she’s getting married. That’s why we’re here.”  

“It’s Lexa.” An adolescent boy’s voice chimed. “And she’s  _ hot _ .” 

Lexa felt Clarke squeeze her hand, and then, suddenly, she was enveloped into the mass of people, her hand pulled from Clarke’s as she was sucked into the first round of greetings.

 But Lexa wasn’t nicknamed the Commander for nothing. 

She donned her best warm face, and readied herself for the onslaught. For Clarke.  Some of the relatives were sweet, incredibly so. Lexa had been hugged and kissed by countless grandmotherly figures, and she’d felt the love in their words as they warmly accepted her into the family. 

Then, there were...others. 

It felt something like an interrogation. Lexa could just as easily have closed her eyes, and imagined herself tied to a chair, with a harsh light in her face, with some sort of terror group above her, pouring in question after question.  

“Your name?” One woman asked, lips pulled into a tight line, eyes narrowed at Lexa as if she were some kind of intruder.  

“Alexandria Woods.” Lexa replied, poised and polite. “I go by Lexa, though.” 

“Your full name.” 

“....Alexandria Woods.” Lexa replied, a bit confused. 

“School?” The man beside her pushed up his glasses, beady eyes narrowed as well.  

“Georgetown.” Lexa replied smoothly. “Business school.”  

They seemed intent on interrogating her, after that.  “Your opinion on gay marriage?”  

Lexa balked. “...I support it.” Obviously?  

“Mhmm.” The woman nodded, as if she were fucking Sherlock Holmes for suspecting as much.  

“Your occupation?” 

“I’m the CEO of my own financial company-” 

“Shoe size?”  

“...Eight-”

“-Your prior partners?”  

Lexa blinked. “Uh-”

“-Would you say you have a sound medical history?”

Lexa gaped. “I…”  “Your family home life? Would you call it exemplary?”  

Lexa felt as if she’s taken a blow to the gut. She was about to stammer some sort of response, when she felt two hands on her shoulders from behind.  

“Alright, folks, I’d say you’ve tortured the poor girl enough.” Jake’s warm voice soothed every bit of Lexa’s unease. 

They glanced up at the taller man, wearing offended looks. “But we were just-” 

“Sorry.” Jake shook his head insistently. “Gotta spend some time with my daughter in law...to be.” Jake winked, sending them on their way as he turned Lexa around, embracing her in a hug. “

“Hey, kid.” He greeted warmly. 

“Hi, Jake.” Lexa took a breath for the first time in an hour, even gracing him with a shy smile.  

“I’m sorry you walked into this mess.” Jake chuckled. “But family is weirdly important around here. They all wanted to meet you before the wedding.”  

Lexa nodded, glancing back at the rather bitchy couple who’d retired to sulk in their corner.  

Jake followed her gaze. “Oh, don’t mind them. They’re not even family, just some old...friends.” He smirked. “They’re mad because Clarke was supposed to be marrying their son Connor, by now. They were just trying to get a read on her actual choice, I think.”  

At that, Lexa grinned, and Jake grinned right back.  

“Anyway, Clarke’s going to apologize profusely for this.” He chuckled. “She’s already worried that you’ll break off the engagement because of our, and I quote, “freak show of a family.”  

Lexa smirked. “It’ll take more than that to get rid of me.”  

Jake looked genuinely surprised at the fact that, despite all this, Lexa managed to crack a joke. He laughed heartily. 

“Kid, you’re the best thing to happen to Clarke, and this family, in a long time. I’m trying to get you to stay.”

Lexa’s heart was brimming with happiness at the words. 

“Wanna see something funny?” Jake smirked. Lexa nodded attentively.  “Look at Clarke.” He pointed to her, lost between a sea of aunts, all shouting excited questions at her at once. “She’s reaching her limit.”  

“What do you mean?” Lexa enquired.  “Oh, nothing.” Jake smiled wryly. “It’s been...what, an hour?” He glanced at the watch on his wrist, winking at Lexa when she looked at his watch, the one he’d given her, sitting on her own wrist. “Three...two...Aunt Gladis for the kill….and…” 

“I really don’t care what you think about the homosexual agenda,  _ Gladis _ !” Clarke huffed hotly, shaking her head. “I’m getting married, and that’s all you want to say? And, for the record, global warming is very real!” She shoved past the rest of the gaggle of family members, who looked as if nothing at all had just happened. 

It seemed to be a rather normal occurrence, to them.  Lexa watched the ordeal, gaping, eyes wide with surprise.  

“Like clockwork.” Jake muttered as Clarke stalked over, dragging Lexa by the wrist, muttering, “We’ll be in my room, dad.”  

“Bye, pumpkin.” Jake teased as he watched his wife hurry over to the wounded party of Aunts to make an apology and clean Clarke’s mess. (One that he was fully in favor of). 

* * *

 

“Stupid, homophobic, know-nothing-...” Clarke muttered as she dragged Lexa into the house, where it was quiet and calm by contrast. 

Suddenly, Clarke went rigid, eyes widening as if she suddenly remembered something. 

 " Oh my god! Lex!”  Lexa froze, waiting patiently for her statement.  “Are you okay? Did my family scare you off? Is there anyone I need to kill?” Clarke rattled off one question after another, searching Lexa’s face for the slightest indication of discomfort. 

Instead, she found two happy, emerald eyes gazing back at her.  “Lexa?” Clarke blinked, waving a hand in front of her face. 

“Clarke.” Lexa chuckled, running a hand through her hair. “I’m not flighty, like that. I know I ran at the hotel last summer but...that was different. I won’t run at the first sign of trouble, that’d be hypocritical. And to my main point- your family is normal. This is how it’s supposed to be. I love it.”  

“Yeah?” Clarke couldn’t hide her soft smile. “You loved that you just got interrogated?”  

“Well, I love that they’re protective of you…” Lexa supplied, choosing her words delicately, carefully.  

Clarke snorted, caressing Lexa’s cheek. “Oh, baby, I love that you try, even though you’re an awful liar.”  

Lexa smiled bashfully, leaning into Clarke’s hand. “I pretended to enjoy your cooking for a few months, at least. You believed that.”  

Clarke recoiled, gaping at Lexa, sporting a disbelieving grin. “Look at that.” She drawled, rolling her eyes. “Girl’s got jokes. And all it took was what? Three years?”  Lexa laced her hand with Clarke’s, as they ascended the main staircase together, secretly incredibly excited to see Clarke’s old room.

 Clarke tugged gently on Lexa’s hand, leading her down an expansive hallway, with doors lining either side. She stopped at the second door, which was closed. She knocked twice, and before Lexa could ask why she’d knock on the door to her own bedroom, she pushed it open, revealing Raven and Anya in what appeared to be a heated makeout session on the bed.  The room, however, was not at all like Raven described, and Lexa realized it was the guest room.  

“What the hell, Griff?” Raven grumbled, her shirt missing, as she sat up from where Anya was muttering profanities.  

“Gross, guys, give my baby back.” Clarke patted her thighs softly and from the corner of the room, the fluffy, chubby golden ball of excitement tore across the room, whining excitedly when Clarke bent down to pick him up.  

Lexa hid a fond smile at the interaction, admiring her tiny family with great love.  

“We’ll be in my room. Don’t be loud and traumatizing. There are old people liable to heart attacks downstairs.” Clarke commanded as she shut the door, ushering Lexa out. 

“My room is the one at the furthest end of the hallway.” Clarke murmured to Lexa, still holding her hand with the one not carrying Fish.  

“You wanted to be as far from your parents as possible.” Lexa speculated with a chuckle, though it wasn’t much of a question.  

“Yeah.” Clarke grinned. “Angsty teen years and all that. Pining for some dream bad boy in a motorcycle jacket with a bad attitude but a secret soft side.” 

“So….Anya.” Lexa remarked wryly, a grin on her lips.

 “....I guess.” Clarke laughed. “Now, listen, Lex, before you go in there-”

 “Clarke, I won’t break off our engagement over your room decor.” Lexa replied wryly.  

“Remember that.” Clarke muttered teasingly, slipping in behind her.  

Raven wasn’t kidding about Clarke’s room. 

True to her words, the room was off pink, with fairy lights strung all across the expanse of the high walls. One wall was partly covered by bookcases, and half covered by Clarke’s art. Lexa could tell, just from a glance, that the art spanned most of Clarke’s school years, getting better and better as Clarke grew.  

One wall sported a rather large cork board, with at least a hundred photos pinned and tacked on. Lexa’s fingers itched to trace every single photo, to learn every detail about her fiancee. 

It was like she’d stumbled upon a movie she couldn’t wait to watch, or a novel she was dying to read. 

“I’ll unpack for us.” Clarke kissed Fish’s head, letting him curl up on her bed, with four high posts and a canopy that was closed back.

 A canopy bed.

 No, it wasn’t really all that regal or important to any adult, but when Lexa was a little girl, she’d dreamt of being adopted into a home with a canopy bed for her, so she could feel like a princess.

It was a stupid whim, and she knew that now. 

But hope like that kept her going, then.  

And, in some sense, she should have resented Clarke. She should have resented the fact that Clarke had everything she could have dreamed for, growing up, and then some. But she adored Clarke with every fiber of her being.  

They had told Lexa, at a certain age, that the odds of adoption greatly decreased after a certain age. Like many strays in shelters, no one wanted to raise a child who’d half grown up- one that they could never consider theirs.  

Lexa fell for that, when she was younger.  And she believed it for years, until Clarke came into her life, and in her own way, adopted Lexa as family. 

She loved Lexa, fell in love with Lexa, and gave her everything she had.  How could Lexa ever resent that?  

No, instead, she thirsted to know every single detail about the love of her life.  

“You think too loudly.” Clarke mused as she opened her suitcase. “You can ask me questions, it’s alright. I know you’re dying to.” 

“When did you draw this?” 

“Which?”  

“This bird?”  

“...Like, the second grade?” Clarke chuckled. “I misspelled my name at the bottom.”  

Lexa turned to her with such intensity, Clarke almost startled. 

“Can we take it back with us?”  

Clarke cocked a brow, looking befuddled. “...Huh? You wanna take home that piece of crap? Did you know I have a studio full of art back home?”  

Lexa nodded, ignoring her playful jab. “But this is...special.” 

“What are you going to do, hang it in your office?” Clarke snorted. 

When Lexa didn’t immediately respond, she knew she guessed correctly.

“Oh my god, babe, no. That’s what you do with the art  _ our kids _ are going to make.”  

“...Kids?” Lexa echoed back softly. “Plural?”  

Clarke smiled bashfully. “I just...I assumed...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”  

Lexa grinned toothily at Clarke, unable to explain the warm sort of joy that was like liquid in her veins. 

“Love you.” She whispered as she headed over to Clarke’s pictures.  

Clarke grinned as she set a few folded articles of clothing in the drawer, pausing when she noted Lexa’s heavy stare at all of her photos.  

Lexa eyed the first photo, and her heart melted in her chest. 

A toddler in her diapers, Clarke couldn’t have been older than two. She grinned cheekily, having her hand at the camera, her whole body covered in paint.  

“Oh my god.” Lexa whispered, enamored. 

The next photos seemed to pass Lexa’s gaze in a hazy rush.  Clarke as a five year old, playing on the swings. Clarke and all of her friends at the middle school dance. Clarke awkwardly posing, holding hands with some boys, all of them with braces and cheeky smiles. Clarke in her freshman year, arms around Octavia and Bellamy. Clarke’s senior trips. Clarke’s graduation. Clarke’s first day of art school. Clarke moving into the apartment next door to their current one.

Lexa was breathless at the sight of it all. She didn’t know why, but she loved seeing Clarke’s smile. Clarke had a better childhood, than she did. She was eternally grateful to whatever higher powers there were, for that.  Oh, what she would give to have been a part of Clarke’s life earlier.  

Lexa wasn’t even aware that nearly twenty minutes had passed until Clarke shut the door to her closet, having finished packing both their bags, collapsing back onto the bed with a huff, narrowly avoiding Fish, who cracked an eye open in annoyance at his disturbed nap, but fell right back asleep when he noted Clarke was stationary, for the time being.  

“Earth to Alexandria Woods.” Clarke propped her head up, using her free hand to pat the bed. “May I have your attention please?”  

Lexa turned suddenly, woken from her reverie.  

“You okay?” Clarke asked gently. “I know that all of this-” she gestured to her room, “-Can be overwhelming, but I promise it’s not as terrible as it seems.”  

Lexa exhaled a gentle laugh. “Clarke, this is not terrible.”  

Clarke gave her a toothy smile. She ached to hold Lexa, she felt as if it’d been eternity. 

No wonder Anya and Raven made fun of them so much. They were utter saps.  Lexa carefully made her way over to the bed, fingers grazing the canopy, tied back, with a far off sort of look.  

“Sorry.” Clarke mumbled. “I insisted on a canopy bed when I was little. Wanted to feel like a princess Guess that’s why that name stuck.” Clarke rolled her eyes at her past self.  

“...Me too.” Lexa whispered.  

Clarke stilled, glancing up at Lexa, waiting for an elaboration.

“I mean, I didn’t have one. But I always wanted one, as a little girl.” Lexa explained.  

And it wasn’t really about the stupid canopy. 

It was a statement about two different women, who came from two different worlds, and how Clarke got everything she ever wanted and how Lexa never seemed to have much.  Lexa sat onto the bed, eyes holding a faraway look for a moment.  

“I’m sorry.” Clarke sat up, cupping her cheeks. 

She looked wounded, as if she physically felt Lexa’s pain. “None of it is fair.”  

Lexa smiled, despite the situation, pressing her forehead to Clarke’s. 

“I have you.”  

Clarke nodded, pressing her lips to Lexa’s in the softest kiss, trying hard not to cry. 

Lexa didn’t seem so torn up about it, so why was she?  

“You do.” Clarke murmured against her lips, pushing Lexa softly back onto the pillow, so she could snuggle into her side, arms winding around her tightly.  There was a moment of silence, to let the gravity of the conversation pass, before Lexa piped up, dutifully changing the course of the subject. 

“You smell like cinnamon.” She remarked astutely, gently tracing patterns over Clarke’s side. “...You taste like it, too.”  

“...I stress ate a crepe.” Clarke groaned. “I know I’m supposed to be on a wedding diet but my great aunt...that old hag was driving me nuts.”  

Lexa chuckled softly. “You don’t need to diet, Clarke. This is supposed to be enjoyable, not stressful.”  

“Says the queen of stress.” Clarke retorted. 

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Lexa fired back, the two playfully teasing. 

“You are an order freak. If one measly thing isn’t going according to plan, you flip, babe.”  

Lexa pinched Clarke’s side, causing her to yelp out a laugh.  

“Ow! Lex, you know it’s true.”  “Well, whatever it is, it must be attractive, because I’m getting married in a month.” Lexa replied airily, and Clarke grinned, rolling over to straddle her hips. 

Clarke felt Lexa’s arms settle on her hips as she leaned down to drop adoring kisses on her face. “Yes.” She dusted a kiss on either of Lexa’s cheekbones. “You.” She grazed her lips against Lexa’s jaw. “Are.” She leaned back, disappointing Lexa with a tap on the nose. “And as much as I’d love to have wild sex in my old bedroom, we have an appointment to keep.”  

Lexa’s smile faltered, as she realized just what that so called “appointment” entailed.  

Clarke froze in her place. “Lexa. If you don’t want to go, we don’t have to.” She assured quietly.  

Lexa shook her head, taking a deep breath. “No, no. I’m fine. Let’s not make this any bigger than it has to be, Clarke.”  

Clarke nodded. “We can go after a quick shower, okay? I’ll make sure Rae and Anya know when to feed Fish and let him out, and we’ll go. I mapped it- it’s about two hours from here with traffic. So basically, considering how long we’ll be there...it’s a short day trip.”  

“Okay.” Lexa nodded. It was a strange feeling, relying on someone to be just as competent as she was. “Thank you.”  

Clarke leaned forward to steal a quick kiss in response. “That’s what best friends are for.” She quipped, rolling off Lexa. “By the way, baby, the bathroom is through the door to your left.”  

Lexa nodded, running a hand through her hair as she stood. She couldn’t even imagine a childhood where she had her own bathroom. 

* * *

 

By the time Clarke and Lexa were ready to depart, all the guests had left, and it was well into midday.  Lexa had come into the kitchen, trying not to admire how expansive it was, with chrome appliances and marble counters.  

Clarke was dressed comfortably in her jeans and jacket, Fish sitting comically and comfortably on her shoe as she addressed her mother.

“Mom, as much as I love Anya and Raven, I don’t trust them with our baby. Please make sure he doesn’t starve.” 

“Noted.” Abby chuckled.  

“Lex?” Clarke turned when she saw her in the entry way. Her eyes widened a little, when she took in Lexa’s crisp collared shirt. She looked as if she were going to a business meeting. 

“...Am I underdressed?”  Lexa shook her head suddenly. 

“No, you’re...beautiful.” She murmured, as if unable to find her footing. 

“I...it’s just, I feel as if I should…” She stammered, unable to get it out.  

Clarke nodded, giving Abby a look.  

“Okay, well, I’ll leave you to it.” Abby remarked carefully, picking Fish up, as there was no way he’d willingly leave a room with Clarke and Lexa in it, as evidenced by his whine of protest.  

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked, choosing not to beat around the bush. “Should I change?”  

“No.” Lexa shook her head. “I’m just...nervous.”  

Clarke nodded. It was useless telling her how to feel, she didn’t know what Lexa was walking into, but she wanted to make her feel validated. 

“Okay. Well, I’m here. I will be the whole time. And if you ever want to stop, we can make it a day trip to some fancy beach restaurant instead, okay? No harm done.” Clarke offered her the way out, just so she wouldn’t feel forced into it all. 

“Okay.” Lexa whispered with a smile. “I can drive.” 

* * *

 

Two hours of driving, fifteen minutes of navigating, and two minutes of self preparation in the car brought Lexa to this moment. She came face to face with the house.  

For what it was, it wasn’t terrible.  The neighborhood was good, in fact, rarely a disturbance reported. Lexa remembered, on weekends, she would watch the local kids bike around the cul-de-sac. 

It was funny. 

She didn’t have any memories of riding the bike herself, so she resorted to remembering the fun of other children. It felt backwards, in some sense, because it wasn’t like she was entirely deprived. 

In this house, she could have afforded those things.  But Titus was a strict man, and a disciplined parent. The children who came to him all left in top positions, geared for greatness. Titus wasn’t Nia.

He wasn’t someone who took children into foster care to mooch off the grants they were given, for a booze addiction, or some other sinister purpose.  

No, Titus viewed himself as a visionary. Titus thought himself to be a protector, a keeper, of sorts. 

He made these straggled, broken down children into active, participating citizens of society. 

He worked his discipline into them with such effectiveness that they often became just like him. 

And no, he didn’t hate them. 

He didn’t hurt, them, or abuse them. He was strict, but not unkind.  

But still, was that any environment for a child to grow up in?  

Lexa couldn’t be certain, the amalgamation of broken houses she’d passed through had all colored her differently, and she couldn’t ascertain where one trait had stemmed from. 

She was a walking, breathing canvas on which three separate artists had gone to work, impassioned, careless, and unapologetic.  

Lexa eyed the house before her with a look of remorse. The house itself was in decent condition, and there was nothing extravagant about it. An average, two bedroom house, just enough for Titus and the two children he housed. That was always his limit, two. That way he could ensure order, and the man was crazy about order.  

“Lex?” Clarke’s voice shook her from her thoughts.

She felt Clarke’s hand slide into hers, giving it a squeeze.  She wasn’t alone, anymore.  

“Right.” Lexa cleared her throat. She checked her watch. “Let’s go inside.”  

The approach to the door was a blur, and all Lexa could remember was: anxiety, the feeling of Clarke’s hand in hers, and the urge to stifle the memories that threatened to come at her with little warning.  

And then the door open, revealing Titus himself, exactly the way Lexa had left him. Tall, bald, a stern look across his features, and a deep baritone voice. 

“Alexandria.” He greeted, a curious look on his features.  

Clarke studied him, inspecting every inch of his face, as if challenging him to make Lexa uncomfortable.  He did no such thing.  

“Titus.” Lexa dipped her head somewhat formally. “I…” She cleared her throat. “This is my fiancee, Clarke Griffin.”  

Titus regarded Clarke with a hawk-eyed stare before extending a hand out, as the two had a silent standoff with merely the grip of their handshake.

“Congratulations.” Titus replied wryly. “Please, do come in.”  

Lexa thanked him softly, and Clarke noticed the way he took in her attire with a proud gaze. Lexa allowed Clarke in first, and then followed. 

Lexa didn’t know where to look. The smell of fresh tea was the only thing in the air, and even that brought back so many memories. There were a line of shoes by the door, neatly in a row, spotless looking.  

Lexa remembered every day, like clockwork, Titus’ baritone command of “Shoes are left at the door. Polish them, make sure they’re clean. That is often the first impression most will have of you, and if you offer them filth, that’s what they will associate with you.”  The decor hadn’t changed at all. It had only been about a decade since she’d moved in to Titus’ care, but she’d expected some changes. The plant in the corner was still a bland looking Ficus, and the main living room was still cramped, hardly ever used by Titus or the children, if things were still the same.  

Lexa was glancing at the hallway to the bedrooms, a curious look in her eyes.  

Titus noted that, murmuring, “The children are at piano practice, though they’ll be home soon.”  

Clarke bit her lip. So that’s where Lexa had learned to play.

“Have a seat. May I offer either of you an herbal tea?” Titus offered.  

They politely declined, and instead, they thrust themselves into the thick of the conversation.  

“You were always one of my best, Alexandria.” Titus nodded in approval. “So much untapped potential. When you left here, you were being courted by Columbia, by Dartmouth. Tell me, where did you take your talents?” A smug smile was on his lips, as if he’d been the one who’d scored exceptionally well on his SAT’s, or as if he’d been the one who’d stayed up night after night, taking all of the AP classes offered at the local high school, and then extra ones at the community college, just to feel like he had a chance.

“Georgetown.” Lexa replied. It was not lost on her, the way Titus’ brow furrowed momentarily.  

“I see.”  

Clarke felt almost out of place. What could she say? She didn’t want to intrude on Lexa’s moments of soul-searching.  

“And your major?” Titus queried.  

“Business.” Lexa replied, knowing she was in for Titus’ scorn. He’d always wanted her to pursue Law, or Political science, something that would “guarantee her role in the world”.  

“My financial company is doing exceptionally well.” Lexa countered immediately, hoping to throw salt in the wound. “We are expecting a global expansion, if business continues at the rate it has.”  

_ Fuck yeah, Lexa. Show him. _

Clarke’s thoughts were wild with passion. The conversation carried, as Lexa continued to tell Titus about her work, pacified by the comfort of Clarke’s hand in hers.  

Clarke had gotten so lost in imagining Lexa’s teen years here that she hardly noticed the door open, until Titus apologetically halted his conversation with Lexa, glancing at the two children who’d just come in the door.  

“Echo, come here for just a moment.” Titus beckoned, and the girl in the doorway did so immediately. She was no older than sixteen, her brunette hair tied back, her eyes curious, as if she didn’t always have guests. 

She tucked her sketchbook under her arm, capturing Clarke’s attention immediately.  

“Echo is my eldest.” Titus replied. “Echo, this is Alexandria Woods.”  

Her eyes lit up with recognition, a sort of surprised look on her face. As if to say,  _ “Maybe I’ll turn out normal after all this, too. _ ”  

Lexa greeted her softly, a cautious smile on both their lips.  

Titus waved his hand once. “Echo fancies herself an artist.” Titus almost sneered at the comment. “Lexa, your fiancee is an artist, no?”  

Lexa nodded proudly.  

Titus turned to Clarke. “Perhaps Echo could show you her sketches, and you could dissuade her from this line of work? It’s not sensible. Very few people can sustain themselves on it. You are quite an exception.”  

Clarke opened her mouth to retort angrily, at first, but then thought better of it. She’d dealt with almost the exact same words, growing up. She knew what needed to be said.  

“Actually, I’d love to see your sketches.” Clarke offered, rising from her seat.  

Lexa glanced up, shooting Clarke a glance that very easily was, “ _ Are you okay _ ?”  

Clarke winked at her and turned, noting the excitement in Echo’s gaze. She looked eager to show her art to anyone who would actually listen.  

“Echo, take her to your room. I don’t want Alexandria disturbed, her time is limited, okay?”  Echo nodded her response, and motioned to Clarke, mutely leading her down the hall. 

Clarke’s heart hammered. This was Lexa’s bedroom.  

It was as bland as she could’ve imagined. The walls were off-white, with two beds and two desks lining the opposite wall. There was a shared bathroom, and a single wardrobe.  

No posters hung on the wall, no laptops, no tv’s, no book cases, no pinboard with pictures of prom, and certainly no fairy lights.  

Clarke was living in a fairytale, it seemed, and her heart was aching.  “

You’re Clarke, right?” Echo’s voice was shy, but Clarke was surprised she spoke at all.  

“Right.” Clarke offered her a smile. 

“I’m Lexa’s fiancee. But you probably already knew that.”  

Echo’s eyes glimmered as she caught sight of the sizeable ring on Clarke’s finger.  She looked almost hopeful.  “Alexandria is Titus’ favorite.” Echo remarked. “Even though she doesn’t live here, or talk to him, really.”  

Clarke nodded. “I gathered as much.” She motioned to the sketchbook. “May I see? I don’t want to intrude.”  

Echo nodded vigorously. “...I can’t afford art lessons. We have a budget of one extra-curricular activity each, and Titus chooses for us. So...piano.” She shrugged.  

Clarke sighed sympathetically. “My parents put me in piano too. Never stuck.”  

Echo cocked a brow. “But you’re an artist.”  

“Didn’t take lessons till college.” Clarke laughed softly. “Art can be taught, but I mean, if you love doing it- then you should. Lessons or not.”  

Echo smiled, turning to open her book.  For some stupid reason, Clarke kept expecting half-decent sketches of boys, or cartoon comic styled attempts...something that would’ve been in her sketchbook at Echo’s age.  

Instead, Echo turned to a page that shook Clarke to her core.  

T he realism. 

The shading.

The way she captured everything was astounding. 

Trees, animals, flowers, people- Titus, in all his terrifying glory, on the page, the pain visible in his eyes, his stubble shaded perfectly.  Picture, after picture, sketch after sketch. Clarke was in awe, taking the time to look at every detail- the shading, the light. It was beautiful.  

“These are amazing.” Clarke noted with awe, barely registering Echo’s fierce blush. “What kind of art pencils do you use?”  

Echo shook her head. “None. Just some old mechanical pencils. Titus would never buy art supplies, he thinks it’d encourage me.”  

“Listen, Echo…” Clarke shook her head. “This is rare talent. You should chase it.”  

“Really?” Echo gasped in delight.  

“Really.” Clarke insisted. “I work with other artists, and you could definitely be at their caliber with just a bit of time.”  

Echo looked pleased as she tried, much like Lexa, to school her own expression, as if showing excitement wasn’t allowed. “But…” She sighed. “Titus won’t let me.”  

Clarke frowned. “Well, hey- Titus didn’t want Lexa to do what she did, either. But, she did anyway.”  

Echo sighed. “But that’s business. This is art. Titus says I can’t afford to fill my head with fantasies that were meant for people of a different social class.”  

Clarke frowned. She could see where Titus came from, and at the same time, her blood boiled. “Echo.” She began carefully. “I think, if you love something, then maybe it’s the only thing worth going after. Even if it’s hard.”  

After all, Lexa was doing it at that very moment.  

* * *

 

Meanwhile, the conversation between Lexa and Titus had continued, carrying through the topics of Lexa’s recent fortune, to a brief mention of her engagement, and her plans for expansion.  

For the last five minutes, Titus had been staring away wistfully, which was something quite rare for the man. He never seemed to dwell on anything other than the present, the possible, the harshest and realest circumstances. He’d lecture Lexa, day in and day out. 

Lexa had just fallen upon a moment of silence in the room when Titus whispered, “Do you remember much of your high school experience, Lexa?”  

Lexa blinked, taken aback by the question. She didn’t think she could forget a split second of her childhood. Repress? Perhaps. Forget? Never.  

“Yes.” She replied softly.  

“Then you’ll remember your obsession with those damn school dances.” Titus chuckled, and the sound was so foreign to Lexa that she actually took a moment to regain her composure.  

Lexa blinked. “It wasn’t as much an obsession as wanting to do something normal and social, for once, Titus.” There was bite to her tone, no doubt.  

Titus didn’t look at all affected by her tone. “You were seventeen.” He spoke, words laced with memories that trickled into Lexa’s mind.  

Lexa had begged. She’d broken her iron will and actually begged Titus. She was a junior in high school, and she felt a little entitled. She was a perfect student, with excellent grades and varied extracurriculars. 

And no friends. 

So, naturally, when the most beautiful (not to mention, senior,) girl in her calculus class has noticed her...she fell immediately.

_ She fell for the first time, fast, and hard.   _

_ The girl was everything she’d ever wanted to be. She was gorgeous, a socialite, an athlete.  _

_ And oh, god, the way Lexa’s stomach fluttered when she walked by, smelling of a sugary sweet perfume.  Lexa thought she was in love. Understandably so, considering she’d never had a crush before.  _

_ It was foreign to her, the sense of quickened  heartbeat and heightened senses.  Every day, she’d ask Lexa for notes. She’d grace Lexa with little taps on the shoulder, and she’d occasionally offer her a stick of gum.  _

_ By high school standards, they were practically married, right?   _

_ And that friday, she’d thanked Lexa for her notes (since she’d been too busy doodling on her notebook and passing notes to her friends to take her own) and in lieu of her usual “Catch you later” she uttered a soft “Maybe I’ll see you at the dance.”   _

_ Lexa had never gone to a school function in all her years. The very idea of it excited her. She’d raced home that day, and after nearly two hours worth of chores (she’d done the chores of her so called foster “sibling” who never spoke to her) just to make Titus extra pleased.  She’d found Titus doing paperwork by the kitchen table, glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, looking deep in thought.   _

_ It was the perfect time for her to ask.  _

_ “...Titus?” Lexa cleared her throat, fingers gripping the overly long sleeves of her sweater as she quietly padded into the kitchen.  “Hmm, Alexandria.” His response was almost nothing but a low rumble.  “...I’ve finished my chores.” She announced carefully.   _

_ “And what of your homework?” Titus asked, mind occupied with whatever was piled in front of him. His response was reflexive, more than anything else.  _

_ “It’s done.” Lexa replied immediately, leaving no room for thought or doubt.   _

_ “Then what is it?” Titus encouraged, eyeing the papers before him more than anything  _

_ else.   _

_ Lexa knew she had one shot to be firm, without stuttering, to appeal to Titus. She inhaled, and channeled what confidence she had.   _

_ “There’s a dance at school tonight, Titus, and I’d like to go, if that’s alright with you. I’ll be home by whatever curfew you set, and I will work doubly as hard next week to compensate for my distraction.”   _

_ A pause.   _

_ Titus leaned back in his chair, removing his glasses, rubbing his eyes tiredly.  Lexa waited, her entire future resting on this one answer (or so it seemed).  And finally, with great resignation, Titus murmured, “Once. Just this once, Alexandria.”   _

_ Lexa’s heart exploded. It did somersaults inside her body. She couldn’t believe this.   _

_ “I say this only because you are seventeen, and secondly, as a lesson.”   _

_ “A lesson?” Lexa echoed.   _

_ “Yes. You remember my teachings? Social outings, these so called friends...Weaknesses, Alexandria. Distraction. It keeps you from your studies, it keeps your from productivity. And what are we, when we are idle?”  _

_ “Useless.” Lexa echoed obediently.  _

_ “Correct. I expect you’ll adhere to curfew, yes?”   _

_ “Yes sir.” Lexa replied sharply, ignoring all his previous words. This was going to be the best night of her life, she just knew.  _

_ “Alright.” Titus dismissed her and Lexa was off.   _

_ Lexa had spent hours choosing her outfit, and she only possessed one dress, for formal events that she was obligated to attend. She hoped it’d be enough.  _

_ She didn’t own makeup, save for lipgloss, as Titus would’ve killed her any other way.  She’d walked, because there was no way in hell Titus was going to interrupt his tax work to take her, and so she’d arrived a little late.  _

_ She even brought a flower she’d carefully picked from the back garden, hoping Titus wouldn’t notice the missing rose.  _

_ It was all so perfect.  The dance, in the gym, was bustling. All the students she’d seen in class had come out to dance, to sneak drinks, to go wild. Her teacher chaperones looked stunned to see her there.   _

_ And there, in the back of the gym, was the object of her affection. In a dress much more expensive than Lexa’s, with her posse around her.  _

_ A boy, Lexa recognized as one of the football players, had his arms wrapped around her waist, and was not so delicately kissing her neck, despite the “no touching” rule.   _

_ Lexa felt her stomach twist into knots, she felt her grip loosen on the rose, as it fell to her feet, in flats that were hideous compared to the designer heels of her classmates.  She tried to flee before anyone had noticed her, but of course the girl turned around.   _

_ Lexa didn’t wait to hear her reaction, it was so obvious that Lexa had come with the rose for her.   _

_ All over a stupid misunderstanding.  _

_ As if anyone would have a crush on Alexandria Woods, who didn’t even know the root of her last name.  _

_ Lexa had only made it as far as the entrance of the building, in tears, when a chaperone she didn’t know approached her, embarrassing her further by trying to soothe her by putting hands on her shoulders.   _

_ Lexa called Titus, for the ride home.   _

_ He berated her, in the car. Not even with a harsh tone, or with degradation.  _

_ Rather, he tried to soothe her sobs in the car by telling her that he was right.  _

_ A formal “I told you so.”   _

_ “Alexandria.” His words still echoed in her head. “Love is not a luxury afforded to people like us. It hurts because it’s true, but you will survive this. You will bury your head in your work, and become somebody.”   _

_ Lexa’s hopes were shattered, that night.   _

“You remember what I told you, before?” Titus asked, watching Lexa’s gaze, her knuckles white with effort of gripping the edge of the couch.  

“You told me that love was weakness. Among other things.” Lexa practically spat.  

“Oh, how you cried. I tried to warn you.” Titus shook his head. “But it seems my teachings aren’t done just yet.”  

“No?” Lexa gritted, feeling testy.  

“This is why Clarke isn’t right for you, Lexa.” Titus spoke, trying to mask his words with concern.  The words made Lexa’s stomach twist, like she was seventeen all over again, and her happiness was being torn from her.  

“How dare you.” Lexa growled lowly.  

“Alexandria, I know you. You feel defensive, but listen. What is the difference between Clarke, and that wretched girl who led you on when you were seventeen?”  

“Clarke is-”  

“They both filled your head with illusions of grandeur. When you were seventeen, you let it disrupt your work. Now, you’ve made it, Alexandria. You’ve heeded my teachings, and look at the fortune it's brought you. And how did you arrive here? With hard work. That is something none of those students who laughed at you will understand. It is something the girl never understood, it is why Clarke is unsuitable for you now.”  

Lexa had never been angrier and more capable to defend herself in her life. 

“I am more than capable of making my own decisions, Titus.” Lexa growled, intentionally keeping her volume down, so as not to create a ruckus in Echo’s home, knowing full well the lasting damage of Titus’ temper.  

“Forgive me, Lexa, I didn’t mean to offend you-”  

“Yes, you did.” Lexa seethed. “I know you mean well, Titus, but you lost the right to check up on my life after you instilled me with apprehension and sent me out into the world to fend for myself.”  

Titus looked shocked, unable to form more of a response than a stammer.  “Then why are you here, Lexa?”  Lexa took a breath, regaining her composure. It was so satisfying to put Titus in his place like that. 

“I came for my file, and I won’t bother with pleasantries anymore.” 

“I don’t have it.” Titus blew out a breath.  

“You didn’t get a file?” Lexa demanded.  

“I did, but I have a feeling you’re trying to trace your lineage, Lexa. And while I don’t have your file anymore, I’d remind you that your adoption was closed. You aren’t meant to know.”  

Lexa gritted her teeth. “Who does know, Titus?” 

Titus swallowed the lump in his throat, and by god, he was showing submission. Lexa felt unbelievably powerful.  “...Your adoption agent. The first one. Not the one who brought you to me from Nia. Not the one that brought you to Nia. Not even the agency. The very first. Lexa, she is under legal obligation-”  

Lexa felt tears prick her eyes as she held up her hand, silencing him as Clarke entered the room, looking blissfully unaware.  

“Thank you, Titus.” Lexa rose, speaking curtly. “We can show ourselves out.”  And without another word, Clarke joined Lexa, and they left the house behind them, getting into the car. 

* * *

 

Lexa was surprised to see Clarke pull the car over once they were far from Titus’ neighborhood, where Lexa’s bad memories couldn’t dwell.  

“Lexa.” She sighed, parking the car, slipping out. She came around to the other side, where Lexa was leaning against the window, not having spoken a word since they’d left.  

“I’m sorry.” Lexa murmured, when Clarke opened the door. She turned in her seat to face Clarke, the dusky sky providing some light. “I know, I should talk about it…”  

Clarke shook her head. “You don’t have to talk about it.” She replied, tentatively cupping Lexa’s cheeks. “I just want to make sure you’re okay.”  

Lexa leaned into Clarke’s touch, closing her eyes.  How could love be weakness when it was the sole thing keeping her from falling apart? 

Love was all she had. 

Life would have been pointless, bland without Clarke Griffin.  

“Titus….conjured some old memories.” Lexa murmured bitterly. “I suppose I’m not as well adjusted as I thought.”  Clarke nodded, willing Lexa’s pain away. 

There was absolutely nothing she wouldn’t do for Lexa Woods.  

“He didn’t have the information.” Lexa whispered. “I don’t know if it was a moot point in coming, and reliving that, but…”  

“No, don’t think like that. We can still do this. We can work backwards, one at a time.” Clarke offered her ray of usual hope and sunshine to Lexa, who basked in it.  

Lexa inhaled sharply, blinking away any emotion. 

“When I was seventeen, I thought a girl asked me to the school dance. So I went, begging Titus, and he granted me permission, which was rare. I even cut a rose for her. But when I went there, she was...seeing someone else. That wasn’t what hurt the most, though. Her friends laughed at me, and my outfit, and my shoes…” She shook her head, cutting herself off.  

Clarke tilted her head, taking in every ounce of Lexa’s misery, hoping she could will it all away.  

“You were such a sweetheart.” Clarke murmured, pressing a kiss to Lexa’s lips. 

Lexa smiled a melancholy sort of smile. “It wasn’t the rejection, really. It wasn’t even the mean students, I know kids can be cruel. It was...the fact that Titus, who was supposed to be my support, my family...to tell me that something as necessary as love was a weakness..” Lexa shook her head. “No wonder I’m so messed up, Clarke.”  

“Hey. Don’t say that.” Clarke tilted Lexa’s chin, holding her gaze with intense ferocity. “You’re like a flower that bloomed in a field of ash.” Clarke murmured, shaking a bit with laugher. “Oh, god, I’m such a terrible poet.” She whispered affectionately, pulling Lexa close for a much warmer kiss, infused with light, and happiness.  

Lexa melted into it, her arms going around Clarke’s neck.  She couldn’t believe that this was her life. Clarke was hers. 

Love was real. 

She’d finally managed to outrun her past.  

“For the record, I would’ve totally asked you out in high school.” Clarke quipped, drawing a laugh from Lexa.  

She was a bit amazed. Despite all that Lexa had gone through, she didn’t play the roll of the hurt victim, or the shy nerd. She was the self sufficient, smart as a whip, and incredibly loving. 

Clarke fell more for her every single day.  

“Now, you think that was bad?” Clarke quipped. “Try what’s coming next.”  

“And what is that?” Lexa questioned amusedly.  

“My dad does this embarrassing thing where, whenever I have friends over, he tries to be a cool bartender and use us as guinea pigs. Watch, he’ll probably do it tonight while we have appetizers.”  

* * *

 

“Mom, can you mail this package for me on your errand run tomorrow?” Clarke asked softly, tapping Abby’s shoulder as she examined the box.  

“Sure, honey, what’s in it?” Abby queried.  

“Just some unopened art pencils and supplies. They’re for a friend.” Clarke shrugged.  

Abby just nodded, more preoccupied with getting Fish to learn where the door to the yard was when he needed to go out.  

“Lexa! Kiddo, just in time!” Jake slung an arm around her as she came down for dinner, having fully purged her emotions with Clarke, ready to move on with the family events.  

And the Griffins never disappointed.  

“How was your soul searching?” Jake quipped, motioning Lexa over to the bar.  

“It...left a lot to be desired.” Lexa admitted wearily.  

At that, Jake frowned, giving her a bit of a squeeze. “Oh. Sorry to hear it.” 

The sincerity was there, and Lexa instantly felt at ease. “Can I make you a Griffin specialty drink? You can’t say no, because I already made the girls some, and they loved it.”  

Clarke, in fact, was wincing in her place by Abby, Anya, and Raven, who were whispering about a method to try and dispose of the liquid poison without Jake’s knowledge.  

“Dad, stop being buddy-buddy with my fiancee. I need her.” Clarke groaned, approaching Lexa’s side.  

“What?” Jake moved to grab the remaining glass behind the bar. “Should I interrogate her instead?” He turned to Lexa with a stern face. “Now no funny business with my daughter, you hear?”  

Lexa grinned with amusement, while Clarke rolled her eyes.  

“Such a smartass.” Clarke muttered.  

“Here, try this.” Jake slid the glass over to Lexa. “I call it, the Moscow Russian. It’s part Moscow Mule, part white Russian. The soviets would be proud.”  

“DAD.” Clarke grimaced. “Stop, I need her alive for the wedding.”  

“You’re an artist.” Jake huffed. “I need to express myself somehow.”  

“Why don’t you express yourself with the steaks, Jake. They aren’t going to grill themselves.”  

Jake sighed, shaking his head at Lexa. “See her?” He pointed at Abby. 

“That’s Clarke in a few years. Buckle up, kid.”  

“Hey!” both Abby and Clarke cried, over the sounds of Lexa’s laughter.  

Lexa wished she could have gone back, just for a moment, to show her younger self a little slice of her life, right now.  

Because it was beautiful.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS you can follow @clexa-fdau on Tumblr! It's just like the hsau blog, but for this fic! 
> 
> This is gonna be a wild fic, buckle up.


	5. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding planning continues, more memories are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun, laid back sort of chapter.

Lexa was never one for exaggeration, but the calm she felt upon waking up in Clarke’s room, clutched tightly against Clarke’s sleeping body, rays of sunlight seeping in through the window, was quite honestly one of the greatest feelings in her life. 

And yes, maybe it had to do with the knowledge that she was engaged to the blonde who was squeezing her like a teddybear (and Lexa wasn’t usually one for touching, with the golden exception of Clarke). The sad fact of it was, she wasn’t used to feeling so...giddy. She wasn’t used to the light feeling in her heart, the fluttering, the delicious ache of being in love. 

Glancing back at the clock on Clarke’s bedside table, she noticed it was only seven. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes, burying her face deeper into Clarke’s warmth, faintly aware of the snores of the puppy sleeping by their feet. 

This was what bliss felt like, she was sure. 

_ Warm, soft _ ...The thoughts and feelings wound in her mind as she felt the tendrils of sleep pull her back, slowly, peacefully-

“Clarke, Lexa!” Abby’s voice filled the room, loud, bright, a cacophony against the smooth silent sounds of their deep breathing, moments before. 

Fish was the first to respond, cracking an eye open judgmentally before turning his furry rear to Abby, settling back in with a huff at the disruption. 

“Time to wake up, girls.” Abby called, and Lexa felt Clarke stiffen against her, and then let out an honest to god growl. 

Lexa glanced up at Abby, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights, moving to adjust the strap of her night dress. 

“Mom!” Clarke groaned. “What are you doing here this  _ early?”  _

“You have an appointment! The planner, Clarke.” Abby reminded. “And honey, with the way you want to crank out an entire wedding in a month’s time, I’d say you aren’t in a position to complain.” 

“Mom,  _ please,  _ get out.” Clarke groaned. 

Abby waved to Lexa, shooting her a wink, as if she knew what kind of bad mood she’d just created in Clarke. 

Lexa smiled somewhat amusedly, returning Abby’s wave as she watched her soon to be mother in law turn and march out the door, already wearing her lab coat. 

“Clarke.” Lexa whispered gently, and was rewarded with a soft gaze and fluttering of long eyelashes, and then a frown. 

Lexa smirked slightly, leaning down to brush her lips against Clarke’s forehead. “Good morning.” Her voice was soft, velvety and inviting. 

Clarke hugged her closer in response, coaxing a sigh of contentment from Lexa. 

“Morning.” Clarke rasped in that voice that drove Lexa mad with attraction, as husky and enticing as it was. “I’m sorry my family is crazy and we can’t sleep in or have normal things.” She exaggerated, cupping Lexa’s cheeks. 

Lexa chuckled. “I always wake up early anyway. Why get used to it now? Your mother’s right, Clarke, beggars can’t be choosers.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You’re just excited to see your lover, Alie.” 

Lexa snorted, kissing Clarke’s palm, resting against her cheek. “Just because I enjoy her organizational skills and respect her prowess as a wedding planner-” 

“Sounds like pure lust to me.” Clarke quipped, blushing at Lexa’s kiss. She stopped her teasing to lean forward, connecting them in a gentle caress of the lips. 

Clarke moved her hands to slide back around Lexa’s waist, pulling her up against her body. “Did you sleep well? “She whispered. 

Lexa nodded, remembering the way she reveled in Clarke’s warmth throughout the night. 

It was poetic justice, after so many nights staying awake, wondering why she’d been dealt such a foul, miserable hand. 

But Clarke ameliorated those feelings. 

“Shower?” Clarke asked, rising from her prone position, stretching her limbs. 

Lexa licked her lips, nodding slowly. 

Clarke stood, moving to close the door to the bedroom as Lexa moved to start the water in the bathroom. Clarke silently padded in behind her, stripping her tank top, catching Lexa ogling her in the mirror. “See something you like, Woods?” Clarke teased. 

Lexa’s mouth dried as she blinked, as if disbelieving that the goddess in front of her could actually be her fiancee. 

Despite their familiarity, Clarke blushed slightly, her heart always skipping a beat in the face of Lexa’s affections. 

“You know, it’s funny.” Clarke remarked as she dropped her clothes in a pile on the floor, moving to take Lexa’s wrists. “Remember the hotel, back at the reunion?” 

“Yeah.” Lexa replied, rather numb from the view. 

“That was definitely one of the hardest weeks in my life.” Clarke groaned. “I mean, you would always jog every morning, and then come in all sweat and muscles and abs…” Clarke murmured. “And I would come out of the shower, just... _ dripping. _ ” 

Oh, Clarke and her double entendres, always making Lexa’s mouth water. 

“I mean, I was already in love with you. But I kind of wanted to jump your bones, too.” Clarke moved behind Lexa, pushing her against the counter as she stripped Lexa’s gown, sending it billowing to the floor with little effort. 

Lexa was bare, chills lining her skin as Clarke leaned against her bare back, round, full breasts pressed against her. Clarke’s arms wound around to her chest, slowly inching down to feel, to caress, to admire, to tease. 

Clarke rested her chin on Lexa’s shoulder, moving for a moment to press a kiss to it, eyes raking the tattoo lining her spine. 

“You’re so beautiful, Lex.” Clarke told her. “I’m so lucky.” 

And of course, Clarke and Lexa saw their relationship differently. Clarke saw Lexa as the studious, solemn, angelic looking girl next door who’d never have any interest in her, who had people falling at her feet, who was so far beyond Clarke’s grasp that a glance in her direction would be considered a victory. 

Lexa saw Clarke as the socialite, the queen of everything, the girl with sunshine colored hair and a smile as bright, to match. Clarke’s presence itself was a gift, her friendship a miracle, and her love...Lexa couldn’t even label. 

The fact that they, from seemingly two polar opposite planes of existence, came together in love, was something right out of the books Lexa used to buy from the second hand bookstore. The same type of bookstore that Clarke would donate to, after the novels lined up on her desk weren’t the hottest books of the month, or week, anymore. 

Clarke loved being able to see Lexa in both respects of her personality: strong, independent Lexa who looked as fierce as her quick with and biting words. And of course, her soft, smiling, giggling, loving Lexa, who cautiously let her guard down enough for Clarke to really fall in love with her. 

“I’m lucky.” Lexa argued, rousing her from her thoughts. 

Clarke licked her lips, eyeing Lexa’s muscled arms from the mirror, grazing her fingertips along every inch of exposed skin. 

“I love you.” Clarke responded instantly, dotting the back of Lexa’s neck and shoulder with kisses. “Thank you.” 

“Thank you?” Lexa echoed softly. “For what, Clarke?” 

“For being my best friend.” Clarke shrugged, lips leaving a wet trail on Lexa’s skin. 

Lexa shook her head, about to tell Clarke that the pleasure was all hers, or some variance of that tried and true line, until Clarke cupped her breast, eliciting a gasp from her. 

“ _ Clarke.”  _ Lexa’s whine was subtle, almost passing for a stern warning, except Clarke could detect the hints of raw need behind it. She spoke the language of Lexa’s tonality exceptionally well, ever since they’d moved in together. 

“Just a quickie.” Clarke promised nonchalantly, lips tickling Lexa’s ear as she leaned forward to whisper it. 

Lexa froze, turning in Clarke’s grip, a wry smile on her features. “Is that what you told all your hookups in this bathroom, Clarke?” 

Clarke gaped, feigning offense as she slapped Lexa’s arm, glancing up into her eyes mirthfully. “Raven told you?! That was  _ one  _ time, and Raven and a bunch of my stupid friends in eighth grade dared me to kiss a boy in here. It was supposed to be my  _ first  _ real kiss. In the middle of a house party. We thought we were cool.”

Lexa smiled amusedly, but paused Clarke, a finger against her lips. “Wait. It was  _ supposed  _ to be your first kiss? It didn’t happen?” 

Clarke turned beet red, laughing, the sound pulling a smile from Lexa’s lips. “No, actually.” She admitted. 

Lexa clutched her chest, as if sharing in Clarke’s agony. “What went wrong?” She asked, her guard down, stoicism tossed aside in the pleasure of Clarke’s company. 

“Well, he…” Clarke broke apart, motioning to the counter. “Tried to lift me up here-” 

“Tried?” Lexa queried. 

“Well, it wasn’t all that successful, considering he bruised my hip.” Clarke grumbled, and Lexa snickered quietly to herself. “So, he leaned against the shower door and pulled me against him. And, he brushed my hair behind my ear, but god I remember being so awkward and sweaty that it really wasn’t as smooth as I’d hoped. And then I leaned forward- and I guess he wasn’t ready, because the glass door he was leaning against slid and we went crashing down onto each other. But not even romantically, I mean, it was  _ bad.  _ Raven and Octavia were laughing so hard at me, and he told everyone we kissed.” She rolled her eyes. “Stupid boys with their egos-” 

Lexa was grinning, slipping her arms around Clarke’s waist. She leaned back against the shower door carefully, pulling Clarke against her, enjoying the press of their bare bodies against one another. 

“What are you doing?” Clarke murmured, slightly breathless from the motion, lifting a brow. 

“Giving you your first kiss.” Lexa replied valiantly, moving to tuck a lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear. “It’s okay.” She teased softly. “You can lean on me.” 

Clarke did. 

She sighed blissfully, leaning forward, feeling more emotion and excitement for that kiss than she had all those years ago. She met the familiar lips- lips she  _ adored _ , and melted against them, closing her eyes as Lexa kissed her with love that she could never put into words. 

Lexa kept it chaste, like a first kiss, and leaned back, her forehead against Clarke’s, their eyes locked in a tender gaze. 

“How was that?” Lexa whispered. 

“I wish you’d been in my life a lot sooner.” Clarke replied, their noses brushing softly. 

“Me too.” Lexa croaked, smiling as she pressed a kiss to Clarke’s forehead. 

“Raven and Octavia will be so proud. Finally, my first kiss. And all it took was finding a fiancee.” Clarke quipped, and Lexa snorted a laugh, pulling Clarke into the steaming water, not nearly done with her. 

* * *

By the time Clarke and Lexa came down the stairs, all grins and giggles, whispering naughty things and inseparable by the way they were holding hands, the rest of the house seemed to have awakened as well. 

“You’re late.” Anya grumbled as she fetched the two mugs of coffee Raven had made for them, being no stranger to Clarke’s home. 

“And giggly.” Raven noted with a wry smirk. “Nothing like a little shower sex to start the morning, right?” 

Lexa immediately blushed, taking her coffee and bowing her head, murmuring a quiet thanks to Anya and Raven. 

“Can you stop?” Clarke narrowed her eyes at Raven. “First with the first kiss story, now with the-” 

Raven grinned. “Still hilarious.” She nudged Anya and Lexa, coming to stand between them. “She comes out of the bathroom looking all disheveled, right? So Octavia and I are thinking,  _ Oh man, she probably got to like third base!” _ Raven mocked her younger self, drawing a grin from Lexa and a laugh from Anya. “But, nope, as it turns out- she just fell on him. And bruised her hipbone, or something.” She waved her hand nonchalantly. 

“I’m glad you love me despite my tragic past.” Clarke rolled her eyes, but soon found herself smiling when Lexa ghosted a delicate hand over her hipbone at the mention of its injury. 

“What are you two doing standing around here for morning story time?”Anya piped up, suddenly. “Your freaky wedding planner is outside.” 

“What?” Clarke hissed. “She’s here, already?” 

Lexa went rigid at that, and Clarke wanted to laugh, knowing how much Lexa hated being anything other than punctual, while Clarke was late to nearly everything in her life. They were such an interesting couple.  

“Yeah.” Raven grinned into her mug. “While you and Lexa were testing the limits of the soundproofing of the walls, Alie showed up. Still hot. Still scary as hell.” 

Anya narrowed her eyes and Raven offered an apology, stealing a kiss before Anya could scold her. 

“Clarke, let’s go!” Lexa tugged on her arm, and Clarke groaned. 

“Lex, who cares if we’re two seconds late? I need to finish my toast, and she’s already been here for-” 

“You can finish your toast outside.” Lexa mumbled as she slipped an arm around Clarke, yanking the plate of toast with her free hand as she made her way for the door. 

Clarke smirked. “I like it when you’re assertive.” She teased. 

“I’m on the verge of an aneurysm, Clarke.” Lexa heaved. “We have less than a month to put everything together, and we have no plan, and no sense of budget, and our invitations can’t be sent until we secure the location, the caterer, and basically everything else, and you’re eating toast while we-” 

“Lex, Lex!” Clarke laughed, pausing Lexa mid stride. “Look at me.” 

Lexa’s curious green gaze rested on Clarke’s, urgency evident within their depths. 

“Whose wedding is this?” Clarke asked slowly. 

Lexa blinked. “Ours?” 

Clarke smirked, nodding. “And who are the only two people that matter?” 

Lexa sighed. “You and I.” 

Clarke nodded, caressing her cheek. “Lexa, I could elope with you tonight with no one as our witness and still be the happiest bride on the planet. And I  _ know  _ you’re only making this a huge deal because you want to impress my family and friends. But Lexa, you already have. You are, single handedly, the greatest thing to ever happen to me. My family adores you. My friends have become our friends. So just relax, and let’s actually  _ enjoy _ getting married, okay?” 

Lexa sighed at Clarke’s ability to read her like a book. “Okay. I’m sorry-” 

“Don’t apologize, Woods.” Clarke smiled, leaning up to steal a kiss. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” Lexa whispered against her lips. 

Just as the kiss was picking up (as their kisses naturally always did), the door swung open, revealing a very confused looking Jake. 

“Uh, hey kids.” He scratched the back of his head. “I hate to burst your bubble…” He motioned to the two, who had parted from their evident kiss. “But uh, I think your wedding planner is...interesting. Is she former military? Or...boot camp? Or, like, data analysis or something? I came outside, and next thing I know, she demands silence and hands Abby and I what she calls a brief overview of her process. The packet was nearly fifty pages!” 

“She’s crazy.” Clarke muttered, at the same time Lexa reverently whispered, “She’s perfect.” 

“Whatever she is, she’s waiting.” Jake muttered. 

* * *

“One month is  _ hardly  _ the appropriate amount of time for preparation.” Alie’s voice was calculating, revealing no emotion, monotonous and sharp all at once. 

“I feel like we’re being scolded. Aren’t  _ we  _ paying  _ her _ ?” Clarke muttered under her breath, only to be shushed by her nerdy, overly attentive, straight A student of a fiancee. 

Clarke rolled her eyes settling for a dull kick at Lexa’s leg in retaliation, resting her head on her hand, glancing up as Alie stood, lecturing them. 

She wore a slim fitting pantsuit, black, with adorning red lipstick that Clarke was slowly coming to recognize her by. Her hair was pulled into a tight ponytail, and she looked ready to kill. Clarke couldn’t fathom what Lexa saw into her. 

...Until she brandished a thick binder from her bag, slapping it down on the table. “Not all hope is lost.” She began, eyes darting between Clarke and Lexa. “Ever since you spoke to me, at the Blake wedding, I’ve been keeping track of possible locations. I have connections around this city, Ms. Woods, Ms. Griffin.” She addressed them both with a sharp gaze. “I have three or four possible venues to inspect, at least seven caterers on hold, a number of local bakeries, a few upscale boutiques that handle rush orders, a series of florists to choose from, and a team at my disposal. You say the word, and we can begin, today.” 

Lexa’s eyes were wide with amazement as she thumbed through the binder, breathing deeply. Clarke couldn’t fight the amused smile from her lips as she slipped an arm around Lexa’s waist, feeling her lean in ever so slightly to her touch. 

“What can we start with?” Lexa asked breathlessly. 

“Venues.” Alie responded with the hint of a smirk. 

Clarke resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Of  _ course  _ the first emotion she’d ever show would be annoying pride. 

“I’ve heard a little about your engagement from Mrs. Griffin. She tells me it happened at the coastal resort not two hours from here. I took the liberty of contacting the managerial staff, and their grand ballroom is available for our target date. If you ladies were pleased with the hotel then, might I suggest considering it as your venue? It certainly is fitting for a wedding of this...caliber. And you’ve already been there, which resolves half of your worries already.” Alie finished, a thin smile on her painted lips. 

“Fuck.” Clarke breathed. 

Alie perked up expectantly. “I’m sorry, Ms. Griffin?” 

Clarke exchanged a wild glance with Lexa. “I think it’s perfect, Alie.” She mumbled. 

Alie smirked. “That is the intended goal.” 

* * *

Lexa was  _ entranced  _ with Jake’s story, co-narrated by Raven as the two played out Clarke’s antics in the first grade school play. 

“And so there’s a knight, and a princess, and we don’t know what part Clarke has, ‘cause she wouldn’t tell us.” Raven grinned, leaning against the counter excitedly. 

“But she kept on bragging about how she had  _ the  _ lead.” Jake added, chuckling. “So, she’s either gotta be the princess or the knight, right?” 

Lexa and Anya nodded excitedly, ready for the inevitable punchline. 

“So we’re sitting there- Abby, myself, Reyes, a few of Clarke’s friends, the rest of the school…” Jake smirked. 

“You guys!” Clarke groaned, red as a tomato. “Can’t you at least wait until after I’ve locked her down with marriage?” 

Lexa snorted into her glass of water, lacing her free hand with Clarke’s, as if to silently say  _ I’m not going anywhere.  _

A ring of the doorbell interrupted Jake before he could continue. “Clarke, sweetie, can you get that?” 

Clarke blinked. “What? Who is it? Are we expecting someone?” 

Jake shrugged. “Maybe your mom left something here and is back to pick it up. I’m in the middle of the story, please, honey?” He pouted. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I hate you.” She mumbled, parting with a curious looking Lexa to stride off to open the door. She could hear Jake return to his story, between fits of laughter with Raven, telling them, “And then it turns out- She was the  _ dragon. She had no lines.”  _

Clarke felt a smile tug at her lips when she heard Lexa’s soft, goddess-like laughter echo from the kitchen. She was marrying that smile, that laugh. It was still surreal to her. 

Her thoughts jumped back to reality as she faced the grand door, moving to unlock it. She was unprepared for the arms the flung themselves around her neck in a hug, an energetic, “Hey Clarke!” Filling the house, followed by a deep, baritone chuckle. 

Octavia and Lincoln. 

Clarke grinned, hugging her friend back with equal intensity. “O? Lincoln? What are you two doing here?” She panted as she parted from Octavia’s death grip, into Lincoln’s bear hug. 

“We got the royal invite from Abby.” Octavia winked. “Said you and Lexa could use all the help you could get. So she handpicked the useful delinquents, and well...You’re looking at them.” 

Clarke felt warmth flutter inside her stomach. God, her parents were the greatest. “Oh, yeah, I could kinda use your help dealing with  _ the terminator.”  _

When Lincoln and Octavia stared at her blankly, she added, “You know, Alie.” 

“Oh.” Lincoln nodded, Octavia following suit. “I told you, Clarke. I warned you.” 

“Where is everyone?” Octavia blinked, not expecting to see the empty entrance. 

“Kitchen.” Clarke jerked her head. “Leave your bags here, I’ll grab em later.” 

“So.” Octavia pressed as she and Lincoln followed Clarke to the source of all the laughter flooding the house. “Heard you got a puppy. Where is it?” 

“Where he always is. Lexa’s feet.” Clarke replied with a smile. 

“Oh, so….he’s basically you.” Octavia smirked and dodged Clarke’s jab to her side. 

“Shut up.” Clarke grumbled, moving into the kitchen, Jake still telling his story. 

“ _ And then, poor kid- We didn’t know Clarke had the stomach flu! So, when the mighty dragon opened her mouth to roar, the last thing the little knight was expecting was a flood of _ -” 

Laughter erupted once more as Jake finished, Lexa scrunching her face into one of amusement, turning to face Clarke and freezing in surprise when she noticed their guests. 

“Clarke.” She scolded lightly, moving to greet them. “You didn’t tell me Octavia and Lincoln were here!” 

Clarke snorted. “Sounds like you were too invested in my failed acting career to notice.” 

The greetings were relatively quick, and once everyone had finally stopped laughing at Jake’s story, they finally settled in for business. 

Jake returned with his briefcase and coat slung over his arm, bending down to kiss Clarke’s head. “Okay, Clarke, now that all our surprise guests are here- I’m gonna head out to the office to take care of some things. And I think Lincoln wants to come too, right?” He turned to Lincoln, who nodded enthusiastically. It seemed everyone was vying to be taken under Jake’s corporate wing. 

“Lex?” Jake turned, and Lexa smiled slightly at the nickname that she never was called before Clarke, save for maybe Anya. “Can I interest you in coming along?”

Lexa moved to nod but Clarke shook her head, pulling Lexa back slightly. “Dresses, babe, remember? No more work. We’re here on wedding business, Woods.” 

Lexa nodded, taking a breath. “Right. Sorry, Jake, I-” 

“No worries.” Jake dropped a kiss to Lexa’s head as well, never one to give Clarke any isolated special treatment. “You girls have fun, and I’ll see you all back for dinner, huh?” 

Jake and Lincoln were gone, and the real work began. 

“Okay, so how’s this gonna work?” Raven queried as she turned to face the group, and it was not lost on them that she was leaning back slightly into Anya’s embrace. 

“Um, Alie gave us a list of boutiques.” Clarke shrugged, as if she hadn’t given it much thought (and she really hadn’t). 

“Well, you and Lexa can’t see each other!” Octavia protested. “I say we split up.” 

The horror on Clarke and Lexa’s faces was actually comical. 

“Split up?” Lexa echoed. 

Anya smirked. “It’s this crazy concept where you’re not up Clarke’s ass twenty-four seven. And vice versa.” 

“It makes sense.” Anya added, noting the look of betrayal on Lexa’s face. “I’ll take you, these three stooges can reunite-” 

Raven, Clarke, and Octavia shot her a collective glare, at that. 

“-And we can efficiently narrow down the list until the two of you have something to wear to your own damn wedding.” 

“What about us?” Raven queried. “Do we coordinate as bridesmaids? Or-” 

“Wait, bridesmaid?” Anya narrowed her eyes at Lexa. “What about the maid of honor? Or best...woman?” 

At that instant, Clarke and Lexa realized that she’d opened Pandora’s box. 

“Wait.” Raven lunged forward, pressing Clarke against the wall. “Griffin!” 

“Oh, no you don’t.” Octavia swooped in. “We’ve been neighbors since the beginning?” 

At the same time, Anya was pressing Lexa for answers. “Well, Lexa?” 

Lexa gulped audibly. “I...I hadn’t really thought about it.” She admitted uneasily. “Aden told me that he wanted to be the best man, and I didn’t have the heart to tell him there wouldn’t be a best man-” 

“Clarke!” Raven whined. “You can’t let O be your maid of honor! Who held your hair when you puked at Monty’s twenty-first birthday?!” 

“No one!” Clarke snapped. “You both filmed me throwing up on myself before Monty came and helped me clean up!” 

Raven and Octavia grinned at the memory, while Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Lexa, you can’t  _ seriously _ be thinking of replacing your best friend-” Anya paused, waving off Clarke’s offended gaze, “-that’s  _ not  _ sleeping with you, with a toddler!” 

“Aden isn’t a toddler.” Lexa groaned. “Anya, can we not do this right now?” 

“What, am I embarrassing you in front of your fiancee’s poised friends?” Anya snapped, though mostly in good humor, motioning towards Raven and Octavia, who were still hounding Clarke for her decision. 

“Guys, enough, or I’ll just grab Lexa and head to the courthouse right now.” Clarke threatened, teasingly. 

“Abby would kill you.” Octavia smirked. “You’re bluffing.” 

“Wait. Didn’t we have a system in place? Rae, you were O’s maid of honor, O is mine, and I’m yours.” Clarke quipped. “Remember?  You made us drunkenly promise it.” 

“Yeah, but Octavia didn’t have to put up with your dumb fake dating shit.” Raven mumbled. 

“Her what?” Octavia blinked, Clarke spinning on Raven with a glare.  

“Nevermind.” Raven shrugged. 

“I’ll consider it.” Clarke winked at Raven. “Now go and get ready, guys, we have a busy day ahead. We need to find a dress that’ll make me look half as good as my goddess bride.” 

A collective groan from the group, and a thick shade of blush from Lexa, was all Clarke needed to get going. She pushed Lexa away from the group, cornering her with a playful smile. 

“Hey you.” She murmured, pulling Lexa down for a quick kiss. 

Lexa melted into it wholeheartedly. “Hi.” She whispered. 

“So, that Anya and Aden debate- is that a real issue?” Clarke snickered. 

“Apparently.” Lexa rolled her eyes. “Instead of one child, there are now two.” 

“Mmm, the joys of marriage.” Clarke teased, fingers trailing the defined line of her fiancee’s jaw. “We’ll regroup for dinner. And wish me luck- I need a dress that will make me worthy enough to stand beside you.” 

“You don’t need a dress for that.” Lexa whispered, blush returning. 

“No clothes, then?” Clarke smirked. 

Lexa found herself glancing skyward once more. 

“Love you.” Clarke grinned, planting a full kiss on her lips. “Good luck dealing with your kid. If you feel bad, remember, I have  _ two.”  _

* * *

“Okay, well, now’s as a good a time as any to check up on you.” Anya leaned back in the passenger’s seat of the rental car, watching Lexa drive with ease, Fish snuggled comfortably in her lap, though he longed to be with Lexa. 

“Check up on me?” Lexa echoed, brow raised. 

“You know, making sure you’re not secretly Griffin’s hostage or anything. Blink twice if you can’t answer aloud.” Anya snarked. 

“Where on Earth is this coming from?” Lexa asked, mildly offended. 

Anya smirked. “Well, this is my long winded way of telling you I told you so.” 

“About?” 

“Your relationship with Clarke.” Anya pressed cockily. “Rather, the one you didn’t want to have until I played the role of mother bird and pushed your right out of the nest.” 

Lexa snorted. “A simple  _ I told you so _ would have sufficed.” 

Anya shrugged, resting her feet on the dashboard, ignoring Lexa’s grimace. 

“You really are Raven Reyes’ soulmate.” Lexa snipped.

Anya grinned. “I guess I have you to thank for that, so we’re even.” She murmured thoughtfully, glancing out the window at the passing cars and buildings, melting under the hot sun. 

“I guess we have each other to thank.” Lexa replied softly, sharing a comfortable moment of appreciation with one of her closest friends (and she didn’t have many, before Clarke). 

“Yeah.” Anya blew out a breath. “So, how’s the hunt going?” 

“The what?” 

“The search for your parents.” Anya clarified. “You visited Titus, right?” 

“Yeah.” Lexa clenched her jaw. “That was...fruitless.” 

Anya nodded, lips pressed in a thin line of pity for her friend. “Well, on to the next one, right? And who’s that?” 

“Nia.” Lexa replied, biting the side of her cheek, knuckles turning white gripping the steering wheel. 

“Oh.” Anya murmured quietly. “You know, you don’t have to do this.” She assured. “I know how you sometimes feel obligated to be brave, in front of Clarke, but hear it from your old friend, Lexa. This isn’t mandatory.” 

“I know.” Lexa replied, parking the car behind a bustling street, full of weekend shoppers, her GPS indicating that they’d arrived. “But...I need to do this.” 

“Why?” 

“Why?” Lexa sighed. “Anya, I’m getting married. I want to know what I’m bringing to the table, I-” 

“No.” Anya shook her head, fixing Lexa with a hard gaze. “You are bringing yourself, and all of your virtues, Woods. Your background has nothing to do with it.” 

Lexa nodded. “I know, but...Well, then, I at least want to know what I’m leaving behind. I want to close those shitty chapters of my life, Anya. I want to start completely new and fresh with Clarke. I need this.” 

Anya nodded quietly. “If there’s anything I can do….Say the word, kid.” 

Lexa smiled gently. “Thank you, Anya. For always being a friend, to me, ever since I was the know-nothing newbie who transferred into your dorm room.” 

Anya smirked. “And now I’m at your wedding. Almost.” She winked. 

“Speaking of weddings…” Lexa grinned, coming around to walk into the boutique with Anya, Fish snuggled into her bag, happy to be along for the ride.. “When can I expect an invite to yours? Future Mrs. Anya Reyes.” 

Anya blushed, and Lexa’s grin was full blown. A rarity of emotion between the two, as they walked side by side. 

“Shut up and try on your dresses, Woods.” Anya grumbled. 

Lexa nodded, but surprised Anya by pulling her into a quick hug, right in the middle of the sidewalk, feeling Clarke’s effects on her. She was never this open, before. 

Judging from the shocked look on Anya’s face, it was truly rewarding. 

“...That’s enough emotion for one day.” Anya muttered swiftly. 

“I agree.” Lexa nodded, ignoring the smile tugging at her lips as she strode into the store. 

* * *

Clarke, Octavia, and Raven were finally left in peace in one of the private changing rooms by one of the boutique owners, who wouldn’t stop gushing about how much she adored Alie and her clients. 

And Clarke had to admit- the boutique was pretty swanky. And the fact that she could have the dress rush-tailored and ready to go ahead of time? Even better. 

“I hate Alie and her stupid usefulness.” Clarke mumbled as she set her purse down on one of the several chairs on the side of the room, no doubt there for people accompanying the bride to-be. 

“Jeez, how does she do all her networking?” Raven mumbled. “Sexual favors? Because from the way that owner was talking about her-” 

“You get what you pay for.” Octavia shrugged. 

“You mean Griff gets  _ what her parents  _ pay for.” Raven grinned, high fiving Octavia. 

“Shut up.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “I make good pay.” 

“Hey, that’s understandable.” Raven snarked. “Because you went through  _ so much  _ schooling, and you had to get two degrees, and a job at the most reputable university- Oh, wait!” Raven snapped comically. “That’s  _ me! The engineer!  _ Say, Clarke, why are you making more than me again?” 

Clarke shrugged with a lofty smirk. “Not all of us are born talented, Rae.” 

“Yeah? Put on your dress, Ms. Talent.” 

“That’s soon to be Mrs. Talent, to you.” Clarke quipped, but stole a quick side hug from her friend, who was only teasing her for fun. 

“The lady picked out like three or four dresses- they’re behind the rack.” Octavia supplied helpfully, as Clarke moved to change behind the curtained portion of the room. 

“Soooo.” Octavia drawled in the meantime, glancing at Raven, who’d already kicked her feet up on the vacant chair, in typical Anya-fashion. “What’s the gossip, guys?” 

“I heard Woods knocked Clarke up.” Raven replied mirthfully. 

Octavia rolled her eyes. “I hate you. Ever since you two moved away, I feel like I’m out of the loop. Speaking of Woods knocking you up- How’s the sex life, Griffin? Deets.” 

A soft thud and an “Oh!” of surprise echoed from Clarke’s hidden area before more rustling continued. “Is this a zipper? Oh, fuck, I think I’m stuck.” 

“Nope, no changing the subject, Griffin. Woods. Bed. A dream come true? A nightmare?” 

“She’s- ugh. She’s- ow.” A barrage of shuffling noises sounded out from behind the curtained partition. “She’s fucking amazing. Now can someone please help me?” 

Octavia and Raven roared with laughter when Clarke came out, dress stuck over her head, flowing around her rather elegantly, despite the fact that it was mostly stuck over her head. 

“Can we see?” The shopkeeper poked her head in, and gasped at the treatment of the poor dress, Clarke standing half naked before her. “Oh, honey, that’s backwards. And upside down. And the lace goes on the inside-” 

“...I don’t think this is the one.” Clarke muttered, disappearing into the back without another word. 

And so the journey began. 

“This one?” Clarke sighed, blowing out a puff of air as the lace veil piece moved out of her face. 

“Too lacey.” Raven shook her head, and Octavia agreed. “Maybe if you were, like, eighty.” 

“This one?” Clarke came out in what had to have been the longest dress they’d ever seen, literally dragging back around the corner, out of sight. 

“Yeah, it can double as a carpet for the aisle.” Raven snorted. 

“I will take that as a no.” Clarke mumbled, tripping over the dress as she moved back behind the curtain. 

“Guys, if I don’t find anything, I’m screwed.” Clarke whined. 

“Why are you so nervous, Griff? It’s just a dress.” Octavia offered in her best effort to ease Clarke’s fears. 

“Have you  _ seen _ my fiancee?” Clarke scoffed. “She’s, like, goddess level. I need to look at least semi-presentable in the photos, and-” 

“Oh my god, you’re so in love, you’ve forgotten how hot you are.” Raven tsked. 

“I’m not-” 

“Don’t even start with me, Griffin.” 

Clarke poked her head out from back around. “Whoa.” She mumbled. “What about this one?” 

She stepped out tentatively, giving a short twirl for Octavia and Raven, who were clapping and squealing in delight. 

“Yes! Clarke, that’s perfect. Not too extra, like your fiancee, not too boring, like your sex life-” 

Clarke glared and Raven winked, pausing mid joke. 

“I love it, Clarke.” Octavia breathed. “You look stunning.” 

“Guys…” Clarke paused, looking at her own reflection in the mirror, bathing in the golden white light from the reflection of her dress. “I’m getting married. I’m  _ getting married to Lexa Woods.” _

It seemed to have suddenly become a reality, the dress hugging her curves perfectly, flowing the perfect amount. She was getting married, to the love of her life. It was the stuff of fiction. 

* * *

Lexa and Anya had beat Clarke home, equally as successful with their campaign to find a dress. They had bonded rather well, missing the quality time they used to spend before they’d both been tugged in separate directions by work, and their relationships. 

“Anya?” Lexa asked as she took the liberty of setting the table back at the Griffin home, knowing they’d all be hungry, coming home from their long days. 

“Hmm?” Anya hummed, grabbing a stack of plates from the cabinet. 

“Are you a dog person?” Lexa asked nonchalantly, folding some napkins. 

“What- you trying to pawn off your dog?” Anya blinked, glancing at the golden retriever puppy, who was following Lexa’s heels wherever she turned. 

Lexa hid her momentary shock. “Uh, no.” She cleared her throat. “He’s not for sale. Clarke would kill me.” 

Anya smirked. “Right. That’s the only reason why.” 

Lexa mumbled some vague response, moving to grab the cutlery from the drawers.  

“Anya?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you want kids?” 

“Huh?” Anya sputtered, lucky she hadn’t taken a sip from the cup of water in her hand. “Woods,  _ where  _ is this coming from?” 

“I…” Lexa paused, as she heard the door opening, Clarke’s voice filling the house. “Oh, they’re back. Excuse me.” She bowed out quickly, thanking her lucky stars she didn’t have to explain herself to Anya just then. 

Fish nearly tripped over her feet in excitement when he saw Clarke, bounding towards her, squishing himself between Clarke’s legs as she set her bags down, grinning. 

“Hi baby.” Clarke greeted gently, making Octavia and Raven sick as she turned into her mushy, lovesick self around Lexa. “And hi, other baby.” Clarke winked at Lexa, leaning up to loop her arms around Lexa’s neck. 

“Hi.” Lexa murmured as she melted into Clarke’s kiss, forgetting all about Octavia, Anya, Raven, and everything else. Dazed and euphoric, she pulled back just enough to talk. 

“Any luck with your dress?” Clarke queried. “I mean, I’m sure you didn’t have to try on many, you’d look fantastic in a burlap sack.” 

Lexa scoffed at Clarke’s words, a blush tinting her regal, high cheekbones. “I did. What about you?” 

Clarke grimaced. “Oh, I found the one, but I tried on nearly half the store’s inventory, first.” 

Lexa smiled amusedly, imagining Clarke causing a ruckus in the store. “Good.” She whispered, leaning down to steal another kiss. 

“Hey!” Anya called from the kitchen. “Lovebirds! You’re needed in the kitchen! I know you two feed off your eternal love or whatever, but us normal people are hungry.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Why do I never get a minute alone with you?” 

Lexa shrugged, her hand resting on Clarke’s lower back as they turned to walk together. “That’s what the honeymoon is for, I suppose.” 

Clarke grinned at the thought. “Woods, I’m not letting you out of my sight.” 

* * *

“So who’s throwing Clarke’s bachelorette party and who’s throwing Lexa’s?” Raven asked, once everyone had returned for dinner, the table full, bustling with chatter from all ends.

“Uh. Parties? As in, plural?” Clarke spoke over her glass of wine. 

“Um, yeah?” Octavia chimed in. “You don’t have bachelorette parties...together.” 

Lexa glanced away, cheeks rosy. 

“And why not?” Jake interjected. “I think that’s an old tradition-” 

“Because, papa G, it’s the last night to get all the...urges, out.” Raven explained, watching as Jake raised his brows, shaking his head in amusement. 

“Urges?” Lexa asked, tone inquisitive, to say the least. 

“Sexual urges.” Raven smirked. 

“Oh, Reyes, not at my table.” Abby groaned. 

Clarke threw her napkin at Raven, earning a cry of protest from her. “Rae! Stop. What did you even have in mind, anyway?” 

“Oh. Well,  _ strippers, sexy music, a nude-”  _

“Relax, Woods, she’s playing you.” Anya grunted amusedly. 

“Linc, back us up.” Octavia nudged her husband with a smirk. “Didn’t you and I party it up the night before our wedding? And look at us, we’re perfectly happy.” 

“Oh my god.” Raven shook her head in remembrance. “That was a wild, sexy night-” 

“Wait! Did you say party it up?” Lincoln furrowed his brow. “I went on a  _ brotherly fishing and camping trip _ with Bellamy, where he listed all the ways he could kill me if I ever hurt your feelings-” 

“Oh, well, that’s a bitch.” Anya mumbled, rather amused. “We had strippers.” 

Lincoln gaped at Octavia, and Raven’s jaw dropped as she mumbled, “Fuck yeah, finally some good couple drama. _Clexa_ here have been soooo boring in that department.” 

Lexa was watching every development with wide eyes, and Clarke couldn’t contain herself from stepping in any longer. 

“Okay, listen- Lexa and I are having  _ one, singular  _ bachelorette party.” Clarke announced. 

Jake and Abby nodded in approval.

“What?” Raven and Octavia protested at once. 

“We are?” Lexa asked softly, shattering Clarke’s heart into a million tiny shards. She adored this woman with every fibre of her being. And she knew nothing of the internal struggle Lexa had faced regarding this night- where she had her best friends and all of her older friends to catch up with, Lexa had only Anya. Clarke was “Party Girl Griffin”; she knew how to loosen up. Lexa had never “loosened up” at a party in her life (without Clarke). In someone as volatile as Lexa, with her past of abandonment, a night of separation for the purpose of debauchery was like daunting. 

Clarke had  _ just now _ realized that Lexa was feeling this way, and hadn’t said anything because she didn’t want to put a damper on Clarke’s night. 

She was truly the most thoughtful, loving partner Clarke could ever have asked for. 

“Bachelorette parties are supposed to be a night out with your best friends, celebrating your “last night of freedom”. But honestly, that’s the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. Marriage isn’t supposed to be a punishment.” Clarke scoffed, lacing her hand with Lexa’s. “Why would I want to force myself to have fun without you when I could just have you there?” 

“But...what about the stripp-” 

“-no strippers.” Clarke narrowed her eyes. 

“And the erot-” 

“Don’t finish that sentence.” Abby grimaced. 

“Fine.” Raven clucked. “We’ll just merge the parties. No big deal.” 

“That’s my girl.” Anya soothed in a saccharine tone. “ _ Such  _ a sacrifice.” 

“Fuck off.” Raven muttered good naturedly at her girlfriend. 

“Ah, young love.” Jake sighed dramatically. “Such romantics. Remember when I told you to _ fuck off _ ?” Jake turned to Abby, clasping their hands together. “Oh, where do the days go?” 

Abby snorted and leaned in for a kiss, the youth of the table both annoyed and amused all at once. 

Lexa watched with a wry little smile. That would be her and Clarke, some day. 

* * *

Clarke was getting ready for bed, brushing her teeth with care as Lexa sat on the nook by her windowsill, a book nestled in her hands as she read, glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose, making it extra hard for Clarke to focus. 

Fish sat on the floor by the bed, occasionally lifting his head to make sure no one had left him. He crept over to where Lexa sat and curled into a golden little ball, settling in for the night, it seemed. 

“Clarke?” Lexa sounded out softly, the sounds of the brush moving in Clarke’s mouth reverberating through the bathroom. 

“Baby?” Clarke answered, mouth full of toothpaste. 

“Would you be okay with me using your toothbrush?” Lexa asked, voice with a curious lilt to it. 

Clarke spat, rinsing her mouth and dabbing at with a towel before appearing around the corner, breathtaking in her tanktop and boyshorts. “Yeah, of course...But that doesn’t sound like you…” Clarke trailed off. 

“And why not?” Lexa huffed. 

“You’re a neat freak.” Clarke replied matter-of-factly. “You complain when I give you wet kisses.” 

Lexa made a face, but nodded, turning her attention back to her book. 

Clarke shrugged and began pulling back the covers, making the bed. 

“Didn’t you bring your toothbrush?” Clarke muttered after a moment. 

“Yes.” Lexa replied awkwardly. “It was just a hypothetical.” 

“Alexandria Woods, I have put my tongue in way too many of your  _ questionable places _ for you to be asking this now.” Clarke smirked as Lexa brushed, shutting her book with a sigh. 

“Right. I knew that….Would it be alright if we shared deodorant?” Lexa asked mildly. 

“Jesus, Lex, what’s up with the weird questions?” Clarke looked quizzical. “You know I couldn’t care less about that stuff. It’s you who’s all picky and obsessive-” 

“You think I’m picky?” Lexa paused, echoing Clarke’s words. “Maybe that book is onto something.” She mumbled. 

“What?” Clarke blinked, missing Lexa’s words under her mumbling. 

“Nothing.” Lexa waved her off, slipping the book carefully into her bag, the cover (which read: 100 Q’s Before Your “I Do’s” in bold lettering across the front) tucked away from sight. 

“Okay, weirdo.” Clarke shrugged, with a slight smile, tugging Lexa down into bed, giggling at her yelp. 

“Clarke.” Lexa spoke, annunciating the “k” with great care, the way Clarke adored, when Lexa was particularly deep in thought. 

“Lex.” Clarke answered, cupping Lexa’s cheeks. “What is it?” She smiled amusedly, dropping little kisses to Lexa’s lips, enjoying the way her long lashes fluttered as the words finally came out. 

“I just...wanted to tell you...About the bachelorette party. You don’t need to lump them together, Clarke, I’m more than capable of handling a night alone.” Lexa told her, trying to act tougher than she was, and incredibly lucky that Clarke didn’t take it abrasively. 

“Well, I can’t.” Clarke played into it, smiling a bit. “And if we’re going to get naughty, I’d like my partner in crime there.” 

“So cheesy.” Lexa chuckled, Clarke pulling her into her arms as her head met the pillow. 

“Seriously, I didn’t do it just for you.” Clarke insisted. “You’re my best friend. I want you there, more than anyone.” 

Lexa nodded, arms draped over Clarke. 

“You ready to turn in?” Clarke yawned. “I’m so exhausted. At least we get a break tomorrow.” 

“A break?” Lexa quirked a brow. “Clarke, no.” 

“No?” Clarke scoffed, laughter tinting her tone. “What do you mean, no?” 

“No.” Lexa tutted. “Absolutely no breaks, you heard Alie.” 

“Oh, of course, your lover.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “How could I forget?” 

Lexa smirked. “Are you jealous, Clarke? Really?” 

“Yes.” Clarke huffed. “You ogle her more than you stare at my cleavage. It’s concerning, really.” 

“Don’t be crude.” Lexa tsked, though a wry smile was on her lips. “Besides, I  _ ogle  _ her notes, not her.”  

“Eyes up here, Commander.” Clarke grinned, tilting Lexa’s chin teasingly. “Okay, so what else is on our to-do list, then?” 

Lexa perked up. “Cake tasting, actually. And I hear the rest of the delinquents are flying in, soon.” 

Clarke smirked. “Don’t sound so excited.” 

Lexa brushed off her comments with a sigh. “I like them, Clarke, I promise.” 

“Lexa, you get goosebumps when I bring them up.” 

“I’m simply afraid of the havoc they will wreak. It’s a pragmatic view, Clarke.” 

Clarke leaned forward, nuzzling Lexa affectionately. “Oh, babe, they’re gonna be your family, soon.” 

Lexa’s heart secretly warmed at the thought. “God help me.” She whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat as Clarke leaned forward, pulling her in for a deep kiss. 

“Hey, you’re the one who proposed.” Clarke protested against her lips, hand slipping up her shirt. 

Lexa softened, momentarily. “I have never wanted anything more in my life.” She admitted, feeling Clarke’s wandering palms scrape the taut outline of her abs. 

Clarke smiled up at her, less teasing than before. “I can’t wait to be Mrs. Woods.” 

“Funny.” Lexa hissed as Clarke scratched softly, predatorily, moving to plant a wet kiss on Lexa’s neck, her heart thumping in her chest, her fingers steadily working Lexa up. “I can’t wait to be Mrs. Griffin.” She quipped.

Clarke leaned forward, carefully stripping Lexa’s clothes. “I want you, Lex.” She huffed impatiently. 

“Again?” Lexa quirked a brow, an innocent smirk teetering on the edge of her lips. “You’re insatiable.” 

“You’re addictive.” 

“I love you.” 

“I love you more, Lex.” 

Clarke was peppering Lexa’s face with kisses, eliciting a soft whine and smile from Lexa. “You know, you’re the most gorgeous person alive, right?” 

“Clarke-” Lexa protested softly. 

“No, really. Can I tell you why?” Clarke whispered. 

She didn’t wait for an answer. 

“Your face. Let’s start there.” Clarke murmured reverently. “Your brow, when you’re confused, or angry, or surprised. Those godly cheekbones.” Clarke dragged her lips against each of the areas she was worshiping, feeling Lexa’s heavy breathing beneath her. “Your nose. The way you scrunch it up when you’re disgusted, confused, annoyed…” 

“I sound intolerable.” Lexa muttered. 

“Shh.” Clarke hushed her. “Your ears.” 

“My ears?” Lexa smirked. 

“Yes. You have the smallest, cutest ears.” Clarke insisted. “I noticed that way before we were dating. Or... _ engaged.”  _ She corrected. “And your lips, Lexa. You have the fullest, most luscious, softest lips.” She kissed them to illustrate her point, Lexa kissing her back with untapered enthusiasm. 

“And,  _ god,  _ your jawline.” Clarke kissed the sharp edge thoughtfully. “It could cut steel.” 

Clarke noticed Lexa’s blush deepening. “And  _ Lex.  _ When you do that little jaw-clench thing, when you’re frustrated, or nervous...it makes me  _ wet.”  _

At that, Lexa gasped a little in surprise, feeling heat rush south, as her cheeks burned simultaneously. “Clarke.” She let out a strangled groan. 

“I’m not done yet.” Clarke insisted. “I mean, we haven’t even gotten to the rest of you. And then, your personality.” 

“My personality?” Lexa echoed. 

“Oh yeah.” Clarke replied insistently. “The way you act all tough, and broody, and pragmatic- when in reality you’re soft, sweet, gentle and such a romantic.” Clarke recited the words slowly, accentuating each point with a kiss. “You’re witty.” A kiss. “Funny.” Another. “You’re thoughtful, powerful, brave…” 

“Hardly.” Lexa whispered. 

“Modest, too.” Clarke grinned, trailing her lips down Lexa’s taut abs. “Oh. And very, very sexy.” Clarke finished, dragging her lips along the muscle, feeling it tighten in response. She nuzzled Lexa’s thighs, silently checking for consent. 

Lexa’s hand threading through her hair was all she needed. 

“I just want to love you.” Clarke admitted selflessly. “Can I make you feel good, baby?” 

“Yes. Please.” Lexa croaked out hoarsely, surprised by the sudden turn of events.

“Okay. Relax, Lex.” Clarke instructed, parting Lexa’s thighs slightly. She dragged the pad of her fingers against the front of Lexa’s panties, unable to fight her smug grin at the evidence of Lexa’s arousal. “Someone’s ready.” 

“ _ Clarke-”  _ Lexa’s breathy sigh never finished, as Clarke dove down, ready to make her see stars. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo our nerd and dork continue to navigate the confusing world of wedding planning. This is more a crack fic than anything else, so I hope you're all enjoying it despite that. We could use a casual comedic rom/com without any death, I think. We're about halfway through, here! Have a great rest of your week, everybody.


	6. What Used to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa confronts her childhood demons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the heaviest chapter in terms of emotional stress. I think it's still light overall but to anyone who scares easily from angst (not the relationship kind) you've been warned.  
> TW: Abuse, mentioned.

 

If Lexa was being entirely honest with herself, she never would’ve imagined her future to involve making out with her fiancee in her childhood bedroom like a couple of horny teens.

Then again, she probably hadn’t imagined having a fiancee at all. 

But she never really was too imaginative as a child. 

Clarke was not so subtly groping her breasts, kneading, rolling, while placing soothing kisses against Lexa’s swollen lips. 

The two were rolling, tossing and turning, panting all the while, desperate to be closer. They grabbed fistfuls of nights shirts, hair splayed out on the pillows, constantly grinding against one another, the heat almost unbearable. 

Clarke pulled away to catch her breath and Lexa chased her lips desperately, letting out a whine of need. 

“You know, for such a nerd, you have a hell of a libido.” Clarke teased, breathless. 

Lexa smirked. “For such a self proclaimed party girl, you’re really all talk and no stamina.” She fired back cockily. 

“I hate how it turns me on when you’re assertive.” Clarke grumbled, leaning back in to steal a kiss. “And for the record- I’m kidding you know.  _ Now  _ I know your shell is the nerdy, all business type, but on the inside...you’re  _ such  _ a softie.” Clarke drawled. 

Lexa smiled into the kiss, leaning back to burrow her face in the crook of Clarke’s neck. 

“Thank you.” Lexa mumbled, nuzzling where she’d just kissed, Clarke holding her rather tightly. 

The two loved to simply bask in one another’s presence. It was one of the greatest aspects of their relationship. 

“Can you believe it?” Clarke sighed blissfully. “We’re getting  _ married. _ I know it’s obvious, but it sinks in a little more and more every day, with all this planning, and the invites…” 

Lexa hummed, giving Clarke a squeeze. “I wanted to say I knew it was love at first sight, and it probably was, but I didn’t want to endure the pain of convincing myself it wasn’t mutual.” 

Clarke shook her head in amazement. “Did it ever occur to you that I might have fallen equally as hard, and just as quickly?” 

“I was a pragmatist, Clarke, not a dreamer.” 

Clarke smiled, kissing Lexa’s forehead. “Well if I didn’t dream up this fake dating situation, we wouldn’t be engaged right now.” 

“Or would we have been...dare I say it…” Lexa feigned a gasp. “Normal?” 

Clarke snorted. “With you running rampant with your girls? Not likely.” 

“Costia was the  _ only  _ one.” Lexa scoffed. “Don’t be jealous.” 

“I heard you having sex next door and I had to pretend it was me.” Clarke grumbled. “Cut me some slack.” 

“....Well, me too.” 

“What?” 

“You heard me.” 

“I’m confused, Lex. You too? To what?” 

“I had to pretend it was you, too.” 

Clarke gasped, recoiling backwards so quickly that she slammed her head against the headboard. “Fuck!” She hissed, and Lexa was up in an instant, looking concerned. 

“Clarke.” She murmured, rubbing the sore spot. “Are you alright?” 

Clarke grinned. “Am I alright? I’m...ecstatic. This is so….surprising.” 

“Was it really?” Lexa smiled amusedly, wrapping her arms around Clarke, allowing the blonde to lean against her.

“You stopped seeing me!” Clarke argued suddenly. “You stopped our runs and our movie nights…” She added suspiciously. 

“It was too hard to bear.” Lexa admitted. “I was already guilty enough with Costia, but this…” 

“Oh my god.” Clarke shook her head in amazement. “But after Costia left…” 

“My business was tanking and I was too embarrassed to speak to you about it.” 

“So I had to scale a balcony?” 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Lexa countered, and Clarke snickered. 

“I didn’t know you had feelings for me, Lex.” 

“Well, neither did I.” Lexa murmured. “And yet, here we are. Weeks away from our wedding.” She whispered, getting emotional. 

“And our honeymoon.” Clarke drawled. “And our move to California, after. And our babies. And probably grandchildren.” Clarke moved to straddle her. 

Lexa was frozen, basking in Clarke’s words, with stars in her eyes. 

It was perfection, the best she could want out of life. 

It distracted her from the day she’d been dreading for so long. 

Clarke cupped her cheeks, peppering them with so many little kisses of adoration. Lexa could only smile and laugh softly under each one, her soul feeling light and free. 

She’d never imagined life could be so...good. 

“I love you so much Alexandria Woods.” Clarke promised. “I will be the best wife I possibly can be, to you.” 

Lexa closed her eyes, for fear of her tears spilling out, and wrapped her arms around Clarke. 

“I love you too. And...I know. I know.” 

* * *

Jake was  _ pacing  _ around the front door. Jake was never one to  _ pace.  _ In fact, he never got nervous at all. Not for world-class business deals, looming lawsuits, and interviews that would change the shape of his career. 

But the thought of his  _ family  _ being hurt? 

It not only made him nervous, it drove him mad. 

And so he paced by the door, blocking Clarke and Lexa from it, asking them question after question. He wore a fine designer suit with a crisp white shirt beneath, keys of his sports car dangling in his grasp. 

It was almost comical, really. 

“Do you kids have water?” 

“Yes, dad.” 

“And your phone?” 

“...obviously, Dad.” 

“Snacks?” 

“...We can just stop for a meal.” Clarke waved him off. 

Jake knew exactly where they were going. And while he didn’t know too much about Nia Queen, he knew she was the foul bitch who’d ruined part of his daughter in law’s life, and he was incredibly worried. 

And protective, to say the least. 

“Lexa.” Jake set his keys down, putting a hand on either shoulder. 

“Jake.” Lexa replied, glancing up at him, taking a breath to steady herself. 

“Listen, kiddo. If that woman gives you any sort of grief, and I mean  _ anything  _ at all- she looks at you wrong, talks down to you, brings up something traumatic. If she even gets  _ close  _ to touching you, I will-” 

“Dad!” Clarke put a hand on his arm, eyes wide. “You’re freaking her out.” 

Lexa’s breath caught in her throat, green eyes wide with some indecipherable expression.

“Sorry.” Jake shook his head. “Sorry, not what I meant-” 

Lexa shook her head. “Jake, it’s-” 

“Listen.” Jake sighed, shaking his head. “I don’t mean to go all guard dog on you. I just...I want you to know I’m here for you, kid. If you need  _ anything  _ at all, just tell your da- tell your old man, okay?” Jake spoke gently, smiling, and Lexa nodded, feeling suddenly overcome by a wave of emotions. 

“Okay.” Lexa croaked, a weak but happy smile on her features. 

“Alright.” Jake grinned and kissed her forehead, wrapping her in a bear hug “You’re gonna be just fine, Lexa!” 

“Thank you.” Lexa mumbled into the hug, leaning back to allow Jake to kiss Clarke’s forehead and hug her as well before he left. 

As soon as the door shut behind him, Clarke moved to cup Lexa’s cheeks. 

“Lex.” Clarke shook her head. “God, he’s so dad-like sometimes. Sorry, I think he meant-” 

“Clarke!” Lexa shook her head, a warm feeling settling in her chest. “It’s quite alright.” 

Clarke cocked a brow. “...Really? I mean, that was overwhelming for me, and I should be used to him by now…” 

“Clarke.” Lexa took a shuddering breath. 

“Alright.” Clarke smiled. “C’mere.” 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke, the two embracing by the door, knowing full well about the struggles ahead. 

“How are you feeling?” Clarke asked gently. 

“Fine, Clarke.” Lexa mumbled into the crook of her neck. 

Clarke rubbed her back soothingly. “Lex?” 

“Clarke?” 

“It’s okay to not feel fine, sometimes.” 

Lexa was silent, thinking her words over. “I’m...the child in me is frightened, Clarke.” She admitted. 

Clarke hugged her tighter, willing away all the bad memories. 

“But I’m not.” Lexa told her firmly, and Clarke believed it. 

* * *

The house was not at all like Clarke suspected. 

A nice, two story house, complete with a garden, and two nice cars parked in the driveway. 

Clarke wasn’t entirely sure what she was suspecting it to look like, but she certainly hadn’t imagined a more modern version of  _ the Brady Bunch   _ house. 

Lexa pulled up to the curb, expression stoic and guarded, looking a lot like business woman Lexa Woods and a lot less like Clarke’s fiancee. 

“It doesn’t look like a kind of house where…” Clarke trailed off, realizing she was speaking aloud. 

“Where children get beaten?” Lexa supplied, a dry edge to her tone. “Yeah, that’s why no one put a stop to it. Looks can be deceiving.” 

Clarke winced. She looked like a kicked puppy. “Lexa, I’m so sorry.” She whispered, feeling a lump form in her throat. 

Lexa softened, momentarily, caressing Clarke’s cheek. “Clarke, it’s okay. It happened. You didn’t say anything wrong.” 

“I shouldn’t have brought it up, I’m your fiancee, I’m supposed to be comforting you, not-” 

Lexa silenced her with a kiss. “You  _ are  _ comforting me, Clarke.” She murmured. “You are here, you’re a reminder that I wasn’t ruined by this, and that enduring it all was at least worth it.” 

Clarke was shaking slightly, with fear or rage, Lexa was unsure. 

“Let’s go.” Lexa whispered, leaning back, moving to open her door. 

Clarke was right behind her, and Lexa had never been more grateful for her presence in their entire relationship. 

They made their way to the door, and Clarke took in Lexa’s outfit. 

A crisp suit. 

All business.

Success. 

Wealth. 

Happiness. 

She was stunning, the way her brunette waves parted, past her shoulder, her eyes alight with a sparkle she hadn’t possessed on the premises before. 

She was the exact opposite of what she’d been when she’d left Nia’s. 

She was no longer a frightened little girl. 

She was Alexandria Woods. 

Lexa moved and pressed three firm knocks against the door, Clarke squeezing her hand. 

“I love you.” Clarke whispered softly, and Lexa actually  _ smiled  _ before the door opened. 

It wasn’t Nia Queen, that much was certain. 

It was a tall man, older than both Clarke and Lexa by some few years, casually leaning against the doorframe. His long hair was pulled back, his eyes slitted in scrutiny, his face inquisitive. 

He looked threatening, at least to Clarke. 

Lexa didn’t look bothered one bit. 

“Roan.” Lexa greeted, her tone solemn, giving away nothing more than the greeting that was intended. 

Roan eyed Lexa, and suddenly, his bored expression morphed into a surprised look. 

“Lexa Woods.” His drawled, though he couldn’t mask his amazement. “The prodigal daughter.” 

Lexa licked her lips. “Is Nia home?” 

“Right past formalities, I see.” Roan tsked. 

“I don’t have time for your games, Roan.” Lexa spoke, words sharp, cutting. 

Roan took a moment to eye Clarke up and down appreciatively, and Lexa bristled. 

“You going to introduce us?” Roan quipped. 

“This is Clarke Griffin, my fiancee.” Lexa spoke, and the lilt of her tone indicated pride that made Clarke’s heart skip a beat. 

Roan grinned. “Oh yeah. Heard you were getting hitched with some pretty important people. Where’s my invite?” 

Clarke stuck her hand out, and when Roan shook it, she clamped down, so as not to leave room for confusion. “Play your cards right and you can work as valet at the wedding.” Her words dripped venom, and Roan got the message, chuckling, even. 

Lexa’s hand rested on the small of Clarke’s back, protectively, though the ghost of a grin tugged at her lips. 

“Alright, alright.” Roan sighed, rubbing the stubble on his chin. “I can tell you’re here to make waves. Might as well get this started.” He held the door open for them. “Come on in.” 

The first thing Clarke noted was how silent the house was. 

It didn’t sound like the home of multiple children. 

Though, Clarke wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting. 

The house was neat, orderly. Not quite as spotless as Titus’, but to be fair, that was inhuman cleanliness. The house  _ looked  _ normal. A calm living room, casual design, nothing out of the ordinary. 

But it  _ felt  _ wrong. 

Clarke wasn’t sure if it was because she knew Lexa’s story, and knew the truth behind the fake pictures that adorned the walls, the falsehoods the house presented to the rest of the neighborhood. 

Something felt eerie, empty and cold, unlike her own stately manor which radiated the warmth of both her mother and father’s personalities, and that of their big host of family and friends, always coming in and out with laughter and smiles. 

Clarke rubbed her thumb over Lexa’s hand in the most comforting, non-overt motion she could. The words were like a mantra in her head, and she hoped Lexa could hear them. 

“ _ I’m here. I’m here.”  _

Little did she know, with every nook and corner of the house, Lexa was reliving vivid memories of her past, her childhood, all the terrors she’d promised herself never to dig up from the recesses of her mind, sprung upon her with just a mere glance at the home. 

* * *

Lexa tried to focus on Clarke, more than anything else. 

Clarke, Clarke, Clarke. 

But sometimes, the pull was simply too strong. 

She felt memories flood her brain in every direction she looked. 

**_The stairs._ **

_ The first time Lexa could remember Nia drinking. She was five, barely able to understand the effects of the foul smelling liquor in Nia’s clutches.  _

_ Lexa remembered coming inside from playing in the yard, when it happened.  _

_ She hadn’t understood it, but Nia was yelling to her to children, her real children (She made a point of emphasis on that every given chance), about their good-for-nothing father.  _

_ Roan and Ontari were both older than Lexa, and they weren’t particularly kind. They weren’t mean to Lexa, like Nia, but they never defended her.  _

_ Lexa had every intention of quietly slipping past them, to her tiny room upstairs, knowing even at the tender age of five that causing unnecessary noise was dangerous, to say the least.  _

_ Her plans were foiled when Nia heard the door closing behind her, and Lexa was sure that running away and living on the streets might have been a more viable option.  _

_ She didn’t remember why she ran, it was instinctive. It was a pull, to get away from her aggressor, the fight or flight response that was ingrained in everyone.  _

_ She ran, but like a fool, she ran for the stairs. Her little legs could only carry her so quickly before she fell down on the third step, turning just in time to see Nia barking something at her with a fury she hadn’t understood the cause of.  _

_ The rest was a hazy blur that Lexa had likely repressed, save for Roan’s call of, “Mom! The neighbors.”  _

_ Nia backed off after that.  _

_ For the day, anyway.  _

_ Nevermind the next nine years.  _

* * *

**The table.**

_ Lexa was doing her homework when it happened. Eight years old, the most silent girl in her class.  _

_ Her teachers had been so concerned with her lack of participation, her refusal to play with the others, her tendency to shake when she was singled out to answer a question- so much so, that they’d sent home a letter.  _

_ When Nia had received it, she’d been livid.  _

_ For one thing- Lexa’s grades were terrible. She wasn’t keeping up, she wasn’t responding to her teacher's’ prompts.  _

_ Nia had drilled into her that she wasn’t worth anything. Not money, not education, certainly not love.  _

_ Lexa would try not to cry when she watched the other children running into their mother’s arms at the crosswalk. Nia told her that crying was unacceptable, and that it caused a scene.  _

_ Lexa remembered yelling, Nia’s balled fists as she demanded what Lexa told her teachers. Lexa, scared to the brink of shutting down, hadn’t told them anything.  _

_ She’d wished she had.  _

_ She wished that, even at risk of her own safety, someone put Nia’s cruelty to an end.  _

_ But she’d been afraid, and it ruled over her.  _

_ She told her teachers she just hated school. It was a lie. School was her refuge, her safe haven. She longed to be a good student, and she lived for her teachers’ soft praise, the way they’d touch her shoulder in congratulations, or sometimes even hug her.  _

-0-

“Hey.” Clarke whispered in her ear as they walked. “You good?”

Lexa nodded slightly, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

She had been loved, now. She knew what it felt like. She wasn’t alone, anymore. 

She had to keep reminding herself. 

Clarke was here, with her. 

* * *

**The bookshelf.**

_ Lexa’s safe haven within her own personal hell. She was ten.  _

_ She found her first love, far before anything else.  _

_ Reading.  _

_ Lexa would pore over anything she could get her hands on, even if the content wasn’t particularly interesting. She’s read the school issued text books: geometry, history, reading comprehension, it didn’t matter if it was interesting or not.  _

_ It was something other than where she was, and it was a welcomed escape.  _

_ Lexa didn’t really think of the way she might have been honing her mind, (and how it would come to be of great use to her later down the line).  _

_ She didn’t see herself as a genius. Hell, she didn’t even see herself as smart. Or pretty. Nia told her as much, every single day, drilling it into her.  _

_ There was a poster, up in the counseling office. Lexa liked to glance at it, whenever she happened to pass it by. It read: “Words can hurt, too.”  _

_ It then prompted students to talk to their parents, or guardians, if someone was exchanging unkind words with them.  _

_ And who could Lexa turn to when it was her own “mother” figure that destroyed her confidence and make her fear life itself?  _

_ She had no friends, Nia told her to keep a low profile.  _

_ Honestly, half of the issues could have been avoided if Lexa had told someone. Easier said than done, however, for someone who feared their life was at stake.  _

_ Especially someone only 10 years old.  _

_ Lexa grew up to a litany of “You could have done better, worthless, good-for-nothing, waste of time and money, burden,-” while her classmates heard a chorus of. “You’re trying your best” and “we love you” and “you are more than enough.”  _

_ It was no surprise that she learned to alienate herself, so no one else would confirm her own suspicion of how terrible she thought she was.  _

* * *

**The corner of the living room.**

_ A crib was in the corner.  _

_ At first, Lexa couldn’t make sense of it. She was fifteen, at the time. Growing into herself, whoever that was, under Nia’s reign, anyway.  _

_ She was changing, slowly, surely.  _

_ She’d heard the rumors. She’d even seen Nia talking to an agent twice.  _

_ She’d heard the word  many, many times in her life.  _

_ Relocation.  _

_ She was leaving.  _

_ Nia had figured that she’d run out of use for Lexa, and that a newer investment might be necessary.  _

_ It was a baby, about a year old.  _

_ His name was Aden, and Lexa remembered the first few nights. He was cute- the way he laughed, though rarely heard, it was a light, fully body squeak and giggle. His cheeks were chubby and cute, his smile rare but worth seeing.  _

_ And none of that mattered to Nia.  _

_ Lexa didn’t remember Nia ever raising a hand to him, except once.  _

_ It was before she’d heard news of her upcoming departure. Lexa wasn’t feeling particularly bold, but Aden wouldn’t stop crying.  _

_ It was night, and Nia was drinking.  _

_ Lexa remembered slipping out of bed, trying to get to Aden first, to soothe the poor lost, confused, frightened child.  _

_ She got there first, by only seconds.  _

_ It wasn’t really in Lexa’s nature to ever back down, despite the immensity of a threat. While she normally put up with Nia’s violence just to get through the day, she found herself rooted in place, defiant, protective gaze set on her so called mother figure.  _

_ Lexa shielded Aden, and she never regretted a second of it.  _

_ Nia’s anger, her frustrations, all poured into the young, undeserving girl before her.  _

_ Aden and Lexa were close ever since.  _

_ Lexa checked back with Aden often as she could, even when she went to stay with Titus. She would visit Aden, donating her volunteer time (that both Titus and her school demanded) at the montessori Aden went to.  _

_ He learned to see her every day, and for four years, she tried to guide him.  _

_ When it came to be too much, she finally used her protection under Titus to formally complain against Nia.  _

_ She wasn’t sure what the extent of Nia’s punishment was, though she always feared her wrath, but Aden was promptly relocated to Sinclair, where he’d been immensely happy ever since.  _

_ Perhaps it wasn’t too late for him, but Lexa? She thought herself ruined. _

* * *

__

Nia was everything Clarke had imagined. 

She wasn’t particularly tall, though to a frightened young child, Clarke imagined she’d look immensely threatening. Her blond hair was pulled back, revealing grim set lips and a scar adorning her face. Multiple scars. 

Clarke swallowed the rising lump in her throat. 

She didn’t look like the welcoming committee, to say the least. 

“Lexa.” She spoke for the first time, standing behind the kitchen counter, turning to Lexa. She was wearing simple clothes, Clarke wouldn’t have guessed anything different about her based on that. But the look in her eyes- they had malice. They looked unsteady. 

“Mom.” Roan leaned against the entryway to the kitchen. “Lexa’s here to talk.” 

Nia nodded, looking unsure, licking her lips. “Ah. Lexa, dear, how have you been?” 

Lexa didn’t look afraid, not at all. She towered over Nia, her arms folded, muscled and tense beneath her crisp shirt. She looked like an Alpha: dominant, threatening. She even smirked, just a little. She ran a hand through her luscious curls, and settled her green gaze on the demon of her childhood. 

“I’m well. Exceptionally so. Which would be a surprise to you, considering what you ingrained in me.” Lexa spoke derisively. 

Nia balked. “I….and this must be Clarke?” She tried. “Clarke Griffin?” 

Lexa’s eyes narrowed. “My fiancee, yes.” 

Clarke’s jaw set. “How did you hear about us?” 

Nia wore a thin lipped smile, turning behind her, moving to grab something from the edge of the counter. 

Clarke noticed the way Lexa tensed as if she wanted to flinch, and her heart ached and tugged with great anger, fury seeping into her veins. 

This fucking  _ monster  _ did that to her. 

Though, to Lexa’s credit, she didn’t seem fearful at all. 

Lexa cocked a brow, glaring at the magazine. 

_ Business Mag: Luna Rivers’ special on upcoming financial mogul Alexandria Woods, and her relationship with Clarke Griffin of Griffin Tech.  _

Clarke wanted to shred Luna Woods through one of Lexa’s fancy office paper shredders. 

She wasn’t supposed to be in the article at all. 

“It’s amazing, what you’ve done.” Nia began, hoarse. “And-”

“Nia, drop the act. I’m not here for catching up.” Lexa snapped. 

Clarke got chills. 

Nia frowned. “Lexa, you’ve achieved-” 

“More than you, or your pathetic son and coward daughter ever could.” Lexa growled. “I know. I don’t know what you’re after, frankly, but being kind isn’t in your nature. I don’t know what you-” 

“How dare you.” Nia’s voice was low. 

Clarke bristled, but Lexa’s gentle touch on her back warned her to calm down. Things were very, very different now. 

“How dare  _ I?”  _ Lexa smirked. “How dare  _ you  _ even  _ try  _ to talk to me about my success, when all you’ve done is make my life a living hell, Nia?” 

“I  _ raised  _ you!” Nia roared. 

Roan, as always, watched without a word of interruption. 

“I  _ clothed  _ you, I  _ fed  _ you,  _ I-” _

_ “Beat  _ me!” Lexa snapped, and Clarke felt an overwhelming wave of emotions rushing over her, coursing through her being. “Belittled me, destroyed me!” Lexa was roaring at full volume, the vein in her neck just pulsing with anger.

Nia looked full of rage. “Why did you come back, then?” She hissed. 

“Answers.” Lexa gritted. “My file, I know you have it!” 

Nia paused, the rage slowly melting off her face, turning into a smirk. “You know this for a fact, do you?” 

Lexa looked ready to snap her neck. “Don’t play games with me, anymore.” She growled. 

Nia took her last opportunity, trying to seize it. She was on her last leg. Everything would be gone, if she couldn’t find some way to make ends meet. And Lexa? Lexa was perfect. Always easy to manipulate, always easy to take from. 

“What would you do for it?” Nia smirked. 

Lexa blinked. “What would  _ I  _ do for it? I could sue you for all you’re worth, not much, and-” 

“No.” Nia wagged her finger. “This was a closed adoption, and legally, you’re not-” 

“Enough!” Clarke spoke for the first time, every head in the room snapping towards the source of the noise. “You’re twisted, Nia. You’re a sick  _ bitch.  _ Just give her the file-” 

“And you?” Nia blinked, looking absolutely livid. “You think Lexa is different?” She smirked, tapping the magazine. “Upon reading this...I felt something I hadn’t in a long time, Lexa. And that was  _ pride.”  _

Lexa blinked, clearly falling momentarily, for the shocking words. 

“Pride, Alexandria. Do you know why? I was proud, because I finally saw some of myself rubbing off on you.” 

Lexa looked absolutely disgusted at the prospect. 

“I saw a businesswoman. A bright young woman, who’d made a proper investment. And I’m not talking about the business itself, Lexa. But your engagement with  _ Ms. Griffin,  _ here. You saw your advantage, and you took it. For once, you had a backbone, Lexa. You did something not for love, but for survival, and that-” 

Nia flew backwards when Lexa’s fist connected with her jaw. 

There was a solid sort of sound, satisfying and thick,  coupled with Lexa’s almost whispered “Fuck you” as Nia toppled to the ground. 

Clarke’s jaw dropped. Everything felt like slow motion. 

Lexa was staring at her fist, wondering where the pent up rage had come from, and how it had so perfectly manifested itself in a direct punch. 

She wasn’t entirely sure if Nia was breathing (she was), if she was conscious (just barely), and if she was going to suffer for that decision. 

But god, it felt good. 

So,  _ so  _ good. 

More than a decade’s worth of waiting, good. 

Clarke’s hands sat on Lexa’s hips, pulling her back softly, worried as hell. 

Roan’s voice shook them from their momentary reverie. “Go. Wait by the door.” He demanded. 

Clarke nodded, wrapping her hand around Lexa’s wrist as she guided her quickly away from Nia, from where she lay on the floor, devastated by Lexa’s timely blow. 

“Are you okay?” Clarke whispered, feeling the energy coursing through Lexa’s body. 

“I….” Lexa blinked. “Uh…” 

“I got you.” Clarke whispered, cupping her cheeks. “Don’t worry, I’m here. Focus on me.” 

Roan’s footsteps came from the stairs, and he rapidly moved towards them, holding a manila folder. 

“Here. Your last guardian information. Closest I can get you.” He spoke quickly. “The sooner you go, the better. Best of luck, Woods.” 

Lexa blinked, eyes regarding him thoughtfully. “Why?” She demanded. 

“Tired of being  _ pathetic.”  _ He shrugged, moving to usher them out the door. 

“Is it...is she…” Lexa sucked in a breath. “Is she still fostering-” 

“No.” Roan spoke, lips pressed in a firm line, oddly reminiscent of his mother. “No, she’s not. Lost her license. I think this was her last ditch attempt to stay afloat, I-” 

“Good.” Lexa nodded curtly, moving for the car. 

It was the last thing she’d ever say to him, and it was the last time she’d ever be near that wretched house again. 

* * *

“Lexa?” Clarke asked softly, watching as Lexa nodded her head to the music, holding the file in her hands, looking absolutely unfazed as they drove back home. “Baby, are you okay?” She asked softly, for the billionth time. “A lot….A lot happened back there.” 

“I’m good.” Lexa replied softly, a toothy smile forming on her lips. “I...I feel good, Clarke.” She turned up the volume, slightly. 

“You what?” Clarke blinked. 

She supposed that Lexa might have been in shock, but...this felt...deeper than that, somehow. 

“I feel free.” Lexa exhaled slowly. “Thank you.” She murmured softly, shyly, back to her old self. 

“Thank you?” Clarke’s eyes widened. She pulled the car over, unable to bear driving and calculating Lexa’s emotions at once. “For what? I didn’t do a single thing.” 

“You did, Clarke.” Lexa murmured, and Clarke turned in her seat to cup her fiancee’s cheeks. “You were there with me. I didn’t feel alone. And Clarke, about what she said, I-” 

“Fuck her.” Clarke whispered against Lexa’s lips. “Of course I don’t believe that.”

Lexa nodded, and her nose brushed against Clarke’s. “It’s all over.” She whispered. “She can’t…” 

“She can’t touch you.” Clarke supplied with a soft smile. 

“Yeah.” Lexa breathed. “I feel like...She’s been a part of me for so long, Clarke. In some twisted sense, I owe part of who I am to her.” 

Clarke sighed, kissing Lexa’s lips, and Lexa chased hers with surprising fervor. 

Clarke giggled, letting out a little yelp of surprise. “Lexa!” She gasped. 

“I’m happy, Clarke.” Lexa breathed against her, drawing her in for another kiss. “You make me so,  _ so  _ happy.” 

Clarke was blushing, trying to combat the sting of tears in her eyes for her love, as they kissed under the fiery heat and glow of the day’s sun casted into their car window. 

It illuminated their hair, shining golden in the light. 

“Alexandria Woods.” Clarke exhaled, kissing her lips quickly in delight. “I love you.” She declared with such an air of certainty, with as much enthusiasm as her first time telling her that. 

“Clarke.” Lexa nearly sobbed against her lips. “I love you, too.” 

“Do you know what this calls for?” Clarke wiggled a brow. 

“Anything you want.” Lexa supplied with groan, leaning into Clarke’s touch. 

“A vacation!” 

“...We’re on a vacation, Clarke.” Lexa supplied in an obvious tone. 

“Thanks, nerd, I mean...a vacation from our vacation.” Clarke grumbled. “I mean, are you really in the mood to see Anya and Raven going at it like rabbits on my mom’s new marble counter?” 

Lexa couldn’t stifle her laugh, snorting at that line in particular. 

Clarke grinned, enjoying her favorite sound in the world. “Thought so.” 

“So, what then?” Lexa blinked. “If we’re not going home, then where-” 

* * *

“The beach?” Lexa blinked, squinting into the sunlight. 

Clarke handed her aviators to her from her bag, smirking as the breeze tousled their hair. 

“I thought you were thinking more of a restaurant?” Lexa coughed, a bit awkwardly. 

“Aw, is my poor baby hungry?” Clarke smirked even more. 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Mockery is not the product of a strong mind, Clarke.” 

Clarke mouthed the saying along with her, grinning when Lexa rolled her eyes and caught her. “C’mon, Lex. There’s a place to eat just down here.” 

“Clarke, I don’t see anything but that- No.” Lexa froze, Clarke bumping into her a result. “No. Clarke, absolutely not.” 

Clarke grinned. “C’mon, don’t be picky. You like tacos.” 

“From a  _ truck?”  _ Lexa gasped in disbelief. “Clarke, you cannot be serious.” 

“What?” Clarke laughed. “Why not? Best tacos in LA, I-” 

“Clarke. The  _ contaminants.  _ The  _ hygiene.  _ And on the beach? It’ll be messy-” Lexa stammered. “I, I…” 

“Oh, babe.” Clarke grinned, lacing their hands together, bringing Lexa’s up to her lips. “You’ve eaten a  _ lot  _ messier. Just this morning, actually.” 

Lexa turned a deep shade of crimson. Satisfied, Clarke grinned, tugging her along. 

* * *

Lexa was moaning loudly that it would seem as if she and Clarke were committing very lewd acts...if anyone had been around to hear them. 

“Lexa, babe.” Clarke smirked. “Shh. You sound like you’re in a porno.” 

Lexa blushed. “Sorry.” She licked a stray spot of sauce from her thumb. “I just...It’s  _ good,  _ Clarke.” 

“I know.” Clarke smiled. “Used to be my secret place.” 

Lexa furrowed her brow. “You used to sneak off to get tacos...alone?” 

“No.” Clarke snorted. 

“Then...why secret?” Lexa blinked. 

“I used to pick them up and then serve them to company because I can’t cook for shit.” Clarke admitted cheekily. 

Lexa nodded amusedly. “Sounds about right.” She murmured. 

Clarke put her arm around Lexa, the two sitting side by side in the sand. Lexa leaned into her touch instinctively, busying herself with the food, gazing out at waves that lapped against the shore. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Clarke asked dubiously, kissing Lexa’s temple. 

“Is it surprising?” Lexa queried. “Shouldn’t I be?” 

Clarke shook her head abruptly. “No. I mean, you’ve always been strong. But that had to have stirred up some awful memories.” Clarke reminded softly. 

“It did.” Lexa admitted, but she didn’t look bothered by it at all. “But I got what I came for.” 

Clarke looked unsure. “The file? I was actually wondering about that. You haven’t opened it yet. I thought you’d be dying to see what was inside. But you didn’t, and so I thought you were upset. And then you started smiling...so why not look, babe?” 

Lexa smiled, a bit cheeky, a bit whimsical. “Because I already know what’s inside, Clarke.” 

Clarke’s jaw dropped, and Lexa chuckled a bit. 

“What?” Clarke blinked away her apparent confusion. “What do you mean?” 

“I already know the information of my oldest foster home.” Lexa waved it off. “I found it on google a while ago.” 

“But…” Clarke stammered. “Then...why...why did you go to Nia? Why did you do that to yourself?” 

Lexa gave her a reassuring smile. “I had to.” 

“You didn’t.” Clarke insisted. 

“Yes, I did.” Lexa pressed. “I left that house as a broken girl, with no confidence, no prospects, beaten, afraid of life, afraid of love…” 

Clarke looked close to tears, so Lexa halted her words, taking a breath. 

“I thought to myself...how cathartic would it be to return, completely the opposite? Whole, unbroken, unapologetic, successful, engaged…” Lexa whispered. “I know it sounds selfish, but I needed that, I needed to-” 

“It’s not selfish.” Clarke cut off. “After all you’d been through…” 

“I didn’t mean to punch her.” Lexa added, as an afterthought. “I mean...Clarke, it was as if all those years of pent up rage, of futility, of not being able to do anything finally just...manifested themselves. I didn’t even stop to  _ think  _ that I’d just assaulted a woman in her own home.” 

Clarke shook her head. “Don’t say it like that-” 

“-That’s what it was, Clarke.” 

“She deserved-” 

“Deserving has nothing to do with it.” Lexa murmured. “I…” 

Clarke’s jaw set in stubborn determination. “It’s over. It’s time to move on, Lex. Time to let it go. And as far as legal recourse-” 

“She won’t.” Lexa whispered softly. “She’s in too deep for that.” 

Clarke nodded, watching Lexa set the wrapper away in the bag, folding it to be discarded later. She leaned back into the sand, opening her arms, and Clarke snuggled into her. 

It was very unlike Lexa, to simply unwind, to let her hair get sandy, to simply  _ let go.  _

But Clarke learned new things about her every single day. And she loved it. 

“So you’re not upset with-” 

“Can we talk about something else?” Lexa prodded softly, her tone light, careful. 

“Yeah.” Clarke smiled reassuringly, their legs tangling together as she moved in closer. “We can talk about us.” 

“I’m so glad there’s an  _ us,  _ Clarke.” 

“Me too.” 

* * *

Clarke was glad that she’d suggested their little “daycation” at the beach, because from the moment they returned, the full fledged chaos of the wedding and all their plans had set in once more. 

Clarke and Lexa came through the door, hand in hand, but froze at the sight before them. 

“Linc, water!” Octavia called from the kitchen, and Lincoln was doing his best to supply her with damp rags and a bowl of water from the sink. “The whole oven is on fire!” 

Abby was pacing back and forth in the living room, in her scrubs, phone pressed to her ear. “Alie! Yes, this is a good time! No, no...that’s the television yelling. Right. So the registry- what’s the issue? The account doesn’t exist anymore?” 

Tiny pawprints lined the expansive flooring, caked in mud. Before Clarke could take a step forward, Raven raced past her, eyes on the tracks like a detective with a magnifying glass. “He was  _ just  _ here! How the fuck does that little shit move so quickly-Oh  _ fuck.  _ Clarke’s home!” 

“Clarke’s home?!” Octavia screeched from the kitchen. 

“But I have to go back to the store! The fish is dead by now!” Anya groaned from her position by the door to the garage. 

“Fish is dead?” Clarke echoed, dumbfounded. “Wait, what?!” 

“Not Fish,  _ the  _ fish.” Raven snorted. “Your puppy is just fine. Well, except he’s kinda lost, but-” 

“What?!” Clarke snapped. 

“Found him!” Jake emerged from the staircase, holding a muddied puppy, wagging his tail in delight at the sight of Clarke and Lexa. “...They’re home?” He blinked. “Aw, crap. There goes the surprise.” 

“Surprise?” Lexa echoed unsurely. 

“What the hell is happening?” Clarke cried out finally. 

Everyone seemed to freeze in place. Abby stopped talking,a fresh sizzling sound from the kitchen indicated the fire had been put out, Anya emerged from the doorway, keys in hand, Raven shuffled backwards, away from Clarke’s rage, and Jake came down the stairs, holding Fish. 

“We uh…” Jake rubbed the back of his neck. “We know it was a stressful day for Lexa. So I sent the kids out to pick up ingredients for her favorite dish while I was still at work. And uh...Your mother and I came home to this madness.” 

“ _ Actually,  _ it’s mostly their fault.” Octavia pointed at Raven and Anya. “While they were supposed to be keeping an eye on Fish, they were going at it as usual-” 

Raven and Anya turned beet red at that. “And they forgot they left the salmon in the oven, which was  _ on-”  _

_ “ _ So while they enlisted our help to look for Fish, the entire Salmon was charred to a crisp…” 

“And then some.” Lincoln chuckled. 

“And it turns out Fish had escaped into the yard, and apparently wanted to dig a hole to China.” Raven grumped. “And when I went to grab him, he ran inside!” 

“That’s when we came home.” Abby supplied. “And Alie was calling me non-stop, so I was dealing with that-” 

“And I told Anya to leave to go get another Salmon…” Jake mumbled. 

“...And here we are.” Anya supplied. 

Clarke and Lexa stared at them, dumbstruck. 

While Clarke was about to berate them all for creating such a disastrous scene when Lexa was in such a volatile state, Lexa spoke up first. 

And when she did, her voice was soft, and she looked like she was going to cry. 

“You did all of this…” She gestured to the extreme chaos around the house. “...For me?” 

Abby chuckled. “Well...not quite. We  _ intended  _ everything to come out smoothly. We  _ tried  _ to do all of this for you. So you could have a relaxing favorite dinner of yours when you came home. Unfortunately, I think we botched it, sweetie.” 

“You think?” Clarke mumbled with a small smile. 

“We’re trying.” Jake sighed, laughing a little. His chuckle seemed to alleviate the gravity of the situation, and soon everyone was laughing. 

Lexa looked completely in awe. Her eyes were alight with life, her smile shy and toothy. 

Clarke was so, so in love with her. 

“I…” Lexa drawled. “Thank you.” She exhaled. “It means...the world.” 

They all smiled at her, and she didn’t at all feel like an outsider. She felt like she was staring at her family. It all felt so wonderful, so inclusive, so natural. 

“Well...uh...I’ll tell you what.” Jake smiled. “Why don’t you two unwind and rinse off this little guy, and by the time you come down, it’ll be like none of this ever happened.” 

* * *

“Oh my god, Lex, he loves you!” Clarke laughed at the way the puppy practically bounced up and down and yelped in excitement when Lexa held him, as Clarke filled the tub with warm water. 

Lexa chuckled, feeling soothed by his presence, as Fish burrowed his way closer into her arms. 

“Delivery for Clarke.” Raven announced as she stepped into the bathroom. “Baby shampoo for the pup. Best we have on short notice.” 

“Who has baby shampoo?” Lexa queried. 

“...I like the clean scent.” Anya grumbled, leaning against the doorway. She took in the sight of Lexa, and put an arm around her. “How you feeling, champ?” She asked quietly. 

“Good.” Lexa whispered gratefully. “Thanks.” 

“That’s what I like to hear.” Anya nodded, a pleased smile on her features. “Also- Jake wants to see you outside, when you get a chance.” 

Lexa nodded, turning to hand Fish to her, the puppy whining sadly when he realized Lexa was leaving. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back.” Lexa kissed his fluffy head. 

Anya smirked. “You’ve gone soft, Woods. We should wrestle some time or something.” 

Lexa snorted. “Wouldn’t be a fair fight.” 

Anya smiled proudly as Lexa pushed past her gently. 

“I’d probably kick your ass in a heartbeat.” 

Anya’s eyes widened and she comically spun to lunge for Lexa, but her friend had already left. 

Lexa saw Jake and Abby standing by the living room, just having hung up the phone. 

“Hi.” Lexa cleared her throat. “Is...is everything okay? Was that Alie, on the phone just now?” 

“Uh, yeah.” Abby nodded. “Everything is fine, honey. We just...wanted to check on you. Away from the others.” 

“I know today wasn’t easy.” Jake added gently, using the voice he used to use to calm Clarke after a particularly stressful day. “And I’m sure Clarke had already got all of this handled. But, uh...If you ever need to talk about it, or if you need help, or...really,  _ anything…” _ Jake offered. “We’re yours.” 

The breath caught in Lexa’s throat. She wasn’t so used to feeling to overwhelmed with emotion, as before Clarke, she would usually shut it all out. 

“I…” She blinked away her tears. “Thank you. For everything.” 

“Our pleasure.” Abby murmured as she and Jake pulled Lexa into a warm, familial hug, just the way they would with Clarke. “You’re one of us now.” 

* * *

 

“How you guys went from Salmon to Pizza is beyond me.” Clarke smirked. “But...I can’t say I’m not secretly relieved.”

“Hey, it was quick delivery!” Raven argued. “I wasn’t about to wait for another gourmet meal.”  

Lincoln, Lexa, and Anya looked a little dubious, eating heartily, but looking unsure about it. 

“Why don’t we hit the gym tomorrow morning?” Lincoln suggested after a bite. Both Lexa and Anya brightened visibly at the suggestion, while their significant others rolled their eyes. 

“We picked good ones.” Octavia smirked. 

“Yeah.” Clarke murmured, marveling at the way Lexa brightened at their conversation about exercise, pitching in and laughing along with the flow of the conversation. She was such a far cry from the broken girl that Clarke had only caught glimpses of. She was full of life, excitement, laughter,...love. 

She exchanged glances with Clarke, and the two quietly excused themselves from their conversations, smiling stupidly, moving to embrace each other in the corner of the kitchen. 

Before they could even register it, their bodies tangled, Clarke cupping Lexa’s cheeks, Lexa wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist, pulling her flush against her, meeting in a surprisingly soft kiss. 

“I’m happy.” Lexa whispered, as if it were a sin, against Clarke’s lips. 

“I can tell.” Clarke whispered back, stealing a kiss from her plump, oh so inviting lips. “Good.” She added. “There is no one in the world who deserves this more.” 

“I think I thanked everyone but you.” Lexa sighed airily against their kiss. 

“Thank me for what?” Clarke echoed. 

“For...giving me all of this. For putting up with my broken history. For loving me, Clarke.” Lexa seemed to be in a trance, one of great euphoria. “You...love me.” 

“Damn right I do.” Clarke smirked against her, kissing her with a bit more passion, running her tongue over Lexa’s bottom lip. She pulled away, their noses just barely brushing. “I love you, always. More than anything.” 

Lexa seemed to be in awe of Clarke’s words, as if, after years together, it was finally kicking in. 

Maybe overcoming Nia’s torturous hold on her past had finally removed the final, miniscule traces of doubt from Lexa’s mind. 

Maybe now she could  _ fully, truly  _ see just how  _ immense  _ Clarke’s love for her was. 

And how much she reciprocated in turn. 

For once in her life, Lexa was fully, truly, completely and unconditionally  _ loved.  _

And it felt good. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Of Cakes and Cops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final visit to Lexa's past, and the bachelorette parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fluffy, a little sad, and mostly fun and light hearted. I really enjoyed writing it! I hope you enjoy reading it.

Lexa looked like a total summer dream, her hair blowing as Clarke lowered the windows, the two of them rolling down the bustling city streets in the front seats. 

Lexa was glowing under the warmth of the late morning sun, her tan skin turning golden, her sunglasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. 

Clarke smiled, mostly to herself. 

Her fiancee was gorgeous. 

Her fiancee that she’d met years ago, who appeared to be stiff, pragmatic, and antisocial. She’d blossomed before Clarke’s eyes, turning into the talkative, sharp, witty, playful, commanding woman Clarke knew her to be. 

She was the woman of Clarke’s dreams. 

She was Clarke’s best friend. 

And they were getting  _ married.  _

Soon. Incredibly soon. 

The thought’s urgency rang through Clarke’s mind. They only had so much time to track down Lexa’s birth parents, to arrange everything. 

She inhaled deeply, trying to shake off thoughts of Nia, and Titus, and whoever else had custody of her precious fiancee, before she was old enough for college. 

And really, who was left? 

Clarke had coaxed a name out of Lexa, and a vague description. 

The woman’s name was Niylah, and she was apparently the youngest of Lexa’s foster parents, just in her mid forties. 

“Yes.” Lexa was speaking into her cellphone, trying her best to be business-like despite the fact that she was on vacation. “That’s good. And what about the meeting on thurs-” 

“Babe.” Clarke squeezed her thigh, getting her attention. 

Lexa cocked a brow, as if to say, “ _ This better be an emergency, Clarke.”  _

“May I please speak to Charlotte?” Clarke asked in a saccharine tone. 

“I...why?” Lexa questioned, surprised at the mention of her secretary’s name. 

“Please?” Clarke batted her pretty long eyelashes, and it was over. 

“Charlotte...Clarke is on the line.” Lexa spoke with an air of authority, handing the phone over to Clarke. 

“Charlotte? Hi!” Clarke gushed into the phone, ignoring Lexa’s scrutinous stare. “I just wanted to let you know that Lexa is technically not supposed to be doing any business related things while we’re on vacation, so you shouldn’t-” 

“Says who?” Lexa demanded petulantly. 

“Says I, her loving fiancee.” Clarke snapped. “Thanks for all your work, Charlotte. We’ll be sure to send you a bonus. Bye now.” 

Clarke hung up with a smug look of satisfaction, and Lexa tried to hold a serious expression. 

“Not cute, Clarke.” 

“Oh?” Clarke pouted, and Lexa reached over, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s cheek. 

“Fine. Adorable.” 

Clarke grinned and Lexa stole a kiss from the corner of her mouth. 

“You know, you really didn’t have to drive.” Lexa offered once more, ever polite. 

“Why? You don’t like my driving skills?” Clarke pressed teasingly. 

“What? How could I  _ not  _ enjoy the thrill of tailgating and running late yellow lights?” Lexa teased. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “I do  _ not  _ tailgate.” She quipped. 

“You don’t follow the three second rule-” Lexa mumbled, but was cut off by a soft smack to her arm.

“Oh my  _ god.”  _ Clarke huffed amusedly. “I should’ve known you were a DMV fangirl.” 

“A DMV fangirl?” Lexa snorted. “You mean a  _ good driver?”  _

“You’re such a stickler for the rules.” Clarke grumbled. “I’ll bet you snitched a lot in school, huh?”

Lexa shook her head. “That would draw attention, and lord knows I didn’t want that.” 

Clarke went sullen for a moment, lacing her hand with Lexa’s, over the gear shift. She brought Lexa’s hand to her lips with a silent kiss. 

Lexa allowed herself to be comforted by Clarke’s gesture. Things were different now, as she kept reminding herself. 

That was her past.  _ Clarke  _ was her future. 

“Hey.” Clarke murmured softly, drawing Lexa’s attention. “For the record, if you snitched on me in high school, I totally would’ve been into you.” She teased, hoping to lighten the mood. 

When Lexa scoffed indignantly, she grinned. 

“Is that your type?” Lexa challenged. “Nerdy snitches?” 

“Guess so.” Clarke drawled, waving her engagement ring in Lexa’s vision for a moment. 

It was Lexa’s turn to catch her finger and kiss it, and Clarke’s heart melted. 

“Maybe I should report your driving to the police, then.” Lexa smirked when Clarke nearly swerved at the complete turnaround. 

“ _ Lexa,  _ You little shit.” 

* * *

The humorous vibe had died down a bit, the closer they got to the address that was listed in the manila folder Lexa had gotten from Nia’s. 

It was as if the closer they drew to the house, Niylah’s residence, the more somber Lexa grew. 

Clarke couldn’t understand why. 

With Titus and Nia, Lexa remembered. She remembered each day, living under their strict reign, she remembered the pain and the emptiness and her missing sense of belonging. 

But this Niylah figure? 

Lexa was a baby, no more than a toddler when she left them. 

And Lexa had never known why they hadn’t kept her. After all, they weren’t foster parents looking to spit in the face of the system. They were a lovely young couple who couldn’t conceive. 

Lexa was a gift, to them. A blessing. 

And yet, it couldn’t work out. 

Clarke’s thoughts swam in her mind as she rolled up to the address, her phone’s GPS alerting her that they’d arrived. 

The house was small, cozy, beautiful. 

A stark difference from the prior two. 

It looked homey, a suburban dream just outside the city limits. 

“Is this is?” Clarke asked softly, turning the car off. 

“I...don’t remember.” Lexa admitted with a small sigh, reaching for the manila folder, sitting on the center console. “I better bring my papers, just in case.” 

Clarke nodded, biting her lip. “Lex?” She asked softly, and Lexa met her blue gaze with an uncertain emerald response in her own eyes. 

“Hmm?” 

“Do you...should I stay in the car?” Clarke offered unsurely. She watched her fiancee’s fingers grip a bit tighter, and she realized, instantly, how wrong she was. 

“I…” Lexa looked surprised. “Do you...not want to come?” 

“What? Of course I do. For you! Whatever you want!” Clarke shook her head as she failed to express herself. “I just...I don’t know. It occurred to me suddenly that you might not want me here, intruding on your past.” 

Lexa looked reflective, for a moment, before leaning forward, cupping Clarke’s cheeks. 

“Clarke, you are the  _ only  _ thing that’s holding me together.” Lexa whispered, and Clarke leaned forward, closing the statement with a soft kiss. 

“And I will always be here, Lex.” Clarke assured gently. “And thank god, this is the last stop.” 

“Before we find my actual parents... _ if  _ we find them.” Lexa replied, sounding a bit sullen. She locked her jaw, and Clarke watched her steely facade fall into place. 

Her heart ached for her love. 

“Let’s go, Clarke.” She murmured, and with that, they stepped out into the hot air, following the steps up to the front door. 

Clarke watched everything through her artist’s eyes. She watched the way Lexa took in a gulp of air, an almost imperceptible shift in her expression. She stood taller than she actually felt, her emerald gaze shifting between the door and the windows, covered by curtains. 

Clarke could feel Lexa subconsciously squeeze her hand, as the door was answered, and before her stood a radiant woman, younger than Clarke imagined. She looked beautiful, as if she hadn’t aged from the time she must have had Lexa in her home. 

Clarke understood her to be Niylah, but it was only confirmed when Lexa spoke her name aloud, and she nodded slowly, once Lexa produced the envelope. 

It all felt like it was happening in slow motion, or that Clarke was watching it happen in third person. It was surreal. 

The expression on Niylah’s face when she took in Lexa, realizing that maybe, for a fraction of a second, that was her daughter,  _ could have still been  _ her daughter: she was shell shocked. She slapped a hand over her mouth, then went to dab at her rapidly forming tears, and then leaned in for a hug. She recoiled when Lexa didn’t immediately respond, and both parties felt an odd air between them. 

Clarke understood why. 

Lexa was bound to ask the question, and when she did, how could Niylah respond? How could Niylah justify giving up a baby they’d worked so tirelessly to get? 

Clarke wanted to know. She felt a fire roaring in the pit of her stomach, and she silenced it, for the time being. No judging until she had answers. 

“I was wondering, if….You had a moment.” Lexa’s voice brought Clarke back from her dreamlike state. “I know this is sudden, but I have a few questions. And I don’t want trouble, just...some information, if that’s alright.” 

Lexa’s diplomacy was a thing of beauty. 

Niylah nodded her head, murmuring something about her husband being at work. “Please, come in.” She offered, regarding Clarke slightly curiously. 

Lexa thanked her softly and stepped into the home, expecting some sort of rush, some flashback, some epiphany. 

Instead: nothing. 

No flashbacks. No memories of the warm and comfortable looking living room, or the cozy kitchen, where Niylah was leading them to. 

No memories of the yard in the back, or the barbecue that sat there. No memories of the garden, or the office-looking room down the hall. 

And it felt  _ wrong.  _

Why? 

Because, for the first time in any one of those cold, unwelcoming houses- Lexa felt as if she  _ should have had  _ memories. 

This was where she was  _ meant  _ to grow up. This was where she was supposed to be loved, to be held, to be played with, to be cherished and raised. 

Not in the abusive clutches of Nia, a known alcoholic, or Titus, a heartless shell of a man who manipulated his children and lived vicariously through them, it seemed. 

No. 

She was  _ supposed  _ to be in the safe hold of Niylah and her husband, who would never harm a hair on her head. She was supposed to be loved, taken care of, well fed, and never to be reminded that she was someone’s mistake, a burden to be tossed back and forth like a hackey sack, like a disease no one wanted. 

But that was her childhood. Her adolescence. 

So what had happened to her perfect future, exactly? 

Niylah turned to face the two, wringing her hands anxiously. “Can I get you two anything to drink? Alexandria?” 

Lexa shook her head. “It’s Lexa, now.” She murmured, and Niylah looked sorrowful. 

“And…” Niylah trailed off, glancing at Clarke.

“Clarke.” Clarke supplied, realizing they hadn’t been introduced. And really, she couldn’t blame Lexa, as really she’d only just met Niylah herself. 

“Actually, some tea would be great if you have some.” Clarke interjected softly, as Niylah motioned for them to sit at the table. 

Lexa glanced at Clarke curiously, and Clarke gave her a little smile. It was not a well kept secret that tea usually worked wonders when used to calm Lexa. 

Lexa sat first, Clarke pausing behind her back. 

Clarke rubbed Lexa’s shoulders gently, and Niylah regarded the two with a curious smile before turning to grab two mugs. 

While Niylah was turned, Clarke dropped a reassuring kiss to her head, and Lexa sighed softly. Clarke took a seat beside her, holding her hand over the table surface. 

“Pardon me for asking, but are you-” Niylah asked as she poured the hot water over the tea bags. 

“Fiancees.” Lexa replied with a smile of pride. 

That was something her past could never fuck up. 

“Congratulations.” Niylah beamed. “I’m glad that things...worked out for you, Lexa. Really.” 

“Thank you.” Lexa replied softly as she accepted her mug, Clarke doing the same with a nod of thanks. 

Niylah took a seat, running a hand through her long, luscious hair. Clarke noticed the slightly distressed look in her features, and couldn’t help but feel a little bad for the woman. Until she remembered that she’d given Clarke’s favorite person in the world up for adoption. 

Then it was all business, again. 

“I…Didn’t think I’d ever be seeing you again.” Niylah admitted uneasily, unsure of where to began. 

“I’m sorry.” Lexa responded instantly and Clarke wanted to kill Niylah for making Lexa even apologize for something so menial. “I’ll be out of your hair, if only-” 

“No!” Niylah assured quickly. “That’s not at all what I meant. Lexa, we never  _ meant  _ to lose contact with you. This is...something of a blessing.” 

“A blessing?” Clarke sputtered, and then bit her lip. 

It wasn’t her place to talk, and she needed to remember that. 

“You don’t….know the story, do you, Lexa?” Niylah asked softly. 

Lexa looked at her, jaw clenching, emotions being reined in. Clarke squeezed her thigh comfortingly under the table. This seemed like a whole can of worms, of emotions, that Lexa was going to experience. 

Clarke knew it was inevitable, and she was curious, Niylah had to have had a damn good reason for doing what she did. 

“I do not.” Lexa spoke curtly. 

“I…” Niylah bit her lip, as if debating whether to tell her or not. 

One look into Lexa’s desperate gaze, and she was a goner. 

“I was twenty-five.” Niylah barely whispered the words. “Just like you now. Twenty-five and newly married.” 

At that, Lexa gave her a melancholy smile. Niylah deserved happiness, in her eyes. 

“There was so much riding on me, on us, at the time. My husband and I...were trying to start a family. His side of the family were really pressuring us into things, and I knew that our  _ marriage  _ was riding on this. We tried, but it was me, in the end. I couldn’t...I had two miscarriages. I was so,  _ so  _ broken.” 

Lexa looked mournful, nodding slowly, feeling the comfort of Clarke’s presence as Niylah continued, after a hot sip of the tea. 

“So...We looked into adoption.” 

Lexa’s eyes lit up slightly in understanding. 

“It wasn’t easy, Lexa. There were so many names, so many lists, so many hoops to jump through. We were strong candidates, but that didn’t matter. It was an endless waiting game, we were beyond frustrated.” 

Clarke was nervously chewing on her lip, her heart with Lexa at that moment. 

“And then, we got a call. They told us about a beautiful baby girl, and we  _ needed  _ a baby, Lexa. I thought you were our saving grace.” 

Niylah got up, shaking her head. “Will you excuse me, for just a moment?” 

Lexa looked up, nodding slowly, watching as Niylah exited the room in a flurry of movement, 

Lexa turned to find Clarke, who immediately wrapped an arm around her. Lexa allowed herself to lean into Clarke, to feel her warmth and love. To feel like she belonged to  _ someone. _

Three minutes later, Niylah returned to the kitchen, a dusty looking old book in hand. When she got closer, plopping it onto the table, before Lexa, they realized it was not in fact, a book, but a photo album. 

Titled: Alexandria. 

Lexa’s eyes widened, and Niylah looked ready to cry once more. 

Carefully, meeting Lexa’s gaze, she opened the first sleeve of photos. 

Lexa remained thoughtful, emotional. Clarke gasped and her heart lurched. 

There, curled up on the couch, giggling and smiling as the camera took the picture, was baby Lexa. Dark curls and bright forest green eyes that Clarke adored. Chubby cheeks and a barely toothy smile. 

She was perfect. 

“Oh my god.” Clarke whispered squeezing Lexa impossibly tighter. “Oh my god.” She repeated numbly. 

Niylah swiped at a stray tear that had fallen, making quick work of getting her emotions back together. “You know.” She croaked. “I don’t mean to be weird, by keeping these, but-” 

“It’s okay.” Lexa murmured, eyes scanning the pictures. Lexa even let herself smile, just a little. She was happy, then. 

“That’s you as a baby.” Niylah murmured. “We had gotten you that week. You were always so quiet, so well behaved. You almost never cried.” 

Lexa tried to channel her past self, to keep her tears at bay. 

She hadn’t expected her visit to be this emotional. 

“Lexa. You were perfect.” Niylah offered sadly. 

“So….why?” Lexa asked, as if this one answer would solve everything. The abandonment, the pain, the sleepless nights, the neglect. “Why did you give me away?” 

“It was a  _ miracle,  _ Lexa.” Niylah shook her head. “We didn’t want to give you up, Lexa. But I  _ got pregnant.  _ We thought it was an error, a fluke, but… three months in and I still….I….” 

Silence fell over the table. 

When someone whispered something, both Lexa and Niylah glanced up. 

It was Clarke, and she was livid, shaking her head and whispering, “How  _ could  _ you?” in the most heartbroken tone. 

Niylah looked equally as devastated. “Clarke, you have to understand-” 

“What?” Clarke challenged. “Having a child you took in as your own, just to...toss her out when a  _ better  _ offer came along?” 

“We couldn’t afford to have both, Clarke. We were barely making ends meet! I lost my job, I-” 

“But you made a commitment.” Clarke growled. 

“I  _ tried  _ to keep in touch, even after she was gone.” Niylah pointed out miserably. 

“Do you even  _ know  _ where she went?!” 

“That’s enough.” Lexa whispered, softly, squeezing Clarke’s hand. 

Both women stopped, taking a slow breath as they watched Lexa for signs of what to do. 

The tension in the room was palpable. 

“I just want to know the names. The...the agency, the social worker, I don’t  _ care.” _ Lexa gritted out, with more emotion than she’d intended. “Please. Niylah, I’m doing this to find my roots. Nothing more.” 

“I’m sorry-” 

“No.” Lexa shook her head. “Please. I don’t need apologies.” 

Niylah nodded, taking in a shaky breath. “Indra.” 

“Sorry?” Lexa asked, curiously, her intonation shifting slightly. 

“That’s her. Indra. I have all of her information, Lexa. She can help you.” 

Lexa looked relieved, leaning back into her chair with a huff. 

Niylah glanced backwards at the clock, and suddenly, Lexa was aware of just what had transpired, and how desperately she needed to leave. She leapt out of her chair, moving to scribble down some information on a legal pad sitting on the counter, before ripping it and returning to hand it to Lexa, with another backwards glance at the clock. 

Niylah looked apologetic. “Work is almost out. The kids will be coming home…” She trailed off when she realized just what had been said. 

_ Clarke  _ felt a hot flash of jealousy in her gut. What stupid kids could possibly be better, more important, than Lexa? She imagined them, whoever they were. Snotty, spoiled, useless twenty- somethings with no idea of just what the world could dish out. 

And then she realized that  _ that  _ was exactly what  _ she  _ was. 

Compared to Lexa, anyway. 

“Thank you, Niylah.” Lexa stood up, dipping her head in gratitude. 

“Lexa, wait.” Niylah rose, moving to put two gentle hands on Lexa’s shoulders. “I...This doesn’t have to be goodbye. I want to know more about you. I want to let you in, to be a part of your life-” 

Lexa shook her head stoically, cutting off Niylah’s passionate spiel. 

“I’m sorry, Niylah, but I think it would be better if we didn’t see each other again.” She murmured decisively. “But….thank you, for what you  _ did  _ do. And for this. For having me.” 

Niylah rubbed her neck, searching for words. “Here.” She finally settled as she lifted the album, pushing it into Lexa’s hands. “We have copies.” 

Lexa nodded, taking the album, feeling it’s weighty pull in her hands. 

She was getting her childhood handed back to her, after all. 

Niylah looked at Lexa, drinking her in. She was smiling somberly, and Clarke felt like she understood, in that moment. 

“I wish you the best of luck. And to the two of you...the happiest of marriages.” 

And with that, she stepped out of Lexa’s life, joining the ranks of people Lexa was learning to leave behind, with every step towards her new life. 

* * *

When Lexa wore a quizzical expression upon re-entering Clarke’s house, surprised to find no one there, Clarke answered her unspoken question with a simple, “Everyone is going to the airport. The rest of the Delinquents are flying in.” 

Lexa nodded, readying herself to be in their company, when she felt Clarke tug her upstairs. 

“Clarke?” Lexa asked softly, tired. “Shouldn’t we make dinner? Or at least pick something up? I know-” 

“Shh.” Clarke shook her head as she took Lexa’s bag off her shoulder, dumping it on the floor, kicking off her shoes. “They’re going out to eat. I asked for some alone time.” 

“Why?” Lexa tried to force a smile, as she removed her own shoes, and her coat. “Clarke, I’m fine.” 

“Yeah?” Clarke turned back to glance at her. “Well, I’m not.” 

Lexa recognized Clarke’s tears forming, and immediately surged forward, pulling her into her arms. “Clarke.” She breathed. “What’s wrong?” 

Clarke sniffled, clinging to Lexa as if her life depended on it. “Lexa. I….How are you  _ okay  _ right now?” 

Lexa smiled sadly, kissing Clarke’s shoulder. “It’s not worth getting upset over, Not anymore. Besides, we’re so close…” 

“They gave you away!” Clarke all but wailed, leaning back to cup Lexa’s cheeks. “Lexa. Did you even look at yourself? Your big beautiful bright eyes, your smile…” Clarke listed as tears ran down her cheeks. “So innocent, so pure, so undeserving of what happened to you, I-” 

“Clarke.” Lexa tsked softly. “It’s alright, love, it-” 

“Well I’m never letting you go.” Clarke spoke petulantly, firmly, and Lexa understood Clarke’s drive to love her, to protect her. 

So she allowed herself a rare moment of completely unguarded vulnerability. She gently pushed Clarke back towards the bed, and Clarke obliged, falling back and opening her arms for Lexa. 

Lexa curled into Clarke’s tight, protective grasp, and closed her eyes, resting her head on Clarke’s chest, enjoying the calming rise and fall of it. 

“Lex.” Clarke spoke gently, breaking the silence of the moment. 

Lexa managed a small nod as a reply. 

“I’m going to tell you something, and I just want you to listen, okay? You don’t need to answer.” 

Lexa accepted this. 

“Lexa, you’re the most special person I’ve ever met. And I’m not saying this to flatter you, or to make you feel better, or because you’re my fiancee, or even because I’m in love with you.” 

Lexa’s mind was at ease. She allowed herself to be held, to be soothed, to be loved. 

It was an amazing feeling. 

“I say this because I have seen what you’ve been through. And I’m learning that we’re all a product of our parents, of our childhood. I mean- look. I complain about my mom interfering with other people’s business, and then here I was, about to launch a manhunt to find your parents for the wedding.” 

At that, Lexa let out a soft chuckle, and Clarke grinned at the sound. 

“But you defy these rules. It’s amazing. You would expect that someone as pure, and beautiful as you would be tainted by those….those monsters. Nia, Titus, even Niylah’s carelessness. But...look at you.” Clarke whispered. “Everyone always says,  _ what doesn’t kill you, makes you stronger.”  _ Clarke chuckled wryly. “But I didn’t really understand that, until all of this, with you. Lexa, you came out of this...nightmare, better than anyone could have imagined. Better than me. Better than anyone I know. You’re incredible. You’re sharp as a whip, you’re funny, you have an amazing work ethic, and you have the biggest heart.” Clarke insisted, wiping at the stray tears going down Lexa’s cheeks. “I’m so,  _ so _ lucky to call you mine. I will never,  _ never  _ let you go. And I’m sorry for everyone else, because they don’t know that they missed out on knowing the most incredible person in the world.” 

Lexa didn’t expect the most touching moment of her life to be full of tears, exhausted, half dressed on Clarke’s bed. She wasn’t expecting Clarke’s words to resonate so deeply with her, to make her do something she didn’t  _ ever  _ think possible: Love herself. Respect her accomplishments, because hell, surviving what she did was one hell of an accomplishment, let alone the business, or the proposal, or anything else. 

“I love you.” Clarke emphasized, brushing Lexa’s hair behind her ear, kissing her forehead. “I love you so much, more than anything, Lexa. I know it’s not enough-” 

“It is.” Lexa whispered quietly, so grateful that she was given the gift of knowing, and loving, Clarke Griffin. Because really, that’s what Clarke was, a gift. 

And Lexa knew she’d suffer every single second all over again if it meant getting to fall in love with Clarke each time. 

* * *

Lexa and Clarke were helping to prepare food in the kitchen for the arrival of the so called “Delinquents”, when Clarke’s phone rang, drawing the attention of both girls. 

Lexa wiped her hand on her apron, as she was doing the actual  _ cooking  _ part, (because god new Clarke killed everything she touched when it came to food), and picked up Clarke’s phone. She glanced at the screen, then Clarke. 

“It’s Octavia.” Lexa murmured. 

“Can you put it on speaker?” Clarke requested, hands full of dishes. 

Lexa nodded, and Clarke pressed a quick kiss to her shoulder in thanks. 

Octavia’s voice filled the speaker. “Hey! Are you guys preparing dinner?” 

“Yeah.” Clarke replied. “You’re still bringing everyone, right?” 

“Right. This should be a fun reunion. We’re already talking about all your embarrassing moments, getting them ready for Lexa to hear.” 

Clarke groaned a response, and Lexa grinned to herself. 

“Didn’t we  _ exhaust  _ those at the reunion?” Clarke whined. 

“No. Oh, speaking of- how is Lexa? Still walking on eggshells? Or?” 

Lexa pulled a face, and Clarke hissed, jumping over towards the phone. “Uh! No! Why would we be doing that?” 

Octavia sounded confused. “Because you told us to-” 

At that, Clarke hung up the phone, looking clearly uneasy. The stack of plates became heavy in her hands, and they began to wobble. 

“Clarke?” Lexa cocked a brow. 

“I didn’t-” Clarke’s arms gave out, and to her surprise, the plates didn’t shatter at her feet. Instead, Lexa reach out, quicked as lighting, and kept them up effortlessly. 

“I hate your perfect arms.” Clarke mumbled, realizing she was trapped. 

“Clarke, did you tell everyone to...walk on eggshells, around me?” Lexa prodded softly, setting the plates aside. 

“No?”

“Clarke.” 

“Yes.” 

Lexa looked offended at the suggestion. “Clarke, I’m more than capable of separating my issues and time with your family.” 

Clarke sighed. “Baby, I didn’t  _ want  _ you to have to separate them. I  _ told  _ everyone that you needed some alone time, to think-” 

“Clarke! We came here to be with our family, to get married. We can’t put that aside because I decided to have an existential crisis!” Lexa pointed out mildly. 

“I just...wonder if it’s the best idea to be... _ partying  _ after what you just learned.” Clarke sighed. 

“Clarke. I’m not  _ fragile-” _

“I didn’t say you were.” Clarke assured softly, stepping forward, pulling Lexa down for a kiss. “It’s just, they can be...a bit...pushy, and annoying, and I don’t want you to feel obligated to put on a smile for anyone, Lexa.” 

Lexa’s heart melted at Clarke’s confession. She pressed her lips to Clarke’s in thanks, wrapping her arms around Clarke’s waist, pulling her flush against her. 

“Thank you for looking out for me.” Lexa whispered, and Clarke swallowed her words with another kiss, getting increasingly frantic with each second. 

They were so wrapped up in their kiss that they missed Octavia’s second call, the door opening, and when they heard a whistle, they both leapt up like startled cats. 

The whole gang had arrived. Monty, Jasper, Finn, Wells, Aurora, Bellamy, Murphy, his girlfriend Emori, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Anya, and of course, Abby and Jake, holding Fish. 

Fish barked excitedly as he took sight of Lexa, and hurled himself out of Jake’s arms. 

Clarke and Lexa looked a complete mess: hair mussed, Lexa’s apron on the floor, her bra strap in full view over her bare shoulder. Clarke was panting, her shirt riding up, her eyes dark and hooded. 

“Oh shit.” Jasper whispered. “Dinner  _ and  _ a show.” 

“That’s my daughter.” Jake grumbled, as Clarke and Lexa moved to separate. 

“I’m so sorry sir.” Lexa mumbled, “I-” 

“Not you!” Jake laughed, and the rest of the group erupted into laughter at her innocence. “I’m talking about this one.” Her jerked his head at Jasper, who glanced away uneasily. 

“Oh.” Lexa cleared her throat, cheeks burning red. “Hello, everyone.”

Clarke pitied her with a smile. “I think we should get back to cooking.” 

* * *

The house was  _ bustling  _ as the dining table filled up, everyone grabbing a plate of Lexa’s dish on their way. 

Clarke and Lexa had greeted everyone and gotten back to work, cooking a meal big enough for the entire table. They sat down beside each other, ready to join the conversation. 

It felt eerily similar to the first night the Delinquents had met Lexa. 

But of course, any time they were all gathered around a table, it was bound to end in some sort of competitive event. 

“So!” Aurora clasped her hands together, drawing attention to herself. “Clarke and Lexa. How is the wedding planning?” 

Lexa bit into a piece of bread instantly, leaving Clarke in the dust to answer. 

“Some chivalrous wife.” Clarke snarked under her breath. 

Abby was staring intently at Clarke, as if to say, “ _ Don’t fuck this up.”  _

“Uh.” Clarke reached for her wine. “It’s….coming.” 

She didn’t really feel like highlighting that they were so,  _ so  _ behind. Not with Abby and Aurora’s stupid rivalry. 

“These two?” Raven jerked her head, with an indignant snort. “They’re, like,  _ way  _ behind schedule! Like, months!” 

Clarke rolled her eyes, Lexa coughed a little, Abby  _ growled  _ and Aurora lit up. 

“Oh, is that so?” Aurora pressed. 

Abby elbowed Raven before she could do any more damage. “No! Everything’s going perfectly.” She replied smoothly, pointedly taking a sip of her wine. “In fact, Alie has said it’s the best wedding she’s ever put together.” 

Jake cleared his throat, exchanging glances with Clarke. 

“Oh? Well then I suppose the preparation is going off without a single hitch.” 

“Yes.” 

“And the wedding will be, doubtlessly, the best one I’ve ever attended.” Aurora commented somewhat dryly. 

Abby wore a faux haughty smirk. “Everything is  _ perfect.  _ Not a  _ single  _ thing is going wrong.” 

Clarke and Lexa shared a look that conveyed the same message:  _ That’s certainly a lie.  _

The table watched the tense activity, and Clarke cleared her throat, hoping someone would step in to shift the air. 

“So…” Finn leaned over across the table, a smirk on his features. 

“Oh, thank god.” Clarke whispered, grateful for the distraction. 

“Reyes. You still taken, or-” 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Clarke groaned, noting the way Raven cleared her throat and Anya gripped her knife a bit more tightly. 

“She  _ is  _ actually-” Anya began, but Clarke moved to cut her off. 

“Hey! Bellamy!” Clarke interjected loudly, catching his attention as he glanced up from his meal. “What’s...uh...What’s on your mind? You’ve been quiet.” 

Bellamy smiled at Clarke, and she took that to mean that he knew he was supposed to calm things down. Clarke felt a sense of relief wash over her. 

Until he opened his stupid mouth. 

“Remember how Lexa and I played tug-of-war over you last time?” he commented. 

“Nevermind.” Clarke dropped her napkin, turning to Monty and Jasper. “ _ You two  _ must have something... _ productive  _ to say, right?” 

“Love the potatoes, Abby. And that’s weird because I never really liked your potatoes growing up-” Jasper tried. 

“Lexa made them.” Monty whispered.

Half the table started snickering, Lexa blushed, and Abby grimaced. 

“Nice moves, dipshit.” Murphy grinned into his cup. 

Emori scolded him, and quickly, his smile faded. 

“Whipped.” Bellamy grinned. 

“Just like you were for Grifffin, back in high school?” Murphy grinned like a shark. He made a point of imitating Bellamy’s cracky high school voice. “ _ God she’s hot. Murph, you think I have a chance?”  _

Clarke rolled her eyes. “No you did not.” She muttered. 

“Anyone else want to share?” Lincoln offered, trying his best to help. 

Clarke sounded like she was pulling teeth. “I don’t even  _ want  _ to try Murphy-” 

Jake sighed. This family. “Well. Anya and Raven, you two have been busy at work planning the bachelorette parties, right? Those are coming up! That should be fun!” 

Raven glanced at Anya and the two nodded excitedly. “It’s all planned out! The venue, the cake, the strippers-” 

Anya clamped a hand over Raven’s mouth, signaling that maybe this wasn’t the best time to discuss such things.

“Strippers?” Aurora and Abby spoke in unison. 

Jake sighed. “Here we go again. Abby, they’re adults-” 

“Wait, strippers and I’m not invited?” Finn looked affronted, and Jasper seconded him. 

Lincoln hid a cheeky grin, happy that he’d already been through it all. 

“Strippers?” Lexa turned to Clarke with what was best described as: half puppy dog, with the pouty lip and wide sad eyes, and half cocked brow and jealousy. 

“Don’t look at me!” Clarke defended. “I didn’t plan it.” 

“Wait, I’m confused.” Bellamy interjected. 

“As usual.” Lexa whispered under her breath, and Clarke grinned into her bite, trying not to laugh while she swallowed.

“So how does this bachelorette party work?” Bellamy asked. “Because, you’re...two women. So...two bachelorette parties?” 

“Was that honestly so hard?” Octavia grumbled as she punched him in the arm teasingly. 

“We’re gonna bring out Woods’ wild side.” Anya grinned, and Lexa gulped audibly.

Finn saluted Lexa.  “One last night of freedom for you, Lexa.” 

Lexa looked uneasy about the whole thing.  

At that, Clarke pounced. “Oh  _ no. _ This is  _ not  _ some sad hetero marriage. Lexa and I aren’t  _ obligated  _ to marry each other so we won’t die alone. We  _ love  _ each other. It’s not a night of  _ freedom,  _ it’s a night of torture. We hate being apart.” 

Finn looked unimpressed. “So why don’t you just...merge the two parties? So you don’t have to be apart?” 

Raven and Anya shared glances. They turned to Clarke and Lexa, who were gazing off into each other’s eyes, completely lost to the rest of the world. 

“Losers.” Raven grumbled. “Fine. That could work.” 

Anya eyed Finn up and down. “For once, you weren’t completely useless.” She grumped. 

Finn smirked. “So, does this little compromise get me into the party?” 

“Nevermind. Useless.” 

* * *

The following week was a hell week. 

More and more challenges presented themselves, as Clarke and Lexa neared their wedding date. Lexa was holding onto the social worker’s number. She hadn’t called this Indra figure yet, and Clarke assumed it was the gravity of it all that was keeping her from making any decisions. 

After all, she was a call away from the truth. 

A call away from her parents.

Clarke and Lexa had been in the middle of a passionate discussion about why one of their wedding appetizers couldn’t be pizza (Lexa was the opponent, in this case), when Lexa’s phone went off. 

Lexa excused herself out of polite force of habit, and spoke in the corner of Clarke’s room. 

After a few nods, and several exchanged murmurs, she sighed and hung up, pressing her head against the window. 

“Baby?” Clarke blinked, stepping over. “Everything okay? Was that Indra?” 

Lexa shook her head, turning to Clarke with a half amused, half depressed smile. “It was Sinclair.” 

“Oh.” Clarke nodded, remembering Aden’s guardian. “What’s the matter? Is Aden alright?” 

Lexa nodded, smiling, touched by Clarke’s concern. “Yes. He’s fine. He’s still coming, it’s just that...his flight was delayed.” 

Clarke looked grim. “By how long?” 

“Late, Clarke.” 

“Oh, no.” Clarke gaped. “Not-” 

“Hmm.” Lexa nodded affirmatively. “Right in the middle of the bachelorette party. Which is taking place here, last I checked.” 

Clarke bit her lip. “Yeah. Raven and Anya are already setting up downstairs.” She reminded. “And the guys are going to help- and then they’re distracting my parents, and Aurora, and they’re all going to stay out of our way for the night at Aurora’s.” 

Lexa cocked a brow. “You think things will be that crazy?” She asked, timidly. 

Clarke grinned. “Yeah. Look at you, my shy nerd.” She teased, pinching Lexa’s cheek. “I plan on ravishing you. After I get drunk with you, of course.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes, but smiled fondly. “I think  _ that’s  _ why we’re supposed to be apart. Otherwise I think all soon-to-be couples would rather just spend the time in the bedroom.” 

“Well, Alexandria Woods. I am prepared to  _ rock your world.”  _ Clarke smirked. “I have a pretty little number that I will be wearing under my dress, and you can look forward to taking it off me.” 

“Yeah?” Lexa breathed, dumbfounded as Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck. 

“Yeah.” Clarke whispered, playfully nipping at Lexa’s lips. “Keep thinking about that. I want to give you something to look forward to, for tonight. I can’t wait…” She kissed Lexa tenderly, and then leaned back, eyes drinking in Lexa’s swollen lips, and her breathless state. “I just have to run a few errands first.” 

Lexa wasn’t sure how she’d become the luckiest woman in the world, but boy, was she grateful. She watched Clarke saunter out the door, and then turned to Fish, who was watching her curiously on their bed. 

“She’s something else.” Lexa whispered in awe. 

Fish felt inclined to whine in agreeance. 

* * *

“Thank god everyone else is staying at a hotel.” Octavia noted as she moved to pass the to-do list to Raven, who watched it scrutinously. 

“The cake, Anya.” Raven gestured to the second bullet point on the list. “Is it ready?” 

“Yes.” Anya replied. “The bakery called this morning, it’s ready for pick up.” 

“Nice.” Raven grinned, pressing a kiss to Anya’s lips. “A woman who gets things done.” 

“She could get you done, too, if we finish the list-” Anya’s flirt was cut off by Octavia and Lincoln’s gagging noises, and Clarke’s entrance. 

“No screwing in my kitchen.” Clarke quipped as she walked in, making a beeline for the toast. 

“You and Lexa didn’t seem to have a problem doing it last week.” Anya snorted. 

“That’s because I have a big gay crush on Lexa.” Clarke replied with an amused smirk, reaching for the butter. “So, everything under control here? No secret catastrophes I should know about?” Clarke asked wryly. 

“From  _ us?” _ Raven acted absolutely  _ appalled  _ by the suggestion. “That’s  _ absurd.” _

Clarke smiled. “I’m just teasing. I trust you two a lot. Also...thank you, for helping out.” 

Raven waved her off. “Our pleasure.”

Anya smirked. “Of course. Hey, Griffin, wouldn’t you say this is a task awfully becoming of a bridesmaid? Perhaps, even, a  _ maid of honor?  _ Or  _ best woman?”  _

Clarke grinned. “Oh, so you remembered your competition is arriving today, huh?” 

Anya narrowed her eyes. “I don’t care if Aden’s like...twelve. I’m Lexa’s best friend.” 

Clarke cocked a brow. 

“...Who she’s not screwing.” Anya added, and Clarke looked satisfied. “But, since we’re on the subject of screwing Lexa, and since you do, think you could throw in a good word for me?” 

“Or moan?” Raven suggested. 

Clarke pulled a face, flicking a piece of toast at them. 

Clarke turned around when she heard a new voice chime in, and while she was expecting Lexa, she instead heard John Murphy’s voice. 

“Alright Reyes.” Murphy sighed as he leaned against the counter. “Car’s loaded up. Should I get the-” 

“Shh.” Raven hissed at him, turning to Clarke apologetically. “He’s helping out. And really, you shouldn’t even be here. You and Lexa need to leave the house so we can start setting up.” 

“What about my parents?” Clarke pressed. “I know Aurora and my mom. They’re so nosy, there’s no way in hell that they won’t try to stop by and peek in.” 

“Already taken care of.” Raven grinned. 

“Yeah?” Clarke raised a brow, folding her arms. “How, exactly?” 

Raven smirked. “Murphy here is going to pick up the cake. I figure, I’ll have him pick up a few pastries, a few finger sandwiches from the bakery he’s going to, and he can take those when he goes to stay at Aurora’s. While we’re partying here, your mom and Aurora will be so busy stuffing their faces and gossiping about who’ll get pregnant first that they’ll never even think to come here!” 

Clarke was amused. “Wow. That’s really well thought out.” 

“Yeah well Reyes did have a thing for your mom.” Murphy smirked. 

Clarke grimaced, and Anya did as well. 

“Okay, well on that particularly disgusting note, I’m going to get Lexa, and we’ll go out. When should we be back?” 

Raven glanced at her phone. “Eight.” 

Clarke hoped everything was going to go according to plan. She  _ really  _ wanted a simple, fun night with Lexa. Drinking, dancing, and just...being with her fiancee. 

But of course, it was her family. 

And with them, nothing was ever normal. 

She looked forward to the show. 

* * *

 

When Clarke came back into the bedroom to grab Lexa, with the intent of leaving for the day until Raven and Anya could plan, she was surprised to hear Lexa talking softly to someone. 

“And what about this one? No? I didn’t think so either.” Lexa murmured, and then the sounds of zippers filled the room. “Okay, last one. Sorry, I’m nervous. I know I’m annoying you. Hell, I probably sound insane, talking to a dog.” 

Clarke couldn’t fight her grin as she walked into the room to see Lexa holding up a dress in front of her body, posing in front of Fish. 

The golden retriever looked absolutely interested, cocking his head to the side as he watched from the bed, wagging his tail in excitement whenever Lexa spoke. 

“You don’t sound insane. Just adorable.” Clarke whispered as she pressed a kiss to the bare part of Lexa’s neck, slipping her arms around Lexa’s waist from behind. 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “That was...not my intent.” She sighed, quickly moving to zip the dress back into the dry cleaning cover, and out of Clarke’s sight. 

“Yeah? What were you going for?” Clarke indulged her, squeezing her hip. 

“Sexy.” Lexa whispered. 

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat. “You know…” She drawled. “The dress was probably sexy. It was the talking to our chubby golden retriever puppy about your outfit that made me say adorable.” 

Lexa sighed amusedly. “I guess it's a force of habit.” Lexa relented. 

“Talking to dogs is a force of habit?” Clarke teased. 

“No.” Lexa elbowed her gently, turning around in her arms to face her. “I mean...nevermind.” 

Clarke’s face fell. “No!” She whined. “I love getting to know Lexa-facts.” 

“Lexa-facts?” Lexa repeated with a raised brow. 

It was Clarke’s turn to look sheepish. “Yeah. I have a...foggy image of what you used to be like, at best. I love learning these little pieces, they help me understand the bigger picture.” 

Lexa blushed, and Clarke caressed her cheek. 

“I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Clarke murmured apologetically. 

“You didn’t.” Lexa assured. “I was going to say...Well, when I was younger, I didn’t exactly have a clique of friends or a group of...delinquents to be with. I was mostly alone.” 

Clarke frowned at that, tightening her hold on Lexa the slightest bit. 

“So, I always wanted to fit in, at least. That meant keeping up with the latest fashion. I didn’t go shopping often but when I did, I’d always scurry back to my room, and try them on. And I would...ask my stuffed animals for their opinions. Or...I’d think of what my favorite characters from books I loved would wear, and god knows that didn’t help my case because my favorite books were Victorian era period pieces, so…” She trailed off, lips pulled into a self-pitying smile. “Clarke? Clarke, why do you always look like you’re about to burst into tears every time I tell you a story?” 

“Because you were so  _ cute.” _ Clarke almost growled the word, love emanating from her tone. “And I wish I could have been your friend, Lexa, because I would have loved you all the way from back then.” 

Lexa smiled softly, greatly touched by Clarke’s words. “That’s alright.” She eased Clarke’s aching heart. “We’re here, now.” 

“Yes we are.” Clarke breathed, leaning forward to steal a dreamy kiss. “And tonight, Woods, I’m going to show you just how much I love you.” She whispered huskily, hands sliding down Lexa’s tense, built biceps, when Jake’s voice sounded from the hallway. 

“C’mon, girls! Give Raven and Anya their space! We should be heading out soon!” 

Fish let out a whine when Clarke and Lexa parted. 

“Me too, buddy.” Clarke murmured, scooping him up. Lexa turned to grab her bag from the other side of the room. 

“Thank you for being her  _ second  _ best friend.” Clarke whispered quickly and silently to Fish, giving him a kiss on the head and accepting a lick in return, before slipping an arm around Lexa as they took their leave. 

* * *

“Lex? You ready?” Clarke knocked on the door to Octavia’s old room in Aurora’s home, where they were getting ready to return back to the Griffin house for the party. 

“No, Clarke, I-” Lexa’s voice was cut off, as Clarke pushed the door open mistakenly. 

“I’m looking for my-  _ holy fucking shit Alexandria.”  _ Clarke felt herself  _ choking.  _ Air was leaving her lungs in the most delicious way. 

Lexa was wearing a  _ skimpy  _ lacy lingerie set, strutting back from the bathroom. Her dress was laid out on the bed, but she’d just finished her hair and makeup. 

And  _ fuck. _

She was  _ fucking stunning.  _ The epitome of gorgeous. Her brunette hair was free and mussed to perfection. She wore dark smokey eye makeup that beckoned Clarke to her like a siren. She was a woman possessed. 

“Clarke, you look stunning.” Lexa whispered, leaning against the bathroom wall. 

Clarke was wearing a tight, dark blue dress that cut off that the perfect length. She had her hair up in a messy bun, (though Lexa knew she’d be pulling that off before the night was through).

“Me?” Clarke blushed, deflecting her compliment as she inched forward. Her eyes were sweeping Lexa’s sculpted, tanned, toned body, drinking in every inch of her. Her tattoos were prominent. 

“I’m  _ wet.”  _ Clarke whispered. 

“ _ Clarke.”  _ Lexa hissed, throat dry. 

“Oh my god.” Clarke pressed on, dragging her fingernails against Lexa’s toned abs, grinning devilishly when they twitched in response. “Look at you. Every inch of you.” Clarke murmured, pressing a kiss to her abs, then her chest, dotting her neck and jawline before reaching Lexa’s lips. 

Lexa was quivering herself, attracted to Clarke in the most unbelievable way.  “Everything is perfect. Your makeup, your body, your  _ lingerie,-”  _ At that, Clarke slipped a finger between Lexa’s legs, teasing. She smirked cheekily as she did so, her tongue poking out between her teeth. “Your beautiful, pouty lips.” Clarke murmured, consumed with her thoughts of absolutely  _ fucking  _ Lexa, and then  _ making love  _ to her, to soothe the damage she’d inflict. Clarke pressed her damp finger in between Lexa’s full lips, and Lexa whined. 

“Clarke.” 

“Why don’t we just-” 

“ _ Clarke.”  _

“Skip the party and-” 

“ _ CLARKE.”  _

“What?” Clarke whined. 

Lexa smirked. “I’m happy to see my choices have impressed you-” (And really, the smirk was a facade because she had to ask  _ Fish  _ if she thought her outfit was alright- she was beyond thrilled)- “But we  _ do  _ have a party to attend.” 

“Fuck the party.” 

“It’s  _ our  _ party.” 

“I’ll show you  _ our  _ party. You, me, a bottle of champagne-” 

“Clarke Griffin, don’t make me go all serious nerd on you.” 

At that, Clarke grinned, eyes snapping out of their haze. “You look absolutely gorgeous.” She conceded softly. “I love you.” 

“As do you, and I love you.” Lexa whispered weakly, pressing her lips to Clarke’s. 

She could  _ feel  _ the love in the air between them, and it made her  _ giddy.  _

“I will be back in five minutes, and we’re getting out of here.” Clarke announced. 

“Where are you going?” Lexa questioned. 

“I’m just going to check in with the guys….specifically Murphy. He’s the only one out there with half a brain.” 

“Lincoln?” Lexa reminded. 

“I don’t want to drag him into my scheme.” Clarke amended with a wry smile. Lexa and Lincoln were becoming fast friends. 

“Oh. What scheme?” 

“I have to keep my mom and Aurora from snooping in on the bachelorette party.” Clarke informed Lexa with a sigh. 

“What? Why would they?” Lexa pulled a face. 

“Because they’re so damn competitive, they’ll want to know whose was better, mine or Octavia’s.” Clarke shrugged. 

“Oh, well. I mean, they won’t come if you tell them not to, right?” Lexa tried. 

“Hah. No. They’re evil. They’ll wait ‘till we’re all nice and wasted, and then come in.” Clarke rolled her eyes. “But not if they’re busy.” 

“I see.” Lexa replied. “So you plan to use Murphy to keep them busy...how?” 

Clarke shrugged. “Not really my problem. I told him to pick up some coffee cakes and finger sandwiches or whatever from the bakery when he was picking up our cake for Raven. He’ll serve those, I’ll give them a little gossip, tell them which of my old classmates is pregnant...I think they’ll be fine.” 

Lexa rolled her eyes. “Clarke Griffin, you’re crazy.” 

“Well, we sure as hell can’t have them in there.” Clarke pointed out. 

“Why?” Lexa queried. “What could  _ possibly  _ be so bad that-” 

“Partygirl Griffin is known to do a little striptease if she gets enough alcohol in her system.” Clarke replied. 

“ _ Oh.”  _ Lexa replied, jaw dropping just a bit. “Then by all means, go, do what you have to do.” 

Clarke smirked. “Thought so.” 

* * *

The party was  _ fun.  _

Lexa couldn’t actually remember the last time she’d had this much fun. Raw, pure, unadulterated fun. 

Why? 

Anya, Raven, and then even Octavia, had gone all out. 

The house was almost unrecognizable. They’d set up the bar (complete with a hired bartender), lights were strung and flashing in every corner, Clarke and Lexa’s favorite songs were blasting (though Raven made sure they were all fully danceable remixes, there was a top notch catering company, and the house was chock-full of women. 

Lexa wasn’t sure if it was the copious amount of alcohol in her system, or the fact that she was getting married to Clarke and she was simply excited, but it was one of the greatest nights of her life. 

She and Clarke weren’t even attached at the hip- They both took time to greet everyone, play in the ridiculous games Raven and Anya had thought up, but then they came together for shots (So, so many shots) and dancing. 

Clarke had  _ so  _ many friends, but tonight, it didn’t feel like Lexa was separate. They all took to Lexa immediately, some flirting with her in their tipsy state, others complimenting her makeup, her outfit, anything at all. 

And then she’d feel Anya’s arm around her, or Octavia’s friendly shoulder bump as she was handed another drink, and she just...couldn’t stop smiling. 

Nothing was too wild, just yet. 

Clarke sauntered over to her, pressing wet lips to her neck, sending chills down her spine. “Hey beautiful. Come on, another round.” She didn’t wait for Lexa’s reply, sliding over two shot glasses. 

Lexa wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol, or the fact that she had no social skills, but suddenly, questions flooded her brain. 

“Clarke.” She rasped, mainly trying not to shout over the blaring music. 

“Hmm?” Clarke hummed blissfully, barely paying attention as she brandished her lemon wedges, and the salt, from the edge of the tray she stole from the bar. 

Clarke  _ wasn’t  _ really expecting the next sentence to come from Lexa’s lips, at  _ that  _ time particularly. 

She was expecting some dirty talk. 

Maybe a little ass grabbing. 

Maybe even soft shy Lexa giving her a nuzzle or a kiss. 

Certainly not, “Have you considered prenups?” 

Clarke spat her drink out onto the counter, tequila burning the inside of her lungs as she coughed, Lexa rushing to pat her back. 

“Clarke? Clarke!” 

“Lexa!” Clarke rasped, her voice faded from the coughing. “What the hell?” 

Lexa looked taken aback. “I… Don’t you want to protect your assets?” 

Clarke clutched her head, looking at Lexa in pity. “Oh, baby, you are nowhere  _ near  _ as drunk as you need to be right now if  _ that’s  _ what you’re thinking about.” 

Lexa bit her lip.

That stupid fucking book of questions. She wanted to blame it, but she realized the authors thought that whoever read it would have the common sense not to bring up these questions  _ during their fucking bachelorette party.  _

“Lexa, you are the  _ only  _ thing I care about.” Clarke sighed, cupping her cheeks. “I don’t care about money. For fuck’s sake, I’m an artist.” 

Lexa cracked a grin at that, and Clarke stole a kiss. 

“Alright, weirdo. Is that all the financial talk for the evening?” Clarke demanded, eyeing the spare shot glass longingly. 

Lexa sighed, rubbing her neck. “It’s a book.” 

“What?” Clarke made a face. “I thought you weren’t drunk. What’s a book?” 

“I brought a book with me. 100 Q’s Before Your  _ I do’s.”  _ Lexa slurred slightly. 

Clarke’s face was full of realization. “So  _ this  _ is why you’ve been asking me those stupid questions all week?” 

“Hey, they were  _ not  _ stupid!” Lexa huffed. “We learned important things about each other!” 

“Lex, you asked if I would hypothetically share a toothbrush with you if you lost yours! Right after I ate your puss-” 

“Shhh!” Lexa shook her head, pressing a finger to Clarke’s lips. “Okay. Fine.” She glanced around, making sure no one had heard their lewd talk. 

Clarke kissed her finger, and Lexa’s blush deepened. 

“Alright, nerd.” Clarke snorted, pulling Lexa close, flush against her, closing her eyes. Their lips were just  _ barely grazing  _ each other’s when Octavia’s shout of “CAKE, BITCHES” echoed over the music. 

Clarke sighed, nipping at Lexa’s lips. “Let’s go be messy on purpose so we can lick the frosting off each other.” 

Lexa grinned. “Clarke!” She chided amusedly. 

Her fiancee was fucking wild sometimes. 

Everyone was gathered in the dining room around the table, still swaying to the music while Raven pulled a large box from the fridge. 

“Okay, Clarke and Lexa- front and center. Anya, babe, you recording this?” Raven smirked. 

Anya winked at her, holding her phone up to record their reactions. 

Raven cleared her throat. “Clarke, Lexa, you two are really special to Anya and I. And this wedding is special. So we went  _ all out  _ for this cake, and you two get to bury your faces in it.” She smirked. “So, bust that baby open.” 

“Mmkay.” Clarke replied, weirded out by Raven’s speech. She popped the box open, lifting it so she and Lexa could peek in at whatever monstrosity was inside. 

Raven let out a premature laugh of delight, only to have her smile fall when Clarke had no reaction whatsoever. 

“Lexa?” Raven queried. She was  _ so sure  _ that the uptight nerd would get a kick out of it. 

Sadly, nothing. 

“Seriously?” Anya even seemed disappointed. 

“What?” Clarke blinked. She threw the lid off the top, revealing a bunch of small pastries. “Thanks... ?” 

“It’s..very beautiful, Raven.” Lexa added awkwardly. 

Raven gaped. “What?!” She shrieked in anger, Anya looking as surprised as she did. 

Octavia looked perplexed. “Rae, what was supposed to be-” 

“Nothing!” Raven grinned, ignoring Clarke’s horrified gaze. “Nothing. That’s it!” 

Clarke nudged Raven. “Rae? What’s going on?” 

Raven waved it off. “Nothing! Here, have another shot.” 

* * *

“So….” Murphy drummed his fingers against the counter, looking at Abby and Aurora, who were sipping their tea and staring at each other with narrowed eyes over the rims of their mugs. 

“Okay, that does it.” Abby set her tea down. “Why don’t we just go-” 

“No!” Murphy glanced at Bellamy for help, who shrugged, and then went back to texting his girlfriend on his phone. 

“I should’ve fucking gone out with Lincoln and the two stoners.” Murphy grumbled, smacking his forehead in annoyance. “Wait!” He turned to Abby. 

Clarke was paying him for this. 

He could handle it. Keeping a couple of old hens busy for the night? Piece of cake. 

_ Cake.  _

“Wait! Sit down.” He barked, and then winced when Abby lifted a brow. 

“John, that’s no way to address-” 

“Sorry.” Murphy gritted. “I mean, please have a seat. I have a surprise for you two.” 

Abby smirked in amusement, and Aurora looked over, curiosity piqued. 

“John, we’ve spent the last two hours telling you why and how you need to get your life together. What more can we possibly go over?” Aurora demanded. 

“Cake!” Murphy clasped his hands together. “I got your favorite, from that bakery!” 

Aurora lit up like a goddamn christmas tree. “Cake?” She responded. 

Abby rolled her eyes. Leave it to Aurora to act like a five year old at a birthday party. 

“Yes. Bell- Give me a hand with this. It’s bigger than I remember.” Murphy grunted as he opened the fridge door, struggling to lift the gargantuan box. 

“God, this could feed fifty people.” Bellamy mumbled absently as she left his phone to help Murphy bring the cake to the coffee table in the living room, where the two mothers were sitting. 

“Alright!” Murphy clapped his hands together, trying to stir some excitement in the women before him. “I present to you, a gift from me personally.  _ Bon Apetit _ .” 

He lifted the box lid off, and was met with a scream so shrill that the glass in Abby’s hand threatened to shatter. 

Aurora turned red, and Abby was staring at the cake with wide eyes. 

Murphy got over his initial shock and leaned forward, eager to see what the fuss was. 

“Oh.” Murphy scratched the back of his head awkwardly. 

Sitting before them was an  _ enormous, incredibly detailed,  _ realistic render of a vagina. 

A vagina cake. 

Raven had ordered an erotic, vagina shaped cake for Clarke and Lexa’s bachelorette party. And he’d just served it to Abby and Aurora. 

Fantastic. 

Bellamy was laughing hysterically, until Aurora smacked him on the arm, silencing him. 

“Dude.” Bellamy leaned forward, eyeing the icing. “I think the white part is supposed to be the cu-” 

Aurora temporarily blacked out, and Abby was laughing a bit too hard before jumping in to get her back to normal. 

* * *

The police sirens that went off scared the living shit out of Clarke and Lexa, who were too busy grinding into each other on the dance floor to notice the “Police Squad” that had just busted the door down. 

“Oh, damn.” Clarke mumbled. “Just when things were getting wet- Uh I mean good.” 

Lexa was mortified, staring at all the men in their tight shirts, dancing to the sounds of the women screaming their approval. 

“Don’t say it…” Lexa mumbled. 

“Clarke and Lexa?” The incredibly cheesy cop, the leader of the little squad, directed his gaze towards Raven and Anya. 

“Over there, chief.” Anya snorted, nodding in their direction. 

“Oh.” He grinned and turned to Clarke and Lexa. “You have the right to remain  _ sexy.”  _

“He said it.” Lexa sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. 

Anya smirked, clapping Lexa on the shoulder. “It’s alright, Lex. I’ll tell him not to wave his junk around in your face.” 

“How generous.” Lexa grumbled. 

“Actually, yeah, I think I have my own routine for this one.” Clarke nudged Lexa’s side. “So everyone else enjoy...and we’ll be doing our own thing.” 

Raven rolled her eyes, slapping a crisp twenty into Octavia’s hands. 

“I knew you two would wuss out.” Raven smirked. “They’re just here for the party I guess. I mean, wouldn’t hurt to learn a few new moves though, Griffin. You dance like a mom reaching for things to put into her shopping cart at the market.” 

“Fuck you.” Clarke replied, sticking her tongue out at Raven as she pushed Lexa back into her chair. 

Lexa’s breath hitched. Clarke was moving to straddle her- Yes, yes,  _ yes.  _

_ This,  _ she could enjoy. 

“You’re  _ mine.”  _ Clarke grinned as she leaned forward, kissing a trail up to Lexa’s ear, where she nibbled slightly. She gave a forward rock with her hips, sexily swaying to the beat. 

In front of everyone. 

All of Lexa’s fantasies, coming to life. 

“You think you can hold out till we get to the bed?” Clarke teased. 

Lexa’s eyes, lidded and heavy, were fixed on Clarke’s as she nodded. 

“Good. Because you will not be able to  _ walk,  _ tomorrow.” 

Lexa was looking forward to it. 

* * *

It wasn’t until two in the morning that Aden was dropped off at Clarke’s address, his trip from the airport having been delayed.

Anya, the most sober one, opened the door, narrowing her eyes at Aden. 

Aden was unfazed. He smirked right up at Anya, grinning. 

“You’re Aden.” She offered. It wasn’t a question. 

“You’re the competition.” Aden’s smirked never wiped. “Well, I can see why you’re Lexa’s second choice.” 

“Second?” Anya cocked a brow. 

“Anya!” Lexa chided, moving past her. “Don’t start a fight with a kid. Hey, Aden.” She grinned, enveloping him in a warm hug. 

(Though, really, she was shielding him from seeing anything that was happening in the rest of the house, because that would’ve scarred him for life). 

“Come on, you must be exhausted. Let’s get you upstairs and into bed.” 

“I wanna see Clarke!” Aden whined. 

Lexa’s mind flew to where she’d last seen Clarke, (making out with her while they felt each other up in the bathroom, escaping their own party), and Lexa promptly shook her head. 

“Ah, not tonight, buddy. Tomorrow.” 

“Okay. I’ll stay up here.” Aden promised. 

Lexa thanked Anya and fled upstairs for a while, talking to Aden and catching up while he changed and got ready for bed. She tucked him into Jake and Abby’s bed, giving him a soft kiss on the forehead. 

“Lex!” He called, before she left. 

“Yeah?” She replied softly. 

“I’m really happy for you.” Aden offered softly. 

“Thank you, Aden.” Lexa whispered, a smile on her features. “I’m happy, too.” 

* * *

By four in the morning, the house had quieted, and almost everyone had shuffled off to sleep. 

(Clarke and Lexa were  _ not  _ sleeping, but they weren’t downstairs, either). 

Aden needed water, and he’d forgotten to ask Lexa for some. 

Sighing, he slipped out of bed, quietly padding downstairs, where the lights were still on, and some people were lingering. 

Raven, Aden recognized as one of Clarke’s best friends, was ushering a cop out of the bathroom, and then another girl followed, giggling. 

Raven said something like, “Seriously? Don’t you have a no-touch policy?” 

Aden didn’t understand. Why couldn’t cops touch people? 

He moved further into the kitchen, where he saw another cop, who looked like he was waiting for his friend. The cop motioned to a tray of small pastries in the corner, mumbling, “Can I take some of those to go? Or-” 

“Knock yourself out.” Came Anya’s reply, as she picked up random pieces of trash off the floor, before storming out and mumbling about how she wasn’t cut out for this. 

“Hey officer.” Aden greeted. 

The cop's eyes widened, and he cleared his throat. “Uh...hey, kid.”  

“What happened?” Aden scrunched his nose curiously. “Is Lexa okay?” 

“What?” The cop blinked. “Oh, uh...yeah. Yeah nothing is wrong here.” 

Aden squinted at his plastic looking badge and name tag. “Officer...Thrust? That’s a weird name.” 

“It’s uh...greek.” The cop lied, moving towards the pastries, sticking them in a ziploc. His actions became more frantic in his attempts to evade Aden. 

“Officer Thrust, is Lexa gonna be arrested?” 

“She didn’t even want to be.” The man mumbled. 

“What?” Aden snorted. “Who  _ wants  _ to be arrested?” 

“Listen, kid, I’m sorry. I have an..uh...early  _ patrol  _ tomorrow, so I gotta go. It’s been good meeting you. And listen, no one is in trouble, okay? Go back to sleep.” 

“Okay. Bye!” Aden waved, thrilled at meeting a cop who liked him. He aspired to be a cop. And not the kind that randomly hurt people. “Wait, officer Thrust!” Aden turned. “One more question!” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do all cops wear short shorts or is that just you?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: the clexa sexa


	8. Almost There

“We’re going up.” Clarke mumbled into Raven’s ear, the bachelorette party around them bustling at full pace. 

“Have fun!” Raven cheered. “Be safe! Don’t take up strangers with you!” 

Clarke grinned as she laced her hand with Lexa’s, the two buzzed, hot, dying to touch, to  _ taste  _ one another. 

Hours of watching erotic dances and careless whispers could do that, to a person. 

They giggled as they ascended the stairs, going back to Clarke’s room, shutting the door behind them. 

“Lock it.” Clarke whispered, and Lexa obeyed, locking it. 

Lexa was barely given a second to turn before she was pushed back against the door, Clarke’s lips on hers, Clarke’s hands on her hips. 

“I love you.” Clarke gasped against her lips. 

Lexa panted, leaning into Clarke’s body, desperate to feel her skin. “I love  _ you _ ” she whispered, whimpering when Clarke bit down on her lip. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Clarke told her reverently. She slid Lexa’s dress straps off her shoulders, watching them fall to the side with satisfaction. She leaned forward, kissing Lexa’s bare shoulders. 

“Clarke.” Lexa gasped. 

“I know.” Clarke promised. She felt Lexa push her back towards the bed, and Clarke let out a playful growl, turning Lexa around. 

“Do you remember this?” Clarke asked, as Lexa came to straddle her thigh. Clarke was met with the soaking wet contact of Lexa’s panties and gasped aloud. “Fuck. I think you do.” 

Lexa nodded, Clarke’s hands settling on her hips. 

“Fuck, Lexa.” Clarke groaned. “That’s it. I want you to get yourself off on my leg.” 

Lexa rolled her hips, whining every time her core came in contact with Clarke’s thigh. 

Clarke’s hand stayed on her hip, while the other wound around Lexa’s body to her chest, pulling her dress off of her breasts completely. 

Clarke was rewarded with Lexa’s moan of pleasure when Clarke took her breasts into her free hand, palming them generously before slowly narrowing her ministrations, moving to pinch one rosy nipple at a time, drawing ridiculously filthy moans from Lexa. 

Lexa would buck her hips occasionally as Clarke sucked kisses onto her neck from behind, one hand rolling her hips, the other selfishly playing with her breasts. 

“You’re so fucking sexy.” Clarke told her, voice raspy with lust. “Ride my thigh baby.” 

Lexa groaned in pleasure, increasing the intensity of her rolling hips, riding Clarke’s thigh with newfound vigor. 

Clarke’s groans of pleasure from behind her were setting her off. The fact that Clarke was getting off on her pleasure was more than enough to send Lexa spiraling, but then Clarke had to go and whisper her perfected dirty talk. 

“You like that?” She demanded, and Lexa knew she was putting on a dominant display. But god, it was attractive. 

“Are you close?” Clarke teased, knowing full well that Lexa was. “I want you to come for me, baby. You’re going to be a good girl and come for me, Lexa.” 

Lexa was a slave to Clarke’s whim, rolling her hips rapidly, coming suddenly when Clarke tugged with the hand that wasn’t occupied at her hips. 

The result was more than satisfying. 

Lexa was groaning, spastically halting the rocking of her hips as she came undone on Clarke’s thigh, limply throwing her head back. 

Clarke took the liberty of rocking Lexa’s hips for her, giving her just a few moments of peace before gently pushing her off, onto the bed. 

“Face down-” Clarke began, but Lexa turned, shaking her head. 

Clarke was about to apologize, thinking she might have overstepped, but Lexa was smirking devilishly, rising as she stripped her dress, revealing her impeccable body. 

“Lexa?” Clarke croaked, feeling more wetness than she could ever remember feeling before. Lexa smirked, dropping to her knees as she lifted the edge of Clarke’s dress up questioningly. 

Clarke nodded, and Lexa took the go-ahead to remove her dress, leaving her panties alone.  Lexa pushed her back against the bed, spreading her legs open, moving to kneel between them. 

Clarke nearly got a headrush from that alone. 

“You’re breathtaking.” Lexa whispered as she sucked wet kisses to the inside of Clarke’s thighs, marking the creamy skin with what were sure to be fine bruises by the morning. 

Clarke threaded her hands in Lexa’s hair, tugging her right up to her panties. 

What she wasn’t expecting was Lexa teasing her. 

Lexa shook her head, and rather than doing away with Clarke’s skimpy panties, she simply licked over them, covering all of Clarke’s folds in one broad swipe. 

“Fuck.” Clarke whimpered, gripping Lexa’s hair for a moment before loosening up. 

Lexa smirked against her panties, lightly rubbing her finger along the surface, never pulling the soaked material back. 

Clarke glanced down reverently at Lexa, the same way she was staring up at her, eyes wide, mouth parted. 

“I love you.” Lexa told her, kissing her thigh once more.

“Yeah?” Clarke whispered, closing her eyes, wishing she could burn the look of Lexa into her mind forever. “Show me.” 

Lexa smiled, removing her panties slowly, rolling them down her legs. She reveled in Clarke’s gasp of pleasure as the fresh air hit her dripping core. 

“Lex.” Clarke’s fingers threaded in her hair, pulling her down. 

Lexa chuckled against her, and the vibrations sent Clarke on edge. “Slowly?” 

“No.” Clarke growled, need dripping from her voice. 

Lexa slowly slid two of her fingers into Clarke, enjoying the way Clarke’s hips bucked up to meet her hand. 

Lexa was mesmerized by the way Clarke’s breasts bounced, as she fucked her, Clarke’s eyes shut in bliss, soft moans escaping her lips. 

“More.” Clarke demanded, and Lexa obliged, sliding a third finger into Clarke’s slick heat. She could feel a gush of wetness and her own thighs clenched at the thought alone. 

Lexa loved the way Clarke’s body clenched and tensed around her, Clarke’s filthy moans filling the room. 

“What do you want, Clarke?” Lexa teased her. 

“You.” Clarke moaned, and Lexa curled her fingers in her as incentive. 

“Be  _ specific. _ ” Lexa demanded. 

“I want your mouth on me.” Clarke cried out, voice hoarse. “Please, Lexa. Fuck me with your tongue.” 

Lexa smirked in satisfaction, just becoming aware of how close she was herself, purely from watching Clarke. “Okay.” She whispered, lowering her tongue to swipe once, teasingly at Clarke’s clit, before circling her entrance, slowly pulling her fingers out. 

“Ugh.” Clarke groaned, tugging her hair, wincing when she thought she pulled a bit too hard. 

“You can pull.” Lexa murmured against her, soothing her. 

Clarke’s heart barely had time to melt before it was jumpstarted by the slick skill of Lexa’s tongue, currently driving her insane with pleasure. 

“Fuck, Lexa, I’m close. I’m so close.” 

Lexa slowed her thrusts, switching her fingers into Clarke, moving to pull Clarke’s clit in between her lips, sucking gently. 

“Lexa, I’m coming!” Clarke all but screamed, hips bucking violently into Lexa’s mouth. 

Lexa helped her ride out her blissful high, pumping her fingers slowly but steadily into Clarke, curling and brushing them against Clarke’s front wall. 

She slowed to a full stop when Clarke was spent, leaning back against the sheets with a blissed out expression. 

She grinned when Lexa emerged from between her thighs, lips glistening from her apparent clean up job. 

“C’mere.” She groaned, tugging Lexa onto her. 

Lexa gracefully avoided crushing her, laughing as she kissed Clarke, the taste mingling with every kiss. 

“You are…. _ so  _ good at that.” Clarke whispered, clutching Lexa against her. 

“I aim to please.” Lexa murmured with a smile. 

“Then you won’t object to a whole night of this?” Clarke queried, stroking her arm. 

Lexa shook her head dutifully, kissing Clarke’s neck. “Not even a lifetime of it.” 

Clarke grinned, eyeing the engagement ring on her finger. “It’s a good thing I have this, then.” 

* * *

 

By the time Clarke and Lexa were finally awake and out of bed, it was nearly noon. This was entirely due to the fact that they were spent from their  _ intimate activities,  _ forgetting that nearly everyone else existed. 

They woke to an already bustling house, and they could hear the familiar clang of pots and plates coming all the way from the kitchen, where someone was undoubtedly making breakfast...or lunch. Or brunch. 

They showered quickly, with fewer moments of canoodling than usual in efforts to be no later than they already were, and hurriedly changed to make themselves presentable. 

In between these activities, of course, they were exchanging chaste kisses, giggling, and grinning at one another like fools. Every day of their relationship was the so called “honeymoon phase” and they didn’t think that’d ever change. They simply enjoyed each other too much. 

By the time they emerged from their room, sheepish and stuck together as if glued, they found that they truly were the last ones up. Aden’s room was empty (his bed made, even). Anya and Raven’s voices sounded from downstairs. Lincoln and Octavia’s joined in, as well as Abby and Jake’s. It seemed as if everyone was up and over for a meal, missing the two main guests of the hour. 

Oh, they were in for teasing, no doubt. 

Fish’s barks sounded from the kitchen, as someone offered him a strip of bacon. 

Lexa couldn’t help the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

It sounded like  _ home. _

Clarke paused at the top of the staircase, facing Lexa with a wry smile. 

“What?” Lexa asked, straightening up, trying not to smile back at Clarke’s stare. 

“Oh, nothing. It’s just, we’re bound to be teased.” Clarke offered. 

“Teased?” Lexa cocked a brow. “What for?” 

“Well, baby, you weren’t exactly quiet last night.” Clarke grinned a sexy, predatory grin, pinching Lexa’s cheek for added measure. 

Lexa blinked, her cheeks heating. “I...really?” 

“I found it very sexy.” Clarke defended. “Especially when we started going at it against the wall. The strap on? Nice touch. Good to know we’re a versatile couple.” Clarke whispered, the words dripping off her kiss-swollen lips. 

Lexa’s heart nearly stopped. “Clarke.” She hissed. “Don’t do this right before we-” 

“Hey, kids!” Jake waved them down from the bottom of the stairs, wearing his apron, a spatula in hand. “Just in time for brunch!” 

“Dear lord, Clarke, a modicum of self control.” Lexa mumbled sheepishly, smiling to Jake as Clarke chuckled behind her, following her down stairs, trying not to laugh at the way Lexa tried to cover her hickeys. 

“Hey, look who decided to show up!” Raven called from the kitchen, as Clarke and Lexa entered. “I take it you two slept well?” 

“Like a rock.” Clarke teased right back, going to grab a seat at the table, where everyone was sitting, plates in front of them, eagerly awaiting Jake’s food. Fish darted for his favorite spot, in between Clarke’s legs, happily greeting her with an affectionate series of whines. 

“Hi baby.” Clarke cooed, bending down to greet him. 

“Clarke! Lexa!” Aden bolted out of his seat, where he’d been munching on a waffle, running to throw his arms around the two. “Hey!” 

“Hey, Aden!” Clarke greeted him with soft enthusiasm that melted Lexa’s heart. She ruffled his hair affectionately, hugging him back with a tight hold. 

Aden was grinning when he threw his arms around Lexa’s neck, and she picked him up just a bit, (much to Clarke’s pleasant surprise). 

“Hey, little one.” Lexa murmured, releasing him softly. 

“Not so little anymore.” Aden puffed out his chest proudly. “I’m ready to be your best man!” 

“That position is still up for debate, dude.” Raven offered thoughtfully, popping a piece of toast into her mouth. 

Anya grumbled something unintelligible from where she was making coffee. 

“He is so sweet!” Abby gushed, sweeping into the kitchen with a platter of fruit. “He woke up bright and early and offered to help us make breakfast.” 

“Oh?” Lexa smiled. “Thanks, Aden. But why were you up early? You came home late.” 

“I couldn’t sleep after I saw the officer.” Aden admitted, sighing. “I thought you were in trouble.” 

At that, the whole room froze. 

Lexa blinked, eyes wide. Clarke looked slightly amused, but mostly concerned, while everyone else looked very hesitant to show any expression at all. 

“You...what?” Lexa choked. 

“I was thirsty, so I came down last night.” Aden shrugged. “And there was a whole bunch of police officers in here! Wearing short shorts! And one of them said he wanted Lexa real bad, so I think he’s going to arrest you!” Aden seemed concerned. 

Lexa’s eyes were wide, her blush rising, as the family sputtered out a few coughs. 

“Well, they were our...friends.” Clarke supplied quickly. “It was just a game.” 

“Oh.” Aden looked satisfied. “Cool.” 

“Really?” Abby’s eyes narrowed at Raven and Octavia, who’d emerged to refill her cup of coffee. “Police themed strippers?” She hissed under her breath. 

“Officer Thrust was a hit.” Raven defended meekly, hiding behind Anya. 

“Well, I’m glad you kids had fun.” Jake supplied. “From what I hear, Aurora saw a…. _ themed  _ cake and lost consciousness.”

“Whoa, really?” Octavia gaped. “I have to text Bell.” 

“That’s where my cake went!” Raven exclaimed in realization. 

“So, what’s the plan for you two?” Lincoln chimed from his seat at the table, watching the commotion with amusement. “What’s on that to-do list?” 

“Oh, what  _ isn’t  _ on the to-do list?” Clarke sighed. “Decor, color schemes, food choices, catering arrangements, music-” 

“It’s going to be a stressful few days.” Lexa agreed, moving to grab a plate. 

“Well, good thing you two had a chance to work out your tensions.” Raven quipped, earning a dig in the ribs from Anya. 

“Did you two fight?” Aden whined, looking disheartened that his favorite couple was even capable of such a thing. 

“Far from it.” Octavia snorted. 

“Guys!” Clarke snapped, shooting them glares. 

“No, we...partied.” Lexa offered quietly, sitting down at the table, reaching for a napkin. 

“Oh.” Aden nodded. “So….I have a question.” 

“Ask away.” Lexa offered, smiling when Clarke slid an arm around her waist casually. 

“Am I your best man or what?” 

Just then, the sound of glass cracking made everyone glance back at Anya, who’d apparently been doing the dishes a little too hard. 

“Sorry.” She muttered. “Looks like this  _ sink _ was a little too  _ small  _ for the job.” 

“Oh, lord.” Abby mumbled. 

* * *

“So it’s official.” Raven was following Clarke’s every movement as she got ready in her bedroom, putting the finishing touches on her hair as she stepped out. 

“Yes, Rae, for the billionth time. It’s official.” 

“Fuck yes.” Raven grinned. “Suck on that, O.” 

“She’s out doing  _ productive  _ things for me with Lincoln, instead of  _ “sucking on that” _ .” Clarke informed her. “You’re my maid of honor. You’ve secured the spot. Now, go, do work.” 

“Whoa whoa, it entails actually  _ working?” _ Raven snorted. 

“....Yes?” Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“I thought it was just an honorary title with no work!” Raven whined. “Like….A U.S. Senator.” 

“Well, unlike Senate, I need you to  _ actually  _ get something done.” Clarke replied cheekily. “Call Alie and tell her we’re ready for the next appointment.” 

“Where are you going?” Raven sighed. 

“To hang out with my fiancee.” Clarke shrugged happily.

“Lucky.” 

“Well, hey, that’ll be you in a few months, I think.” Clarke smirked. 

“Me?” Raven asked softly. 

“Yeah, you. I think you’re about two steps away from dropping to one knee and putting a ring on Anya.” Clarke informed her.  

“Anya?” Raven echoed, her vision blurring as she went deep into thought. 

“Yeah.” Clarke joked. “You know her? Tall, leggy, impeccable facial structure, hardass-” 

“I know her.” Raven mumbled, reaching into her jacket pocket, pulling out a small, unassuming, beautiful diamond ring. 

“What the fuck?!” Clarke gasped, nearly jumping in excitement. “You did  _ not-” _

“It’s my grandmother’s.” Raven smiled. “I always wanted to use it, but I thought Wick...Well, I mean, that didn’t work out. And Anya is so... _ fuck,  _ you know?”

“Yes, Anya is  _ fuck.” _ Clarke nodded solemnly. 

“Shut up.” 

“You’re spiraling.” Clarke grinned. “You’re in  _ loooooove. _ ”

“Yeah.” Raven rubbed the back of her neck. “Except, I...I’m having second thoughts.” 

Clarke’s smile was wiped from her face instantly. “You what?” 

“Yeah. I brought it out here because I was so confident that I wanted to marry her. But, then, it hit me. What if  _ she  _ doesn’t want that? Anya is...unlike anyone I’ve ever met. She’s a badass, and she loves traveling, and she doesn’t take any shit…” 

“And this is relevant because….?” 

“What if  _ settling down  _ isn’t in the plans for her?” Raven sighed. 

“Rae, the ring is a symbol. It doesn’t mean you instantly pop out kids and stop living.” 

“You and Lexa won’t shut up about kids.” Raven pointed out. 

Clarke blushed. “Lexa and I just...we’re excited about the idea. That’s all. Why, you don’t want kids?” 

“Of course. I don’t know. I’m spiraling.” Raven sighed helplessly. 

“How were you going to do it?” Clarke asked softly, rather curious. 

“I was going to find a balcony, and jump-” 

“Seriously.” 

“I don’t know.” Raven shrugged. “I promised I’d do whatever felt natural.” 

“And what feels natural?” 

“Hiding.” 

“Okay, maybe not.” Clarke tsked. 

“I didn’t want to steal your thunder, anyway.” Raven waved her off. 

Clarke’s gaze softened. “Rae. This wedding isn’t about  _ thunder  _ or attention. It’s just my grand gesture of bringing Lexa into my family. She’s my whole world, I just want her to know that she’s one of us. That’s what marriage is- it’s just solidifying that partnership. I don’t even need the fancy wedding, or the grand location. Those are my mother’s influence.” 

Raven nodded, jaw tightening momentarily. “So...I shouldn’t propose?” 

“What?” Clarke balked. “No. Not what I meant at all. Why are you so confused?” 

“She makes me this way.”

“Wow.” Clarke smiled, tucking a stray lock of Raven’s hair behind her ear. “My Rae is getting married.” 

Raven blushed. “Don’t jump the gun yet, Griffin.” She mumbled. “Anya might reject me.” 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “You know, as smart as you are, you’re an idiot.” 

* * *

The sound of bickering was what eventually led Clarke and Raven into the living room, where Anya and Aden sat across from each other on their respective seats, Lexa on the couch between them, her head in her hands. 

It was admittedly hilarious, the way Anya leaned forward, teeth bared, while Aden slouched in his seat like a bored king. 

Lexa certainly had interesting company. 

“Lexa, I picked you up from the airport that one time-” 

“Lexa, we’re  _ siblings _ -” 

“So are we!” 

“Please!” Lexa sighed, rubbing her temples. “How is this even an argument?” 

Clarke simply strode over behind the couch, leaning down to wrap her arms around Lexa from behind, kissing her neck soothingly. 

“What’s up?” She whispered, trying not to laugh at the way Lexa shivered and leaned closer into her, like a kitten curling further into warmth. 

“Best man...or woman...or maid of honor...stuff.” Lexa replied with a resigned sigh. 

“Easy.” Clarke smirked. “Anya, you’re best...whatever, and Aden, you’re ringbearer. Done and done.” 

Aden pulled a face. “Ringbearer?” He whined. “That’s for kids.” 

“Precisely.” Anya snorted. 

“I’m not a kid!” Aden complained. “You’re just old.” 

“Say that one more time-” 

“Anya.” Raven smirked. “Seriously?” 

Anya let out a resigned grumble, and Clarke smiled. Just like a married couple. 

“I don’t wanna do that.” Aden protested, shining his puppy eyes at Lexa. “Please, Lex.” 

Lexa bit her lip. “Well…” 

“You can stand next to me.” Anya sighed. “We can  _ both  _ do it.” 

“Seriously?” Lexa and Aden spilled their excitement at once. 

“Yes.” Anya rolled her eyes. 

Raven smirked as she squished into the space next to Anya, practically sitting on her. 

“It’s cute when you compromise.” Raven teased. 

“Well, he  _ is  _ a kid.” Anya mumbled under her breath. 

Raven smiled a bit longer than necessary at that particular statement, lacing her hand with Anya’s. Anya cocked a brow and smiled wryly at her, and Raven lost herself in Anya’s gaze, momentarily. 

“Rae, did you call Alie?” Clarke queried. 

Raven waved her off. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Clarke grumbled, moving to sit beside Lexa. 

“Well, then this leaves a question.” Aden interrupted. 

Lexa tilted her head curiously, making Clarke’s heart stutter. “What’s that?” She asked. 

“Who will be the ringbearer now?” 

“We don’t need one.” Lexa shrugged. 

“So you’re admitting the job was useless.” Raven interjected. 

“Rae.” Clarke scolded, rolling her eyes. 

“No…” Lexa backtracked. “I….Um…” 

Clarke sighed, taking pity on her beautiful, clueless fiancee. 

“Fish.” 

“What?” Everyone paused, looks of surprise on their faces. 

“I think Fish should do it!” Clarke enthused, squeezing Lexa’s thigh. 

“Like, in every bad wedding movie ever?” Raven pressed. “You want the  _ dog  _ to bring the ring? That’s, like, the most-” 

“Brilliant idea ever.” Anya seemed to pick up on Clarke’s desperation, nodding. 

“He’s a puppy. How do we even-” Raven’s question was interrupted by Clarke. 

“We just strap them onto him and call him.” She waved her hand. “No big deal.” 

Lexa nodded, and Clarke’s heart melted. 

_ All this to spare Aden’s feelings.  _

A knock at the door stirred them from their discussion. 

“That’s Alie.” Lexa announced, rising from her seat. 

“Rae, take the children and the puppies, and hide them.” Clarke mocked, accepting Lexa’s offered hand. 

Aden shared a mischievous grin with Clarke at the joke, and they were off. 

* * *

Clarke wasn’t proud of the way she chose to spend the valuable planning time they had with Alie. 

While she and Lexa were to pore over every folder, every document, every detail, Clarke had found herself mostly staring at Lexa’s ass, in the leggings she was wearing. 

No, it was not productive. 

But yes, it was the best option. 

Why? 

Clarke chose to tune into the conversation to remind herself. 

“Tealights?” Lexa grinned. “Tapers? Filled? Votives? Pillars? Liquid?” 

Alie was nodding almost as excitedly. “Or, consider this- a water fixture, and then... _ floating  _ candles.” 

Lexa sat back in amazement. “Wow.” She whispered. “You  _ are  _ an innovator.” 

Alie smirked. “It is my profession, after all.” 

Clarke bit her lip to keep from laughing, turning to Lexa with a wry smile. “Not that this isn’t  _ fascinating,  _ but aren’t indoor candles kind of a waste, considering-” 

“You forgot the courtyard that is joined to the ballroom, which you are  _ also  _ paying for.” Alie interjected dryly, unimpressed with Clarke’s disinterest. 

Clarke barely kept herself from rolling her eyes. “Silly me, I forgot our wedding revolved around candles.” 

Lexa’s eyes widened at that. 

“It revolves around the intricacies, Ms. Griffin. The nuances, the small elements that- Oh.” She paused as something, likely her pager, went off from her purse. “The catering samples I ordered are here.  Excuse me a moment.” 

She left the kitchen, and Clarke wheeled on Lexa with a smirk, regarding her horrified expression. 

“What was that?” Lexa asked in a low whisper. 

“What was what?” Clarke quipped. 

“You  _ sassed  _ our wedding planner, that’s what.” Lexa pressed. 

“You know, you’re cute when you talk about candles.” Clarke stood from her seat, pressing Lexa back against the kitchen wall, grinning when she heard Lexa’s audible gulp. 

“I’m not  _ cute,  _ I’m practical.” Lexa replied, trying to save face. 

“I’m jealous.” Clarke teased. “I wish you’d talk dirty to me like that.” She stepped into Lexa’s personal space, meeting her gaze with a mischievous glance. 

“I wish you’d talk at all.” Lexa countered cheekily. “You haven’t uttered a word up until now.” 

“I’ve been busy, nerd.” Clarke mumbled, slipping her hands around Lexa, going to squeeze her butt to emphasize the fact. 

“Insatiable.” Lexa mumbled back, her forehead pressed to Clarke’s. 

“Thanks for doing most of the work.” Clarke whispered teasingly. 

“You do plenty of work when Alie isn’t present.” 

“It’s the crippling jealousy.” Clarke replied. 

“You know I only have eyes for you.” Lexa supplied, though she knew Clarke wasn’t serious. 

But, it was true. 

Lexa never even glanced at other people, the same way Clarke never did. 

It was beautiful, to have that sort of confidence in their relationship. 

“I’m the luckiest girl in the world, for it.” Clarke replied, leaning up to lace her arms around Lexa’s neck, smiling when Lexa’s arms slid around her waist. “I don’t mind if you check her out though. Your candle talks can get pretty intense.” 

“Shut up, Clarke.” 

“Make me, Lexa.” 

Lexa grinned and leaned down just slightly to kiss her, sighing instantly into the kiss, Clarke pressed against her. 

“I love you. Did I tell you today?” Clarke asked softly. 

“You did.” Lexa replied against her lips. 

“Can I tell you again?” Clarke asked once more. “I like the look on your face when I tell you.” 

Lexa blushed, dipping her head down, only to be brought up for another playful kiss. 

“There’s the one.” Clarke smiled. 

“I love you too.” Lexa made sure to tell her, Clarke leaning forward to simply hug her. No kisses this time, no words, just a simple tight hug. 

Lexa melted instantly into her arms, and Clarke wanted to slit Alie’s throat when she came in and coughed a little, causing them to pull apart. 

“Shall we move on, ladies? We have quite the schedule ahead of us.” 

* * *

Clarke couldn’t wait for evening to come, so she could finally get a few hours of peace with Lexa. The two had bid everyone a good evening, and retired to Clarke’s bedroom to get some much needed rest. 

Clarke had given Lexa time to unwind with a shower, while she figured out what exactly she wanted to say to her. 

The issue, from her point of view, was simple. 

Lexa was getting cold feet. 

Not from the wedding, however. No, Lexa was nothing but eager to make Clarke her wife, and Clarke knew that. 

Lexa was getting  _ cold feet  _ when it came to meeting her parents. 

Clarke hadn’t realized what Lexa was doing at first, because they’d been so busy with their planning. They’d been doing umpteen activities, solving  _ issues  _ at every turn, and they’d barely gotten a chance to breathe. 

Not to mention, Clarke’s sexual appetite hadn’t helped any, either. 

But then, Clarke had caught Lexa in their first bout of free time, curled in bed with Fish, stroking his fur and staring emptily at the ceiling. 

Which was a very,  _ very  _ uncharacteristic thing for Lexa Woods to do. 

Lexa was a busy bee, a worker, someone who constantly needed a task, and a means to solve it. She was a nerd, at heart, Clarke knew. She didn’t have the capacity to sit still unless Clarke forced her. 

So this, Clarke found to be very odd. 

“Lexa?” Clarke asked from where she was changing for the evening, getting into her makeshift pajamas. She was never a fan of pajamas, she was always far too hot in them. 

She preferred wearing Lexa’s shirts and boyshorts. 

She  _ loved  _ Lexa’s scent. 

And usually, Lexa loved to admire Clarke wearing her clothes. 

But tonight? No such luck. 

For Clarke, that was the nail in the coffin to her emerging theory. 

“What’s the matter?” Clarke asked softly, and Lexa glanced at her, hand scratching Fish’s head. 

“Nothing.” Lexa blinked, trying to play it off. “Why would you ask?” 

Clarke sighed, moving to get onto the bed. She crawled under the covers, and Lexa didn’t open her arms like she usually did. 

“Lexa, you’re my best friend.” 

“You’re my best friend too.” Lexa offered with a confused smile. 

Clarke laughed. “I know. I mean, I should hope so. But I didn’t tell you that as a friendly reminder. When I say we’re best friends, I don’t mean it in the cheesy way every couple does when they say that. You were, and  _ are  _ my genuine best friend.” 

Lexa nodded slowly, unsure of where Clarke was going with this. 

“But, that means, I know when you’re lying.” Clarke sighed. “I know when you’re bothered and unhappy, I know when you want to say something but don’t, and I know when you want to be left alone.” 

Lexa glanced down, ashamed to have withheld anything from Clarke. 

“Clarke, I’m sorry.” 

“Lexa, don’t apologize.” Clarke whispered, stroking her cheek as they laid down, face to face. “I know this is a sensitive topic for you. I don’t expect that you’ll just let down your guard after years of keeping it up. I know, baby, I know.” 

Lexa leaned into her touch, taking a breath. 

Clarke was angelic. Clarke  _ understood. _ She cursed herself for not having told Clarke right away. 

“You have the information.” Clarke murmured. “You’re one call away from this...Indra lady. And she can tell you what you need to know. But you haven’t made the call yet. And...I’m not pressuring you. You never ever have to make that call, if that’s what you want. But I also know that it’s my job, as your partner and your best friend, to make sure that you know that you  _ are  _ strong enough to handle whatever it is that will happen. You’re strong enough, and I’m here, and nothing changes. Nothing at all, you hear me? I know how you think, Alexandria. You think that you’ll make the call, and you won’t like what you see, and you think I could think less of you for it. Or, you think that you might  _ like  _ what you see, and somehow,  _ that  _ would color my opinion of you. But...It won’t. Nothing will. Lexa, you could murder a man tomorrow and I’d still love you just as much. You’re my  _ person.  _ My soulmate. In a few days, my  _ wife.  _ You’re it for me, babe.” 

Lexa, as expected, was tearing up at Clarke’s words, so instead, Clarke held her arms open and Lexa found herself rolling into them, clutched tightly by Clarke’s hold. 

Clarke kissed her head, soothingly stroking her back. 

“I love you.” Lexa croaked. “...Did I tell you that today?” 

“You did.” Clarke smiled, closing her eyes. 

Lexa kissed Clarke’s neck, where her face was buried, and took a few moments. 

“Okay, I’m going to make that call.” 

“I’m here.” Clarke cooed, and Lexa smiled, feeling warmer than she had in days. 

Lexa called the number. 

Clarke watched her make the call, scribbling something into the notepad on Clarke’s desk, nodding even though Indra couldn’t see her. 

“Okay. Thank you very much.” Lexa murmured, hanging up the call. 

She turned to Clarke, rubbing her temples. 

“So?” Clarke asked softly. 

“She’s going to relay the message, and if they’re open to meeting me, she will arrange a time and place. Before the wedding.” Lexa whispered, eyes wide. 

“Wow.” Clarke enthused. “That’s...a lot to take in. Are you alright?” 

“I’m alright.” Lexa nodded, coming back to bed. 

Clarke opened her arms, but Lexa shook her head, smiling softly as she instead pulled Clarke into her body, moving to kiss Clarke’s forehead. 

“Goodnight, Clarke. Thank you for...everything.” 

Clarke let out a surprised little laugh, resting her head on Lexa’s chest, listening to her steady heartbeat, as it lulled her to sleep. “Always.” She murmured sleepily. 

* * *

The next day, after hours upon hours of planning with Alie, and then a rowdy dinner with the family, everyone had retired to their respective rooms. 

Clarke had taken Fish out to the yard for his nightly “business trip” before bringing him in to sleep. She was amazed at just how quickly she’d fallen for him, but then she remembered how quickly she’d fallen for Lexa, and realized that she had no reason not to. 

After all, both were the sweetest, kindest, best souls she knew. 

Clarke carried Fish up the stairs and into her room, walking in to see Lexa working with a bunch of color scheme cards splayed out over the bed. Lexa was pacing, mumbling to herself. 

“Baby?” Clarke got her attention as she and Fish regarded Lexa with curious eyes. “What-” 

“Clarke, thank god you’re here!” Lexa breathed. “I have a dilemma.” 

Clarke’s eyes widened. “What is it?” She asked hurriedly, ready to call in all of Jake’s power and influence, assuming Lexa was in some sort of financial or familial trouble. 

“Eggshell? Or Ivory? Or Creme?” Lexa asked hurriedly, holding up the three color tiles. 

“....Huh?” Clarke blinked, setting Fish down on the bed, where he happily trotted to the center, and inconveniently sat on the rest of the color tiles. 

“The color scheme, Clarke.” 

“Lexa-” 

“Eggshell has a certain... _ je ne sais quoi _ to it, but-” 

“That was hot.”

“Ivory is regal. It’s refined-” 

“But-” 

“Creme is warm, comforting-” 

“Lexa-” 

“Ecru is unassuming-

“Alexandria Woods.” Clarke gritted. 

Lexa glanced up, eyes wide like a deer in headlights. 

“Thank you.” Clarke smiled cheekily. “Now, may I speak?” 

“Sorry.” Lexa smiled sheepishly. 

“That’s alright. But, Lexa, they all look the same. Look at the tiles.” 

Lexa frowned. 

_ Well, shit.  _

“Why are you so riled up about variations of white?” 

“I…” Lexa sighed. “I want it to be perfect.” 

“Lexa, I could sweep you up, drive to Vegas, get married by an Elvis impersonator, while wearing nothing but some flip flops and a burlap sack, and it would be perfect.” 

Lexa’s lip curled in distaste for most of the words in that sentence, and Clarke grinned. 

“Well, don’t worry, I won’t ditch our ritzy beachside resort plans. But I’m trying to say, you are all I care about. So why are you so worried?” 

Lexa looked sheepish, and Clarke realized why. 

“Oh.” She murmured. “This wasn’t for me. Was it?” 

Lexa looked like she wanted to die. “Clarke, I...Well, of course it was. It’s just, you said you didn’t care, and I didn’t assume that...oh my god, I’m a selfish ass, aren’t I?” 

Clarke laughed, cupping Lexa’s cheeks. “You’re not.” She promised. “You’re not doing this for yourself.” 

Lexa nodded slowly. “I...I know this is foolish, but I think last night’s call put the prospect of my parents’ presence at the wedding into my mind, and now I can’t help but think that...they  _ will  _ be there, and I’ll need nothing short of perfection to impress them.” 

Clarke nodded. “It  _ is  _ an impressive wedding.” She offered. 

Lexa blinked. “You’re not going to ask why I want to impress them? You’re not going to tell me I shouldn’t want to?” 

Clarke shook her head. “I think, if I were in your position, I’d want the same. I’m not judging you, Lex. I just…” 

“What?” Lexa cocked her head to the side. “Am I being pathetic?” 

“No, not at all.” Clarke reassured. “I just want to caution you that…”

“In the end, their approval doesn’t matter.” Lexa murmured. “I know. They gave me up, so it’s futile to try to make them regret it now.” 

Clarke’s expression softened. “It’s not. They  _ will _ regret it, if you meet them. You’re so amazing. You’re the greatest person I know. Don’t argue, I can tell you’re about to. The truth is, Lex, I don’t know what I’m supposed to say. I know this is complicated, and there are a lot of unspoken feelings out on the table for you, and that’s fine. Just...you know I’m behind you, right? If you want to drop an extra hundred thousand to make this an unforgettable wedding, fine. We only live once, but...I want you to do what makes  _ you  _ happy. Not them, you know?” 

Lexa nodded, turning her cheek to kiss Clarke’s hand. 

“I’m sorry.” She offered. “I...I act like a child, when it comes to this. I suppose it’s a lot of unresolved feelings. I’m amazed with your patience, Clarke.” 

Clarke tsked her tongue, scoffing at Lexa’s words. 

“Don’t even worry about me, Lex.” 

“You should be  _ all  _ I’m concerned with.” Lexa replied. “And I won’t forget that.” 

Clarke smiled, shaking her head. “You’re sweet.” She whispered, kissing Lexa momentarily before her phone chimed. 

Lexa dug into her back pocket, glancing at it. 

The text read: 

**We’re good to go.**

**This Friday, the Cafe on 3rd.**

**12 pm**

Lexa’s eyes widened as she and Clarke read the information, her heart suddenly beating wildly out of control. 

“Baby…” Clarke breathed, meeting Lexa’s gaze. 

Another  _ ding  _ sounded, and one more message appeared. 

**Ask for Gustus Woods’ table.**

“Gustus.” Lexa whispered, her voice barely there. 


	9. Happy Tears

_ Lexa was playing the piano with grace and skill, her fingers fluttering over the keys like the wings of a butterfly.  _

_ Every note earned her a wider grin, a look of approval, as her parents nodded to the sounds emanating from the grand piano.  _

_ Lexa slowed to a particular finish, her fingers dancing on the ivory keys until she held out for the ending.  _

_ Slowly, she slipped off the bench, bowing, and turning her head back to the living room, for her audience.  _

_ There sat her mother, and her father, looking absolutely delighted, each in their finest clothes for their daughter’s recital.  _

_ “Alexandria.” Her father cooed, as Lexa took him in with a long gaze.  _

_ He was everything she’d ever dreamed him to be, tall, handsome, neat and trimmed. He wore a suit, pressed and cut, the image of professionalism Lexa had looked up to.  _

_ “That was absolutely wonderful.” Even his accent, his tonality, formal, the way Lexa had practiced speaking, growing up, in efforts to be taken more seriously. “You are amazing.”  _

_ Lexa grinned as she reached up, her five year old body too tired and yet too giddy to stand on its own anymore.  _

_ He chuckled and sat her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her.  _

_ “Gustus, I think she deserves a reward, what about you?”  _

_ Her father grinned, fair eyes shining. “I think we’re in agreement. What should we give her, my love?”  _

_ Lexa turned her head to her mother, but she found that she couldn’t see, suddenly.  _

_ Her father was gone, her mother too, in fact, she couldn’t see at all.  _

_ “Lexa.” Her mother called, trying to reach out to her. “Lexa! Wake up, baby.”  _

_ Wake up?  _

_ But this wasn’t a…. _

_ Oh.  _

_ Of course.  _

* * *

 

“Baby.” Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s temple. “You have to wake up, soon. We have to be ready to go.” 

Lexa stirred, blinking a few times before realizing where she was. Clarke was holding her, the two curled up in bed. 

Lexa couldn’t help but smile upon seeing Clarke’s warm expression. 

She would wake up to that every morning, so long as she lived. 

That alone was enough to cure the sadness her dream had welled up in her. 

But Clarke knew better. 

“You were talking in your sleep.” Clarke told her, stroking her hair. 

“...I had a dream.” Lexa confessed. 

“You’re nervous.” Clarke observed, delicately. 

Lexa blinked, and then nodded slowly. “I’m sorry.” 

“What on Earth for?” 

“For making everything about this. I know this is our wedding, and it’s supposed to be about you, and me, and no one else.” 

Clarke shook her head, watching as Lexa moved to sit up against the headboard beside her. Clarke cupped her cheeks, forcing their gazes to meet. 

“Listen to me.” Clarke murmured. “Stop apologizing. You are the most selfless, wonderful, amazing person I know. You  _ deserve  _ this. You deserve answers. And this doesn’t make this time less about us, alright? Do you know what makes me happy?” 

Lexa blinked away the tears that gathered in her eyes. 

“You being happy is what makes me happy. That smile, the blissful one where you close your eyes and just grin? That laugh you do when you’re carefree? Lex, that’s what I  _ live  _ for. And if this is the way to do it, then I am one-hundred percent in favor of-  _ Oh!  _ Lexa!” Clarke laughed against the surge of kisses across her face, coming ardently from her fiancee. 

“I am the luckiest woman alive.” Lexa mumbled against her lips. “I love you, Clarke. I love you so much, I-” 

“Hey.” Clarke brushed her nose against Lexa’s, smiling all the while. “I love you, too. You’re not the luckiest, Lex. This is what you deserve.” 

Lexa sighed, burying her nose in Clarke’s neck, wrapping her arms around her. She clung tightly to her, and Clarke rubbed her back soothingly. 

“I can’t believe I spent all that time being aloof around you when we were first neighbors.” Lexa mumbled slightly teasingly, and Clarke grinned, snorting a laugh. 

“I know right? I worked so hard to get you to like me.” Clarke prodded, leaning back. “But hey, I won, right?” 

“Won?” Lexa replied, muffled. 

“Oh yeah. I’m marrying you.” Clarke smirked. “My charm wore you down.” 

“It sure did.” Lexa whispered, placing a soft kiss against Clarke’s neck. 

* * *

 

“Are you nervous?” Clarke questioned, eyeing Lexa with a quirked brow as they walked down the busy street, hand in hand. 

Lexa had gone beyond her appointed nickname “Lextra”, in terms of her appearance. She’d done her hair, her makeup, and wore a dress that Clarke didn’t even remember her packing. 

It was clear that she was nervously looking to impress, and it tore Clarke up, in some ways. She was worth their love, no matter how she presented herself. 

“Of course.” Lexa exhaled, and Clarke kissed her hand, before letting it fall back down, entwined with hers. 

“You want to tell me about that dream?” Clarke queried, eyeing the families walking past them, excited and animated, the sea breeze tossing everyone’s hair about. 

A picturesque day to meet one’s family. 

“It was stupid.” Lexa waved it off. 

“Lexa, nothing that comes from your brain is stupid.” Clarke reasoned. “What was it about?” 

“Them.” Lexa replied softly, and she didn’t have to specify who “they” were at all. 

“Yeah?” Clarke urged her, careful not to sound pushy. 

“They were...watching me play piano. I was younger, maybe six or seven.” Lexa smiled to herself, eyes looking faraway, likely lost once more in her dream. 

“They  _ would  _ be proud of that.” Clarke smiled supportively. 

“They were...like I’d always imagined them.” Lexa confessed. “My father looked...royal, Clarke. He had a crisp suit, he was clean shaven, he told me to sit on his lap…” Lexa recalled, as if she were in a dream state. “And my mother? I didn’t get to see her. But….I knew she was the same. I could almost hear her voice, but then…” 

“I woke you up.” Clarke finished apologetically. “I’m sorry, baby.” 

Lexa shook her head, a wry smile on her lips. “You are the most beautiful reality to wake up to, Clarke Griffin.” 

“Keep saying things like that and I just might marry you on the spot.” Clarke mumbled, and Lexa squeezed her hand. 

They approached the cafe, and suddenly, it was as if the gravity of the situation was dawning upon Lexa. 

“They’re in there.” Lexa murmured, stopping short of the front doors. 

It would be here, that her dreams would finally come true. 

Here, on this seaside cafe, miles from where she’d started. 

She’d know her roots, she’d know her history, and she’d have  _ closure. _

And maybe, just  _ maybe,  _ (she tried not to let this little sliver of hope grow within her, but hope never seemed to listen to doubt), they’d want to get to know her. 

Maybe, they could undo just a little of the pain she’d felt. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Clarke reminded. “And if you want, I can always wait out here. Not a problem.” 

Lexa looked at her as if she’d grown a second head. 

“I will take that as a no.” Clarke chuckled, and Lexa nodded her agreement. 

“This is it.” Lexa licked her lips, stepping forward, holding the door for Clarke, as they approached the hostess’ desk. 

“Hi!” The hostess beamed, a young college girl, eager to do her job, unknowing of the sort of reunion she was orchestrating. “Table for two?” 

Lexa shook her head. She cleared her throat, willing the words to come out steadily. “Actually, no. I...I’m meeting someone here. Under the name...Gustus?” 

The waitress nodded, her eyes scanning the monitor before her. “Mhmm. I can show you to your party, out on the patio! Right this way.” 

Lexa exchanged a glance with Clarke, and then with a deep breath, followed, trying to ignore the shakiness in her hands, balled into fists at her side. 

They moved throughout the cafe, the voices of the other patrons now only a dull whisper, echoing in the back of her mind as she felt her head get increasingly heavy. She drowned out all noises, all sounds, except the feeling of Clarke’s hand squeezing hers. 

They pushed out beyond the two double doors, onto the bustling cafe patio, lined with hanging plants, a little fountain in the center. 

It was picturesque. 

And then she saw him. 

* * *

 

“Jake.” Abby leaned over from her seat on the couch, putting a hand on her husband’s leg. “Honey, stop. You’ve been tapping your foot incessantly.” 

Jake made a face. “Sorry.” He mumbled. "Where's Aden?" 

"Playing basketball in the yard with Lincoln. Jake, we've been over this. Why are you so antsy?" 

“Too much coffee?” Raven called from her seat on the loveseat beside Anya. 

Jake shook his head. “No.” He replied amusedly, though his face went back to one of deep thought. 

“Mr. Griff, with all due respect, you look like you’re in pain.” 

Anya glanced up from her phone, eyes taking in Jake’s look. For once, Raven was right about a social cue. He did look...off, to say the least. 

“Well, thank you for that, Raven.” Jake replied, and Raven grinned. 

“Just concerned is all, Mr. G. What’s this about?” 

“Nothing, nothing.” Jake shook his head. “Don’t you kids have wedding planning to be doing?” 

Raven and Anya blinked, glancing at each other, and then turning red. 

Raven mumbled something, while Anya let out a half cough, and Abby noticed, her eyes narrowing. 

“Isn’t that…” Raven drawled. “I mean,  _ marriage?  _ I like- lo...Anya is great, but-” 

“I’m  _ great?” _ Anya grimaced. 

Jake blinked. “Early? Clarke and Lexa are getting married in-” 

“OH!” Raven blinked. “Them! Yeah, that’s taken care of, don’t trip Papa G.” 

“As opposed to-” 

“That’s enough.” Abby decided to take mercy on Raven. “Raven, honey, can you help me in the kitchen?” 

“Sure.” Raven leapt out of her seat, almost too eager to follow Abby into the kitchen, leaving Jake and Anya behind. 

Jake glanced up at an untimely moment and found Anya’s knowing eyes searching his gaze before he could even utter a word in his defense. 

“This is about Lexa.” Anya didn’t ask, rather, she stated the obvious fact. 

Jake sighed, rubbing his eyes. “Maybe.” 

“Not maybe, definitely.” Anya put down her magazine, glancing at him curiously. “You’re worried about her?” 

“Of course.” Jake lamented. “I mean, who knows what kind of people they’ll turn out to be.” 

“They?” Anya leveled. “You mean, her parents?” 

“Yeah.” Jake rubbed the back of his neck. “She’s a good kid. Hell, a great one. I love her like she’s my own daughter. And I don’t like her parents much for giving her up in the first place. The idea that she’s meeting them...well, if she’s happy, and they make her happy, then that’s great. But if not...Abby and will have a word with these people.” He mumbled, looking comically spiteful. 

“....You really care about her, don’t you?” Anya questioned, feeling a pang of bittersweet emotion for her friend. 

She finally,  _ finally  _ had a proper family that loved her unconditionally. 

It wasn’t just for show, or appearances. Jake genuinely loved Lexa like he loved Clarke, as did Abby. They’d opened their hearts to their prospective daughter in law, and fallen in love with her personality, her selflessness, everything that made her who she was. 

That was enough for someone as jaded as Anya to see, and she considered herself one of Lexa’s last good guardians, even though they were only close friends. 

“Anyway, I’m just fretting over nothing. It’s fatherly stuff.” Jake shrugged with a little laugh. 

“It’s...nice.” Anya admitted. “Usually, fathers are more protective of their own, and less caring about...newcomers, to the family.” 

Jake smiled. “My dad always taught me that blood doesn’t make family. Actions do. And since Lexa has been here, have you seen how all our lives have changed for the better? Sure, she made mistakes. She was timid. But she was here for the right reasons.” 

“I never  _ did  _ find out what happened, when Lexa fled the hotel room that night.” Anya cracked a wry smile. 

Jake mirrored her smile. “Ah, nothing. Just some fatherly advice about following your heart, and all that. Something a hardened badass like you wouldn’t understand.” He teased. 

Anya blushed a little, leaning back in her seat. 

“Do you mind if I dole out some of that fatherly advice to you, now?” Jake questioned, a smirk tugging at his lips. 

Anya blinked. “Shoot.” She replied, folding her arms, trying to look stoic. 

“You should propose to Raven as soon as it feels right. There are no bad times for love.” Jake pressed, and watched as Anya’s expression faltered, stoicism shifting to a look of pure shock. “...And uh...quit sticking the ring in your back pocket. From personal experience...kinda hurts to sit on, doesn’t it?” 

Anya watched as Jake hummed to himself, rising with a slick look as he turned to the kitchen. “I’m going to pour myself an iced tea, can I get you one?” 

* * *

 

Gustus Woods was tall. 

That was the first thing Lexa noticed. 

She’d gotten her height from him, no doubt. 

He was sitting, at the table, poring over some newspaper. When he saw them approach, he swallowed the lump in his throat, and then stood quickly, brushing off his shirt, his face turning just a little red and pale all at once. 

In some ways, he resembled Lexa. 

In the sharp edge of his jaw. 

In the same virid forests of his eyes. 

In the way he leaned back, tall proud shoulders, coming more from posturing and less from actual confidence, in this case. 

In other ways, he was nothing like her, and  _ nothing  _ like she’d dreamt him up to be. 

He wasn’t wearing a crisp suit, pressed and fitted to a slim figure. 

Instead, he was wearing a simple black shirt, and jeans. 

He wasn’t clean shaven, donning elegant watches, or sophisticated cufflinks. 

He was sporting a decent amount of stubble, his hair cropped rather than combed, his arms covered in tattoos. 

It wasn’t what Lexa had been expecting, and though she’d built those expectations baselessly, she felt somehow...betrayed. 

She’d modeled her parents as these untouchable giants, in her mind. They were her role models, in some sick sense, even though they’d left her. 

They were the business executives she’d dreamed of being, and now she finally realized  _ why  _ she’d conjured such a specific image of them at all. 

It was what they weren’t. 

What she wasn’t, until she’d forced herself to be. 

Until she’d spent countless hours grooming herself to be. 

Because above all, she’d assumed, poverty was what had landed her a terrible hand in life. Poverty was the reason her parents couldn’t keep her, why she was thrown into the system the way she was, like poorly handled baggage, with no regards for the fragility of her being. 

In her mind, they weren’t like that, because in her mind, they hadn’t given her away. 

And just now, it seemed, she was coming to terms with reality. 

Gustus cleared his throat, and moved to stretch his hand out, and Lexa met him halfway, her eyes glazed over, expression unreadable. 

“...Al..Alexandria.” Gustus cleared his throat. “Uh...It’s a pleasure.” 

Not quite the thing to say, but it wasn’t everyday that one met their daughter. 

“Gustus.” Lexa spoke, the name careful on her tongue, her voice unwavering. 

“Please…. Have a seat.” Gustus’ voice was heavy and dark, like mahogany, solid and sturdy. 

“This is Clarke…” Lexa offered, her hand on the small of Clarke’s back. “My fiancee.” 

“Hi.” Clarke offered politely. 

“Nice to meet you, too.” Gustus shook her hand, before sitting at the table. “Fiancee, huh?” He asked, voice lightening. 

It was obvious that he was trying his best to break the tension that was so painfully apparent. 

“Yes.” Lexa answered, offering no more. “Thank you, for agreeing to this. I know it wasn’t the most comfortable choice.” 

Gustus nodded. “I...I would want that closure, too, if I were in your shoes.” 

Lexa nodded slightly, eyes assessing every inch of his face. 

From under the table, Clarke clutched her hand, squeezing it reassuringly. 

“Tell me about yourself.” Lexa somehow commanded the situation with an air of authority, and Clarke had to give it to her. She was marvelous. 

“Alright, fair enough.” Gustus offered a small smile of...was it...pride? Clarke couldn’t be sure. 

“I suppose I’ll start at the beginning.” He licked his lips, and then sighed. “I grew up locally. Came from a troubled family...Not the worst, but no awards for parent of the year. My father- your grandfather, was a raging alcoholic. By the time I was seventeen, I had it. Packed my bag, didn’t have much, and I hit the road.” He didn’t look the least bit remorseful, as he told his story. 

Clarke watched Lexa listen with extreme attention, her eyebrows quirking ever so slightly at the information, storing it in that computer-like mind of hers. 

“Where did you go?” Lexa queried softly, watching as Gustus took a sip of water. 

Gustus smiled wryly. “Where  _ does  _ a teenage boy with  _ no  _ money, and  _ no  _ prospects go? Like any bad eighties movie, I hit the gym. I’m pretty sure they knew I was living there, stealing showers in the locker room, hitting the bags all day. As you’ve probably noticed...I’m a big guy. Always was. Tall figure, rock hard. Got real easy for me to knock down the other guys in the ring. I was always calling for someone new to step in, and get their asses kicked. It’s funny, they called me the commander. Name didn’t stick, but I sure liked it.” 

Lexa stared, awestruck at the similarity, unable to grasp it. 

“I got good. Real good. Or, at least, I had “big fish in a little pond” syndrome. I got my first couple of sponsors- local big shots and business owners, before I could compete for some real earnings. I did. My matches were strong, I actually had some potential. I wanted to compete in a big title, down in San Diego. I didn’t have the money, or the sponsors. I thought it was over.” 

Clarke and Lexa watched him go into great detail about his past, unflinchingly so, it seemed. 

Clarke could tell that Lexa had gotten so much of her toughness, her grit, from this man before her. It amazed her, the connection they seemed to have. 

“Well, it’s funny how life works, right, kid?” 

Lexa blinked at the name, and he seemed to realize his error. 

“I’m sorry, you’re not a kid anymore. How old are you now? Twenty-seven? Twenty-eight?” 

“Something like that.” Lexa murmured, and he nodded, understanding his cue to continue. 

“Well, life always seems to throw you a bone when you’re at your lowest.” 

Lexa nodded. 

_ Clarke,  _ she thought, with a tug of warmth in her chest. 

“Life threw me a bone, in the form of a girl, right around my age. I was twenty, at the time. Still working on that dream. Every day, she’d come in. She used to watch me.” He chuckled. “Never looked like she was there to work out. Always coming in a suit, wearing these clunky designer watches, a total white collar dame. Didn’t belong.” He was grinning to himself by the end of the sentence. 

Lexa listened, now completely entranced in the story he was weaving, not so eloquently, but evidently coming from his heart. 

“I asked her what she wanted, one day. Maybe after a month or two of her coming in, consistently, just for a little while each time, watching. She reached into her suit pocket, plunked down a wad of cash in front of me. She said, ‘ _ You have a sponsor. Don’t disappoint _ ’.” He chuckled. He leaned forward, glancing at Lexa. “Her name was Alexandra.” He spoke in a lower voice, his words softer, more fragile. “Tall, beautiful brunette. Greenest eyes I’ve ever seen. I was in love with her before I even knew what love was.” 

“Was?” Lexa found her voice, suddenly. 

Gustus blinked, as if taken aback. 

“Her name  _ was  _ Alexandra.” 

Gustus sighed, rubbing at invisible tears in his eyes. He nodded slowly. 

“Yes.” He confirmed softly. “She became my best friend. She followed me down to San Diego that weekend, watched the tournament. I came in first. It wasn’t a championship, but it was a start. I came back after that, saw her the next day at the gym.” he laughed fondly. “She was the one who asked me out. She was always assertive, straight to the point. Before I knew it, she and I were getting serious. I don’t know if it was my series of wins, stringing our romance along, or if it was just meant to be. But she and I hit it off, and we never looked back. She was studying law. Wanted to be a hot-shot public interest lawyer. She had this...golden heart. I don’t know what it was, but I’ve never seen anything like it.” 

Lexa listened, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

These were the roots she’d killed to know. 

All unfolding in front of her, a chain of events she couldn’t control. 

“I always had a hunch she was from a well-to-do family. What I didn’t know was that they were a little more than that. They didn’t approve of her career path, and they certainly didn’t approve of me. I mean, I was earning from all those wins, but I was far from successful. I beat people up for a living. And what’s worse? I wouldn’t know money, or class, if it bit me in the ass.” He laughed at his own misfortune rather easily. It was strange to see. 

“Her parents didn’t approve of you.” Lexa pieced it together instantly, and Gustus smiled. 

“You’re as sharp as she is.” He murmured, and Lexa reddened slightly, surprised by the compliment.

Clarke watched their interactions with a distinct fascination. 

It was strange to see Lexa so guarded. 

She’d forgotten what that was like, since she’d broken down those walls. 

“They didn’t take a liking to me.” Gustus spoke, and the hurt was evident in his tone. “Went so far as to try to move Alexandra from seeing me, but she wouldn’t have it. She said she was better off without their support. The night I proposed...she cut them off. For good.” He rubbed his temples. 

“We never did get married...about two months into our engagement, she told me she was pregnant.” Gustus looked mortified as he went on. “It was the greatest news of my life. I know the timing wasn’t perfect, but what ever is? I wanted...you...I wanted everything.” 

By this point, Clarke was squeezing Lexa’s hand, her heart aching at the way Lexa’s lip barely quivered. 

“We prepared so much. I changed my studio apartment to a double bedroom, we worked so hard on the move. Those were some of the best days of my life. I painted your room with her- green, because we didn’t want to spoil the gender. We never even chose your name- your mother was going nuts, it was so against everything she stood for. Organization, preparation...she was a nerd, to the letter.” He laughed sadly, his eyes crinkling, and Lexa stilled at the description, clutching at Clarke’s hand like a lifeline. 

“You came along a little early, just a  _ little  _ underweight.” Gustus announced, closing his hands together. “Your mother died a few days after.” 

The words didn’t hit Lexa quite as hard as she thought. 

“...I won’t mince words. You deserve better than that. I couldn’t keep you, and I...I almost didn’t want to. Her parents wouldn’t acknowledge your existence, wouldn’t even pay for the damn funeral. And me, alone? I’m not dad material. I was nothing without her. I did what I thought-” 

“Was best.” Lexa finished with a curt nod. “I understand.” 

Clarke watched her fiancee with keen eyes, her eyes watering and misty themselves. 

“So.” Gustus leaned back, clearly not completely over the trauma he’d suffered. 

The trauma inflicted on Lexa. 

“So that’s where my name comes from.” Lexa murmured. 

“She knew the name all along.” Gustus replied wistfully. “But...at any rate...I’m glad that things worked out for you. This is something I’ve always wanted.” 

Lexa smiled, a fake sort of smile, because  _ nothing  _ had worked out. 

Not in her childhood, her teen years, or anything in between.

She’d suffered, again, and again, until it hardened her. 

“So...you can talk to me.” Gustus offered. “I know this isn’t the most comfortable setting, or meeting, but...I’m here. Do you want to...share your story?” 

Lexa blinked, and Clarke watched as she discreetly pushed the wedding invitation back into her coat pocket, away from her father’s line of sight. 

“...Here.” Gustus reached into his wallet, pulling a thinning strip of paper from it, revealing a cropped square photo. He pushed it across the table, with tentative hands. 

“That’s her. Right after a match. We were going to dinner.”  

She was Lexa, in every sense of the word. 

Tall, slender, elegant. Her hair casually tossed over her shoulder, looking effortless in even a simple button up and jeans. She was laughing in the picture, smiling. She had kind emerald eyes, full lips that almost rivaled Lexa’s. 

She was absolutely breathtaking. 

Lexa watched the photo in absolute wonder. 

She traced her fingers over her mother’s face, etching the image into her brain forever. 

Her lower lip wobbled again, slightly, and Clarke couldn’t bear to watch, as she slid the photo forward, muttering an inaudible, “Thank you.” 

“Keep it.” Gustus murmured. “I have more.” 

Lexa blinked, slowly taking the photo into her hands, turning the photo over. 

On it, in faded marker, was etched: Alexandra. 

“Thank you.” Lexa spoke eloquently, but the breaking of her voice belied her. “For everything.” 

“Yeah.” Gustus whispered. “Yeah. I’m sorry. You...have my number now. If there’s anything I can do for you...Don’t hesitate.” 

Lexs nodded slowly, clutching the picture, before slowly standing. Clarke followed suit, her hand flying to the small of Lexa’s back, supportively. 

“I think it’s best if I leave, now.” Lexa shocked everyone with her statement, but Gustus merely took a second, and then nodded. 

Lexa turned, after a moment, Clarke’s hand in hers, and left, leaving behind the cafe, her father, and all she thought she knew about herself, and her past. 

* * *

 

“Lexa.” Clarke murmured as they stopped in front of the car, the distant sighs of the ocean waves sounding behind them. 

Lexa turned, tears in her eyes, watching Clarke with the most vulnerable expression Clarke had ever seen. 

“You don’t have to speak.” Clarke mumbled, over the lump in her throat. “You don’t have to say anything right now.” She extended her arms out, and pulled Lexa into the warmest, tightest hug she could remember, to date. 

Lexa almost collapsed in her arms, allowing Clarke to support her fully, rubbing her back soothingly. 

Lexa couldn’t remember the last time she’d cried like this. 

Tears, finally streaming down her face, her lower lip wobbling, her heart aching and hammering and feeling tight inside her chest. 

The only bright point in her life was Clarke. 

Clarke, Clarke, Clarke. 

Clarke was all she had, and everything to her. 

She was now mourning for someone she never knew. 

Someone she  _ desperately  _ wanted to know. 

And now, she was left with feelings she couldn’t quite wrap her head around. 

Was she to blame, in any of this? 

Would her life have been better, if her mother had been around? 

Would she have ended up where she was now? 

They were not who she imagined them to be. 

Nothing was as she imagined. 

She’d imagined meeting her mother, seeing her smiling face. 

_ Hearing an apology. _

Expecting them to come scrambling back into her life, now that she was successful. 

But she’d never even gotten the chance to mention herself. 

It was now dawning on her how completely  _ pathetic  _ it was, to have had those expectations. Compared to this brutal reality? She was living in some fantasy world. 

Lexa cried openly, forgetting the fact that they were in public. She buried her face in Clarke’s neck, and cried, her tears streaking down her cheeks, and into Clarke’s shirt. 

“I’m so sorry, baby.” Clarke whispered, clutching her. “Cry. Let it out. I’m here, take all the time you need.” 

Lexa felt more safe than she could have possibly imagined, after that ordeal, in Clarke’s arms. She couldn’t remember when, or how, but she was leaning on Clarke’s arm, sniffling away while Clarke drove, murmuring soothing things to her all the while. 

Lexa wasn’t sure how or why she’d broken down the way she did, but the catharsis was necessary, and she hadn’t ever had the chance to simply lament, like this. 

She cried, and Clarke was there, every step of the way. 

* * *

 

“It’s okay, Lex. No one is inside, they’re all out in the yard. C’mon. Let’s go to the room.” Clarke nudged her supportively, and Lexa nodded slowly, her hand laced tightly with Clarke’s. 

“I’m s...sorry.” Lexa stuttered over her words, and Clarke couldn’t stand to see the broken soul in front her, a far cry from who she normally was, so strong and independent. 

“Sorry for what?” Clarke demanded. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. Come on, you need time to grieve. Everyone will understand.” 

Lexa followed Clarke up the stairs and into the room, watching as Clarke shut the door behind her. She was slowly pushed back onto the bed, and Clarke began peeling at her jacket, and her shoes, in attempts to make her more comfortable. She stripped Lexa of her dress, even, and returned with a baggy t-shirt, cooing softly to Lexa as she put it on. 

“I’m a mess.” Lexa mumbled. 

“You earned the right.” Clarke whispered apologetically. 

“I just...What happened, Clarke?” Lexa whispered. “We searched, and we tried and….and  _ this _ ?” Lexa sounded terrified at the truth of the matter. 

“Oh, baby.” Clarke was on the verge of tears herself, cupping Lexa’s cheeks. “I know. I’m so sorry.” 

“I was stupid, to think…” Lexa trailed off. 

“You were  _ not. _ ” Clarke comforted, kissing her tear stained cheeks. “It’s good. You know, now. You can only move forward, from here. And whatever feelings you have are  _ valid _ , okay?”

“I feel bad.” Lexa whispered. “Selfish, even.” 

“Why?” Clarke replied. 

“I...I never knew her. I’m not even mourning for her, I...I keep thinking about what it could’ve meant for  _ me,  _ if things went differently. That’s awful, Clarke.” 

“Lexa.” Clarke sighed. “You’ve suffered more than enough, for an entire lifetime. You wanted answers, and we got them. But this is meant to be closure, not to make you feel worse. You deserve all the happiness in the world, and I’m hellbent on giving it to you, okay? You, me, after our wedding, our honeymoon, a pack of wild children…” Clarke nudged her, and she laughed out messily. 

“You are my family.” Clarke furthered her point. “The only thing that matters now is us. Don’t ever forget that you're not alone, anymore, Lexa.” Clarke whispered, kissing Lexa’s forehead. “And if you believe in soulmates-” 

“I do.” Lexa interrupted softly. 

Clarke smiled. “Then you were never alone to begin with.” 

“I love you.” Lexa confessed, and Clarke kissed her softly, letting out a little grunt when Lexa pulled her on top of herself. 

“I love you more.” Clarke responded, happy to see Lexa seeing the light again. “If it’s any consolation, Lexa….you’re Alexandria Woods because of  _ you.  _ Not anyone else. Not your parents, not Titus, not Niylah, no one else. You and you alone are responsible for the insanely impressive woman you are.” 

“Maybe you inspire me.” Lexa confessed against her lips. 

Clarke grinned. “I’m more than happy to help.” 

“Really, Clarke.” Lexa wrapped her arms around her, tightly as she could. “You mean everything to me. I’m so lucky I found you...I don’t know if any of this would have happened without you.” 

Clarke stroked her cheek lovingly. “I’m sure it would have. The universe owes you a couple of thousand favors, Lex.” 

* * *

 

Clarke had gone downstairs, at Lexa’s behest, to go be with the others and her parents, after what Lexa had deemed was a stressful time. 

Lexa had given herself some quiet time to simply relax, to take a minute to process everything. 

She tried to do what she’d done for so many years, growing up in unstable home environments, always needing to calm herself. 

She tried to think of the positives. 

She knew her roots, now. Whether it was what she’d hoped was irrelevant. What mattered was that she had closure, she didn’t need to wonder, anymore. 

She tried not to think of the circumstances. 

She had Clarke, and Clarke was her everything. Truly, Clarke, (and now Fish), constituted all she ever needed in terms of love and affection. 

These were the positives, and she didn’t dare think of the negatives. 

She didn’t think about the mother she’d lost. 

She didn’t think about the life that could have been. 

She tried to focus on what she  _ did  _ have, as doing anything else would have been a great disservice to her past self, for struggling all those years to get her where she was. 

She glanced up when she heard a knock on the door. 

“Clarke?” She offered softly, grateful for having changed into a more presentable sweater and shorts after Clarke had left. 

“No.” Abby’s voice was soft. “Just two annoying people who can’t seem to leave you alone.” 

“Come in.” Lexa cracked a soft smile at that, and found them pushing through the door with tentative gazes. 

“Clarke told us what happened.” Jake began gently. 

“She also told us specifically  _ not  _ to come up here.” Abby added, lightening the mood with a little laughter. 

“That’s alright, I don’t mind.” Lexa watched as they came to sit on either side of her. 

“We’re very sorry.” Jake began, shaking his head. “Really, truly sorry. And I know you’re probably tired of hearing that, because sorry is just an excuse for something that didn’t work out.” 

Lexa listened, her features unreadable. 

“We didn’t come here to freshen the wound.” Abby added quickly, reassuringly. She put an arm around Lexa, softly coaxing Lexa to lean her head on her shoulder. 

Lexa sighed softly, melting slowly into the grip. Jake put a comforting hand on her shoulder. 

“We’re here to tell you that you’re  _ ours,  _ kiddo.” Jake murmured. “I know this is a departure from the usual  _ if you hurt my daughter, I’ll kill you- _ routine, but that’s not us, and hell, it certainly isn’t you. You’re somethin’ else, Lexa. I know it, Abby knows it, and Clarke knows it best of all. You’ve got a one in a million heart, the brains to match, and we love you. And as far as I’m concerned- love is what dictates family. You see Raven, and Bellamy, and Octavia, out there? Family. Because they were here for our family when we, specifically Clarke, needed them. And you? You’re Clarke’s greatest pillar of support. So that makes you family. And, your relationship to Clarke aside, you’re a hell of a fighter. You built yourself up from the ground. With next to nothing at your disposal. I’ve always admired that. Truth is, if for some god forbidden reason, things didn’t quite pan out with you and Clarke- and I  _ know  _ they will, but for the sake of expressing just how much we value you in our lives- I just want to say that Abby and I will still think of you as ours.” 

“He’s telling the truth.” Abby added softly, watching how Lexa’s eyes teared up, and she smiled uncontrollably, messy through her tears. 

“Don’t cry, sweetie.” Abby cooed. 

“We’re not telling this to put pressure on you, or make you feel like you’re in some sort of situation...I just-” Jake was cut off as Lexa threw her arms around him. 

Jake froze for a moment, and then smiled, wrapping Lexa in a warm hug, patting her on the back soothingly, as Abby watched with a knowing smile. 

“Thank you.” Lexa whispered. “Thank you for making me feel wanted, as if I belong-” 

“Hell, honey, we’d kick out Jasper if it’d make your new status feel more official.” Jake teased with a grin. 

“Jake!” Abby scolded. 

Lexa snorted a laugh, as she leaned back, dabbing her tears away. 

She’d realized that the empty sort of ache within her had subsided, met with the warm rays of the Griffin family’s ability to love, to  _ heal. _

“Hey, Lex.” Clarke spoke softly as she pushed past the door. “I brought you some lemonade- Mom? Dad? Are you  _ serious _ ?” Clarke snapped. “It hasn’t been half an hour and I  _ said-  _ Oh my god, Lexa, are you crying?” Clarke set the tray on the floor, rushing over to cup her cheeks. “What happened? Did my dad do that stupid joke where he-” 

“No, Clarke.” Lexa interrupted, her body shaking softly. 

Shaking with laughter, Clarke soon realized. 

She was smiling, her eyes shining brightly, still wet with tears. 

“Always assuming the worst. That’s tacky, Clarke.” Abby teased, and Clarke rolled her eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Clarke leaned forward, meeting Lexa’s gaze. 

“I’m...more than okay.” Lexa murmured, turning her cheek to kiss Clarke’s palm in a silent  _ thank you _ for her concern. “These are happy tears.” 

 


	10. Finale Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, thank you very much for sticking with me on this fun, heartfelt ride. We're nearing the end here, so I hope you enjoy the wedding shenanigans! Check out the bottom notes for news!

“Morning, _wife_.” Clarke purred into Lexa’s ear, the two clutching each other under the covers of the bed.

Lexa woke with a grin on her face, looking like a child on christmas morning.

She hadn’t had many holidays worth celebrating at all, to compare the feeling to, but she imagined it was something like this.

Warmth, radiating throughout her body.

A smile, plastered on her face, unmoving.

Happiness so strong it made her chest _ache._

She thought of her past self. Her child self, cowering and struggling to get through the motions, promising herself that someday, _this_ would be in the cards.

And oh, that day came, glorious and sweet, everything she could have imagined.

She was giddy.

She was getting married.

“Not _yet_.” Lexa tsked in a sleepy voice, turning to face Clarke, who was propped up on her elbow, lazily tracing patterns on Lexa’s abs, under her shirt.

“Has a nice ring to it, right? Better than fiancee to-be.”

Lexa hummed her agreement, drinking in the beauty that was Clarke, a halo of golden hair splayed out on the pillow behind her.

She wanted to wake up to this sight every morning, and then again, in the next life.

“Have I told you I loved you today?” Clarke grinned cheekily.

Lexa laughed softly, and Clarke’s heart clenched at the sound. “Only ten million times last night.”

“First one of the day then.” Clarke declared, kissing her shoulder. “And then another, and another, and one for our vows, and then during the party, and of course when we sneak away to gaze at the ocean...and then eight or nine thousand times in our post marital sex marathon, and then, of course, when we leave for our honeymoon-”

Lexa was laughing blissfully by that point, her whole body shaking, and Clarke found it absolutely entrancing, leaning forward to kiss her jaw.

“I love you, Alexandria Wo-”

“Griffin.” Lexa whispered.

Clarke grinned. “...Alexandria Griffin.”

“I love it.” Lexa confessed.

“I love _her.”_

And their peaceful moment was of course, ruined by real life.

Fish was pawing at the closed door, where a sudden pounding was heard.

“Wake up, love-birds! It’s the big day, and I won’t have you fucking up my _emmaculate_ planning cause you couldn’t keep it in your pants.” Raven’s voice echoed.

Clarke smirked, “Not wearing pants, Rae.”

“You disgust me.”

* * *

 

“Good morning, girls.” Abby grinned as Clarke and Lexa joined everyone at the table for breakfast, fully dressed and ready to embark on the biggest day of their lives.

Clarke and Lexa were sickeningly attached, fingers laced together as they sat side by side at the table, blushing and trading little smiles.

“Sorry, but breakfast is going to have to be quick today. Alie has us on a tight schedule.” Abby informed them, kissing each of their heads. “I’m ecstatic.”

“I can see that.” Clarke pointed out. “You’re about to serve us raw pancake batter.”

“Oh, god.” Abby slapped her forehead. “Sorry. I’m excited.”

Clarke groaned in embarrassment, hiding her head in Lexa’s shoulder.

“What?” Abby defended. “My daughter met her dream woman, _and_ she exceeded every standard your father and I had. I have a right to be whimsical, Clarke.”

Lexa was grinning into her coffee, and Clarke sighed blissfully. She lived for that smile.

Octavia and Lincoln were smiling knowingly, digging into their food. Anya came and sat on Lexa’s other side, a rare smile on her features.

“Little bird is leaving the nest, huh?” Anya quipped.

Lexa glanced up at her. “I am.” She teased back.

“Good. You picked a good one.” Anya nodded at Clarke, who was talking to Raven animatedly.

“I picked the _best_ one.”

“Alright, lover girl.

“Hey, would you look at that.” Jake grinned, coming in from the yard with Aden and Fish. “The couple of the hour.”

“Hey guys!” Aden chirped, clearly excited at the sight of his two favorite people.

Jake came in and dropped a kiss on Clarke’s head, and then Lexa’s, putting a hand on each of their shoulders.

“Any nerves?”

“No.” Clarke snorted.

“Lexa?” Jake tried.

“Just hoping I don’t mess up my vows.” She admitted softly, and the whole room “awwed”.

“You haven’t heard them?” Octavia asked Clarke, clutching Lincoln’s hand as if trying to relive their wedding.

“Nope. Someone’s been particularly sneaky, about them.” Clarke murmured, brushing a lock of hair behind Lexa’s ear.

The two were lost in their own world, smiling softly at each other, until Raven roused them once more.

“Alie’s calling. It’s go-time, people.”

* * *

 

“You remember this place?” Clarke nudged Lexa as they approached the front of the resort together, hands laced.

“I remember this exact moment, actually.” Lexa breathed. “You were preparing me to meet your family. I was so nervous.”

* * *

 

 _Raven pulled up towards the front of the hotel entrance, and Lexa’s eyes widened._  
  
_It was like a small beachside palace._  
  
_Palm trees everywhere, likely part of the summer décor, giving Lexa the tropical feel she’d longed for in D.C’s biting cold. The main fountain was on, and the sound, hopefully, was covering her beating heart as she stepped out of the car, straightening her shirt, wishing that she’d chosen something more suitable than jeans to meet Clarke’s parents._  
  
_Clarke herself was wearing a thin little dress, and Lexa swore, with the golden sunlight illuminating her hair and her smile, she looked like a goddess._  
  
_She hadn’t noticed Clarke staring at her similarly._  
  
_Raven tossed the keys to the valet, grinning as she muttered, “Not a scratch on her, boys.”_  
  
_Anya stepped out as well, cupping Lexa on the shoulder on the way to grab her bags from the trunk. “You have this, Lexa.” She winked, passing her without another word._  
  
_Immediately they were greeted by a lanky, pubescent bellboy, uniform and all, who froze and stared at Lexa, eyes widening. “Uh…Uh….”_  
  
_Clarke smirked. “You wanna take our bags?”_  
  
_Lexa was completely, utterly oblivious, glancing at the tall entrance’s impeccable architecture instead._  
  
_“Uh…Yes! Right away!” The Bellboy smiled awkwardly, reaching forward to lift the bags onto the luggage cart._  
  
_“Come on.” Clarke returned her attention to Lexa, who had her hands folded behind her back, always formally standing at attention. “Now or never.”_  
  
_Lexa nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. “There’s Abby and Jake, and…Octavia, and Bellamy, and…Clarke.” She paused, eyes widening._  
  
_“Did you just forget my name?” Clarke teased, tugging her forward._  
  
_“No, I’m….prepping.” Lexa replied._  
  
_Clarke leaned forward and kissed her cheek briefly, before moving on, slipping her hand into Lexa’s, lacing their fingers together._  
  
_Lexa reddened, and Clarke watched the blush blossom throughout her features. “What was that for? Is someone watching us?”_  
  
_Clarke smiled sweetly. “Nope. Just warming you up.”_  
  
_Lexa glanced down, eyes tracing the elegant meshed stone tiles leading to the main entrance._  
  
_Well, it certainly did the trick._  
  
_As they stepped into the foyer of the hotel, Lexa’s eyes began to dart around, taking everything in._  
  
_There were so many voices, lofty arrogant tones of wealthy families on vacation, employees hurrying around, business associates sharing their ideas._  
  
_With great annoyance, Lexa noticed that there were stupidly beautiful arrangements of exotic flowers on nearly every goddamned table and countertop, making it impossible to spot out Clarke’s family._  
  
_“Lexa, you’re squeezing.” Clarke murmured amusedly, stepping slowly towards the main desk._  
_  
_ “Sorry.” Lexa whispered, hoping she would be able to school her features in time for the Griffin’s arrival.

* * *

 

Clarke laughed. “Didn’t my mom interrogate you that night?”

Lexa nodded. “She pulled me over to the bar, outside the restaurant we were all eating at, and she gave me...scotch, I think. She asked me what my intentions were with you.”

Clarke smirked. “Did you tell her it was to fake date me and cut all ties?”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “I told her that I was your best friend, no matter how our relationship went. I kept trying to prepare myself for the worst because I didn’t think it possible for you to ever feel the same.”

* * *

 

 _“I’m not one for partying, Dr. Griffin.” Lexa replied, taking a sip, her expression indecipherable._  
  
_“Really?” Abby shot back, taking a sip of her own. “One would think that, maybe you and Clarke aren’t compatible, then?”_  
  
_Lexa wore a smirk. It couldn’t have been liquid courage. Not after one sip, that was still in the process of burning her throat. “Quite the opposite, I think. It just means I’m better equipped to care for her.”_  
  
_Abby would have sputtered or choked on her drink if she didn’t have the self-control of a practiced woman of her age. “I see.” She nodded. “And what is it you do for a living, sweetie?”_  
  
_Lexa cleared her throat. “I have my own financial company.”_  
  
_Abby was nodding now, as if testing the waters. “Clarke tells me you’re quite the scholar.”_  
  
_“Georgetown.” Lexa shrugged nonchalantly, as if it hadn’t been one of the greatest achievements of her short lifetime. As if she hadn’t spent nights studying, dying to put her own miserable past behind her and begin anew._  
  
_“Impressive.” Abby gave her credit where credit was due. “You and Clarke don’t exactly seem like a match.” She sighed._  
  
_Lexa cocked a brow. “I’m sorry?”_  
  
_“Lexa. You’re a numbers girl, a dedicated scholar, and you seem like you like a good amount of order in your life. I like that. Very much.”_  
  
_Lexa nodded slowly, accepting the compliment, wondering when the big “but” was coming._  
  
_“But…” Abby began._  
  
_Fantastic._  
  
_“-Clarke is a wild spirit, a free soul, an artist. That’s a lot of Jake’s doing, I’m afraid. Clarke loves intensely, and deeply…”_  
  
_Lexa stiffened, feeling entirely too uncomfortable. This all felt a bit real, a bit too genuine and authentic, and Lexa had to wonder if she’d maybe gone too far down the rabbit hole with this entire charade. But Abby admitted that she respected her. That was something worth fighting for, wasn’t it? So that all this effort, all her schooling, all the hours she’d poured into her business wouldn’t be for naught._  
  
_“I just…I’d hate to see her heart broken.” Abby spoke softly and tersely all at once, a warning and a threat._  
  
_Lexa froze, swallowing almost audibly. “Dr. Griffin, I…I would never hurt her. She’s my best friend.”_  
_  
_ Well, that part wasn’t a lie.

* * *

 

“How wrong you were.” Clarke tsked, bringing Lexa’s hand up to her lips to kiss it, causing her to blush. “And here we are, back for our wedding. What are the odds?”

“Pretty high, I’d say. You two were eyefucking from the moment I introduced you.” Anya smirked, and Raven snorted in amusement.

“And Anya and Raven are _still_ the least romantic people we know.” Clarke chirped. “So in a way, nothing’s changed.”

“Girls. We’re on a tight schedule.” Abby reminded gently. “You two can reminisce once the _I do’s_ are exchanged.”

“Mom, chill.” Clarke laughed. “Let us have this.”

“Actually.” A voice caused Clarke to glance up, and she was not entirely pleased to see Alie, in her ever formal looking pantsuit, earpiece on, eyes boring into her. “Your mother is right, Clarke.”

“Alie.” Lexa greeted, though she never let go of Clarke’s hand. “How’s the preparation?”

Alie smiled tightly. “Everything according to plan. As promised.”

Abby nodded. “Excellent. See, Clarke? She’s never had an incident in any of the events she’s done.”

Raven smirked. “Ready to lose that title?”

Alie glared at her.

Raven rolled her eyes. “Just a joke, just a joke.”

“Ms. Reyes, you’re the maid of honor. Correct?”

“...Yeah.”

“This is a position of the... _utmost_ importance. While I’ll be arranging the reception in the next room, I’ll need you to prepare the rings for the ringbearer.” She glanced at Aden, who was helping Jake carry some items from the car. “Which I’m assuming is the boy?”

“The puppy, actually.” Anya snorted.

Alie’s eyes widened. “That is….highly unconventional. And unadvisable. If he-”

“Relax, C3PO, we have it all figured out. The rings are still in their boxes and we just tie it onto a little pillow with a sash, and he just has to walk in a straight line.” Raven rolled her eyes. “It’s not rocket science. But I _am_ something of a rocket scientist.”

Alie held back a grimace. “We should prepare. Clarke, Lexa, we have you stationed in individual suites to prepare. Your stylists are in each rooms. You will be notified when it’s time to walk. I will be back and forth between the rooms if there are any concerns, is that alright?”

They nodded, squeezing each other’s hands in lieu of a verbal response.

“Alright.” Alie smiled at Lexa, and Clarke rolled her eyes. “Lexa, I’ll escort you to your suite now.”

Anya smirked. “Good luck. They take fifty years to say goodbye to each other. Even if it’s just for a few hours.”

Alie smirked right back. “I have allotted time for that.” she tapped her schedule.

Clarke bit her tongue, pulling Lexa aside, so they could have just a moment of privacy during all the commotion.

Lexa was, surprisingly, calm. Her eyes were alight with joy as she searched Clarke’s gaze, Clarke’s hands moving to cup her cheeks.

“You ready for this, nerd?” Clarke breathed.

Lexa felt the breeze kiss her skin, the shadows of lightly swaying palm trees dancing on their faces.

It all felt like their first moments there, together, but _better._

She’d made it.

She’d gone out and finally made herself happy.

She’d fallen for Clarke, and she got the girl.

It all culminated into this.

And she was so, _so_ ready.

“I am.” Lexa replied, leaning down to capture Clarke’s lips. “I cannot wait to put that ring on your finger.”

Clarke blushed slightly, closing her eyes as she leaned into their kiss.

“I’ll see you on the aisle, Lex.”

“I’ll be there.” Lexa promised with a quirky little smile, allowing Clarke to break the kiss with a little whine.

* * *

 

“Lexa, you’ll find the flower arrangements and color scheme exactly to your specifications.” Alie explained as she ushered Lexa into her suite, Abby a few steps behind them.

Alie frowned as she entered. “Where’s your stylist?” She blinked.

Lexa’s dress was already on the bed, a partition in the room, as well as a full makeup setup.

Lexa was beyond impressed.

Jake and Abby really had gone the extra mile for their wedding.

“Would you excuse me for a moment?” Alie requested, and Lexa nodded, watching as she promptly whipped around, (incredibly quickly for someone on heels), before shutting the door behind her.

Lexa turned and sighed, taking in the familiar looking suite. It was almost identical to the one she’d stayed in with Clarke, during the reunion.

It was posh and opulent, from the curtains to the floors, and the furniture in between.

She glanced at the balcony and let out a wry chuckle, trying not to let her mind wander to the absolute insanity that she’d faced when trying to reach Clarke, to propose.

She turned when she heard the telltale sound of a cork being pulled clean from a bottle with a satisfying pop, and she saw Abby standing by the bar cart.

Abby smiled at her, and this time, (unlike the last time she’d been interrogated), Abby’s smile was completely soft.

“Scotch?” She offered.

Lexa blinked, surprised. Before she could muster up a response, however, Abby added, “Not much. Just a finger.”

Lexa licked her lips. For old time’s sake.

“Sure.” She offered, and Abby motioned for her to sit across her on the furniture.

Lexa sat elegantly on the loveseat, tucking her legs carefully.

Abby sat across her, a few feet away, on the couch, before handing Lexa her glass.

“To you.” Abby sighed, though it wasn’t a melancholic sigh, or a sigh of regret. It was the sort of blissful sigh a parent gave on the day of their child’s wedding. After years of raising, of praising, scolding,teaching, caring, playing, protecting, loving...there would come a time to see their child off.

Abby wore that look as she sat across Lexa, and Lexa couldn’t help but wonder, why _her?_ Why not Clarke?

“I’m not sure I’m comfortable drinking to myself.” Lexa admitted wryly, holding the glass up.

Abby tsked. “This day is more than a celebration of just you and Clarke. It’s a celebration of yourself as an individual too, Lexa. It wasn’t easy, reaching this point. For you, especially. I want you to be able to knock back a drink and say… “ _I’m proud of myself_ ”.”

Lexa nodded, and Abby held her gaze.

“To you.” Abby repeated, and Lexa couldn’t fight her smile as she took a sip, unused to the burning sensation so early in the day.

“I may have overheard you and Clarke speaking about our little...encounter, the first night I met you.” Abby began sheepishly.

Lexa turned red. “I wasn’t complaining, I-”

“Lexa.” Abby raised a hand, and Lexa paused. “I didn’t bring it up to make you uncomfortable.”

Lexa paused, listening as best she could.

“I...I was just being an overprotective parent.” Abby explained delicately. “You know Clarke, now, better than anyone. So you know there was a time where Clarke wore her heart on her sleeve, and dated a lot of _questionables.”_

Lexa nodded at that.

“And by that, I mean, people who would end up breaking her heart, because they were in it for the wrong reasons.” Abby continued. “So, I wanted to make sure you weren’t one of those people.”

Lexa winced, and Abby paused.

“You look upset.” Abby frowned. “Why, honey?”

Lexa blinked. “Didn’t you...see right through me, then? Technically, I was there for the wrong reasons, too. I was _questionable.”_

Abby smiled, and Lexa froze, thrown. “Lexa, that’s the _point._ That’s why I brought this up. I _did_ see right through you.” She offered. “I saw you as a kind, compassionate, tack-sharp young woman who’d fallen head over heels for my daughter.”

Lexa gaped, blushing a little.

Abby smirked. “Of course, I couldn’t let you catch on, immediately. But do you know what I told Jake that night, when we all retired to our rooms?”

“What?” Lexa asked softly, as Abby rested a comforting hand on her knee.

“I said… “ _Jake, I think Clarke’s going to marry this girl.”_ Abby grinned triumphantly. “And now I’m just cashing in on it.”

Lexa couldn’t help the bewildered laugh that escaped her lips.

“Was is that obvious?” Lexa asked in astonishment, once she’d recovered.

Abby smiled sympathetically. “Well, you have to remember. I’ve known Clarke her whole life. And I just have...a mother’s intuition. What I _didn’t_ bank on was how much Jake and I would grow to adore you like our own daughter.” Abby continued, watching Lexa’s eyes water. “Oh, don’t cry, honey, I didn’t mean to make you so emotional right now.” Abby sighed, leaning forward. She brushed a little hair out of Lexa’s face, just as she’d do to Clarke. “I just wanted to let you know that...Jake and I love you so, _so_ much, and we’re so proud of you. We couldn’t be more honored to have you as our daughter in law, Lexa. You’re one of a kind.”

Lexa couldn’t help the tears, and before she knew it, she and Abby were clinging to each other in the middle of the hotel room, laughing messily, as Abby began to tear up as well.

“...Sorry.” Abby laughed, patting Lexa’s back.

“It’s okay.” Lexa murmured with a smile. “I’m glad.”

* * *

 

“Are you _texting_ her?” Raven sighed as she snatched Clarke’s phone out of her hands.

“I miss her.” Clarke grumbled. “I wanna make sure she’s okay.”

“More like you wanna make sure she doesn’t get cold feet.” Raven smirked.

Clarke glared. “You’re supposed to be helpful!”

“I _am_!” Raven rolled her eyes dramatically. “I sent Anya over to get ready with her, and guess what? She’s giving me updates! Lexa’s perfectly happy. Minus a tear or two with Abby, but-”

“What?!” Clarke nearly shot out of her seat, but her stylist kept her down with a hand on her shoulder, tugging slightly at one of the many pins in Clarke’s hair.

“Relax!” Raven smirked, “they were happy tears.”

“I want my wife.” Clarke grumbled.

“Me too.” Raven echoed, before she could help herself.

Clarke quirked a brow. “Wait, what? Rae, what’s the deal with you and Anya?”

Raven blinked. “What deal?”

“I know you’re planning on proposing, we talked about this.”

“Clarke, this is _your_ wedding day, not mine. Be selfish, focus on yourself.”

“You know, I wouldn’t mind if you two suited up and got married beside us.” Clarke smirked.

The stylist grimaced. “I don’t think I brought enough curlers for the both of you.” She admitted.

Clarke bit back a laugh.

“Too soon.” Raven sighed, patting Clarke’s shoulder before sitting across from her, admiring her stylist’s work.

“When are you gonna propose?” Clarke pressed. “Why not today?”

“Don’t want to steal your thunder.”

“That’s an excuse, and you know it.”

“Clarke, today is about you and Lexa.”

“Then do what we want and get engaged.”

“I don’t know. I’m getting cold feet. What if Anya doesn’t want to commit?”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Anya is a stone cold woman who melts like a puppy at the sight of you. For some reason. So take that and run with it, Rae.”

Raven looked dreamy. “If I survive today...then yeah. Maybe.”

“What’s there to survive?” Clarke asked carefully.

Just then, Octavia burst through the door, carrying two boxes in her hands. “Found the rings!” She exhaled.

Clarke scowled. “What do you mean _found?”_

Octavia shared a glance at Raven, and then balked. “Uh...nothing. Weird word choice. My bad. Anyway, how’s the hair coming?”

Clarke’s stylist grunted. “It’d be done by now if she didn’t move so much.”

“Sorry.” Clarke smiled sheepishly. “I’m excited.”

The stylist softened. “No worries. You only get this day once. Unless of course you decide to ruin the sanctity of your union and divorce and remarry. Then it’s...as many times as you want.”

“...Noted.” Clarke blinked.

“You’re not a straight couple, are you?”

“No.”

“Oh, then nevermind, that won’t happen to you.”

* * *

 

“I’m gonna stand there.” Aden puffed out his chest as he pointed to the sample picture of the aisle that Alie had left in a binder.

Lexa was changing behind the partition, woefully struggling with her own zipper.

“Um. Hah. No. That’s my spot.” Anya replied wryly.

“I’m her _brother.”_ Aden argued.

“I’m her protective older friend.” Anya countered.

“You’re right. You _are old.”_ Aden smirked.

“Old- _er,_ not old!” Anya scowled. “I’m in my prime.”

“Yeah, you’re in your golden years.”

“You little sh-”

“How do I look?” Lexa breathed as she stepped out in front of them in her dress.

Aden and Anya gaped, and Lexa blinked. “What? Is it bad?”

“You….” Anya swore her eyes began to water, and before she could even feel embarrassed about it, Aden was already mid tear, darting over to hug Lexa as much as he could, at his height.

“Oh.” Lexa let out a little gasp, wearing a confused smile as she put her arms around him.

“You’re finally doing it!” Aden cheered, muffled by Lexa’s dress.

“I am.” Lexa sighed blissfully.

“Let me see you.” Anya murmured, and stepped forward. “You look insanely good, Woods.”

Lexa smiled, holding Anya’s gaze. “Thank you.” She offered, and when Anya extended her arms out, Lexa melted into the rare hug, even more surprised when Anya ruffled Aden’s hair playfully.

“We’ll stand next to each other.”

“...Fine.”

* * *

 

Octavia and Raven were gaping at Clarke, fully done in hair and makeup, her dress flowing around her.

“Oh my fuck.” Raven mumbled.

“Good?” Clarke smiled.

“Sexy.” Octavia beamed. “Beautiful. All the compliments.”

Clarke grinned. “Thanks, guys.”

“Oh oh!” Abby came in, carrying an expensive looking camera. Already, she was tearing up, and Clarke rolled her eyes playfully.

“My baby! She’s all grown up. Christ, I’m going to ruin my makeup.” Abby gasped, snapping one photo after another, the shutter barely having time to respond.

“Mom, please, you’re like the paparazzi.” Clarke groaned.

“A paparazzo who _loves_ her baby.” Abby protested, snapping a few more pics. “My god, Lexa’s gonna love this.”

Clarke blushed and smiled dreamily at the mention of Lexa, and it was obvious that she was dying to see her.

“Just an hour till you walk, honey. Everyone started arriving- they’re all so excited to see you.”

“No pressure, Clarke, but if you trip, it’ll be in front of hundreds.” Raven quipped.

Clarke shrugged. “Then they’ll get dinner and a show.”

“Raven, honey, do you have the rings?” Abby pressed.

“Yep.” She motioned to the boxes on the coffee table.

“Okay, remember, once you’re all dressed up, you need to put them on Fish and release them. We tried to have Alie do it, but he keeps gnawing on her hand for some reason.”

Clarke smirked. “That’s my boy.” She announced proudly.

“Don’t worry Abs. I’ll make sure he’s ready to go whenever.” Raven replied. “By the way. Have I mentioned you look fantastic?”

Abby smirked. “Save it for Anya.”

She left Raven gaping for the first time.

“Knock knock.” Jake’s voice sounded. “Is everyone decent?”

“Raven’s a bit of an asshole, but she’s decent where it counts!” Clarke replied cheekily, and Raven smirked.

“Okay, I’m coming in!” Jake announced, pushing the door open.

When his eyes caught Clarke in her dress, he nearly began crying. He stood there, in the doorway, smiling up to his eyes. He took in every detail- from her makeup, to the way her hair fell around her in gorgeous ringlet curls. She was breathtaking.

The little Clarke who’d tug on his pant leg and beg to go to work with him was now before him, in a white dress, ready to be married.

It hit him harder than he could’ve imagined, in the best way.

Fish was wriggling around in his arms, and he handed the puppy to Raven wordlessly.

“Sorry girls. But do you think...Could you give us a moment?”

“Sure thing, Papa G.” Raven murmured as she took Fish’s collar, setting him down and grabbing the rings before turning to Octavia, motioning for her to leave.

“We’ll see you out there, Clarke!” Octavia waved, and Clarke nodded and smiled at them before she watched them leave.

The door closed, and she was left with her mother and father.

Suddenly, she felt like a little girl, again.

“Hey, kiddo.” Jake smiled and barely had to murmur the words.

“Hey, dad.” Clarke rasped, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“So we’re finally here, huh?” Jake laughed, Abby leaning into his embrace.

Clarke let her hands drop to her sides. “I guess.” She replied gently. “How do I look?”

“...Beautiful, Clarke.” Abby gushed once more, her camera now set aside, her eyes resting on her daughter’s every feature.

“You know, weddings are interesting.” Jake mused. “They’re supposed to be some of the greatest days of our lives, but, they’re also a parent’s worst fear, in some ways.”

Clarke cocked her head to the side curiously, as if it ask, _why’s that?_

“Well, for one thing, we’re watching our baby grow up.” Jake supplied, knowingly. “That same little girl who used to come and say, _Daddy, daddy, look at what I drew for you.”_

Abby wiped a tear away. “And Clarke, you have to understand, it’s _hard_ giving your baby away.”

Clarke smiled, trying to hold back tears herself. “I’m not going anywhere. Lexa and I are thinking of moving here, if we can-”

Jake waved his hand. “Even that’s not the point. We love Lexa. If it had to be anyone, we’re so thrilled its her. We just came here to say...We’re proud, Clarke. So incredibly proud. You follow your dreams, you chase what you love, you’re so selfless and bold...you’re everything we could have hoped for, and then some.” Jake finished softly, stepping forward to kiss Clarke’s forehead. “We love you, Clarke.” He murmured, and Clarke attacked him with a hug, throwing her arms around his neck.

“I love you both.” Clarke murmured, her words muffled by the hug. “Thank you, for everything.”

Abby joined in, pulling her two loves to her chest.

“Congratulations, honey. We’re so happy...we can’t stop crying.”

* * *

 

“Okay, I’m going out to the altar to scope everything out. You good here?” Octavia asked Raven in the hallway.

“Yep.” Raven nodded. “Gonna get the rings on him and do a quick practice run. Anya will call him at the end of the hallway, and we’ll see if he can run straight. Unlike his owners.” Raven snorted amusedly.

“You’re bi too.”

“Shut up and look pretty.”

Octavia grinned and playfully slapped Raven’s butt before disappearing around the corner. Raven checked her phone for text messages.

_Anya <3 : Are you all done? I was thinking we could prep the puppy out in the courtyard. I could use the air. _

Raven smiled nervously at the text. She glanced at the ring boxes in her hand, and then the one in her bag.

She was taking Clarke’s advice.

She typed a quick response and then bent to scratch Fish’s head.

“Guess we’re making a quick trip outside, huh buddy?” Raven asked softly, listening to her own heart hammer in  her chest as the chubby golden retriever regarded her inquisitively.

* * *

 

The courtyard was beautiful.

Raven didn’t think she could be any luckier as she stepped out into the private, enclosed yard. The garden around was beautiful, and the trees swayed with the seaside breeze. Just out on the horizon, the calm blue ocean was serene, the morning overcast weather finally clearing into a bright, sunny day.

“You look...gorgeous.” Anya murmured, turning from where she was leaning against the wall. She herself looked like a marvel, her gown slim fit and perfectly complementary. Her hair was down in soft waves, clipped in the back.

She had the regal expression of a queen, but the soft gaze of a lovesick teenager, and it was all Raven could do to set Fish and the boxes down gently on the ground before rising back up to meet her in a delicate kiss.

Raven held Fish’s leash loosely in her hand, grateful for the length. She wound her arms around Anya’s neck, leaning up to kiss her girlfriend once more, shy and blissful smiles on their faces.

“Not to pull a Clarke and Lexa, but...I missed you.” Raven admitted.

Anya smiled. “Somehow, it’s not lame when it’s coming from you.”

Raven grinned. “You look amazing. I’m not worthy.”

Anya blushed, and Raven thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world.

“I love you, Reyes.” She mumbled, pulling Raven closer.

“I love you, too.” Raven whispered. “Isn’t it...beautiful, out here?”

Anya nodded, glancing around them. “It’s calming. I accidentally stumbled upon it when I was bringing Fish’s pillow.” she nodded to the cushion, sitting against the wall, where Fish was sniffing it. “Which you forgot in the room.”

Raven’s eyes widened, but she melted into a soft smile. “My hero.”

“Thank me when this is over. I have secondhand stress.” Anya replied, stroking Raven’s cheek. “How are we on time?”

Raven glanced at her phone, fishing it from her purse. “Uh. Just about half an hour till they walk. So we have a few minutes to catch our breath.”

Anya smirked. “So...you wouldn’t mind if I asked you a question, would you?”

Raven blinked. “No, actually. I uh...I have a question of my own.”

Anya nodded. “You first?”

Raven chuckled. “You go for it. I can tell you’re dying to get yours out. Plus, mine is...lengthy.”

Anya smiled.

And then, before Raven knew it, she was dropping to her knee, careful to lift her gown. She was holding a ring in her fingers, glancing up at Raven with bright, warm eyes.

“Raven Reyes-”

“Oh _no_ you don’t!” Raven gasped, and Anya froze, fear etched into her expression.

Raven dropped to her knee, dress be damned, and pulled out _her_ ring.

Anya’s eyes widened, and she was gaping. “Seriously, Reyes?!” She demanded, but her grin was overpowering her tone.

Raven scoffed. “You too?! Seriously? How’d you hide it from me?!”

“How did _you?”_ Anya blinked.

Raven’s smile was wide. “It was hard. I wanted to ask you...a while ago. Then I started thinking maybe you wouldn’t want this, then we got distracted by the wedding, and my whole goal was _not_ to propose during someone else’s wedding, but the mood was right, and god you look so beautiful, and-”

Anya put a finger up to Raven’s lips to keep her from rambling.

“Reyes.” Anya murmured softly. “I love our relationship. I love you. You’re smart as hell, you’re funny, and I don’t want to dress this up with more words than I need. I love you more than anything and anyone and I want to spend my life with you, and in awe of you...and your bad puns.”

Raven grinned, trying _so_ desperately not to cry. Anya slid the ring on her finger, and Raven took a quivering breath.

“Anya, you are the most badass woman I know. You’re a total babe and you’re _so_ far out of my league that it hurts. But being the persistent little shit that I am, I’m going to keep trying. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I want to be _your_ pest.” Raven teased, and Anya let a tear fall as she slid the ring onto Anya’s finger, kissing her finger right after.

Anya smirked, leaning forward. “Fiancee.” She whispered approvingly.

Raven laughed, pressing their lips together. “So…” She drawled, in between soft kisses. “Is that a yes?”

Anya rolled her eyes.

“First joke of our engagement!” Raven grinned. “I can’t wait to tell everybody. Oh my god, they’re gonna lose their minds! We hijacked a wedding!”

Anya shook her head good naturedly. “Maybe we should do our assigned chores first, so they actually _come_ to our wedding.”

Raven was about to respond, when she heard Fish choking.

Shocked, both girls turned to see the ring boxes Raven had left out, wide open, the rings gone.

“No.” Anya mumbled.

“Oh, _shit._ Shit, shit, fuck, damn, shit, shit-” Raven began as she rushed to the puppy, who’d stopped choking, swallowing harshly, wagging his tail as a sign of relief.

Raven lifted the puppy into the air. “Fish!” She cried pathetically. “No!”

The puppy blinked, looking at her curiously.

“ _Don’t_ shake him.” Anya warned.

“Do dogs have uvulas?” Raven blinked. “Can we like-”

“No.” Anya gasped. “Reyes, we are _not_ killing their dog on their wedding day.”

“What the _fuck_ are we gonna do?!” Raven cried. “They’re getting hitched in less than an hour and THE DOG ATE THE MOTHERFUCKING RINGS, ANYA!”

Anya winced. “Maybe...they can get married without the rings?”

Raven whirled around. “THEY TRUSTED ME, ANYA-”

Anya nodded. “Okay, okay. Shit.”

“WHAT DO WE DO-”

“Raven, babe, calm down. Uh. You find a lawn, and I’ll find some castor oil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that! Some news: 
> 
> My tumblr has been DELETED, and replaced. I am now at effortlesslyopulent (it was previously effortlessly-opulent), clexa-hsau, clexa-fdau respectively! 
> 
> I built a working library of everything I've written so far! It's all for free, just a place to organize and read through my works! Thats at: https://sites.google.com/view/effortlesslyopulent/libraryhome
> 
> LASTLY: I have a really exciting new series coming up, as well as some mini series in the canon-verse and so on. Stay tuned, and I'll see you soon for the next chapter! <3


	11. Finale Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A brief ending for our favorite couple as they tie the knot.

“Showtime.” Alie stood by the entrance to the courtyard, where the guests had filed into the many rows. 

Ornate bouquets and flower arrangements lined every corner, stretching up the warm, golden light of the sun just above. 

The sea breeze tousled hair and gave a relaxing chill to those seated, awaiting the ceremony to begin.

The music was indiscernible, barely noticed over the whispers and giggles of the guests. 

In the front row, Abby was facing Clarke, standing at the head of the aisle. 

She was absolutely breathtaking. Her golden hair reflected every glint of sunlight, her painted lips pulled back in a little smile. 

She looked  _ giddy,  _ blissful. 

Abby hadn’t ever really imagined how Clarke would  _ feel  _ on her wedding day. Selfishly, parents seemed to think more about themselves, or daydreaming the futures of their children. Truthfully, Abby had always thought it’d be Bellamy Blake. 

It just made sense, she supposed. 

Childhood friends, family friends growing up, a compatible likability about the both of them. 

But Clarke had insisted that it simply wasn’t the case. 

And now? 

Now, Clarke was standing at the aisle, in the gown of her dreams, at the wedding of her dreams, marrying the woman of her dreams. 

And Abby was thrilled to report that she was happier than she ever thought she could be. 

“You’re smiling.” Abby spoke in a hushed tone, glancing at Clarke with starry eyes. 

“I’m getting married.” Clarke whispered back, a little grin on her features. 

“...When?” Abby cocked a brow. 

Clarke glanced back at the spot where Raven and Anya were supposed to be, and then shrugged. 

“O?” Clarke turned, glancing at Octavia. 

“Yeah?” Octavia leaned forward. 

“Where are Raven and Anya?” 

“...Probably fucking in their suite.” 

“O?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Seriously.” 

“...I don’t know. I told them to set Fish up, hand him off to Alie, and get their asses over here.” 

“...That’s comforting.” Clarke licked her lips. 

Octavia shook her head. “Still happy you chose Rae as your maid of honor?” 

Clarke wore an amused look. 

“O?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Where’s my fiancee?” 

* * *

 

A couple of knocks at the door of Lexa’s suite sounded. 

Slowly, she rose to open it. 

Her gown flowed behind her, gracefully. Her hair up angelically. 

She took a deep breath, and then unlocked the door, eyes widening a little at who was on the other side. 

Jake Griffin smiled at her, completely in awe of his daughter-in-law. 

Lexa gave him a watery sort of smile, and Jake noticed. 

“Lexa, you look amazing. You mind if I step inside for a moment, kiddo?” Jake asked politely. 

Lexa blushed and nodded, backing in to allow him to enter, before closing the door behind him. 

“I hear Abby has already given you an interrogation of sorts.” Jake chuckled. 

Lexa smiled. “She was very kind. You both have been...incredibly welcoming to me. I’m endlessly grateful, Jake, thank you.” 

Jake waved it off, smiling still. 

“You know it’s gonna be dad, now, officially. If you keep calling me Jake, I’ll just have to object at the wedding.” 

Lexa smiled, her expression amused. 

“Sorry,  _ dad _ .” She murmured, a feeling of warmth in her chest. 

Jake nodded. “Better.” He leaned against the counter, looking as if he had all the time in the world. “May I make an observation?” 

Lexa nodded, taking a breath. 

“You look a little more nervous than you should.” 

Lexa sighed, trying to steady her thumping heart. “Permanence is not something I’m accustomed to.” She admitted. 

Jake frowned sympathetically. “It was a long road to get here, wasn’t it?” 

Lexa nodded, visibly relaxing. “People get involved in your life, and you...you can’t help but expect them to stay. You long for it, in some ways. Family, daily routine, friends. These are things we expect naturally, but I...I had to make due without them. Now that I don’t need to...well, it’s just hard to let my guard down. I know I’ve made progress with Clarke, but I still feel it. Especially today.” 

Jake nodded in understanding. “Today makes a lot of things permanent. So in a way, this should relieve you, shouldn’t it? No one is going anywhere, Woods. We’re all here to stay, in your life. If you’ll have us.” He teased. 

Lexa smiled, blinking away the wetness she felt in her eyes. 

“I’d love nothing more.” She admitted softly. 

She was  _ aching  _ to see Clarke. She’d developed such an intense bond with her, especially being nearly inseparable over the past few weeks, that it almost hurt to be apart. 

Especially today. 

Today she craved Clarke like nothing else, and she missed her touch, her soft reassurances, the sheer  _ feel  _ of being near to her. 

_ Soon,  _ her heart tingling at the thought. 

Soon. 

Lexa glanced up at Jake, who looked thoughtful. 

“Kiddo.” 

“Yes?” 

“I’m not sure what this will mean to you, considering I’m not the guy you were hoping to tell you this, but…” He put a hand on her shoulder. “I am... _ incredibly _ proud to call you my daughter.” 

It meant the world. 

Lexa felt the familiar feeling of tears welling in her eyes. 

Happy tears. 

“Is Clarke ready?” Lexa asked, delicately dabbing at her tears. 

“Ready for what?” Jake asked gently. 

Lexa looked perplexed. “For you to walk her.” She explained. “Alie said she’d-” 

“Lexa.” Jake smiled warmly. “Clarke’s already there.” 

Lexa froze. 

“Where?” She whispered, heart hammering again. 

Jake smiled. “I’m walking  _ you  _ down, kid. “

Lexa’s eyes were widening, and she forgot how to breathe. 

A childhood dream of hers, to walk down the aisle with her father, after she’d worked so tirelessly to find him. 

She dreamt that he’d be kind, and caring, and he’d take interest in what she did. She dreamt that he’d be understanding, loving, and a mentor to her. 

And all this time, she’d been searching for the family before her eyes. 

Today was as good as any to have life changing realizations, she decided. 

“I…” She breathed, and Jake stepped forward, pulling her into a hug.

“Thank you.” Lexa breathed, bear hugging him just as Clarke would, and she felt instantly safer.

“My pleasure, kiddo. Now, let’s see about getting you married.” 

* * *

 

“Did I ever tell you guys about the time I fell into a-” Clarke was cut off by a lazy chorus of: 

“Yes.” 

Clarke paled, glancing at her mother, then Octavia. 

“What the  _ hell  _ is taking so long?” She hissed. “I’ve exhausted  _ all  _ my jokes.” 

Aden was sitting on the edge of the platform, bored out of his mind. 

“Aden?” Clarke asked softly. 

Aden glanced up hurriedly. 

“Did Lexa seem...nervous? Scared?” Clarke asked, beginning to think the worst. 

What else could you think when you bride was nearly half an hour late to the ceremony? 

Aden shook his head. 

Clarke huffed. “No cold feet, then.” 

“What, you think she ran and Anya and Raven went after her?” Octavia scoffed. 

“Mom.” Clarke jerked her head. “Can you check?” 

Abby nodded, smoothing out her dress as she rose. 

Before she could take more than five steps, she was sat back down by Alie. 

The wedding planner looked  _ furious _ . “Please, no one else leave.” She hissed. 

Abby cocked a brow. “Alie, where is-” 

“I don’t  _ know _ .” Alie confessed. “They’re not answering my calls-” 

“ _ They?”  _ Abby pressed. 

“Raven, Anya, Lexa, Jake-” 

“Jake?!” Abby scoffed, a little too loudly. 

“I’ll handle this.” Alie gritted. 

Clarke huffed. “Okay, you know what-” 

“Stay.” Alie ground. “I have this.” 

“You have five minutes.” Abby warned. 

Clarke wanted to smirk at her mom’s audacity. 

Alie mumbled a curse and turned, stalking towards the entrance, whipping out her phone once more to call Raven.    
  


* * *

 

“Shit, shit, shit, shit-” 

“Raven-” 

“ _ Please,  _ shit. Please. I’ll give you a treat! I’ll take you on a walk-” 

“Alie’s calling. Again. She can’t find us anywhere.” 

“Good. If she saw this, she’d kick our asses.” 

Raven paced back and forth on the front lawn of the resort, Anya beside her. They looked like idiots, clad in their formal wear, waiting for the bouncy golden retriever puppy to evacuate his bowels, so that the rings he ate would come loose. 

Foolishly so. 

“Oh.” Raven scowled, picking the puppy up, staring at him face to face. “You  _ looooove  _ shitting. Suddenly, now that Aunty Rae needs you, you don’t?!” 

“Raven!” Anya hissed. “Stop. You’re making a scene.” 

“Do you have laxatives in your bags?” Raven pleaded. 

Anya grimaced. “This is... _ not  _ the way I wanted to celebrate our engagement, Raven.” 

“Anya, babe, we can fuck all night, but if I don’t get these rings out-” 

“Please, stop, before I revisit my brunch.” Anya rolled her eyes. 

Raven pouted at Fish, who licked her cheek in response. 

“I cannot believe I fucked this up.” Raven groaned. 

“It’s not your fault. We were busy proposing.” Anya shrugged, and Raven looked mortified. 

“What?” Anya prodded. 

“This….is our wedding story.” Raven sighed.

“Yeah...it’s funny, though.” Anya laughed. 

“How are you not upset about this?” Raven challenged in disbelief. 

Anya quirked a brow. “Upset?” She repeated. “Raven Reyes, I just proposed to the  _ sexiest,  _ funniest,  _ brightest  _ woman on the planet. And she said yes. I couldn’t care less about anything else.” 

Raven was blushing furiously, her mouth open in surprise at the words. 

Anya smiled, stroking her cheek. “Now, babe. You’re a genius. Literally. So tell me. Will Clarke and Lexa  _ actually  _ be mad about any of this?” 

Raven snorted. “No. They just can’t wait to jump each other’s bones.” 

Anya smirked. “Right. So, we just give them two temporary rings for the ceremony, tell them what happened, and make it right later.” 

“Right.” Raven nodded slowly. “But...where are we going to get two temporary rings?” 

Anya grimaced, looking at their engagement rings. 

Raven gasped. “No.” 

“Yes.” 

“No.” 

“Yes.” 

“An-” 

“Rae-” 

“Fine.” Raven huffed. “But fuck this, being maid of honor sucks.” 

Anya tsked, glancing at her phone. “It’s Alie.” She mumbled. 

“Pick up.” Raven sighed. 

“Hello?” 

“Where the  _ fuck  _ are you?!” The brittle voice on the other end demanded, usually so reserved and composed. 

Anya hid a smirk. “We’re out having drinks by the pool. What about you?” 

She could  _ hear  _ Alie combust on the other end of the line. 

“You took the dog, and the rings!” Alie hissed. “You’ve delayed this ceremony by half an hour-” 

“Uh. About those rings.” Raven chimed in, scratching Fish’s ear to calm him. 

The sound of a pin dropping could be heard. 

“What. About. The. Rings?” Alie practically seethed. 

All her planning, her elaborate scheduling, her work, her love and labor, down the drain. 

She was no match for the Delinquent trait, it seemed. 

“Nevermind, see you there!” Raven quickly hung up. 

She and Anya exchanged a glance. 

“Soooo.” Anya drawled. “Are we hiring her to do our wedding, or…?” 

* * *

 

“You ready?” Jake smiled, arm in arm with Lexa at the entrance, just out of sight of Clarke who was worried sick at the altar. 

“NO!” Alie huffed, cutting them off. “You can’t go!” 

“I always knew she was into you.” Jake mumbled, and Lexa wanted to laugh, if she weren’t so damn antsy. 

“Why not?” Lexa challenged, brow raised. 

“Your maids of honor haven’t shown up yet, and they have your dog, and the rings!” Alie wheezed. 

Jake whistled. “Damn.” 

Lexa looked as mortified as Alie, their organizational sides completely thrown by the change of pace. 

“What?” Lexa breathed. 

“Don’t worry!” Panting and shouts filled the courtyard behind them. “We’re here!” 

From around the corner, Raven and Anya stumbled, their heels in their hands, Fish galloping after them, his little pillow harness wiggling. 

“What the hell is going on?” Jake asked, less terrifying than Abby. 

“We-” Anya was cut off by her fiancee. 

“We’re engaged!” Raven grinned. 

Lexa, Jake, and Alie froze. 

“What?” Jake breathed. 

“Oh. And the dog ate your rings, so here, have mine.” Raven grumbled, working her ring off her finger. 

“What?!” Lexa echoed, eyeing Fish with concern. 

“Shh.” Raven hushed. “It’s alright, I checked it out on VetMD. Didn’t know that was even a thing. Anyway, they were round with no sharp diamonds on them, so...he’ll pass them in like a few days or something. I don’t know. Just don’t let him eat those.” She pointed to their engagement rings. 

“Raven, how-” 

“Gotta run. You look sexy as hell, by the way. Congrats!” Raven threw over her shoulder, running to rejoin Clarke at the altar. 

Lexa looked numb, processing the information slowly. 

She glanced up at Anya, who looked sheepish. 

“On a scale of one to ten, how mad are you?” Anya pressed. 

Lexa’s jaw set, and then she began to laugh. 

Everyone froze, watching her laugh to herself as she shook her head. 

“....Lex?” Anya asked cautiously. 

“Sorry. Sorry.” Lexa heaved, her shoulders still shaking. “I don’t care.” 

“What?” Anya and Alie gasped in unison. 

Jake just smiled knowingly. 

“I just...Really want to get married.” Lexa shrugged. She handed the rings to Alie, and then turned. 

“You ready, kid?” Jake grinned. 

“I am, dad.” 

* * *

 

Clarke couldn’t have imagined crying on her wedding day. 

Crying was for overly emotional bridezillas, for people who took everything to seriously. 

But, god, when she saw Lexa walking down the aisle, arm in arm with Jake, like the ethereal goddess that she was…

She cried. 

She couldn’t help it. 

It had to have been the most beautiful moment in her life. 

Alexandria Woods, shining in the sunlight, striding down the aisle to meet her, as the ceremony began. 

The family watched in awe, especially their friends. 

Lexa caught glances of the friends she’d made along the way- no, her family, now. 

Lincoln grinned at her from where he was, and Octavia mouthed “wow” as she moved along the aisle. Abby was gaping in awe from her seat,  eyes locked on Lexa with the greatest adoration. 

Aden was grinning, giddy and excited for his sister, and Anya was smiling approvingly. 

She neared Clarke with every step, and her heart began it’s familiar hammering. 

This time, with excitement. 

Pure excitement and joy. 

Clarke watched, eyes locking with Lexa’s, as Jake delivered her, murmuring, “Love you two.” 

He moved back to sit beside Abby, putting an arm around her. 

Lexa felt electric when Clarke slid her hand in hers, smiling like an idiot and murmuring, “Hi.” 

Lexa choked a laugh, echoing right back. “Hi.” 

And suddenly it was like a flood of memories washed over them, entrancing them in this moment. Their gazes locked on each other, barely acknowledging the existence of everyone else. 

When the time came for their vows, it was distinctly representative of their personalities. Clarke’s was disorganized, full of passion, from the heart. 

“Alexandria Woods.” She spoke, bringing Lexa’s hand to kiss it. 

The crowed awwed at that, and Lexa blushed fiercely.

“I am without a doubt the luckiest person in the world.” Clarke continued. 

Lexa  _ felt  _ like Clarke was speaking to her, pouring her heart out to her, and her only. It felt so intimate, despite the number of people bearing witness to it. 

“Through some insanely brilliant luck, you became my neighbor in D.C.” Clarke continued, rubbing her thumb over Lexa’s hand. “And god, we were  _ different. _ We are different.” 

“It all started when I met you in the hallway of our apartment complex, and I was too shy to ask you out.” 

The crowd chuckled. 

* * *

 

_ Clarke stepped out, trying to keep her balance in her heels. She turned to the right, ready to receive a mouthful from Anya. _ __   
__   
_ Instead, Clarke figured she’d died somehow and stumbled into heaven, because she was sure she was staring at a literal angel. _ __   
__   
_ She was tall, about Clarke’s height, maybe a centimeter taller. Her olive skin glowed in the halls, the light reflecting off a tan, toned body. Her full lips were pulled in a curious half smile, but what Clarke truly fell for were her eyes. _ __   
__   
_ Wide, brightly lit, virid gardens reflected back at Clarke, taking in her dress clad figure. _ __   
__   
_ Her eyes locked with Clarke’s blue gaze to form an aqua colored bond, a sort of unspoken song that they both seemed to know the words to. _ __   
__   
_ And the Raven ruined it by saying something utterly…tactless. “Oh, Griff, I haven’t seen you stare at something like that since the pizza you were dying to eat last night.” _ __   
__   
_ Clarke glared at Raven, and Anya heaved the greatest of sighs. “This is what you’ll be living next to, Lex.” _ __   
__   
_ “Lex…” Clarke repeated before she could stop herself. _ __   
__   
_ And then the angelic girl stuck her hand out, revealing muscular definition, as if she wasn’t perfect enough. “Lexa Woods. I’m moving into Anya’s apartment.” _ __   
_   
_ __ Clarke blinked. “Clarke Griffin.” She shook Lexa’s hand, holding on for perhaps a bit too long.

* * *

 

“Over thanksgiving, I told you I was going to see my family, in Los Angeles. I guess I didn’t know it, but I secretly hoped that it could be your family, too, someday.” Clarke murmured, and Lexa fought tears. 

“And then…” Clarke drawled. “I got to know you. I found out you were a total nerd, a book worm. I found out that you like to wake up early and run.” She made a disgusted face at that. “I found out you  _ can  _ cook, and that you love to play chess. I found out you’re a workaholic. I found out that you scrunch up your nose and toss your head back when you laugh. I found out that you have one of the most angelic smiles I’ve ever seen. I found out that you didn’t smile enough…” She trailed off, caressing Lexa’s cheek. “And every day, I fell a little more in love.” 

Lexa was blinking away the tears that were welling in her eyes. 

“And one day. One fateful day, I asked you to come on a crazy adventure, with me.” Clarke winked, and Lexa grinned. “I told you to drop everything on a whim, to come on some idiotic, fantastical trip with me, and you said yes.” Clarke squeezed her hand once more. “You said yes, and you made me the happiest person alive.” She took a long gaze into Lexa’s forest green eyes. “So, I’m going to try my luck one more time. I’m going to ask you to take another crazy, fantastical, hopefully less idiotic journey with me, for the rest of our lives. And, if you say yes, I will be the happiest person alive.” Clarke finished softly, leaning forward to kiss Lexa on the cheek. 

“No pressure.” Clarke added teasingly, and Lexa snorted a laugh, taking a deep breath. 

“You know.” Lexa announced, holding onto Clarke’s hands for dear life. “I had written my vows ahead of time. I wrote, revised, re-wrote, again and again.” Lexa licked her lips. “I tried to go about this, like I’ve done everything else. I tried to be methodical, logical.” She explained. “But…” She shrugged, and Clarke grinned. “Clarke. Loving you has never been methodical...or even logical.” She teased, and Clarke laughed. “I came from a background of...moving. Constantly moving. Nothing was permanent, nothing was stable. I started to cling to organization, to cold hearted logic, because it was what saved me. Over time, though, I think I got a little lost along the way. A little too obsessed with fixing what could have been, instead of focusing on what could be, now. I just wanted to say...thank you, Clarke. For saving me from that. For indulging me when I lapsed back into it, and for showing me that there was so much more to look forward to. That is...what I’m trying to say, Clarke. I wake up in the morning with a smile on my face, because of you. You make everything worthwhile. You’ve shown me how to live. The only permanence I need in my life is you.” 

By now, nearly everyone had shed a tear. 

Clarke and Lexa were staring at each other, dying to be close, to hold one another. 

The only thing pulling them from their reverie was Fish, bounding towards them, rings secured on his back. 

The laughter that filled the courtyard was grounding, in a way. 

With whispered “I love you’s” and fierce applause, Clarke pulled Lexa flush against her, and kissed her with every ounce of passion she could muster, their kiss then ruined by their grins. 

Forever burned into their memories, it was the happiest moment of their lives. 

* * *

 

“We.” _ Kiss. _ “Have.”  _ Kiss _ . “To.”  _ Kiss _ . “Go.”  _ Kiss _ . “Back-”  _ moan.  _ Lexa’s protests were cut short by Clarke’s low throated growl. 

She had Lexa pinned against the wall out in the side garden, just overlooking the ocean on the horizon ahead. 

Everyone else had retired to the next yard over for drinks and appetizers before dinner, while Clarke had  _ insisted  _ on sneaking her bride away. 

Clarke’s arms were wound around Lexa’s neck, and Lexa’s hands were fixed on Clarke’s waist. 

“We  _ could  _ go back.” Clarke shrugged. “Or…” She nipped at Lexa’s lips. “We can leave now and start our honeymoon now, Lexa Griffin.” 

Lexa shuddered at the sound of the name. “Irresponsible.” She mumbled, leaning in for another kiss. 

“I can’t help it.” Clarke whined. “You, in that gown...I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’m totally gonna tear it off, but-” 

“Clarke.” Lexa admonished, cheeks rosy. 

“Weddings are a stupid idea.” Clarke snorted. “I mean, who wants to celebrate this time in  _ public _ ?” 

Lexa laughed, and Clarke’s heart fluttered. 

“We could’ve saved quite a bit of money if you’d come to that conclusion earlier.” 

Clarke shrugged. “I’d pay a billion to give you your dream, Lex.” 

“Ohhhh I hate you.” Lexa groaned as she tugged Clarke closer, feeling Clarke’s hands slide down to her ass appreciatively. 

“Me?” Clarke mumbled innocently. “I’m just being sweet.” 

Lexa laughed, and Clarke began nuzzling her neck. “I want you, Lex.” 

Lexa groaned. “Don’t make this unbearable. We have to wait.” 

“But I’m in the mood-” 

“Fish ate our wedding bands and I was half an hour late because they were waiting for him to pass the rings on the front lawn.” 

Clarke stilled, and Lexa held back a laugh. 

Slowly, Clarke leaned back. “I know what you’re doing.” Clarke challenged. “And...dammit! It’s working.” 

Lexa shrugged innocently. 

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Well, firstly, that explains so much. Secondly, are they stupid? It takes more than a few minutes to-” 

“They panicked.” Lexa chuckled. 

Clarke grinned. “You’re taking this very well.” 

Lexa smiled. “Oh. And they’re engaged.” 

“WHAT?!” Clarke recoiled back. 

Lexa laughed. “Sorry. They didn’t want to steal our thunder by telling everyone. But I think we owe them congratulations.” 

Clarke narrowed her eyes. “Anything to keep me out of your pants, huh, Griffin?” 

Lexa smirked, leaning forward to nibble at Clarke’s ear. “For the record, Clarke. No pants. Just a garter. And I want to take yours off with my teeth. I expect you to do the same.” 

Clarke’s brows shot skyward and she gaped as her wife took her by the hand, leading her back to the party. 

* * *

 

The Delinquents had formed a group around Anya and Raven on the dance floor, all cheering and gushing their approval. 

Even Abby and Jake had joined in, throwing their praise as well. 

“Here.” Clarke laughed, taking the ring off her finger. Lexa followed suit. “Take your rings back. You need them more than we do.” 

“Sorry.” Raven mumbled sheepishly. 

“Don’t worry about it.” Clarke shrugged, arm around Lexa. “Just...expect payback at your wedding.” 

“Great.” Raven mumbled. 

Aden was grinning, like a puppy by Lexa’s side. 

Clarke had watched them embrace after the ceremony with an intensely loving gaze. 

_ Note to self, Clarke: Have babies with your wife.  _

They had been so wrapped up in all their joy, they’d barely noticed the dance floor clearing out. 

“And now…” A voice over the P.A. spoke. “The traditional father-daughter dance. With a little twist.” 

Clarke smiled as Jake and Abby approached them. 

Lexa looked shocked as Abby took her hands, just as Jake escorted Clarke. 

“I...You don’t have to-” Lexa’s shocked rambling was cut off by Abby. 

“Tradition is boring.” Abby promised coolly. “And I want to dance with my daughter.” 

Slowly, the music began to kick in, and everyone paused to watch as Jake danced with Clarke, while Abby swayed with Lexa. 

Much to her surprise, Lexa didn’t feel awkward, or sad, at all. She’d always wondered what it’d be like to be walked down the aisle, to share a father daughter dance, all of these things she’d been deprived of. 

But god, her family was the best. 

Abby was full of love, just like the way she looked at Clarke, so proud of her new daughter, the way she’d overcome everything. 

Lexa felt like she was on cloud nine, exchanging a little grin with Clarke until Jake finally tapped Lexa’s shoulder. 

Clarke awaited Lexa with open arms, and everyone laughed at how they embraced, non traditionally, just dying to hug. 

They heard claps and cheers around them as they embraced, and then slowly took a step backwards to grip each other, as their song began to play. 

Lexa leaned her forehead against Clarke’s, and let herself get lost in the feeling. 

The feeling of being safe in her  _ wife’s _ arms, while they danced the night away, at their wedding. 

It was simply surreal. 

“Hey.” Clarke murmured while they swayed. “What are you thinking about, nerd?” 

Lexa smirked. “Nerd? That’s still going to be a thing?” 

“Oh yeah. That’s your best quality.” Clarke teased. 

“I’m thinking...I’m going to love this woman for the rest of my life.” Lexa replied softly, leaning in to steal a kiss. 

Clarke kissed her back softly, trying her best to keep it chaste. 

“Can you believe we’re here?” Clarke whispered. “I asked you to pretend to like me, and now-” 

“No, I think I loved you from the start.” Lexa murmured, and Clarke could tell, she meant it. 

“Hey.” Clarke interrupted. “I don’t know if I told you this, today. I’m sure my mom and dad hounded you with it. But...I’m proud of you, baby.” 

Lexa smiled, her heart fluttering at the warmth of her words. She was blushing slightly. 

“I’m proud of you for getting to this point. God knows I’ve had it easy, and I shouldn’t be talking, but-” 

“You.” Lexa cut her off. “I’m here because of you.” She promised, kissing Clarke again softly. 

Clarke melted into the kiss, hands going up to cup Lexa’s cheeks, unable to get enough of her. 

“And Clarke?” 

“Yes, baby?” 

“Yes.” Lexa whispered, pulling Clarke flush against her, unable to resist. “Yes, to your question, in your vows, earlier. Yes, I will follow you anywhere. Whatever the adventure. Always. In case I didn’t make it clear, before.” 

“I love you.” Clarke told her, with such an intensity, Lexa nearly shuddered. 

“I love you, too, Clarke. More than anything.” Lexa promised. And then her lips curled into a smirk. “...Dork.” She added quickly. 

Clarke just laughed, holding Lexa tight in her arms, as the two opted to sway the night away, with the warmth of their family, under the stars. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, sending all kinds of sweet messages and fanart on tumblr, and leaving such kind reviews. I kind of wrote this as a smaller thank you to everyone who did so, and it's really just going to be a light little fic. I look forward to hearing your comments! 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr @ effortlessly-opulent for asks, story updates, art, etc.


End file.
